Scooby-Doo Boomerland Saga! A New Family Begins
by Ellis97
Summary: Scooby and the gang have been captured by Dr and Jenny Zin. Now it's up to Scrappy and Mudsy to search for them before it's too late! However, the last two chest demons are still on the loose and will destroy the world unless they're back in the chest. Mudsy and Scrappy will have to save Mystery Inc. and the universe at the same time to save the world and their ohana one last time.
1. Scrappy-Doo to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

 **As you may remember last time, Scooby-Doo and the rest of Mystery Inc. had a huge tiff with their friends in Boomerang Land and left on bad terms.**

 **However just as they decided to go back and make amends, Dr. Zin and his equally evil daughter, Jenny came and captured them, having survived the death ray somehow. Now, Scrappy-Doo and Googie along with the Funky Phantom gang, Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels, Jabberjaw and the Neptune's, Jonny Quest and Team Quest, Blue Falcon and Dynomutt and Tom and Jerry have decided to go on a journey to rescue them.**

 **However, there's more to this than just stopping the Zins! Way more than this!**

 **And presenting...**

 **SCOOBY-DOO BOOMERLAND SAGA! THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

* * *

Our story begins in Coolsville, where Mystery Inc, after succeeding in saving Boomerland, were kidnapped by Dr. Zin and his daughter Jenny upon returning home and now, Scrappy and his allies are on the course of tracking down Mystery Inc and the Zins.

"Here we are gang!" said Scrappy "Coolsville!"

"Now how are we gonna Scooby and the gang?" Jabberjaw asked "You could lose their scent eventually, Scrappy-Doo!"

"Yeah" said Dr. Quest "For all we know, they could be on another island or somewhere in the mountains. There's no way you guys could still have their scent."

"The Dyno-Super Nose Snooper may do the trick." Dynomutt says as he starts sniffing around, hoping to pick up the tracks of Zin's vehicle.

"Do you sense anything Dog Wonder?" Blue Falcon asked Dynomutt.

"Hold on" Dynomutt kept sniffing "I'm almost there."

The heroes looked on anxiously as they watched Dynomutt sniffing around, hoping to pick up a trail.

"Sorry gang" said Dynomutt "I can't smell anything! Looks like we're gonna have to think of something else!"

"I know!" Taffy snapped her fingers "Jonny, have you, Hadji and Bandit encountered anyone who may have some leads on where Zin could be?"

The trio turned and looked at each other, with Tom and Jerry joining in with the thought process.

"So do you guys have an answer or what?" Biff asked "We're burning daylight."

"It's sunset at best, Biff" April remarked.

For starters, Race's old friend Jade has helped us with regards to finding Dad and Race when they were captured by Zin in the past." Jonny replied.

"Heavens to Tia Carrere" Mudsy said "Maybe she could help us."

"Do you know where this, Jade character is now?" Googie asked Jonny.

"Yes" Race nodded. "We'll lead the way."

"Alright, then let's go!" Blue Falcon said as everyone returned to their respective rides and drove off, following the Quests, Tom and Jerry.

Meanwhile, back in Boomerang Land, Flim-Flam and the Chans had finally made it back home. Jessica was once again, given the task of...being the babysitter.

"Alright, kids." Jessica said as they entered the house. "It's getting quite late now, so I think it is best if you all go brush your teeth and head for bed."

"Sure thing, Jessica" Henry went upstairs.

"No problem Jessie Jess" Suzie followed her siblings.

"Ten four" Flip saluted.

"I don't get why Jessica is babysitting us" Alan told Henry, Stanley and Suzie "We're about the same age as her. If I knew how old we were."

While Nancy was going upstairs to get dressed up, she noticed that Flim Flam was looking a little down in the mouth.

"Boy" she said to Mimi "Flim-Flam looks blue."

"Actually, I would say he's tannish brown" Mimi remarked.

"Well it appears that our friend is experiencing an emotional conflict" Tom told his sister.

"Can't I have a brother who speaks English?" Mimi said in her thoughts.

"He's sad!" Nancy said in a frustrated manner.

"Oh, well then why don't you go comfort him, Nancy?" Mimi winked at him.

"Sure, I guess I will" Nancy said as she put on her night pants.

As soon as Nancy finished brushing up and getting ready, she went downstairs where Flim Flam was sadly sitting on the couch, where Jessica was looking at him with a melancholy face.

"Hey Flim Flam" Nancy said "Hey Jessica!"

"Hey, Nancy" Jessica replied as she looked up.

"What's wrong with Flim?" Nancy asked "He looks so...sad and depressed."

"I don't know." Jessica shrugged. "He wouldn't speak to me."

"Perhaps I should talk to him in private and see what the matter is." Nancy offered.

"Good idea." Jessica smiled as she got up and made her way out of the room.

"Hey Flim Flam" Nancy put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Nancy" he sighed.

"You still upset about your mama?" Nancy asked him.

"Yes" Flim Flam said "I'm starting to wonder if my thoughts about her loving me as much as her stupid mystery solving job than me is true. In fact, I now wonder if she loves me at all."

"Gee," said Nancy "I'm sorry to hear that."

Flim-Flam started to cry once again "Maybe my mama doesn't love me after all."

"Of course she loves you Flim-Flam" Nancy assured him.

"No she doesn't!" Flim Flam sobbed "She said so herself!"

"Well, at least you still got me for support, Flim." Nancy assured him as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"At least you'll never leave me, Nancy" Flim Flam sniffled "You're the nicest girl I've met since I've lived here."

"And you're the nicest boy I've ever met" Nancy said "Which is saying a lot, since I have six brothers."

Flim Flam nodded and smiled, imagining the situation of her with her six brothers.

Meanwhile somwhere, thousands of miles off the shore of Coolsville, Zin's vehicles arrived at their new hideout, which was located in a mountain on an island covered by thick fog.

The captured Mystery Inc. was soon escorted into the cell block, and they were separated as they were escorted to their cells by the agents and are locked up.

Shaggy and Scooby, sharing a cell, looked around their surroundings after the agents locked them up in their cell.

"Jinkies" Velma saw the new hideout "Looks like they really have done something with this new lair."

"Yeah" Scooby gulped.

"Quit the chit chat!" One of the agents barked. "You kids are going to be split up as soon as the other cells are ready!"

Eventually, the other cells were ready, and Fred and the girls were soon escorted out of the shared cell by the agents, while Shaggy and Scooby were forced to stay behind. Watching the agents taking away their friends, Shaggy turned to Scooby.

"Well Scoob" Shaggy said "It looks like we've hit rock bottom."

"I suppose we have" Scooby sadly said.

Unlike Shaggy and Scooby, who were sharing a cell, Fred and the girls each got their own cells in different parts of the hideout.

"I never should've abandoned, Flim-Flam" Daphne sniffled "He was my baby, and he'll never trust me again. Worst part is that I'll never see him again, and it's my entire fault."

"And it seems like there's no hope for escape." Fred remarked as he was locked up in his own cell. "Security looks really tight."

"If someone comes over to rescue us, I'll be very thankful." Velma said as she looked out of the barred windows from her cell "And I promise to never be mean to anyone ever again."

Everyone sighed in their own cells as they wondered if they would be able to see their friends again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Jeepers! Looks like its time for another big adventure for our heroes! Scrappy-Doo, Googie and the Funky Phantom are going to lead their friends; Jabberjaw and the Neptunes, Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels, Team Quest, Dynomutt and the Blue Falcon, Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse on a mission to find Dr. Zin and save Mystery Inc. from his wrath. But somehow, I don't think the Zin's are going to be the only bad guys they'll deal with! Stay tuned for new developments!**


	2. Jailbreak!

Back at Mudsy's group, they were following Team Quest as they search for Jade.

"So where exactly are we going Doctor?" Dee-Dee asked Dr. Quest.

"To the Mid-East" Dr. Quest explained "That's where Jonny and Hadji claim they last saw Jade."

"That's right pop" Jonny said "Tom and Jerry helped us get there."

Tom and Jerry both nodded their heads saying "Yes".

"If I still had my powers, I could tell you guys what these two were thinking" Hadji sighed.

"Well, speaking of getting there, we'd better be on the lookout." Race said. "Because chances are, Zin may have someone out on the lookout for us."

"Him got good point" Cavey said "No worry, me have way of getting there faster!"

Cavey reached into his fur and took out a pterodactyl, big enough to carry them all.

Meanwhile, on the island in a foggy area hundreds of miles off the coast of Coolsville, it was dinner time, and the five prisoners were marched to the cafeteria for their supper.

"All right" The head guard said as the food was being served. "You kids got half an hour to eat up, then its lights out!"

The gang looked at the food. It doesn't look quite good, and even Shaggy and Scooby looked disgusted by the food.

"Like, there's no way we're going to eat this stuff, man!" Shaggy protested. "I'm sure you've got something better than this!"

"No way" Scooby shook his head.

"Listen handsome!" Jenny snarled "Either you eat this or starve to death! You two are gonna eat this slop like the disgusting pigs you are!"

"Like, you know something?" Shaggy snarled. "Scoob and I may be known for being pigs, but we're not eating it!"

"Reah, no way" Scooby agreed as he and Shaggy crossed their arms. "Ri'll rather starve!"

"Fine" Jenny replied. "Suit yourselves. In that case, get back to your cells for lights out!"

Later that night, after lights out, Shaggy and Scooby were still awakening in their cells.

"Scoob" Shaggy whispered "I can't stay here another second! We've only been here for like a few hours, and I'm going mad."

"Re too Raggy" said Scooby.

"We've like gotta spring outta here" Shaggy said "We need to find Fred, Velma and Daphne and get outta here!"

"Reah, and ri think ri know how." Scooby says as he gestured towards the security camera in their cell.

Meanwhile, in his quarters, Dr. Zin was relaxing in his armchair as he oversees several agents watching the security footage.

"Boss, it seems like everyone's gone to sleep." One of the agents reported.

"Excellent." Dr. Zin grinned and nodded. "Those kids failed to realize how powerful I really am!"

"They sure did, boss, but I've got one question." A second agent said.

"What is it?" Zin asked.

"The security camera in the cell occupied by those two walking appetites is not functioning." The agent explained. "Do you think we should get those two transferred to a cell with higher security?"

"I don't think that may be necessary." Zin replied. "Those two are helpless without the Sword of Fate and support from their friends, and since they can't survive without food and have refused to eat our food, they will naturally starve to death and wouldn't require out supervision."

"Sure, if you say so, boss." The agent nodded as he resumed his duty.

"Right" Zin nodded. "In the meantime, you men got half an hour before your shifts are over."

Back in the cell, Shaggy and Scooby took a closer look at the security camera.

"Like, that camera's not functioning, Scoob!" Shaggy said. "That may be our ticket out!"

"Reah." Scooby nodded. Seeing the loose water pipe connected to the drain of the sink, the lens on the security camera, a shattered mirror, some sticky oil that has leaked through the cracks in the cell wall from the machinery room next door and the air vent above with an opening, the duo had an idea.

Moments later, the duo was crawling through the air vent with Shaggy holding their make-shift periscope.

"Like, you're sure a genius, Scoob!" Shaggy whispered to Scooby.

"Reah!" Scooby replied. "Reah-he-he-he-he!"

After some crawling, the duo reached an opening.

Using the periscope, Shaggy looked through the opening. They were above Daphne's cell. Daphne was still feeling remorseful about losing Flim-Flam and silently sobbing when she heard a knock on the air vent.

"Huh?" she looked up "Shaggy? Scooby?"

"Raphne, get in" said Scooby.

"Yeah" Shaggy whispered "We've gotta find Fred and Velma and get outta here before the guards catch us."

"Yeah, rut first, ret me take care of a little problem." Scooby said as he took out a long straw loaded with the sticky oil.

With the straw attached to the periscope, Shaggy made sure that the straw and lens were aimed towards the security camera.

"Now, Scoob" Shaggy whispered.

Scooby then blew through the straw, leading to the sticky oil to be fired towards the camera and with a splat; the lens of the camera was covered in sticky oil.

"Way to go, Scooby!" Shaggy silently pumped his fist in victory.

The duo then helped Daphne up, and before long, the trio were crawling through the air vent, in search for Fred and Velma's respective cells.

Meanwhile, over in Heaven, Shelly, Brenda and Mudsy's family were enjoying their time together.

"Boy" Brenda said "It sure is peaceful living in the clouds."

"It sure is" Amelia said "I wish Jonathan was here, though. He'd make this picture complete."

"Well, how is it that he isn't here even though he's a ghost?" Shelly asked.

"The rules of the afterlife say that ghosts and Angels don't mix" Amelia sadly said "So he can't be with us."

"I see." Shelly nodded. "He must be lonely without you and the girls."

"I'll bet he is" Sarah said "If only he was angel."

"Yeah" Jeanette added "That way, we could all be together forever."

"Say Shelly" Brenda said "We still haven't found your mother."

"That's right" Shelly said "We haven't."

"Maybe we can help you" Amelia said "What's your mother's name, Shelly?"

"Her name is Marylyn" Shelly told her.

"Marylyn?" Amelia asked "She's a good friend of mine!"

"Oh boy" Shelly remarked. "What a coincidence!"

"Can you take us to her?" Brenda asked Amelia.

"Of course I can" Amelia said "But we're all going to have to go together."

"Yeah" Maggie remarked "It's easy to get lost in the clouds."

Looking around, Brenda nodded. "You certainly can."

"I'd do anything to see my mother again" Shelly said.

"Come on girls" Amelia told the girls.

"Yes mother" said Sarah, Maggie and Jeanette, as they flew beside her.

"Oh boy" Shelly said in her thoughts "I'm gonna be with mama again!"

The girls then followed Mudsy's family, to where Shelly's mother might be.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne are breaking out of the lair! But how are they going to get out without being spotted? Meanwhile up in the clouds, Brenda and Shelly are going on a search for Shelly's deceased mother with the help of Mudsy's family. As for Mudsy and Scrappy, they are on their way to the Mid-East to find Jade, who could help them find Zin and Jenny. Stay tuned!**


	3. The Escape and a Call for Help

Scooby, Shaggy and Daphne were still crawling through the vent, trying to find Fred and Velma's cells.

"Freddy!" Shaggy called out.

"Relma" Scooby added.

"Guys" Daphne whispered "Shut up. You want to be caught?"

"Rorry." Scooby replied as they continued crawling.

After what seemed like hours of crawling, the trio reached another opening.

With the periscope, Shaggy looked through the opening and saw Fred in his cell.

"Like, it's Fred!" He whispered.

"Freddie!" Daphne shouted, almost too loud and Shaggy and Scooby were quick to shush her.

"Sorry." Daphne replied.

In his cell, Fred heard Daphne's voice from the air vent.

"Daphne?" He asked as he got up and looked up.

"Freddie!" Daphne said as she tries to reach down.

"Daphne" Fred shouted as he tries to reach her hand.

However, as he tried to reach Daphne's hand, the latter accidentally hit a button of some sort on the side of the air vent's opening, triggering an alarm.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy gasped "Wh-what happened?"

"Daphne" Velma snarled "You triggered the alarm! Now we're going to get caught!"

"Come on guys!" Daphne told them "Get in before the guards get us and Zin puts us on lockdown!"

However, before they could get moving, a door suddenly shut off and blocked access to Fred and Velma's respective cells.

"No!" Daphne exclaimed as she tried open the door.

Back at Zin's quarters, an agent reported, "Boss, we've got some serious blockage in the air ventilation system, as well as an attempt for a jail break."

"I know that." Zin said. "Activate the air vent flushing system! And put Jones and Dinkley's cells in full lockdown!"

"Yes, boss!" The agent nodded before pressing a button.

Back in the air vent system, Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne were trying to pry the door open when it started to get windy all in a sudden.

"Ruh-roh" Scooby said as the wind speed starts to pick up. "Re're going to fly raway!"

"Like, hang on!" Shaggy exclaimed as he holds onto the door while Daphne and Scooby held onto him.

However, the wind only grew stronger and stronger, and before they could know it, the trio found themselves flying down the air vent.

"Yahhhhhhh" Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne exclaimed as they flew down the air vent.

Back at Zin's quarters, the agents were monitoring the cells and the air vent system while a couple of guards went to check on Shaggy and Scooby's cell.

"Lock down in Jones and Dinkley's cells are completed, sir." The agent reported. "But the security camera at Blake's cell is blocked by some substance."

Just then, the two guards burst into the room "Boss! Shaggy, and Blake have escaped!"

"Drat!" Zin growled. "They must be the blockages in the air ventilation system! I knew I should've followed Drake's suggestion in moving those two walking appetites to cells with higher security! Place the whole base in lockdown!"

"Yes, boss!" The agents nodded.

Back in the air vent, Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne found themselves flying towards an exit facing outdoors.

"Like we're flying towards the exit" Shaggy exclaimed.

"But not for long" Daphne shouted "Look!"

Shaggy turned and looked. A pair of doors was closing.

Seeing the periscope in his hand, he narrowed his eyes.

"Raggy, what are you doing with the periscope?" Scooby asked.

"Like, watch." Shaggy replied before tossing the periscope towards the closing exit, eventually jamming the doors open.

"Now's our chance to get out" Shaggy shouted, and the trio quickly made their way to the exit.

Upon arriving at the exit, Scooby looked down and saw that they were above the water.

However, noting that the periscope couldn't hold on for much longer, he quickly squeezed his way through the exit and dived into the water far below.

Seeing Scooby making the splash, Shaggy said to Daphne, "Like, you go, Daph!"

Daphne was hesitant, but she made the dive anyways.

Then, Shaggy stepped out and prior to making the dive, he quickly grabbed the periscope and dived into the water as the doors closed.

"We're free!" Daphne exclaimed as they float on the surface of the water "But what about Fred and Velma?"

However, seeing the nearby patrol boat manned by Zin's guards, who had spotted them, Shaggy said, "Like, I'm afraid we don't have a choice, Daph. Get into the water!"

Immediately, the trio held their breaths and dived deep down under water as the patrol boat tries to track them down.

The trio then started swimming underwater and further away from the island, while the patrol boat found it having to deal with the thick fog and eventually gave up.

After a while, the trio resurfaced and found themselves some miles away from the coast of Coolsville.

"Finally" Daphne got up "It was a long swim, but we finally made it back to shore"

"Yep" Scooby shook the water off "I didn't learn the doggy paddle for nothing!"

"Oh sweet solid ground" Shaggy hugged the ground "Oh how I've missed you."

"Too bad my makeup is running now" Daphne remarked.

"Like, we'd better go find help, and we better hide." Shaggy suggested. "In case Zin sends his agents after us and kidnaps us again."

"Yeah" Daphne agreed. "We better get moving, guys."

Meanwhile, Mudsy and Scrappy's group was flying towards the Mid-East in hope of finding Jade.

"Flying on a giant pterodactyl?" Jabberjaw laid down on the dactyl "Now that's respect!"

"And it's even big and strong enough to carry our vehicles!" April added.

Tom pulled onto Jonny's shirt and pointed down.

"Look!" Jonny said "Tom is pointing to something!"

"There it is gang" Biff pointed to the village down "The Mid East!"

"This is the same village we came to find Jade when Tom and Jerry helped us save pop" Jonny pointed out "We're sure to find her now."

"Land dactyl" Captain Caveman told the pterodactyl.

The dactyl started to land onto the village.

"Attention passengers" said Scrappy "We are now descending into this Arabian village! We know you have some choices out there, so thank you again for choosing Air Dactyl!"

Eventually, the dactyl landed in the village and the passengers got off.

"Super terrific" Taffy said "We made it!"

"Thank you Jeffery" Cavey put the pterodactyl back into his fur.

"Now, we'd better go find Jade, kids." Dr. Quest says.

"Right, Dr. Quest." Scrappy nodded as they took off.

Back on the island hideout, Dr. Zin was in a stormy mood.

"WHAT?!" The criminal mastermind barked. "What do you mean they've escaped?!"

"I'm sorry father, they have escaped" said Jenny "But our spies couldn't catch them! Luckily, we were able to capture two of them and put them on lockdown!"

"At least it's better than all of them escaping." Zin replied sternly before turning to the guards. "As for you men, I want you to transfer Jones and Dinkley to high security cells. We can't risk having them escaping again!"

"Yes, boss!" The guards all nodded before getting to work.

Turning to the remaining agents, Zin ordered, "As for you guys, I want those three meddlers found. Not tomorrow, not after breakfast, NOW!"

"Yes, boss!" The agents nodded urgently before scrambling to get to work.

Meanwhile in the forgotten land, Flim Flam and Nancy were asleep on the couch. Flim was holding Nancy in his arms while she was sleeping beside him.

As they slept comfortably, Flim Flam started dreaming about his times with Scrappy, Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne.

He dreamt about the times they fought the monsters and when they first met. He also remembered about how every night Daphne would sing to him, kiss him goodnight, rub noses with him and always be there for him. Unfortunately, those days were over. Now, he had Nancy to rub noses and cuddle with, and to comfort him. Nancy was also having a lovely dream of her own.

She was dreaming that she was a beautiful young princess and she was being rescued by Flim-Flam, who was a handsome young prince.

"Don't they look so cute together?" Suzie said to Jessica as she put a blanket over the two sleepyheads.

"They sure do." Jessica agreed before they left the room.

Meanwhile back in Coolsville, Scooby, Daphne and Shaggy made it back home so they could dry off.

"Boy like that was some trip, huh?" Shaggy remarked as he dried Scooby off with a towel.

"Yeah" Scooby said "It was"

"I can't believe I got my clothes wet" Daphne came out wearing a bath robe and a towel on her head "The saltwater was just fading the colors"

"But at least we escaped" Scooby shrugged.

"But Fred and Velma didn't" Daphne pointed out "We have to go back and help them!"

"Yeah, but we're going to need to find help." Shaggy said. "Like, there're dozens of heavily armed agents and guards, as well as Zin and his daughter, and only the three of us, Daph."

"There's no way we can go back to Boomerang Land and convince our friends that we want them to help us" Daphne said "Remember? We left on bad terms and they wanted us out of their lives?"

"Oh yeah" Shaggy said.

There was some silence between the trios as they found themselves in a jam.

"Well, we're going need to think of something." Shaggy remarked before an idea came to his mind. "Like, have you kept in touch with Miyumi lately, Daph?"

"That's it!" Daphne snapped her fingers "Miyumi can help us! After all, I am her best friend and she'd do anything for me!"

"Then call her" Scooby said "Come on!"

As Daphne pulled out her phone, she said, "Shag, thanks for the suggestion. I don't know how I didn't think of it before."

"Like, not a problem, Daph." Shaggy replied as he patted her back. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Reah" Scooby agreed before they went silent as they anxiously wait for Daphne's long-distance phone call to connect.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Mudsy and Scrappy's gang have made it to the Mid-East and now, they're going to find Jade to see if she can help them find the Zin's. As for Scooby, Daphne and Shaggy, they've escaped but Fred and Velma didn't. They can't go back and ask the other Hanna-Barbarians for help, cause of you know what. Looks like its time to call in the special forces, or at least an old friend.**

 **Don't Flim-Flam and Nancy make such a cute couple? A shady Latino pre-teen con artist/magician and a klutzy, chubby food-loving junior detective. So different...and yet...the same.**


	4. Another Escape

Back at Dr. Zin and Jenny's hideout, Fred and Velma had been put on lockdown and couldn't escape.

"Rats!" Fred tried to pry open the door "It's locked!"

"Jinkies" Velma tapped on the door "This is 100% Grade-A industrial strength steel alloy. The hardest steel known to man"

"Now what should we do?" Fred wondered as he looked around the cell. "The cell is equipped with high security."

"I can see that." Velma nodded as she examines all of the security functions in their cell, which included plenty of electrical circuits on the walls, and they can see a security camera watching them at all times.

"Got anything yet, Velma?" Fred asked "The Zin's are probably planning to do away with us tomorrow, or at the very least, let us last a week"

"Hmmm..." Velma remarked as she examines the wiring and its connections to the security camera. "I think I may have something, Freddie."

Meanwhile in his quarters, Zin and the agents were watching their two prisoners through the security footage.

"Good luck getting out of your cells you fools" he grinned "It'll take forever for you two to get out!"

"And enough time to do away with them" Jenny added.

Just then, the monitor on Zin's computer went all static like and the image started to change.

"What the?" Jenny raised an eyebrow "Uh, daddy?"

"What is it Jennifer?" Zin demanded.

"There's something going on with the monitors" Jenny pointed out.

"I can see that." Zin replied. But before he could enquire, the monitors returned to normal.

Back in the cell, Velma has finished something.

"There!" She said. "The security function on the air vent has been disabled."

"Are you sure that you can do it without having the Zins getting suspicious, Velms?" Fred asked.

"Don't worry." Velma replied. "I've rewired the system so that the security alarm status of the air vent appears to be still activated in Zins quarters whereas in reality, it's been disabled."

"I see." Fred nodded. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just look hopeless, Freddie" Velma replied. "As for me, I've made myself look like I just got electrocuted in a failed attempt to disable the whole security system."

Back at the quarters, the agents finished scanning the security system of Fred and Velma's cell.

"Everything's normal, boss." The first agent reported. "All security functions are still activated."

"Good." Zin nodded. "And that girl Velma looked like she has been electrocuted."

"They'll never escape." Jenny says. "Now we just need to track down those three others."

It was then that a guard entered the room.

"Sorry for the interruption, boss, but your requested visitors are here now." The guard said.

"Excellent" Zin nodded. "Send them in."

"Right away, boss." The guard nodded before taking his leave.

The two visitors came right into the room.

"I see you two have finally made it" Zin grinned at the two guys.

"We've been expecting you" Jenny smirked.

"And I've heard that you've got prisoner problems." The first figure said. "Am I correct?"

"Yes" Zin nodded "And problems with a certain Dr. Benton Quest"

"We hear that you are two of the most powerful demons in existence, and that pathetic Mystery Inc. never captured you" Jenny said "We figure you guys could be of some assistance in eliminating them and Dr. Quest and his family at the same time"

"Works with us" The second figure nodded. "We can get to work, as soon as you two tell us more about Dr. Quest and his family."

"Yes." The first figure agreed. "Afterall, we're familiar with Mystery Inc. as much as you're familiar with the Quests, so what we need is an exchange of information."

"Perfect." Zin grinned. "Come right in and we'll talk."

Back in Coolsville, Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne were anxiously waiting for her phone call to connect.

"Come on, come on" Daphne impatiently said "Pick up the phone!"

"Like, I hope she's not still asleep." Shaggy says. "It's early in the morning over at Tokyo, you know."

"Well, we'll see, Shag." Daphne replied.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, her phone call finally connected.

"Hello?" Someone answered on the other line.

"Miyumi" Daphne exclaimed "It's Daphne!"

"Daphne" Miyumi screamed "Oh my god! It's been so long! Have you missed me? Do you want me to travel with you guys now? How's Scooby?"

"Scooby's doing alright." Daphne replied. "But right now, we need your help."

"Why?" Miyumi asked. "What's the matter?"

"It's a long story." Daphne replied before giving her a short but brief resume on their tangle with the Zins and how Fred and Velma is still captured.

"Oh, dear" Miyumi replied. "Not a problem. I can come over, right away, but I've got a hunch you're going to need more than just help from me."

"Oh." Daphne replied. "Who should I call?"

"Oh, no worries" Miyumi replied. "Leave it to me. I have a friend who lives in Hong Kong and is also familiar with you guys and she'll be happy to help out."

"Who is it?" Daphne asked.

"Who's what?" Scooby raised an eyebrow.

"It's Mei Ling." Miyumi replied on the other end.

"How is she going to help us?" Daphne asked.

"Her acrobatic arts skills can come in handy for us." Miyumi replied. "Plus, she mentioned that she wanted to see Shaggy again."

"Well alright then" Daphne said "When can you two get here? Cause this is kind of a matter of life and death!"

"No worries, Daphne." Miyumi replied. "We'll be on the first flight out of our respective cities soon. Hang tight."

"Good" Daphne hung up "Good news boys! Miyumi is coming to help us and she is bringing Mei along with her"

"Woo-hoo" Shaggy said. "I can't wait to see her! It's been a while, but I only hope they'll get here on time."

"And they'd better make it here in time" Scooby added "Those bad guys are probably looking for us now!"

"Scooby's right" Daphne said "We'd better keep a low profile"

"Right" Shaggy nodded as he looked into their wardrobe. "We'd better disguise ourselves whenever we're heading out."

"And not to drive the Mystery Machine" Daphne added.

"That, too" Scooby nodded.

"And I think I've got just the outfit!" Daphne ran upstairs.

Back in the Mid-East, Mudsy and Scrappy's gang were having a meeting on getting Jade.

"Okay" said Jonny "Here's the plan; Mudsy, Scrappy, Tom, Jerry, Hadji, Bandit and I will go to where we last saw Jade. You guys stay here and try to keep an eye out for anything suspicious"

"You got it Jonny boy!" Bubbles saluted "I can't believe I'm taking orders from a kid."

"I remember when Brenda would always keep an eye out for suspicious things" Taffy sighed.

Meanwhile, Jonny's group was on their way to find Jade. They finally arrived at the club where they found Jade when they met Tom and Jerry.

"There it is guys" said Jonny "Now all we have to do is to find Jade and get the information we need."

"Then what're we waiting for?" asked Mudsy "To the club, stage left."

Meanwhile, the Neptune's and the Teen Angels were looking at different shops across the village.

"Look at this braclet" Bubbles saw a bracelet with beads "I wish Shelly was here, she would've loved this."

"Yeah" Biff nodded sadly "She would have loved it."

"Yeah" said Clamhead "I still can't believe we lost one of our own. It's just plain...awful"

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Jabberjaw sighed.

"Well, there's nothing we can do to bring them back." Augie sighed.

"I just don't know how we're going to cope with this" Dee-Dee said "I mean, we've been together forever and now our family won't be whole again"

"And I don't think I'll ever love someone like I loved Brenda" Skip wiped a tear from his eye.

Back in their cell, Fred and Velma are working to disable other parts of the security system without the Zins getting suspicious.

"Are you done yet, Vel?" Fred asked her "I don't think I can keep up with this much longer!"

"Just hang on, Freddie" Velma replied. "I'm almost done."

After a few more re wiring and some tweaks, Velma was finally able to disable the systems.

"Voila" she said "I'm finally done!"

"Great" Fred says. "We'd better get out of here."

"Right" Velma nodded. "After I finish a little job"

She then got to work in rewiring the camera, leading it to record a long footage of them looking hopeless in their cell. Once that was done, she then rewired the system so the recorded footage started playing repeatedly on the monitors over at Zins quarters.

"Now let's split out of here!" Velma says.

Fred and Velma climbed into the air vent and started to put their escape plan into action.

"Hang on Daphne" said Freddy "We're coming!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Scooby, Shaggy and Daphne are going to get some hands from their old friends, Miyumi and Mei Ling. Hopefully, they'll reach them in time to save Fred and Velma, who are trying to escape at the moment. Back in the Mid-East, while Mudsy, Scrappy, Jonny, Hadji, Tom and Jerry are going to find Jade, the Teen Angels and the Neptune's are still mourning the deaths of their dear friends. Losing a loved one is probably the hardest thing possible, and Mudsy sure knows how painful it is and how the pain never fades.**


	5. Reunited with Jade

Meanwhile up in Heaven, Shelly, Brenda and Mudsy's family were still searching for Shelly's mother.

"Are we there yet?" Brenda asked Amelia "My wings are getting tired"

"Quit being a baby Brenda" said Shelly "I want to see my mother, for the first time in decades"

"Please be patient, Shelly" Jeanette told Brenda "It could take some time-"

"We're here, girls" Amelia said.

"About time." Shelly remarked. "I was almost getting tired myself."

"Marylin" Amelia called out to her friend "I have someone who like to see you."

Shelly's mother turned around to reveal a very beautiful woman with long, wavy black hair that went to her shoulders. She couldn't believe what she saw! Her daughter who she missed dearly.

"Shelly?" Marilyn looked at her daughter with awe.

"Mama?" Shelly gasped.

"Shelly! It's you!" Marilyn gasped as her daughter raced over to give her a long hug.

"Mama, I love you so much...I've missed you so much!" Shelly smiled with tears of joy now streaming down her face and hugged her mother tightly.

"I missed you, too, my love" Marylyn hugged back and tears streamed down her own face as well, holding her daughter for the first time in decades.

There were some tears from Brenda and Mudsy's family as they watched Marilyn reunited with her daughter. They had never seen so much love.

Meanwhile, back on the island, Fred and Velma were crawling through the air vent.

"I hope we find the exit" said Freddy "I'm getting cramped in her"

Just then, Velma heard something through the vent.

"Freddy" she whispered "Listen, I think I heard something"

"We'd better stop and listen." Fred says quietly as they opened their ears to try to pinpoint the source of the noise.

The source had come from Dr. Zin and Jenny's command deck where they were still with the two strange people.

"So you two can take care of Mystery Inc and Dr. Quest?" Zin asked them.

"Of course, we're two of the thirteen most powerful demons in the world" said the first one.

"And Mystery Inc. was responsible for the capture of several of our comrades." The second one added. "We're only too happy to help out in capturing them again and seek our revenge."

"Good." Dr. Zin smirked. "Afterall, they foiled my plans for world-domination, and three of them managed to escape, so this will be great opportunity for us to get our revenge."

"Uh oh." Fred whispered to Velma. "This isn't good."

"I know" said Fred "Those guys are after us. I don't even know what we did to them"

"Who cares" said Velma "Point is that we need to warn Daphne and the guys. Let's get outta here! The exit to outside of the island has got to be here somewhere."

The duo then quietly crawled through the air vent, in hopes of finding the exit. However, after what seemed like hours of crawling, there was still no sign of an exit or even an opening. Adding to the complications was that there were plenty of intersections in the air vent system, and the duo had a hard time deciding which way to go.

Eventually, they reached an opening, and as they leaned over to look, they found out that they were above the main maintenance and machinery room, and it also housed the electronics and communications control centers.

"Jinkies" said Velma "Look at this place, Freddy"

"Yeah" Fred said "How are we going to find an exit at this rate?"

"Well, hopefully, there's a map of this place in this room." Velma replied. "This place is really like a maze."

Feb 15"And there's not much time" Fred added "Come on. Help me find one."

Feb 15"And make sure we don't get caught on camera." Velma added as the duo landed on the floor.

12h agoBack in the Mid-East, Mudsy, Scrappy, Tom, Jerry and Team Quest finally made it to the club that Jade was performing at.

"Here we are" said Jonny "This is where Jade is."

"Then let's get into this place" Mudsy said "Post-haste"

Tom and Jerry both nodded before following their allies into the club. There, they found that a performance was about to occur.

"Ladies and gentlemen" said the announcer "Get ready for our next act, the beautiful and gorgeous Jade!"

The curtains opened and there was Jade, looking all attractive and sexy in an Arabian belly dancers outfit.

Tom almost whistled at the sight as Jade begins her performance.

Boo smiled widely as if he was saying "Baby, you are looking fine today"

"Heavens to Betsy Ross" said Mudsy "That must be her."

"It is." Jonny nodded. "We've got to get to her."

"But she's not going to tell us unless she's offstage and that could be a while" Hadji pointed out "So what do we do?"

"Don't you worry Hadji" Mudsy said "Leave it to the Funky Phantom!"

Boo kept on cheering for Jade with Tom, Jerry and Bandit when his father grabbed him.

"Come on, Boo" Mudsy told his cat "We've got work to do. It's Funky Phantom time!"

Boo sighed and disappeared along with his master.

"Now I wonder what they're going to do." Hadji wondered.

Tom and Jerry both responded by shrugging.

Just then, the lights started flashing on and off the club. Suddenly, Jade got picked up and was floating all of a sudden.

"What's going on?" Scrappy looked up.

Just then, Mudsy reappeared, holding the floating Jade. The whole audience was shocked to see a ghost.

"Boo" Mudsy said.

Everyone in the club screamed for their lives and ran for the hills. There was no one left except for Mudsy holding Jade, Team Quest, Tom, Jerry and Scrappy.

"That's one way to scare an audience" Jonny remarked "Come on"

The others ran over to Mudsy as he put Jade down.

"What's going on?" Jade asked before she recognized members of Team Quest. "Jonny?"

"Jade!" Jonny and Hadji ran over to her.

"What're you guys doing here?" Jade asked he boys "And who are these three?"

"Hi!" Scrappy shook Jade's hand "I'm Scrappy-Doo! Scooby-Doo's nephew!"

"Nice to meet you, Scrappy-Doo" Jade shook Scrappy's hand and turned to Mudsy "And who's this guy that was just giving me a lift?"

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Jade" Mudsy shook Jade's hand "I'm Mudsy the Funky Phantom and this is Boo"

"Meow" Boo licked Jade's face.

"Aww" Jade felt her heart melt "He's so cute"

"We need your help" Jonny said "Dr. Zin has kidnapped Scooby-Doo and his friends. We think you could probably help us"

"Dr. Zin again?" Jade asked. "He's always up to something, isn't he?"

"That's right" Jonny added "And this time he's got his daughter, Jenny by his side"

"Dr. Zin has a daughter?" Jade raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, he does." Hadji replied. "Mystery Inc. had the pleasure of meeting her a while ago, back when they were living at Crystal Cove."

"You should've seen it" Scrappy told Jade excitedly "My Uncle Scooby really kicked some tails! He went POW! Right in the keister! I wasn't there, but I heard they were great. But I digress. We need your help to help us find Zin and Jenny"

"We know for sure they aren't on the island we found them on before" Mudsy said "They could be somewhere, anywhere! They could be in that building or in that case, even"

"Not to worry." Jade replied. "I believe I've got some information that may be helpful. However, it will be safer if we discuss this somewhere, because chances are, Zin may have planted agents around here spying on you guys."

"So where exactly are we going to discuss it?" Hadji asked Jade.

"Hadji's right, Jade" Mudsy said "The Zin's are criminal masterminds, they could be anywhere anywhere! They could be in that bottle, or under that stage, or in that vase even"

"Well ghost man" Jade said to Mudsy in a flirtatious manner "Since you are kinda cute, I'll let you and your friends in on somewhere that mean old Zin will never expect to find us"

"Where?" the guys asked.

"Just follow me." Jade said to them.

The guys all shrugged and followed Jade to wherever she was going to take them. What else could they do? She was their only hope.

Meanwhile back at the village, the other heroes were still discussing the deaths of their friends.

"I really miss Brenda" Taffy sadly said "She was such a wonderful person. Sure, she may have been a scaredy baby, but she was our friend and we loved her."

"Same here." Dee-Dee agreed.

"She was so beautiful" Skip added "I loved Brenda for everything. For her kindness, courage and beauty. She'll never be replaced"

"And Shelly was my best friend ever" Bubbles added "I want to forget her, but I can't. I love her too much to forget her."

"If there was a way to bring her back, I'll be very happy and thankful." Biff added.

"If that was true, Mudsy would be human by now" April sighed "Not even Mr. Van Ghoul's powers can help us with our problem. I guess we can't bring Brenda back"

"I remember when Shelly used to call me 'Dum Dum'" Jabberjaw sighed "It was insulting, but I still miss it"

"She used to call me that too" Bubbles added.

"And she would always help us out of a jam when we needed her" Clamhead added.

"Did you guys have any memorable moments with Brenda?" Augie asked the Angels.

The Angels all looked at each other.

"Well she's the one who would always put the clues together in our mysteries" Dee Dee said "And that's saying a lot because I'm supposed to be the brains"

"She was also a great athlete back in the Laff A Lympics" Taffy said "She would always be our anchor in a terrible storm"

"I see." Biff nodded sadly. "I really wish that beating the stuffing out of that ascot-wearing jerk could bring Shelly back, but that's not how the way it works."

"Yeah." Clamhead agreed. "We could only move forward from tragedies like this."

"I guess the best thing we can do is be there for each other, as a family" April said "Because we're an ohana, which means 'family' and families have to be there for each other, especially when we are mourning deaths of one of our own."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they did a group hug.

"From now on, we promise to make sure none of us lose one of our own again" Biff said "Right?"

"Right" Everyone said in agreement.

It was then that Jonny's group returned with Jade.

"Isn't that sweet?" Jade looked at Jabber, Cavey and the kids "A hairy guy, a shark and a bunch of sweet little kids in a wonderful hug"

"How sentimental" said Mudsy "Touching even"

"Uh, guys." Jonny called out. "We're back with Jade."

"Oh" Taffy broke the group hug "So, you must be Jade"

"What a fox" Augie purred.

April then elbowed Augie in the shoulder in annoyance.

"So do you have any info on where Zin and his spawn could be?" Bubbles asked them.

"Yes, but I'll rather tell it somewhere safe, because I'm sure Zin must have agents around here spying on us." Jade replied. "We'd better get moving."

"Right." Dr. Quest nodded before they started moving.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Mudsy and Scrappy's team have found Jade, their inside information rat. However, Zin is a criminal mastermind so he could have spies anywhere at any moment. As for the Teen Angels, Neptune's and Funky Phantom Kids, they've decided to get through Brenda and Shelly's deaths together as a family, because families need to be there for each other, especially when losing one of their own. The pain never fades, so they'll probably never get over losing Brenda and Shelly, but their deaths also made them look out for each other, so they'll never lose one of their own again. Back in Heaven, Shelly has reunited with her deceased mother and mother and daughter are together again. But will mother and son be reunited?**


	6. Some Information

Fred and Velma were trying to find a map to get them out but they had no luck at all.

"Any luck Velma?" Fred asked her.

"Nope" Velma said as she kept searching.

Just then, Fred saw something; it was a roll of paper with some kind of route drawn on it.

"Velma!" He said "Look at this thing I found!"

Velma walked over and examined the roll of paper.

"Jinkies" said Velma "It seems that this an emergency escape route that leads to a secret exit to somewhere outside of the mountain. We'll just have to follow it and we will be home free!"

"But Velma" said Fred "Shouldn't we figure out what Jenny and her dad are up to?"

"No" said Velma "I want my sister to know that I'm sorry for never making time for her. We are going straight to our new home!"

"Well, fair enough." Fred nodded. "Let's make sure that we don't get caught."

"Right." Velma agreed. "Let's go."

The duo then followed the directions on the route map, which brings them to a dull-looking hallway.

As they approached an intersection, they heard a door opening from the hallway perpendicular to the one they're on.

"Uh oh." Fred whispered. "Someone's coming."

"Let's hide behind the wall!" Velma replied as they quickly stick themselves to the wall as the footsteps grew louder.

The sources of the foot stomping came from none other than one of Dr. Zin's strongest guards. That guard was followed by another guard that was heavily armed.

"What're we gonna do Velma?" Fred whispered.

"The only thing we do now is wait till the heat dies down" Velma whispered back.

"Right." Fred nodded as they kept silent.

The two guards reached the intersection and looked around, not noticing that two of their prisoners were nearby hiding.

They then figured that there was nothing, so they went back to wherever they were before.

"Looks like they're gone, Velma" Fred whispered "Let's get outta here!"

"Right" Velma whispered.

The duo then crossed the intersection after hearing the door slammed closed, which caused Fred and Velma to both stop in their tracks.

"Going somewhere?" Someone said over the speakers.

"Uh oh." Fred commented.

Back at the Chan residence, the Chan kids (except Nancy, who was sleeping with Flim-Flam on the couch) were having a meeting in Henry and Stanley's bedroom.

"Let's get this meeting started Chans" Henry said "Pop says he's gonna be gone all day and Jessica said she's gonna take the day off from work so we could hang out together"

"So?" Anne asked.

"So we're going to help Scrappy and Mudsy save Mystery Inc!" Henry said "And we need someone to distract Jessica while we're gone so she won't tell pop we were gone"

"But why should we help those idiots?" Suzie asked her brother "They lied to us!"

"Yeah!" Flip said. "Why?"

"I don't know" said Henry "It just seems like the right thing to do"

"I overheard Nancy and Flim-Flam talking earlier and well, I guess Flim-Flam just wants his mama back" Suzie said "And since Nancy has like a huge crush on him, I guess she doesn't want him to be sad and not have a mama"

"Uh, yeah that too." Henry nodded. "Now who's going to distract Jessica while the others are gone?

Everyone thought of someone who could possibly distract Jessica, then something came to Henry's mind.

"I've got it!" he snapped his fingers "I now who can do this!"

"Who?" asked the other kids.

"This is a foolproof plan, so what better way to test out a foolproof plan than a fool" Henry pointed to Stanley, who was cleaning his ear "My dear twin bro is our distraction"

"Me?" Stanley kept cleaning his ear "No way!"

"Come on Stanley" Henry told him "You're the actor and the bad joke teller, you'll be Jessica's perfect distraction!"

"Yeah" Mimi said "Do it for Nancy!"

"And you say that you master this disguise thing, so you can do it!" Alan added.

"You can do it big bro" Anne told him.

"I'll do it!" Stanley said "In the name of the Chan Clan name!"

"Then it's settled" Henry said "We'll try to get some help tomorrow while Stanley distracts Jessica before Pop gets back home!"

"Come on gang, let's get some sleep" Suzie said "We'll need our strength"

The other kids went back to their respective bedrooms. Before Stanley got into his bunk, he pulled the Q-tip he was cleaning his ear with out of his ear, which had a big chunk of dark brownish wax.

"Dude," said Henry "I think you hit brain"

"Drat!" Stanley remarked "Now what?"

He turned and saw the large chunk of earwax on the Q-tip.

"Whoa" he said "Good thing I cleaned out my ears today."

"Come on Stanley" said Henry "Lets get some sleep."

"Right." Stanley nodded before throwing the Q-tip into the nearby garbage bin.

Back in Coolsville, Scooby, Shaggy and Daphne were putting on their disguises.

"Okay boys" Daphne said as she was getting out of her room "Here I come"

She came out and her hair was cut to reach the end of her neck and she was wearing a purple jumpsuit.

"And here's mine." Shaggy added as he was now wearing a red shirt and a pair of blue jeans. "Like, it felt like we're back to the 1980s."

"And it reminds us of our ghost-catching days together, too." Daphne nodded. "Those days, when we were with Scrappy and Flim Flam."

She then sighed as she mentioned the latter. "I really wish I didn't abandon him like I did."

"Nor did we quit when there were two demons still on the loose." Shaggy added as he went over to comfort his friend.

"You know Shaggy, they'll still recognize you in that outfit" Daphne pointed out "I think you'll need a hat or a trench coat or something"

"Right" Shaggy nodded when he saw himself in the mirror "Hang on."

He soon returned and is dressed like a secret agent with a fedora and trench coat.

"Not bad" Daphne said "Come on boys, we've got some friends to pick up"

"Right." Scooby nodded. Like Shaggy, he, too, was dressed like a secret agent.

22h ago"Come on boys" said Daphne "Let's get to the airport before someone comes here"

Daphne and the boys ran to the Mystery Machine, which cleverly had the "Coast to Coast" banner over the logo.

22h agoSeated behind the wheel, Shaggy started the engine and the Mystery Machine was off, heading for the airport.

22h agoMiles and miles away back at the Mid East, Jade finally led our heroes to the place she was talking about.

"So where are we going Jade?" Googie asked her.

21h ago"Somewhere where no one will think to find us" Jade whispered.

Finally, they arrived somewhere in the jungle. Jade walked over to two identical statues and pulled one of them, revealing a secret staircase.

19h ago"Quick." She said. "Head down the stairs."

Everyone did as they were told, and after Jade, who's the last one to enter, entered the stairs, the statues closed up.

19h agoInside the secret lair, Jade lit up a flashlight and they started to talk.

"Nice place you got here, Jade" Bubbles said "Could use an interior decorator though"

"Well I'm on a budget" Jade said "So you wanna know where Dr. Zin is, eh?"

"Of course we do" Googie said "Why do you think we came here?"

"Well I believe I may have some information" Jade took out a map "This is a remote island somewhere far off of the Welker Bay, my guess is that Zin and his little princess might have some sort of lair in the island's mountains."

Looking at the map, the group noted that Welker Bay was off the coast of Coolsville.

"Why, it's off the coast of Coolsville." Jonny remarked.

"We were initially so close to Uncle Scooby and the gang!" Scrappy added.

"Right." Jade nodded. "However, that remote island is very hard to locate if you sail on the bay, because it's covered by very thick fog year round."

"How thick are you talking about?" Race asked.

"Let's say that you will need more than just a knife to cut it open." Jade replied. "A saw, perhaps even a glass cutter."

"Since we're not sure what you're talking about Jade, I think you'll have to come with us" said Race.

"What do you mean, Race?" Jade asked.

"I'm talking about you joining us on our epic journey" Race said "You know exactly where Zin's lair is and we might not remember how to find it, so I think you should come with us."

"Plus we could use the extra help" Jabberjaw added.

Jade thought for a while before nodding. "Sure. You guys may count me in."

"Well heavens to Betsy Ross" said Mudsy "We've got another member. What joy, what excitement, a pleasure even!"

"I'd say so myself ghosty" Jade winked at Mudsy.

"Come on" Dr. Quest said "There's not much time!"

Everyone raced out of the secret lair and got back up to the surface. Cavey reached into his fur and took out the pterodactyl that carried them here.

"All aboard!" Scrappy exclaimed, and everyone got on the pterodactyl.

Once everyone was on board, the pterodactyl took off, carrying the heroes back to Coolsville.

"Well gang" said Jonny "Looks like we're closer to finishing our mission!"

"And it looks like we're at another cliffhanger" Hadji added.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And right you are Hadji! Looks like Jade has joined our group of protagonists on their mission to save Mystery Inc. and stop the Zin's and their evil plot. Looks like Daphne has also found a new outfit for going undercover. Now, they're on their way to the airport for Miyumi and Mei-Ling. As for the Chans, they are going on a mission of their own to secretly help Mystery Inc, not because its the right thing or because they don't want Nancy to see Flim-Flam lose his mama, they want to do it because...well I guess cause they feel like they need to get involved.**


	7. Reunited and a Broken Family

Just as Fred and Velma were going to make their quick escape, someone on the speakers stopped them in their tracks.

"Who's there?" Velma stammered "What's going on?"

"Going somewhere?" The voice asked again through the speakers.

Fred and Velma turned to each other, not sure how to respond. Just then, some guards came and pointed some armed guns right at them. Fred and Velma both raised their arms.

"Uh oh." Fred muttered. "What now?"

Just then, the sliding doors opened and walking right up to them were none other than Dr. Zin, Jenny and the two strange figures.

"So you two thought you could escape, eh?" Dr. Zin asked. "Well, you two almost fooled me with those security footages, but now I'll make sure that I don't fall for that again."

Turning to the guards, he added, "Bring them to the maximum security ward. They won't stand a chance."

"Yes, boss." The guards nodded before grabbing the two and escorting them to the ward.

"You crook!" Fred said angrily to Zin. "You won't get away with this!"

"Easy for you to say that to my father." Jenny smirked. "Bye."

While the guards took Fred and Velma away, Zin and Jenny were on their way back to their command deck when all of a sudden something came on Zin's monitor.

"Uh, Dr. Zin?" said one of his agents.

"What do you want?!" Zin barked "Can't you see I am extremely busy?!"

"Sorry sir" the agent gulped "But we just received Intel that Dr. Quest and his comrades are on their way to the island"

"Huh. That soon, eh?" Dr. Zin asked. "Well, set up a welcoming party and be prepared to trap them as soon as they set foot on this island."

"Yes, boss." The agents nodded before getting to work.

Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy and Daphne had finally made it to the airport.

"Like here we are gang" said Shaggy "The airport"

"Come on" said Daphne "Let's see if Miyumi and Mei-Ling have landed"

Daphne and Shaggy walked out of the van while Scooby was carrying a sign that said "MIYUMI" in his mouth. The trio looked around, hoping that their friends have arrived and have made their way through customs.

Just then, two familiar looking people came down an escalator.

"I think I see them, Daphne" Scooby pointed to the two familiar people.

Sure enough, it was Miyumi and Mei Ling. They were chatting and seemed excited in meeting their friends again.

"Miyumi! Mei Ling!" Daphne waved her hand. "Over here!"

Miyumi gasped "Daphne! Scooby-Doo!"

The two girls ran down and rushed to the gang and started to hug them.

"Oh my god" Miyumi hugged Daphne "Daphne it's been so long. I've missed you so much!"

"Yeah." Daphne nodded as she shared a hug with Miyumi. "It sure has been a while."

Miyumi smiled before proceeding to pet Scooby.

"And am I glad to see you again, Shaggy." Mei Ling added as she and Shaggy shared a hug.

"Like, same here, Mei Ling." Shaggy smiled.

"Say, what's with the disguises?" Miyumi asked as she noticed that their friends looked quite different.

"Like, it's a long story." Shaggy replied. "We'll explain it on the way."

"But we'd like better hurry" Shaggy said.

"We'll explain in the car!" Scooby said "Come on!"

Scooby, Shaggy and the girls ran to the van and they wasted no time in explaining the entire situation.

"So you guys want to give up solving mysteries and move to another dimension, which is a retirement community for former teen mystery solvers?" Miyumi asked them.

"Yep" Daphne said.

"Why would you guys want to give up fame and mystery solving, Daphne?" Miyumi asked Daphne.

Daphne turned to Shaggy and Scooby before she replied. "Well, I just want to settle down and have a normal life."

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded. "Like, and start a family and reconnect with our old friends."

"And the other ex-teams look so happy having normal lives" Daphne said "At first we were devoted to mysetry solving, but after leaving our friends on bad terms, we've finally realized that well...we're an ohana and families have to be togther. We're a family; me, Shaggy, Freddy, Velma, Scooby, Scrappy, Flim-Flam, Googie, Marcie, Madelyn, the original Mystery Inc and...you and Mei Ling too, Miyumi"

"Really?" Miyumi and Mei Ling both asked.

Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne all nodded in reply.

"Are you saying that you want us to be part of your ohana?" Mei Ling asked "You want us to come with you?"

"Yes." Daphne nodded. "But now we've got a rescue mission in our hands."

"Yeah." Shaggy agreed. "Like, Freddie and Velma didn't make it out and are still imprisoned by Dr. Zin."

"Right." Miyumi said. "So where are we heading?"

"We're going to a remote island at the far end on the outskirts of Welker Bay" Daphne explained "Dr. Zin and his daughter's lair is somewhere in the mountains. We have to get there!"

"Like who knows what they're doing to them?" Shaggy added.

"Then it's settled" Scooby said "We won't stop till we find them or my name isn't Scooby Dooby Doo!"

"Right." Miyumi said. "We're with you."

Shaggy nodded as he took the drivers seat and buckled up. "Like, buckle up everyone. We're off!"

He then started the engine, shifted the van into drive and then pressed down on the gas, leading the Mystery Machine to take off.

At that same time, our heroes finally made it to the island where Dr. Zin was.

"Zowie" said Taffy "It looks like we've made it!"

"Wowee wow wow" Clamhead said "If this wasn't inhabited by some mad scientist, I'd use this place as a getaway!"

"Come on gang" Scrappy said "We have to find Zin's lair!"

"Hold on a second Scrappy-Doo" Mudsy grabbed Scrappy by the tail "It's getting late and it's too dark to find our friends at this hour, we're gonna have to find someplace to lay low until morning."

"Yeah." Augie nodded. "I can use some rest."

Scrappy opened up his tag and took out a flashlight "Come on"

Our main protagonists went through the island's jungle to search for some shelter.

"There!" Hadji pointed to a cave "How about that cave?"

"Not a bad idea, actually" said Dr. Quest.

"What're we waiting for? Let's go!" Jade remarked.

Everyone ran into the cave in hopes no one would find them. The cave seemed quite dark, and everyone had to keep their flashlights on in order to see what's around them.

Cavey opened up his club and a bird holding a candle brightened up the cave "Looks like there's nothing around here. Guess it's safe to lay low here."

"Alright, then let's set up camp." Blue Falcon said before turning to Dog Wonder. "Dog Wonder, activate your Dyno-Shelter tent!"

"One Dyno-Shelter tent coming up, BF!" Dynomutt replied as he pressed a button.

Just then a tent popped out of his chest and it landed right on the ground.

"Cool" said Skip.

"A tent made by a robot dog? Now that's respect and awesome" said Jabberjaw.

"It sure is" Dynomutt said "The only trick is getting it back into the compartment"

"Well, we'd better hit the sack, everybody." Skip says. "I'm completely worn out by today's moving around."

"It's gonna be hard fitting into that tent, though" Jade added.

"Not to worry." Dynomutt replied. "I've got dozens of other tents available for everyone here so we won't have to squeeze everybody in one single tent."

"Yeah." Jabberjaw agreed. "That sure won't be comfortable."

Meanwhile up in the clouds, Shelly and her mother were enjoying a wonderful, happy and tearful reunion together.

17h ago "I'm so happy to be here with you, Mother." Shelly said as she and her mother shared a long hug."

"So am I baby" Marylyn cried tears of joy.

"Golly" said Brenda "I had no idea how much Shelly missed her mother"

"They look almost as happy as well...me and the girls" Amelia added.

"So who's your little friend, honey?" Marylyn asked Shelly.

"Oh, she's Brenda, mother." Shelly introduced Brenda. "We ended up here together."

"Pleased to meet you Brenda" Marylyn shook Brenda's hand, but not letting go of her daughter.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Marylyn" Brenda shook Marylyn's hand.

Marylyn turned her head back to Shelly "How did you end up here, baby? How did you die? Don't tell me you committed suicide young lady!"

"It's a long story, mother." Shelly replied. "And don't worry, I didn't commit suicide."

"Same here, Ms. Marylyn." Brenda nodded.

"So how did you two die?" Marylyn asked the girls.

Shelly wasted no time explaining how she and Brenda passed away and how their hearts got broken from never being able to see their loved ones again.

"Oh, dear." Marylyn remarked after her daughter and Brenda finished telling their story. "That sure is sad, much like how Amelia and her daughters couldn't see her beloved husband and pet cat again."

"It's not fair!" Shelly started to cry into her mother's chest.

"Now, now, dear." Marylyn said as she comforts her daughter. "Mommy's here."

"I love him! And I'll never see him again!" Shelly kept crying.

"Skip and I were going to be married, but now we'll never be together" Brenda told Amelia as she watched Shelly cry into her mother's silky gown.

"Oh, dear." Amelia remarked as Shelly continued to cry into her mother's silky gown.

"I guess I should look at the bright side, huh mother?" Shelly told her mama "At least you and I are together again"

"And you've got the company of Brenda, Amelia and the girls." Marylyn nodded.

"And we can all be together as a family" Amelia said "You, Brenda, Marylyn, me and the girls"

"From now on, we are a family and we won't let anything bad happen to us!" Brenda said "We're a broken family, but we are still good"

"I love you mama" more tears fell out of Shelly's eyes "And I don't ever want us to be seperated again"

"And I don't want to lose you again, dear." Marylyn nodded, while Amelia and the girls looked down and saw a cliffhanger.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Brenda, Shelly, the Muddlemores and Shelly's mother are a broken family. They have lost to the people they loved and cared for most of all; Shelly and her mother lost each other, Amelia and her daughters lost Mudsy and Brenda lost her family (Captain Caveman, Cavey Jr and the other Teen Angels) and the love of her life. Now they've decided to become a family of angels. Even if they'll never see their loved ones again, they have each other. Their new family is little and broken, but still good. Also, Miyumi and Mei-Ling have joined our supporting protagonists on their mission to get Fred and Velma back.**


	8. Doubts and a Plan

Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy and the girls finally made it back to the house.

"Here we are ladies" Shaggy told the girls.

"Nice place you got here, Shaggy" Mei Ling said "So how are we gonna save Fred and Velma?"

"We're going to have to sneak in." Daphne replied. "Zin's got a company of armed guards while there's only the five of us."

"And besides," Scooby added "We have no way of getting there"

"Yeah" Shaggy added "Like we swam miles over there"

"Well, we're going to need to think of something" Miyumi said.

"Yeah, who knows what they have in store for Fred and Velma?" Daphne added.

"We'd better sleep on that guys" Shaggy said "It's getting late"

"I'm with you Raggy" Scooby told his owner.

"As much as I hate sleeping on something that will sure keep me awake during the night, guys." Daphne said. "I'm think we should get some rest."

"Nighty night" Shaggy and Scooby ran downstairs.

Daphne, Miyumi and Mei Ling went to Daphne's room to get ready for some sleep as well.

"So Daphne" Mei Ling said "You're gonna be a mother, eh?"

"Yep" Daphne nodded.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an auntie!" Miyumi cheered.

Daphne nodded, but the girls can tell that something else was bothering her.

"Daphne baby, what's wrong?" Miyumi asked her.

"Well, I'm just not sure if I'm fully ready for the duties and responsibilities of motherhood." Daphne sighed.

"Like all the sacrifices and challenges you'll have to face?" Mei Ling asked her.

"Yeah" Daphne sighed.

"Like what?" Miyumi asked.

"Like giving up mystery-solving and settling down with a normal life." Daphne replied.

"Wait what're you saying?" Miyumi asked "Are you saying that you guys devote your entire lives to fighting bad guys in masks and costumes?"

"This is ridiculous Daphne" Mei Ling added "There's a whole world out there! A world where you can do many wonderful things with yourself and do much more wonderful things than boring old mysteries!"

"Yes, I am aware of that." Daphne replied. "It's just that a while ago, I abandoned a child, who I had adopted as a son during my ghost-hunting adventures with Shaggy, Scooby and his nephew Scrappy, in favour of continuing with mystery-solving and fame, and I'm not really sure if he wants me back to his life now that I'm considering settling down with a normal life."

"He must be heartbroken" Mei Ling said.

"I can see why he doesn't trust you anymore!" Miyumi added "You abandoned your child! That's low...and you're the hero!"

There was some silence in the room after that last remark. Eventually, the girls decided to get some sleep.

Meanwhile back on the island, our main protagonists were about to go into their respective tents.

"You know I don't know why we are trying to save your uncle and his meddling masters, Scrappy" April told Scrappy "They lied to us and don't even care about us"

"Yeah." Augie agreed. "They simply cared about solving mysteries and nothing much else."

"For once Augie, you're right" Skip said.

"They're just a bunch of selfish jerks!" Taffy said "We should just forget about this and go home"

"Well, I'd like to do that myself, guys." Scrappy said. "However, I'm worn out from today's activities."

"Me too." Dee Dee agreed. "Maybe let's get some sleep tonight, then we all head home tomorrow morning."

"Yeah" Googie said "We'll discuss it tomorrow. Night everyone"

Scrappy climbed into the sleeping bag with Googie and they started to drift into sleep in their arms.

"Now let's get a goodnight sleep, Scrappykins" Googie kissed Scrappy on his nose.

"Good night, Googie dear." Scrappy smiled.

On that same island, Fred and Velma found themselves locked in the maximum security ward.

Their cell has security cameras on all four corners, and there are no wirings on the wall, thus making it impossible for Velma to try to hack into the security system as she did in their previous cell.

"Looks like we've hit rock bottom Velma" Fred told Velma.

"Yeah" Velma said "This system is too smart even for my brains"

"I guess it's back to the drawing board, then." Fred sighed as he sat on the bed.

Looking through the cell window, Velma noted that their cell block is located right above a cliff with sharp rocks and stormy waters below.

"I now see why this window doesn't have any bars." Velma remarked. "If you escape through the window, you end up falling down and landing right on sharp rocks and stormy, turbulent waters."

Fred simply sighed and nodded as he looked out the window.

It was then that he noticed two birds fighting each other a distance away.

Watching the fight, Fred suddenly had an idea.

"Say, Velms. I've got an idea." Fred whispered to Velma. "But I'm afraid it's going to involve a fight."

"Oh snap" Velma remarked "I don't like where this is going"

Many hours later, morning had finally arrived and back in Boomerang Land, the Chans finally woke up. They were all at the table eating waffles.

"Oh boy, I love waffle breakfasts" Nancy was gobbling up her food like a pig.

"It's good to have you back to your old self sis" Flip remarked.

Nancy kept ravenously eating when she saw Flim Flam smiling at her.

"Morning, Nancy." Flim Flam smiled as he poured a cup of milk.

Nancy swallowed her food whole and blushed "Oh...hey Flim Flam. Heh heh, morning"

"Did you slept well last night?" Suzie asked her younger sister.

"Sure" Nancy nervously chuckled "I uh, did"

"Oh really?" Suzie smiled "Because it would seem that last night, you weren't in the bedroom with your sister. Where were you?"

"Yeah" said Mimi "I had the whole bedroom to myself last night"

Nancy shared a glance with Flim Flam, unsure if they should tell her that they were sleeping together in the living room the night before.

Just then, Henry came downstairs all dressed up.

"Okay gang" Henry said to his siblings "Jessica should be showing up in a few minutes or so. You remember the plan right?"

"Yep" said everyone except Nancy and Flim.

"What plan?" Nancy asked Henry.

"We're going to secretly help save Mystery Inc" Henry said "Stanley's gonna have Jessica occupied while we're gone, so she doesn't tell Pop nothing"

"Why would we help them?" Flim-Flim crossed his arms.

"Because it's the right thing to do" Henry said.

"Why should we anyway?" Flim Flam asked "They abandoned me! Left me to live on the cold city streets to starve to death!"

The siblings looked at each other, not sure how to fully explain.

Just then, Flim Flam's eyes started to water and his lips started to quiver. He finally broke the silence by crying into his hands. Nancy sadly looked at him with as much sympathy. There was silence in the room as everyone watched Nancy comforting Flim Flam.

"Maybe we shouldn't help them guys" Alan said "I mean, they did remorselessly abandon their other members and leave them homeless"

"Not to mention they nearly wiped out our people" Anne added.

"And never admitted they were wrong" Tom added "Especially that show off Velma"

Flim Flam was still crying over being abandoned by his mother, and possibly the thought of never seeing Scrappy or Googie again.

"Well, in that case, let's just do whatever we were planning to do today, guys." Henry suggested. "Besides, I think we ought to give Stanley a break in dealing with Jessica."

His younger siblings all nodded in agreement before carrying on with their breakfast.

Back on the island hideout, the guards were watching Fred and Velma's movements in their cell when the two broke down into a fight.

"Look at the mess you've gotten us into, Velma!" Fred could be heard shouting angrily. "If you weren't such a know-it-all, we won't be in this mess anyhow!"

"Me responsible?" Velma countered. "Look who's talking! You always take the glory all to yourself and rarely credit anyone else in the gang in getting things done! Such a scarf-wearing self-centred jock."

Fred exploded at the comment and started punching Velma in response.

As the two broke into a fistfight, one of the guards alerted Zin.

"Boss! Those two cellmates are fighting in their cell!" One the guards shouted.

"Go break it up!" Zin ordered. "They're already enough trouble by escaping, and now you've got them fighting each other in their cells. Place them in isolation! We'll deal with them later!"

"Yes, boss!" The guard nodded before racing off to the cell.

Fred and Velma were still fighting. Boy was it getting ugly.

"Spoiled brat!" Fred started choking Velma.

"Meathead!" Velma wrestled Fred to the ground "I don't even know why I take orders from you! All you care about is stupid traps and stupid ascots. And I know why you like them, cause they're stupid and pathetic...LIKE YOU!"

"Why, you..." Fred was about the do something when the cell door opened and in came the guard.

"Stop this fight, right this instant!" He ordered as he prepared his baton. "Or it's isolation cells for the two of you!"

The duo simply ignored the guard and continued fighting.

"Well, you trouble-making punks leave me with no choice." The guard said as he stepped in.

It was then that the two suddenly turned on him, with Velma giving him a punch while Fred wrestled the baton away from him.

After knocking the guard out, Fred turned to Velma and said, "Let's get out of here, now!"

Immediately, the duo raced out of their cell and found a place to hide as more guards started racing to their cell after the knocked-out guard shouted, "Prison riot!"

Just then, the room started flashing red lights and Fred and Velma ran for their lives.

"You know Freddy" Velma said while running "I still can't believe we take orders from you!"

"Well, sometimes that's necessary, particularly in an emergency like this." Fred shrugged. "But at least we have done it thanks to your putting my plan in motion."

"Yeah." Velma nodded as they reached an opened door leading to the machinery room.

Without hesitation, the duo entered the room to hide as several guards raced by, unaware that their prisoners had just slipped into the machinery room.

"Hmmm..." Fred remarked as they looked around.

Seeing no cameras and the door closed, he added. "Well, Velma, I think we just got our tickets for freedom."

"Right." Velma nodded. "After all, we can't risk getting ourselves recaptured by Zin and his men, so we should work on hampering their efforts by sabotaging this hideout. Then, when the heat dies down, we make the break for it."

Eying the nearby computers, she added, "And I just got the ticket on what we should do first."

"I'll keep an eye on the door." Fred suggested. "If you hear my knocking on this pump, then we duck and hide."

He then proceeded to demonstrate what he was talking about by knocking on the nearby pump.

"Got it." Velma nodded before getting down to work.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well there you have it folks! Scrappy, Googie and Mudsy are not going to help the gang, especially after all they did to them. In case you forgot, Scooby and the gang cruelly abandoned their other members and nearly drove all of Boomerang Land to extinction. Should they help them or should they go home? Plus, Flim-Flam is going through a serious crisis. He's been abandoned and forced to spend years in homelessness without anyone to love him and care for him. Daphne is also going through something similar. She feels awful about abandoning her baby and only caring about herself, but is now being called out on it.**


	9. The Heroes Rise Again

Back at the Mystery Inc. house, Daphne was sleeping, but she had a dreamless night after that little discussion she and the girls had. She felt like the worst person in the world to abandon her baby boy and leave him freezing and starving to death.

"What was I thinking?" She said in her thoughts "I was supposed to be Flim-Flam's mama and his angel. If I hadn't been so spoiled and stupid, none of this would be happening. This is all my fault"

Those thoughts continued to cloud her mind, and eventually, she found herself unable to sleep. Lying on her bed, Daphne finally decided to get up. Noticing that Mei Ling and Miyumi were still sleeping, she tip-toed her way to the door, where she then made her way down the stairs.

As she reaches the bottom of the stairs, she noticed the kitchen lights were on.

"Lights are on" she thought "That can only mean one thing...Shaggy and Scooby are having a late night snack, as usual"

Sure enough, as she entered the kitchen, Shaggy and Scooby were there preparing a late night snack. Scooby was the first to notice Daphne's presence in the kitchen.

"Rello, Raphne" he said.

"Hey, Scooby, Shaggy." Daphne replied.

"Like, can't sleep?" Shaggy asked as he finishes his triple-decker sandwich.

"Yeah." Daphne nodded and sighed.

"Something wrong Raphne?" Scooby asked her.

"I just can't sleep" Daphne sadly said "I feel horrible"

"Why?" Shaggy asked her.

"I feel terrible about what I did to Flim-Flam" Daphne sadly said "I abandoned him and was supposed to be his mama and angel from Heaven, but I left him out in the streets to die and starve! Had I not been so selfish and stupid, we would be happy together as mother and son! But no! I had to be a spoiled brat and leave him. Now he will never trust me again...and it's all my fault"

Daphne started to cry her eyes out of guilt and remorse. Shaggy put down his triple-decker sandwich and walked over to give Daphne a comforting hug.

"Like, there's nothing we can do about the decisions we've made in the past, Daph." Shaggy says as he comforts his long-time friend. "Yeah, I wish I had done something back then and stepped in to ask you to reconsider your decision to continue to pursue mystery-solving, and, like, come to think of it, I really feel terrible in dumping Googie."

"Or abandoning Scrappy." Scooby added.

"Yeah, that too. Because of our bad decisions, our friends over at Boomerland really have doubts on trusting us again." Shaggy nodded. "But there's nothing we can do about the decisions we've made in the past, or the mistakes. Like what I had told Scoob before when he was facing the Black Samurai, we have to let it go."

"But I just can't" Daphne sobbed into her arms "No matter how hard I try I just can't. Flim Flam's no monster or villain...I am"

"Like, we all make mistakes, Daph." Shaggy said. "Even heroes make mistakes. Just because you made a terrible mistake doesn't automatically mean you're a monster or villain. Besides, Scoob and I had made mistakes as bad as your's and yet the two of us remain popular among our fanbase. There's no way you can avoid such thoughts. The only way out is to move forward and let it go, Daph."

"Rand rif you rave rany difficulties, you'll ralways have support from Raggy rand I." Scooby added.

"And Fred and Velma as well" Shaggy added.

"Thanks guys" Daphne sadly smiled "I just wish I had one more chance"

Shaggy and Scooby both nodded as the trio stayed together in the kitchen.

Back on the island, Fred and Velma were in the machinery room.

"So what do we do now, V?" Fred asked "We've gotta find a way outta here"

"Don't worry, Fred" Velma reached into her sweater and took out a scroll of paper "I lifted this from the guards!"

It was the map that lead to the secret exit.

"Sure." Fred nodded. "But with the whole base on red alert, I'm sure Zin has his guards searching every corner for us now."

"So I guess we'll have to do what no meddling kid has done before" said Velma.

"What?" asked Fred.

"We jump into the ocean" Velma boldly said.

Meanwhile, our main protagonists woke up from their slumber on the island.

"Morning honey" Googie kissed Scrappy's nose.

"Morning, dear." Scrappy smiled. "Did you slept well last night?"

"I did." Googie nodded. "Now we'd better pack up and head out."

It was then that Mudsy appeared out from thin air as he shouted, "Hup, hup, hup, let's go, let's go!"

Moments later, the heroes had packed up their camp and are ready to head home.

"Alright, everybody." Biff says. "Let's head home."

"Right." Everyone else nodded as they made their way out of the cave.

However, when they arrived at the exit, they all noticed that their surroundings looked radically different than the day before.

"Is it just me, or does this island look a bit different?" Mudsy looked at the surroundings "It wasn't like that last night. Ghosts have night vision and I assure you, it didn't look like this last night"

"For some reason, the island looks darker." Dr. Quest observed as they looked around.

"You're right, Mudsy." April said. "The place does look different."

Back in his quarters, Dr. Zin, Jenny and a few guards were watching the heroes on the monitor.

"That demon sure does good work." Zin grinned. "They are sure going to have a shock when they learn that they're in a different reality."

"What's going to happen to them?" Jenny asked her father.

"Don't worry, Jennifer." Zin replied. "The reality-bending demon will take care of them in the reality he created for them."

"Ah, that's good." Jenny nodded.

Back at the cave, the heroes were baffled by the difference in the appearance of the jungle.

"Well, maybe there's a storm coming up soon" Taffy offered. "Which probably also means that we should get moving now if we want to head home."

"I'm afraid that's not going to be easy, my lady." A voice suddenly said.

"Yikes!" Mudsy jumped into Skip's arms.

Elmo and Bandit jumped into Jerry's arms and Tom jumped into Jonny's arms.

"Wh-who's there?" April held onto Augie's arm.

A devilish-looking demon appeared in front of them in response.

"Wh-wh-wh-who are you?" Dee-Dee asked.

"I am one of the thirteen powerful demons in all the land" said the monster "I am Gosnellon, master of reality bending and here, you belong to me!"

"Oh, yeah?" Scrappy asked. "You don't scare me!"

"Well, this is my reality, and unless you surrender to me peacefully, I can cause trouble." Gosnellon replied.

"Make us." Jonny retorted with Tom and Jerry crossing their arms in a defiant fashion.

"Very well." Gosnellon said before clapping his hands.

Seconds later, the ground in front of them started to tear apart with a canvas opening up.

"AAAAHHHH!" They all screamed.

"Let's get out of here!" Googie shouted.

Immediately, the heroes took off running through the jungle.

"Fools!" Gosnellon shouted. "You'll never escape!"

Seeing the ground opening up behind them, Taffy said to Cavey.

"Cavey, quick!" Taffy shouted. "The pterodactyl!"

"Unga." Cavey replied before taking the pterodactyl out from his fur.

Quickly, the group hopped onto the pterodactyl, who then took off as the ground opened up under them.

"Whew!" Jonny remarked. "One second later and we'll be falling down a canyon!"

Seeing his prisoners flying away from the island, Gosnellon said. "You won't hear the last from me, fools!"

"Hopefully, we'll be able to find some help on the mainland" said Dee Dee.

"Just hope there's someone who CAN in this dimension" Jade said.

Our heroes flew back to the mainland for some assistance, if they could find any assistance that is.

Meanwhile back at the Chan house, Nancy was still comforting Flim Flam over his loss.

"It's just not fair!" Flim Flam says as he cried in Nancy's shoulder.

"It's okay, Flim-Flam" Nancy hugged him "You'll be okay, and I'll always be here for you no matter what"

Flim Flam nodded as he continued to sob silently in her arms.

"I love you Nancy" Flim Flam looked into her eyes.

"I love you too, Flim Flam." Nancy smiled as she comforts him.

They both stared into each other's eyes as they hugged.

Back in the alternate reality, the heroes have arrived on the main continent and landed in front of a large sign.

"Guys, look at this sign" Jade pointed to the sign.

Mudsy read the sign "Welcome to Doomsville! The Darkest and Evilest Place on Earth!"

"Doomsville?" Jonny swallowed "I thought we're supposed to be back in Coolsville!"

"If I'm not mistaken, that guy must be one of the thirteen demons" Scrappy pointed out "And by the looks of things, he can change reality as well. So he's sent us to Doomsville!"

"The thirteen chest demons?" Augie asked "Who are they?"

"Uncle Scooby accidentally unleashed them from their chest" Scrappy explained "We got the first eleven, but we never got the other two"

"Uh oh" Dr. Quest remarked.

"I guess humans seeing me would be an everyday thing compared to that" Mudsy remarked.

"No problem, Scrappy" Bubbles said "We can contact Mr. Van Ghoul and he'll send us the chest and we can put the demons back in and go home! Problem solved!"

"I wish it was that simple, Bubbles" Scrappy said.

"What're you talking about?" Bubbles asked Scrappy.

"Since Uncle Scooby was the one who released the demons, only he can put them back" Scrappy explained.

"And to think that we'll be heading home soon." Augie sighed. "I guess we don't have a choice, guys."

"Yeah." Skip nodded. "We'll have to go find Mystery Inc."

"It's not gonna be easy, but we'll have to do it in order to stop those demons" Dr. Quest said.

"It's what heroes do" Blue Falcon said "We have to do the right thing, no matter what. That's what a true hero does"

"Guess we're not going home after all" Mudsy said.

"Right" Scrappy nodded. "We'd better get moving before that baddie demon finds us."

And so, the heroes started wondering into the dark, gloomy-looking city as a shadowed figure watched them from a nearby cliffhanger.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Whoo hoo! Our heroes are back in action! They may be reluctant to help Mystery Inc, after what happened and all, but they have to stop the last two chest demons from destroying the universe and since Scooby is the only one who can put them back in the chest, they'll need MI's help.**


	10. Welcome to Doomsville

Our heroes were still in a jam, but they knew they had to do what was right in order to save the world.

"Then it's settled" said Blue Falcon "We have to find Mystery Inc. in order to stop these chest demons"

"But how are we going to get back?" asked Biff "We don't know where we are"

"I've got an idea" Bubbles said "Why don't we call Vincey? He'll probably know what to do!"

"Good idea!" Scrappy said as Googie took out the crystal ball.

"Mr. Van Ghoul" said Scrappy "This is Scrappy-Doo reporting!"'

Just then, Vincent's image came up on the screen.

"Scrappy?" He raised an eyebrow "What's going on? Did you rescue your uncle and his masters?"

"No" Scrappy said "We are close to saving them, but then we found out we had a teeny little problem"

"What is it?" Mr. Van Ghoul asked.

"See for yourself" Mudsy took the crystal ball and showed all of Doomsville "It's worse than the Battle of Bunker Hill or worse...losing my family. But I take that last part back, nothing's worse than when I lost my family"

Vincent saw all of Doomsville and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh no" he said "Gosnellon...he's here!"

"Yeah, and we're stuck in a reality created by him." Googie nodded. "Is there a way for us to get back to Boomerland?"

"I don't know as of the moment" Vincent said "But I will try to get help in my book! In the meantime, you guys will have to lay low. You can't let these people in the dark netherworld see you! You'll attract too much attention!"

"Alright, Vince." Scrappy nodded before ending the call.

"Looks like we're going to have to find someplace to hide." Blue Falcon remarked.

"But that won't be easy, now would it?" Mudsy pointed out "Boo and I can turn invisible, but you kiddies are mortals and cannot. A bunch of meddling kids, five adults including me, four dogs, two cats and a shark shouldn't be too hard to miss"

23h agoAs Mudsy was making the remark, Tom and Jerry happened to saw a few citizens of Doomsville walking by, not paying any attention to them.

Seeing the dark-looking clothing they're wearing, the duo had an idea.

Tom pulled on Mudsy's coat.

"What is it, Tom?" Mudsy asked the cat.

The duo made hand motions as if to tell them that they can adopt disguises by dressing up in dark clothing and make themselves look sinister.

"I think they're saying that they want us to put on disguises so we can blend in," Scrappy said "Is that right guys?"

Tom and Jerry both nodded in agreement.

"Zowie" Taffy's eyes got swirly and she started to sparkle "That's not a bad idea!"

"For the strong silent types, they sure are smart" Race said.

"Where are going to find costumes?" Dee Dee asked "This ain't exactly Halloween time!"

Everyone looked around until Skip said, "Look, over there!"

Everyone looked towards where Skip was pointing at. It was a clothing store with some of the most spookiest-looking clothes on display on the store front.

"Boy that's so convenient" Jabberjaw rubbed his head.

"Come on!" Blue Falcon said "We don't have much time!"

Everybody ran inside the clothing store to get their new clothes.

Meanwhile, back on the island, the whole hideout is still on red alert as efforts to track down the two escaped prisoners turned up fruitless.

At that same time, Fred and Velma finally arrived on an edge of a cliff which led right to the ocean.

"You sure this is a good idea, Velma?" Fred asked her "This is a pretty steep drop!"

"We have to" said Velma "It's the only way to get outta here. Either we risk them capturing us or we jump here!"

"I'll have to go with your plan" said Fred.

The duo looked at each other for a moment before deciding to share a hug.

"If neither of us makes it, Velms, let this hug be our farewell." Fred said.

"I sure will miss you, Freddie." Velma nodded. "And Daph, Shaggy, Scooby, and most importantly, my friends and family."

"And I'll miss my mom and dad" Fred said "They may have left me with a maniac, but they wanted to protect me!"

"If I don't make it Fred" Velma finished "Tell Madelyn I'm sorry and that I love her more than anything!"

"I sure will, Velma." Fred nodded as they tightened their hugs.

Then, after taking a deep breath, they let go and leaped down the cliff.

As they fell towards the stormy waters below them, everything suddenly went black.

Back on the mainland, Scooby, Shaggy and the girls were getting ready to find Fred and Velma.

"Okay guys" Daphne said "Are y'all ready to go save Fred and Velma?"

"For once, I'm going to be brave and rescue my friends!" Scooby proclaimed.

"Like, I'm all ready to get rolling!" Shaggy nodded. "And we'll make sure that we don't rest until we find them."

"Anything for my best friend, Daphne!" Miyumi said boldly.

"Then let's get the move on" Mei Ling said.

The five all then made their way to the Mystery Machine.

"But Daphne, how are going to get there?" Miyumi asked Daphne.

"Don't worry, I've got something that'll help us" she said.

Daphne reached into the glove compartment of the van and got out some sort of orange square, which she untied to reveal a raft.

"By raft." Shaggy replied. "Like, and we're going to sneak onto the island."

"Not a bad idea Shaggy" Mei Ling winked at him.

"Come on" said Daphne "We've gotta find Fred and Velma"

Our supporting heroes put on their life jackets and started to row to the island. Hopefully, they'd make it in time.

Meanwhile back at the Chan house, Flim Flam and Nancy were still cuddling. They didn't want to let go.

"Promise we'll be together forever" Nancy smiled at Flim.

"I promise" he softly said.

Nancy then hugged Flim Flam again and kissed him on the cheek.

"This is one of my happiest moments of my life." Flim Flam remarked.

"And the best moment of mine as well" Nancy kissed his cheek again.

They continued embracing but then Flip interupted their sentimental moment.

"Guys!" He said "You gotta come see what's on the news!"

"What's on the news?" Nancy asked her brother.

"Come see" Flip said.

Flim Flam and Nancy ran hand in hand to the living room where Nancy's siblings were gathered up to watch what was on the news.

"This just in" said the reporter on the TV "Crystal Cove's own, Sheriff Bronson Stone has been struck by lightning"

"Good grief!" Henry remarked. "How did that happen?"

"You're probably wondering how that happened" said the reporter on TV "There was a huge thunderstorm last night and he was out on patrol. Soon enough, he was struck by lightning! Right all over!"

"Wham bam he's in a jam" said Stanley.

"We go to you now to his wife, Mayor Janet Nettles who is outside his hospital room" said the reporter "Our anchorman, Magilla Gorilla had some questions for her"

"Thanks Hilda" said Magilla "I am currently in the hospital with Mrs. Nettles and their three kids. So share with us your feelings Madame"

"It's just awful Magilla" said Janet "My husband is in a coma right now and my kids are worried about their father. It was just so..unexpected. We are praying that he'll make a recovery"

"As are we all" said Magilla.

"Boy" said Henry as he turned off the TV "That's sad"

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Must be Jessica" Stanley remarked.

"I'll get the door." Anne said as she got up from her seat.

Anne walked up to the front door and just by coincidence and luck, that was Jessica at the door.

"Hey guys" she waved to the others.

"Oh hi Jessica" Anne said "Great to have you here"

"So, did you guys hear?" Jessica asked "Crystal Cove's sheriff got struck by lightning"

"Yeah," said Alan "We just saw it on the news"

"Good thing too" Suzie made a snooty look" That pig is so dumb...so dumb"

"Suzie!" Jessica glared at her "Why would you say something like that?"

"Well, why wouldn't he be taking caution while patrolling in such bad weather, then?" Suzie defended herself.

"She's got a good point there" said Cavey Jr.

"He is a pretty terrible cop" Stanley said "I guess anybody could've seen it coming"

"Well regardless, we should go to Crystal Cove and pay our respects" Jessica put her hand on her hip.

The Chan siblings looked at each other. They didn't know what to say.

"I guess we got nothing better to do" said Flip "Maybe we should go pay our respects"

"Indubitably" Tom added "Plus, we could explore the town and meet the locals"

The others all shrugged in agreement. Mainly cause they had nothing else to do today.

"Then it's settled" Henry sighed "Come on guys to the Chan Van, we're going to Crystal Cove"

Everyone nodded before getting up and went for the Chan Van.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Rut roh! Looks like our heroes have entered another reality, but this ain't no ordinary alternate reality, this is the land of darkness and pure evil created by one of the thirteen chest demons. If this is an evil version of the real world, then there are evil versions of the heroes, and if everyone is as evil as Gosnellon, who knows how evil Doomsville's versions of the villains are? That's like a Hitler that's worse than our Hitler.**

 **As for the Flim-Flam and the Chan's, they are going with Jessica for a trip to Crystal Cove after hearing that the sheriff got struck by lightning last night. I have to agree with Suzie though, Sheriff Stone is pretty dumb. It doesn't help that he's played by Patrick Warburton (who plays a cop on another animated series). But the thing is, he still plays it as the muscle headed idiot like he always does, he doesn't act like a sheriff at all. Having Joe Swanson as sheriff is almost as bad as having Kevin James or Donald Trump as president.**

 **But I digress, this dark and depraved universe that our heroes have entered seems to be really setting the darkness for our story and a dark turn for our heroes. They'll have to blend in with their surroundings, but that won't be easy in a sadistic and depraved world like Doomsville.**


	11. Disguises and the Visit

Back in Doomsville, after a few attempts of finding costumes, our heroes finally got out of the clothing shop with their bad guy clothes. Taffy was wearing a black crop top, black dog collar, a tattered booty jean shorts and black leather boots.

"Zowie" Taffy looked at herself in the mirror "Look at me"

"You look like a rebel Taff" Jonny said.

"Yeah" Taffy remarked "You could almost mistake me for Daisy Mayhem"

"But you still look good don't you know" Mudsy remarked "So you look kind of like Daisy Mayhem, but it's still you. I mean it's not like I sound like Snagglepuss or nothing"

"Right" Taffy nodded.

Tom and Jerry were the next to emerge from the costume shop in their new outfits, with Tom sporting an eye patch and dressed like a gangster with a couple of fake scars on his face, while Jerry now looks like a pirate, complete with a hook.

"Boy" Jabberjaw looked at himself "Leather vest, a Mohawk, I look like a fierce great white"

Just then, Scrappy, Elmo and Bandit emerged out of the clothing store looking like fearsome Bulldogs. They growled like they never growled before.

"Those scumbags will run for their money when they encounter the new and improved Scrappy Dappy Doo!"

Scrappy was wearing a leather jacket and his normal collar was replaced with a spiky collar.

"My my" Jonny remarked. "You boys sure looked like trouble-making punks!"

"If anybody wants some kibble they gotta go through me!" Scrappy proclaimed.

"Ruff" Elmo added.

"Grrrr" Bandit stood on his hind legs looking tough.

Googie was the next one to emerge from the store. She was wearing a jean vest, a white midriff crop top, a black mini skirt, knee high leather boots and her hair was combed into a Mohawk with pink highlights.

"What do you think baby?" Googie asked Scrappy as she put her hands on her hips and crossed her legs, while batting her eyelashes at him.

"You look...awesome baby!" Scrappy's eyes widened.

"We all sure looked like punks looking for trouble." Dee Dee remarked.

Tom and Jerry both nodded in agreement, with Tom showing off a fake tattoo on his arm.

"Boy" Jonny said "Those guys look bad to the bone"

"So how are going to blend in with these new costumes without drawing any attention?" Dr. Quest asked the others, when he walked out of the store.

"Just act normally and we should be fine." Scrappy suggested.

"And I think 'normal' would be evil and dark" Jade added.

"But we'd better be careful" said Mudsy "This is a darker and more sinister version of our reality. We could encounter evil versions of ourselves and perhaps more evil versions of our enemies even"

"Right" Jonny nodded. "Let's lay low and try to act normal so we won't attract anyone's attention here."

Meanwhile, somewhere else, Fred and Velma were laying on the ground on top of each other.

Fred was the first to regain consciousness.

"Oh...my head" He remarked as he rubbed his temple and got up. Looking around, he added, "Where am I? And where's Velma?"

He turned around and saw Velma who was looking for her glasses.

"Oh man" she grunted "My glasses! Where are my glasses?"

"Velma!" He exclaimed.

"Freddie?" Velma asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes, but hang on, Velma." Fred says as he saw her glasses lying on the ground a short distance away. "I've found your glasses."

"Great." Velma replied as Fred walked over and picked up her glasses before helping her getting them on. "I was getting worried."

"Looks like we're both alive, V" said Freddy.

"Yeah" Velma said "But it doesn't look like we're anywhere near the ocean or the island. In fact, where are we at all?"

Fred looked around. Sure enough, their surroundings looked very alien.

"I honestly have no clue." He replied. "After jumping down the cliff, the last thing I remember was that we're heading fast into the waters below. Then, everything went black and when I woke up, here we are in this alien place."

The duo could not believe what they saw. It was dark and very sinister looking.

"Calm down Freddy" Velma gulped "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for it"

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"I have no idea" Velma said "But I will think of it! In the meantime, we'd better find a way to get home and most important, where exactly we are"

"Perhaps we can ask for directions." Fred offered. "But we will have to be careful, since who knows what we're going to encounter here."

"Right" Velma nodded as they started to walk around the place, hoping to find someone they can ask for directions.

It would be difficult finding directions to anywhere because the whole place was dark and scary looking. Almost like the apocalypse or worse...Detroit.

Back in Doomsville, the heroes wondered through town finding a place to stay at.

"What're we gonna do gang?" Mudsy asked "This place is like what our world was like after the Thinner Disaster or worse...the hood"

"And there's no place we can be safe at" Clamhead added.

"Luckily, our van is a mobile home as well" Dee Dee said "We could probably sleep in there till the heat dies down"

"Not a bad idea Dee Dee" Taffy said "Come on; let's get inside the van before any hoodlums show up!"

Unfortunately, there was one teeny tiny little problem.

"Our cars are at the bottom of the ocean!" Mudsy gasped.

"Someone must have pushed it into the ocean while we weren't here." Augie remarked.

"What're we going to do?" Dynomutt asked the others "All our transportation vehicles are at the bottom of the sea"

"No worries, Dynomutt" Jabber said "The Neptune's will handle this! We'll just dive underwater and find the cars"

"Too bad they'll be soaked" Dee Dee rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least it's better to do it now than later" Biff replied.

"Yeah" Bubbles agreed. "We'd better get moving now, Neptunes."

The Neptune's put on their scuba gear (which was luckily recovered before they got off the island) and they and Jabberjaw dived into the water to search for the Neptunemobile, the Teen Angels Van, the Falcon Car and the Looney Duney.

"I do hope they come back" Mudsy said "I'm getting sc-sc-scared out here"

"For a scaredy ghost, Mudsy's right" Skip said.

"We could encounter anything at this moment in this dark world" April remarked "Perhaps our evil twins"

Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy and the girls were rowing the raft to the island.

"Come on boys" Daphne said "Keep rowing! We've got to save Freddy and Velma!"

"Like we're getting tired Daphne" Shaggy huffed "We've been rowing forever"

"Yeah, forever" said Scooby.

"And we're going to need some light, too." Miyumi pointed out. "It's getting foggier."

"Hang on" Daphne bent down "I think I might have something"

"Daphne" a voice echoed through the fog.

"Huh?" Daphne got up and looked around "Who's there?"

"Daphne" the voice echoed back.

Daphne then squinted her eyes and she saw Freddy on a rock.

"Freddy?" Daphne gasped "You're alive!"

Fred nodded as he waved his hand.

"Daphne" said Miyumi "Aren't you paying attention we've gotta get through this fog"

"Miyumi" a voice softly echoed.

"Huh?" Miyumi turned around.

It was a handsome young man with muscles and wavy hair.

"Miyumi" he said "Come to me Miyumi!"

"Aw baby" Miyumi said softly.

"Uh oh" Shaggy and Mei Ling said in the same time.

"Come guys, we've gotta get outta here!" Scooby tried to shake them.

"Scooby" a voice echoed "Scooby-Doo"

"Ruh?" Scooby turned around.

It was Amber on a rock.

"Scooby" said Amber "I'm over here Scooby. This way, I really need you"

"Don't worry, I'm coming" Scooby started spinning his tail in the water like a motor.

"Like, Scoob, can you cut that out?" Shaggy said. "We're supposed to be rescuing Freddie and Velma."

"They must be infatuated by those hallucinations" Mei Ling said to Shaggy.

"Like what do you mean, Mei Ling?" Shaggy asked her.

"Hand me that flashlight" Mei Ling told him.

Shaggy handed her the flashlight, and she shined it towards Fred. The bright light illuminating from the flashlight revealed that the guy who was thought to be Fred wasn't Fred at all. It was really a vicious siren!

"Zoinks" Shaggy gasped "A monster!"

"Those aren't just monsters Shaggy" said Mei Ling "They're sirens!"

"Like, let's get out of here!" Shaggy shouted as he started rowing the boat as fast as a motor.

Unfortunately the others were too distracted by the lovely images that were appearing in front of them.

"Come baby," said the siren seducing Miyumi "Fly with me"

"Scooby" said the Decoy Amber "I have a box of Scooby Snacks for you!"

"Roh boy" Scooby closed his eyes, ready for a kiss.

"Scooby-Doo" Shaggy gasped "No!"

Shaggy and Mei Ling quickly pushed Scooby, Daphne and Miyumi right out of the sirens' reach. This also led to Scooby accidentally landing on Miyumi and kissing her on the lips.

"Huh?" Miyumi opened her eyes "Scooby?"

"Whoops" Scooby remarked when he realized.

"Shag, Mei Ling, what just happened?" Daphne asked "And where's Freddie?"

"Like, you guys were a second away from becoming the sirens' dinner!" Shaggy replied. "That wasn't Freddie at all."

"Yes." Mei Ling nodded "They were sirens posing as the one you loved the most."

"Jeepers" Daphne said "I don't know what came over me"

"I know that dog drool and fur came over me" Miyumi wiped her lips.

"Ree hee" Scooby chuckled.

"Hey wait a minute" said Daphne "How come they didn't hypnotize you?"

Shaggy and Mei Ling looked at each other and shrugged.

"Come on" said Daphne "We've gotta keep going if we're going to find Fred and Velma"

"Look out Zin!" Scooby proclaimed "We're coming for you!"

Shaggy and the girls started to row, while Scooby dipped his tail in the ocean and started spinning it like a motor once again.

Meanwhile back in Boomerang Land, Jessica, the Chan Clan, Flim Flam and Cavey Jr arrived in Crystal Cove.

"Here we are gang" said Henry "Crystal Cove! The sunniest place on earth"

"Too bad there was a lightning and thunderstorm last night, though" Anne snickered.

"Yeah" Suzie agreed "The exact opposite of what that sign said."

"Somewhat ironic when you think of it" Tom said "And plus, winter's going to start in just a month or so"

"Well regardless, we should go give our respects" Jessica said.

"Why should we give our condolences to that pig, Stone?" Anne folded her arms.

"For once, I agree with Anne" Tom said "He's a total simpleton"

"And he always required you-know-who's help in solving mysteries." Stanley added.

"Pop didn't even need our help back in the day, we just meddled and he solved the cases" Alan said "And that was the only time the phrase 'meddling kids' was justified"

"We shouldn't give him flowers" Anne put her hands on her hips "We should be looking around and seeing the town!"

"I'm with you, Anne." Tom nodded in agreement.

"I guess you're right" said Jessica "Plus Stone is pretty pig headed. Why don't we all go look around and see the town? We might as well since we're here"

"Not a bad idea" Henry said "Why don't we meet back here at say...4:30?"

"Terrific, Henry" Jessica said "I'll go with you and Stanley"

"Suzie usually goes with Alan, Tom and Anne" Henry continued "And the others go with each other"

"Here's some money" Jessica handed Flip a small stack of money "Remember Flip, you're responsible for your sisters and brother!"

"And that goes for Flim-Flam and Cavey Jr as well" Henry added "So don't get into any trouble and meet us back here at 4:30, got it?"

"No problem bro!" Flip said "I can handle it!"

"Alright, then it's settled." Stanley said.

"Right" Nancy nodded. "Let's go!"

And so, the Chan siblings split up and proceeded to tour the small coastal town.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like our heroes are in a jam! Their vehicles and only means of transportation are gone, now it's up to Jabberjaw and his Neptunes to save them from the bottom of the ocean. However on land, our heroes are stuck in a bad place with evil versions of everyone from their world, including more evil versions of their enemies. Trust me, they will encounter evil versions of themselves, including their enemies! As for Fred and Velma, who knows where they are? And how'll Scooby, Shaggy and the girls react when they find out Fred and Velma are somewhere else? As for Flim-Flam, Jessica and the Chan Clan, they're gonna have some fun around Crystal Cove, so be ready for some appearances by characters from SDMI!**


	12. The Visit and the Mission

Scooby and the girls were climbing up the mountain to the exit of the base, hoping to get back in that way.

"Shouldn't we have a safety harness or a rope or climbing boots or something?" Miyumi asked them.

"Oh, yeah" Daphne said. "But we don't have time. Who knows what Zin and his men are planning to do with Fred and Velma."

Scooby looked down and watched a rock tumble down the very tall mountain to the bottom. He gulped.

"Don't worry Scooby" Daphne assured him "I'll be right beside you"

"We all will" Miyumi added.

"Yeah, friends don't quit and they surely stand beside each other" Shaggy added.

After climbing a few additional feet, they were at the air vent exit Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne escaped from the night before.

"Here we are ladies" Shaggy said "We're this close to saving Fred and Velma"

"And what do you know?" Daphne got into the vent "It's still open like we left it. Come on"

First Scooby climbed in, then Miyumi climbed in and then Shaggy and Mei Ling climbed in.

"So Mei Ling" Shaggy told her "How are things with your dad and the toy place?"

"Things are going smoothly" Mei Ling replied. "And he's allowed me to continue on doing acrobatic practices."

"I hope he's okay with you coming to live with us" said Shaggy "I would hate to see him get mad at you for leaving"

"Oh, don't worry" Mei Ling reassured him. "I told him that I'll be at an acrobatic tournament in the next two weeks, so he'll be fine with it."

"But he'll be pretty disappointed to hear that you're moving" said Shaggy.

"He will," Mei Ling said "But at least you and I can be together"

"Yeah" Shaggy nodded as they continued to crawl through the air vent.

Just then, Daphne stopped which caused the others to run into each other on the line.

"Daphne, why'd you stop?" Miyumi asked Daphne.

"Guys shut up" said Daphne "I see the doc and his daughter, and they've got two other guys with them!"

Remembering the make-shift periscope he had left at the exit, Shaggy crawled back hurriedly but quietly.

Within seconds, he was back with the periscope.

"I wonder who those two other guys are." Shaggy wondered quietly as he used the periscope to peek through the opening.

Shaggy zoomed in on the two guys and freaked out at the sight of them.

He screamed "ZOI-"

Scooby put his hand on Shaggy's mouth.

"Shut up" Daphne whispered "Do you want us to get caught?"

Daphne took the periscope and zoomed in on the Zin's, Gosnellon and the other demon.

"Oh, my" Daphne said quietly. "I don't believe it!"

"Like, I don't think this rescue mission is going to end soon, Daph." Shaggy agreed.

"What?" Scooby asked "What's going on? Who are those guys?"

"Like, they're the two remaining demons we failed to catch, Scoob." Shaggy whispered.

"Demons?" Scooby enquired.

"Remember the times where it was just you, Shag, Scrappy, Flim Flam and I going ghost hunting, Scooby?" Daphne asked.

"Roh" Scooby understood. "Roh no"

"Daphne, what's going on?" asked Miyumi "What demons? And what's this about Flim-Flam and Scrappy?"

"You've got some explaining to do, baby" Mei Ling said.

Meanwhile, back at Fred and Velma, they were shocked when the recognized the figure in front of them.

"You!" Velma gasped.

"No, it can't be!" Fred grabbed onto Velma.

"Oh but it is" said the figure "The little birdy in the branch of the tree"

"Professor Pericles!" Fred and Velma exclaimed in the same time.

"That is my name, do not wear it out" said Pericles.

"What have you done Pericles?" Fred demanded.

"I have done nothing Fredrick" Pericles gloated "It is what you have done. The world is mine now, and now you two belong to me!"

"Us?" Fred asked "What did we do?"

"Don't you remember?" Pericles sneered. "I guess I'm glad that I have a peanut-sized brain. It allows me to remember everything."

Velma gasped "Oh my god! It's all coming back to me!"

"Yes." Pericles grinned. "You may have forgotten what has happened, but I did not."

"Now look Pericles" Velma nervously said "You're the one who was bent on taking over and since you have, you have no reason to hurt us, right?"

"Precisely, I'll have my minons decide it" Pericles snapped his fingers.

Within seconds, several of the monsters appeared and grabbed the duo.

"Hey!" Fred shouted. "What gives?"

"Son!" One of the monsters hissed.

Fred turned around. The monsters were zombified versions of his parents who had just been killed.

Fred gasped "Mom? Dad?"

"Jinkies." Velma remarked. "We've got to get out of here, Freddie!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Another monster replied, and as Velma looked, she recognized zombified versions of her parents.

"AAAAHHH!" She screamed.

"You don't look happy to see your own parents, my dear" Pericles cackled "Take them away!"

The monsters began to take Fred and Velma to who knows where. But wherever it was it wouldn't be good.

Meanwhile in Doomsville, our main heroes were trying to rest but they couldn't. They heard scary noises and couldn't get their minds off of what would lie ahead of them.

"Nuts." Skip remarked. "It's noisy outside."

"Yeah." April nodded. "I can't sleep."

"You don't need to tell me twice" Mudsy shivered "There are sc-sc-scary noises and hoodlums out there! There's no possible way!"

"I don't even think I can tell day from night" Bubbles looked out the window.

Tom and Jerry, who were trying hard to get some sleep to no avail, tried to cover their ears. However, it seemed like the noise is determined to keep them awake.

Jerry tapped on Boo's neck and gestured as if he was trying to say what he and Tom thought. Boo shrugged. Elmo and Bandit had no idea what the noises were trying to do for them either.

"Maybe Mr. Van Ghoul has some information we can use" Scrappy stuck his hand into Cavey's fur and took out the crystal ball "Mr. Van Ghoul! This is Scrappy-Doo reporting!"

For a while, there was no response. Eventually, the old warlock's face appeared on the crystal ball.

"Yes?" Vincent asked.

"Mr. Van Ghoul, oh thank goodness" Dee Dee sighed with relief "We need your help!"

"What's wrong Dee Dee?" Vincent asked.

"We're stuck between a rock and a hard place" Jonny explained "It's really late at night or day- we can't tell what time of day it is!"

"The point is we don't have any information yet!" Mudsy said "We need information, a story, a shanty even!"

"Do you have any way we can get the chest?" Scrappy asked him.

"As a matter a fact, yes" Vincent replied as he pulled out a book.

"What is it?!" Everybody (who could talk that is) asked at the same time.

"Let's see now." Vincent said as he flipped through the pages.

The others waited impatiently as Vincent searched through the pages.

"Aha" said Vincent "There it is! The Chest of Demons is too powerful to be teleported, even with my magic. However since Scooby is the one who released the demons and only he can put the monsters back in, I'll try to search for him so he can bring himself and the chest to you!"

"Hurry up then!" Dr. Quest shouted "We don't have much time!"

"I will go then" said Vincent "In the meantime, you guys stay close to each other, you could run into anything or even die if any of you get separated"

"Right" Scrappy nodded before Vincent's face faded from the crystal ball.

"Well it looks like we're all gonna have to stick together, kiddies" Mudsy said "It's easy to get lost in a dark, scary place don't you know?"

"Mudsy's right" Dee Dee said "We can't afford to lose one of our own, especially since we lost two of our own already"

"Then it's settled" said Race "From now on we stay together!"

Everybody piled up their hands and then waved them. This was a serious mission and there was only one way to make sure they would make it out alive, by staying together and having their backs.

Meanwhile in Crystal Cove (the good one), Henry, Stanley, Jessica and Marcie were ready to go sightseeing.

"Thanks for wanting to show us around town, Marcie" Jessica told her.

"No problem" Marcie said "Since my dad's going to be busy all day, I could use some company"

"So where are we going?" Henry asked Marcie.

"Let's start with the History Museum run by the Dinkley's." Marcie suggested. "The exhibitions are great and exciting."

"Wham bam" said Stanley "What kinda museum is it?"

"Crystal Cove's got a long history, stretching back to Spanish colonial times." Marcie replied. "Everything's exciting."

"Oh boy" Stanley said "That sounds awesome!"

"Not to mention that's probably longer than Boomerang Land has been around" Jessica said.

"This place was created by magic, but the history of this place sounds much more intriguing" Stanley added.

"So come on" said Marcie "You guys got a lot to learn about our town!"

"Lead the way Marcie" Stanley proclaimed.

Marcie led Jessica and the Chan Brothers to the museum.

Meanwhile, the middle Chans finally got out of the shop wearing bathing suits. Suzie was wearing a two piece purple bikini, Alan was wearing red trunks, Anne was wearing a two piece red bikini and Tom was wearing brown trunks.

"Looks like we're all dressed guys" said Suzie "Ready to go hit the beach?"

"Bring it on!" Alan replied. "I'm ready for the water in today's heat."

"Alright" Anne raised her fist.

"How about some volleyball first" Suzie asked "I have to warn you boys, I have some mean skills!"

"Oh yeah, sis" Tom asked "Watch who you're dealing with!"

"Yeah" Alan added as he banged his hand with a fist. "Bring it on, ladies!"

The girls ran to one side of the volleyball net and the boys ran to the other side.

"Serves up" Suzie shouted as she served the ball.

Meanwhile after a long walk (and bus ride), Flim Flam, Cavey Jr and the rest of the Chan Clan arrived at the Blake mansion.

"Here we are." Nancy says. "Let's go in and meet your aunts and grandparents, Flim Flam."

"I don't know guys" Flim Flam said "You really think this is a good idea?"

"Don't sweat it pal," said Flip "You're blood, they've gotta let you in"

Flip then rang the mansion's doorbell. The kids then waited for several moments. Eventually, they heard footsteps and the door opened as Flim Flam swallowed nervously. The door opened to reveal it was none other than Daphne's father, Barty Blake.

"Who are you little brats?" He demanded "And what're you doing on my property?"

"Good ahead Flim" Cavey Jr told Flim Flam "You tell him, he's your granddaddy"

Flim Flam swallowed before turning to Barty and said, "Well...sir...we were wondering through the neighborhood and...uh...got lost...and we were wondering if you can give us some directions?"

Everybody slapped their foreheads in annoyance. Flim Flam was still nervous, then he turned to Nancy who was batting her eyelashes at him.

"Well?" Barty glared at Flim-Flam.

"Actually" Flim-Flam said nervously "I'm...your...grandson..."

"You, my grandson?" Barty snorted. "What a joke!"

"No...no...I'm acquainted with your daughter Daphne Blake, sir." Flim Flam quickly added.

"Yeah" said Nancy "And he's got proof!"

Nancy reached into Flim Flam's sweatshirt pocket (which had a lot of stuff) and took out a photo of him and Daphne.

"See that old man?" Nancy showed the photo "Hard core, concrete evidence!"

Barty took a look at the photo and snorted.

"Is that proof enough?" Nancy asked.

The kids all looked at him, waiting for a response.

Unless this photo is doctored, I have no idea why my daughter Daphne associates herself with someone like you." Barty snorted after taking a long look at the photo.

"So you're not going to let us in, grandad?" Flim Flam asked.

"We're busy right now, so goodbye." Barty replied before shutting the door.

Turning to Nancy, Flim Flam remarked, "Some bright idea."

"Well, at least we gave it a try." Nancy replied. "Now where should we go?"

"Maybe we should look for the others" suggested Cavey Jr "They're probably having fun right now"

"Sorry Flim-Flam" Nancy put her hand on Flim's shoulder.

"I knew this was too good to be true" Flim Flam sniffed "My other relatives are stuck up jerks as well!"

"They sure are." Nancy replied as the kids left the Blake Mansion.

Back on the island, Shaggy, Daphne and Scooby finished telling Mei Ling and Miyumi the story behind the demons they were talking about.

"You mean you guys never finished catching the ghosts?" Mei Ling asked them.

"Unfortunately no" Shaggy gulped.

"Yeah" Daphne sighed. "We were just getting tired of catching those demons."

"But now they're right out there and they could endanger the universe" Mei Ling said "We have to stop them before they destroy the world!"

"Yeah" Miyumi added "Who knows what they've done to Fred and Velma?"

Seeing Zin, Jenny and the two demons still discussing things, the heroes looked on, trying to think of something.

"How are we supposed to capture them without the chest?" Daphne whispered.

"Beats me" Shaggy whispered "I just came here"

Scooby was stuck, until he finally thought of something. He opened up his tag and took out none other than the magic paintbrush.

"Like, is that the magic paintbrush, Scoob?" Shaggy whispered when he recognized the brush.

"Uh huh" Scooby nodded. "Rit's our ticket to get the chest and get those demons."

"Then let's do this thang!" Daphne said.

"Right." Shaggy and Scooby both nodded before the latter started using the paintbrush to produce the chest.

For a brief second, Shaggy, Daphne, Mei Ling and Miyumi thought he was drawing a cliffhanger and were relieved when the chest came out.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Scooby and the gang have found the Zin's and the two chest demons. The question now is, will Scooby's fake demon chest work?**

 **As for Flim-Flam and the youngest members of the Chan Clan, they've tried to visit the other Blakes but they've been shunned and disowned (by the father at least). Looks like Flim-Flam is beginning to have a large crisis about who his real family is. Who do you think he belongs with? And what is he meant to be really?**


	13. A Road Battle

Inside of the Teen Angels' Van, our heroes were still trying to get some sleep. But as one might expect, they didn't get anywhere close to it. Just then, there was a cracking noise.

"What was that?" April gasped.

"Probably just some twig or something, April" Augie told her.

Tom was shivering under a blanket in fear. Elmo and Bandit were shivering with fear. Just then, the cracking sound was getting a bit louder.

"There it is again" April gulped.

"No problem April" Augie boasted "Me and Elmo will protect you, right Elmo?"

Elmo was whimpering and shaking with fear, under Tom's blanket.

"Well, something's going on outside." Jonny said. "I wonder what it is."

"We'd better check." Dr. Quest replied.

"Why don't we just stay here and wait for them to go?" Skip suggested as he held onto Augie in fear.

"Yeah" Augie held Skip in fear as well "Why don't we flip a coin or something?"

"You boys are such babies" April said "I'll check. I swear, I always gotta do everything around here"

"I'll go with you." Bubbles said. "It's dangerous to be alone here."

"Same here" Jabberjaw added. "Count me in, ladies!"

Jabberjaw, April and Bubbles walked out of the van to search for what was going on.

"Okay, who's causing this racket?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah" Jabberjaw added. "That's no respect to those that are trying to get some sleep, you know!"

"So you why don't you meanies keep it down?" Bubbles added.

Just then, some shadowy figures started approaching them.

"Who are you?" April stammered.

"I'm warning you" said Jabber "I got a tail fin and I will use it!"

The shadowed figures approached them closer and closer.

"Show yourselves!" Bubbles said. "I dare you!"

The shadowed figures walked out of the shadows and revealed themselves to be none other than...Scooby-Doo and the rest of Mystery Inc, but these guys weren't the Mystery Inc they knew. These guys looked very evil and had dark and sinister outfits on.

"Like, what are you punks doing here, trespassing on our territory?" Evil Shaggy asked.

He was armed with a baseball bat with spiky, leather clothing on with the green-brown colorization with an arm around Evil Daphne, who was dressed similarly other than the purple colorization of her clothes.

Evil Scooby had a spiky collar on his neck, and he was growling towards the trio.

"Listen fishy! We run these parts around here, so don't make us have to kill you!" Evil Velma said to Jabberjaw. She was wearing a leather vest, tattered skinny jeans, dark cat-eye glasses and combat boots.

"Yeah, get out of this forest right this instant, or we'll burn this place down!" Evil Fred added. Like Velma, he was wearing a leather jacket, spiky pants, combat boots, an orange ascot and the trio could see the fire torch in his hand.

"You better who you're talking to pal!" Jabber raised his fist "This is Jabberjaw you're talking to, and take nothing from nobody!"

"Uh, Jabber" Bubbles whispered to him "I think we should be going now"

"Oh come on, Bubbles" Jabber folded his fins "What can those morons do?"

Evil Shaggy responded by slamming his baseball bat right on his fin.

"Ow" Jabber held onto his fin "Ooh ooh ow!"

Bubbles gasped "Not Jabber! You monster"

"I've got an idea" said April "It's called...BACK TO THE VAN!"

Bubbles, Jabberjaw and April ran back to the van to warn their friends.

"Don't think you're getting away that easy" Evil Daphne grinned evilly.

"Right" Evil Fred nodded "Surround them!"

"Right" said the Evil Mystery Inc.

The evil versions of the Scooby gang chased our heroes right back to the Teen Angel Van.

Back in the van, Dr. Quest saw the trio entering and slamming the door.

"What's going on?" Dr. Quest asked as the trio tries to catch their breath. "Who's causing this racket?"

"You wouldn't believe this, Doctor." April replied. "But I believe we just had an encounter with the evil counterparts of Mystery Inc!"

"And what's worse, they're coming for us as we speak!" Jabberjaw added.

"Then we've gotta get outta here as fast as possible!" Jade proclaimed.

"We'd better get to the Neptunemobile!" said Biff "Come on guys!"

"Right behind you, boss!" Clamhead followed the other Neptune's.

"Quick Dog Wonder!" said Blue Falcon "To the Falcon Car!"

"Right there, BF." Dynomutt replied as the two heroes raced off to the Falcon Car.

"Let's make like the wind and blow!" Scrappy ran out back to Shaggy's car.

Skip, April and Augie ran back to the Looney Duney.

"Heavens to Delaware" Mudsy flew after them "Don't forget the Funky Phantom!"

Meanwhile, back in the dark Crystal Cove, Fred and Velma soon found themselves in a dark cave.

The monsters threw them right onto the ground.

"Where are we?" Fred gulped.

"Don't you remember this place?" Professor Pericles asked.

Fred and Velma looked around the cave and realized they did recognize this place.

"This is the cave where the pieces of the Planispheric were" Velma said "The same place where we caught that Freak of Crystal Cove and discovered that Fred's life was a lie"

"You don't have to remind me" Fred told Velma.

"Sorry" Velma said.

"Well, either way." Pericles said. "This is where my minions decide your fates."

"Pericles, you're not going to drown us in the water and crush us with rocks are you?" Fred asked the parrot.

"No I wasn't going to do that" said Pericles "But...you've just given me a great idea now that you've suggested it, but don't take my word for it. I'll have my best minion decide"

Just then, another monster walked right up to Fred and Velma. It was none other than Cassidy Williams, who had been revived by Pericles as a dangerous monster, like her friends.

"Uh oh" Fred remarked. "It's Cassidy Williams!"

Cassidy snarled at them "You did this to me! You did this!"

Both Fred and Velma swallowed nervously.

"Yes, Cassidy" Pericles nodded. "As my most powerful minion, you get to choose what to do with those two."

"Yes master, I will" Cassidy grabbed both of Fred and Velma and threw them in the cave's water.

"Cassidy" Velma tried to get up "Why are you doing this? We're supposed to be friends!"

"You betrayed me and turned your back on me!" Cassidy said "Now you are going to hurt like I did"

Cassidy pulled a large rock out from under a pile of other rocks and all the rocks started to fall right towards Fred and Velma.

"AAHHHHH" They screamed.

Pericles grinned as he watched the rocks falling towards Fred and Velma.

Meanwhile back at Dr. Zin's lair, Scooby and the girls were ready to put their plan into motion.

"Scooby are you sure this'll work?" Daphne asked him.

"Rye don't know Raphne" said Scooby "But it's worth a shot"

"Alright people, we're going in!" Daphne said.

"Right!" said everyone.

"Let's go!" Shaggy exclaimed loudly as they put the plan in motion.

Daphne kicked the door to the vent and she jumped right out of the vent.

"Not to fast doc!" Daphne pointed to Zin "You and your demon friends won't be taking us out tonight!"

"Yeah" Shaggy jumped out "We've got something on our side!"

Scooby, Miyumi and Mei Ling jumped right out of the vent, holding the chest that Scooby painted.

"This!" Scooby showed the chest.

"The chest?!" Zin exclaimed. "You think it will be this easy, huh?"

"Yeah, especially when you're dealing with two of the most powerful demons" Jenny added. "The very two you never bothered to catch."

"That's what you think!" Shaggy said "But we'll stop you!"

Scooby opened up the chest and Mei Ling pushed the two demons right into the chest, but nothing happened.

"Hey, what's going on?" Daphne asked.

Scooby kept jumping on the demons', but nothing happened.

"This is clearly just a fake you fool!" Gosnellon told them "You need the real chest to trap us, and you clearly don't have it!"

"Yes, and now let's show them what we can really do, Gosnellon." The second demon nodded.

"Yes, get rid of them." Zin grinned. "These fools will never defeat us!"

"Like, I think it is advisable that we retreat, Daph." Shaggy suggested.

"Not a bad idea, Shag." Daphne agreed.

"Yeah" Miyumi added. "We'd better get out of here!"

"Not unless you tell us what you did with Fred and Velma!" Daphne told the bad guys.

"Don't worry." Gosnellon grinned. "Those two are all right. I've sent them back home."

"Back home?" Shaggy asked as he crossed his arms. "And where would that be?"

"That will be Crystal Cove with the Evil Entity, you fool!" Dr. Zin grinned.

"Don't worry" said the second demon (whose name was Zargel) "They'll be more than happy to see you!"

Zargel used his demonic powers to zap Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne, Miyumi and Mei Ling and send them to the evil Crystal Cove.

Back in Doomsville, the heroes has gotten onto their respective vehicles.

"Come on!" Scrappy buckled up his seat "We've gotta get outta here!"

"Let's make haste," Mudsy got into the Looney Duney's shotgun "Exit stage outta here!"

"Yeah" Augie nodded. "Let's go!"

They all started the engines, ready to leave the wooded area.

Our heroes all drove at breakneck speed, however Dee Dee saw something through the Teen Angels' van rear view mirror and saw the evil Mystery Inc. on motorcycles gaining up on them.

"Uh, guys" Dee Dee spoke into a walkie talkie "We've got company!"

Hearing Dee Dee's announcement and looking through the rear view mirror, Dr. Quest saw the motorcycle gang fast approaching.

"Those kids sure won't quit!" He remarked. "We'd better speed up!"

"At least our car can hover" Biff said to the Neptune's.

"Yeah" Clamhead spoke into his walkie talkie "You guys are going to have to try to avoid those hooligans on your own!"

The Evil Mystery Inc. was still gaining on them. They were more than determined to silence these strangers.

"Step on it boys" said Evil Fred "These guys stepped on our territory and we are going to silence them!"

"Right boss" said Evil Daphne.

"Zoom, zoom zoom!" Evil Shaggy grinned as he sped up his motorcycle.

"We're gonna let these punks get off easy, I don't think so!" Evil Velma revved up the engines.

The motorcycles were speeding up towards the Teen Angel Van, the Looney Duney and the Falcon Car like there was no tomorrow.

Seeing the motorcycles, Blue Falcon turned to Dynomutt and said, "Looks like a job for the Falconrangs, Dog Wonder."

"Right, BF." Dynomutt replied before producing two boomerang-like Falconrangs.

The two boomerangs went right to the motorcycles, but the evil versions of Mystery Inc. were able to dodge them.

"Doggone it!" Dynomutt said as the boomerangs swung right back into his chest "They're good!"

"Looks like it's up to me to protect my kids" Mudsy said "It's Funky Phantom time!"

He and Boo then turned invisible.

"Now where did Mudsy and Boo go?" Skip asked.

Evil Fred managed to pull over closer to the Teen Angel Van.

"Pull over, stranger" He ordered. "Or we'll blast you all into the air!"

"We'd like to see you do it!" Taffy shouted back "We've got a big strong superhero on our side! Get him Cavey!"

Unfortunately, Cavey was occupied in his cave on top of the Teen Angel Van. He was sleeping like a baby and he had earmuffs on, so he had no idea what was happening.

"Looks like you leave me no choice" said Evil Fred.

Evil Fred reached into his pocket. He was getting something.

"What's he doing?" Hadji looked at Evil Fred through the rear view mirror.

Evil Fred pulled out a shiny, silver glock and pointed it right at the van.

"Uh oh" Hadji remarked when he saw the glock.

"Hadji, what's going on?" Jonny asked his adoptive brother.

"See for yourself" Hadji pointed to outside.

Taffy, Jonny, Race, Dr. Quest, Jade, Tom and Jerry looked at the mirror and saw Evil Fred ready to shoot the glock at any moment.

"AAAAHHH" They shouted.

"Oh my god" Dr. Quest shouted "He's got a gun!"

"Remember kids" Taffy told the readers "Don't play with guns. They're dangerous and can kill you or anyone else!"

"So if you should ever find a gun, don't pick it up" Race told the readers "Tell a trusted adult right away!"

Evil Fred was about to pull the trigger when all of sudden, the gun was flown right out of his hand and into the road.

"Huh?" Evil Fred asked. "What the hell just happened?"

Hey, Evil Fred! This is a kid's story! Watch your language!

"Yeah, whatever" Evil Fred rolled his eyes. "What I meant is how did my gun fly right out of my hand?"

Just then, Mudsy appeared right in front of Evil Fred.

"Perhaps this could be your answer, you evil counterpart you" he said to Evil Fred.

"Why, it's you!" Evil Fred said. "Wise guy, huh?"

"Yeah, and I'll watch the road if I were you, scarf-boy!" Mudsy smirked before disappearing.

"It's an ascot, stupid!" Evil Fred said before turning his attention back to where he was riding the bike, only to find his motorcycle going off the road and towards a cliff.

Just then, the whole evil Mystery Inc found themselves and their bikes falling right off the cliff and into the ocean.

"See you soon sucker!" Mudsy flew right back into the Looney Duney.

"Holy cow" Augie said "You saved our necks Mudsy"

"Yeah" Skip said "That was awesome!"

"It was nothing really" Mudsy said "I was just trying to help you guys"

"Oh thank you Mudsy" April hugged Mudsy and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, anyways." Race said. "Let's go find a safer place to spend the night."

"Hopefully, we won't run into those guys again." Jabberjaw added.

The heroes then continued on down the road, passing by a cliffhanger.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Whoa! If that chase scene was animated, I'd watch it over and over again. But I digress, it looks like Scooby's plan to catch Zargon and Gosnellon didn't work, it seems they need the real chest to catch the demons. Now they're being sent to the Evil Entity Crystal Cove, where Fred and Velma are about to be crushed to death by Pericles and his minons!**

 **As for our main protagonists, they have just had a close enounter and have outsmarted Mystery Inc's evil counterparts, but I don't think that's the only time they'll see them. Plus, there are bigger dangers in Doomsville which includes more evil versions of past enemies and even themselves.**


	14. The Dark Phantom Rises

Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne, Miyumi and Mei Ling ended up right in the bad Crystal Cove.

"Jeepers" Daphne got up "Where are we?"

Shaggy looked around "Doesn't this place seem familiar?"

"Reah." Scooby nodded. "Looks familiar."

Just then, Mei Ling saw the same sign that Fred and Velma saw when they arrived.

"Guys look at this" she told the others.

Scooby and the girls walked over to the sign.

Miyumi read it "Welcome to Crystal Cove! The Most Hauntedest Place on Earth"

"Crystal Cove?!" Daphne exclaimed. "No wonder this place looks familiar."

"Like, but I thought we've reset the timeline after defeating the Evil Entity." Shaggy said. "Unless..."

He paused when a horrible thought came to his mind.

"This is the Crystal Cove that Pericles took over!" Daphne finished Shaggy's sentence.

"What's going on, Daphne?" Mei Ling asked Daphne.

Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne glanced at each other.

"Like, looks like we've got another long story to tell them, guys." Shaggy remarked. "But first, we have to find a good, safe place to hide before discussing this."

Meanwhile, back in Doomsville, the heroes continued on with their search for another spot to spend the night at.

Jonny sighed "Where are we gonna find a place to stay for the night...or day? I don't know! I can't tell what time of day it is!"

"Well we need to find somewhere where more bad guys won't find us" Googie pointed out "And the evil versions of Mystery Inc. will certainly find us in the woods if we go back to the woods"

During this time, Tom and Jerry looked outside the window.

At that moment, Jerry spotted an abandoned warehouse in the docklands nearby, a few yards away.

Seeing what Jerry had saw, Tom whistled and gaining everyone's attention.

"What is it Tom?" April asked the cat.

Tom pointed to the dock lands where he was pointing. Everybody walked over to him and saw the warehouse.

"Zowie" said Taffy "There's a warehouse over there! We could probably take refuge in there!"

Tom nodded his head.

"What a sweet kitty cat" Bubbles hugged Tom.

Boo rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Come on" said Jade "Before anybody finds us!"

Everybody walked into the warehouse.

"Egads" said Mudsy "Are you guys sure this is going to help us?"

"I don't know" said Scrappy "But it's the best place we can go to till the heat dies down"

Meanwhile, the evil Mystery Inc escaped out of the water and walked back to their hideout.

"I can't believe that pathetic apparition made fools out of us!" Evil Fred told his allies "Especially me!"

"We are going to get rid of those creeps" Evil Daphne snarled "I don't lose. There's only one person who can kill those freaks!"

"Yeah" Evil Shaggy nodded. "Let's go find the master."

The Evil Mystery Inc. stepped through a magic mirror, and ended up in a command room, where a mysterious figure was sitting on a throne.

"Master" said Evil Scooby "Please accept our presence"

"What do you want?" the figure glared at them with his glowing purple eyes.

"Strangers have entered our territory" Evil Daphne informed him "And we are sorry but...we failed!"

"You failed?!" the dark figure roared "Howdare you? I don't tolerate failure! You worthless, pathetic excuses for henchmen!"

"We are sorry master" Evil Velma kneeled "But we would like you to know that the one who defeated us greatly resembled you"

"Resembled me, huh?" The figure asked as he strokes his cat gently.

"Yes sir" said Evil Velma "He greatly resembles you"

"Like, and not only that, master." Evil Shaggy added. "That group that trespassed on our territory quite resembled some of our other colleagues here, like the mad scientist Dr. Quest, the Falcon Kid, Tim Cat and Jeffery Mouse."

"I see" said the dark figure "You five will round up the rest of the troops. We bring down our doppelgängers as soon as we are all rounded up"

"On it, master" Evil Daphne bowed before the dark master.

"Oh and minons" said the dark figure "Leave my counterpart...to me. If I'm going to take down anyone, it's anyone who dares to steal my looks! I'm going to show that idiot what happens when he infiltrates the realm of me...the Dark Phantom!"

"Yes, master." Evil Shaggy bowed. "We'll sure teach those impostors a lesson they'll never forget!"

Meanwhile, in the good Crystal Cove, Alan, Tom, Suzie and Anne are playing a game of beach volleyball.

"Looks like mama's gonna knock you out boys!" Anne hit the volleyball.

"Oh yeah?" Alan hit the ball "Think again sis!"

Alan spiked the ball and it came right towards Suzie, who then missed.

"Alright!" Alan high tenned Tom "That's how we roll!"

"We're neck to neck now" Tom pointed out "We need just one point to win! We're already nine to nine"

"Then serve up brain-o" Anne said "Less talking more spiking!"

Tom threw the ball right into the air and spiked it right towards his oldest sister.

"Only got one shot at this" she said in her thoughts.

In slow motion, Suzie jumped up into the air and spiked the ball so hard, that both Tom and Alan failed to hit it.

"Nuts!" Tom remarked as he and Alan failed to hit the ball back.

"Oh yeah" Anne started dancing "We won! Power to the women my sister!"

Suzie high fived Anne "Uh huh! I know that's right!"

The girls started doing a victory dance "We did it! We're bad! Uh huh! Uh huh! Uh huh! Uh huh! Uh huh!"

"Looks like you boys got served!" Anne gloated.

"Okay, okay" said Alan "You don't have to rub it in!"

"Come on, let's take a dip in the water" Suzie said.

"Yeah" Tom agreed. "I'm sweating bad from the heat."

"Come on guys" said Suzie "Let's get in! Last one in is buying lunch!"

The middle Chan kids ran into the water as fast as they could. Alan was the last one in! Looks like he's buying.

"Oh shut up" Alan told the narrator.

But I digress. Meanwhile, the youngest Chan kids were still stuck on where they could possibly find the others.

"How are we gonna find the others?" Scooter asked Flip "Any suggestions chief?"

"Sorry bro" Flip said "I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place"

"I have an idea" said Cavey Jr "I could fly up there and see where the others are!"

"Great idea Cavey Jr" said Mimi go fly up there.

"Right!" Cavey Jr flew right into the air "Now let's see where the others could be"

Cavey Jr took out some binoculars from inside his fur and searched for the rest of the Chan Clan. Back down, Flim Flam was still sad about what had happened.

"I can't believe my other relatives kicked me out" he sadly said "I'm one of them. They can't just be cruel to another Blake"

Nancy stroked his hair to comfort him, not sure what to say.

"If I'm not a Blake, what am I?" Flim Flam asked "I guess I'm nothing, and I guess I'm just not meant to have a family or be loved by anyone"

"Well, you still got the Chans for support, Flim Flam" Flip said.

"We'll always be here for you" Mimi put her hand on his shoulder "And we all love you"

"Especially me" Nancy added.

Flim Flam nodded as he looked towards Nancy.

Meanwhile, over at the older Chan siblings, Marcie and Jessica, the group were touring the museum.

"Wow" said Henry "Look at all this history!"

"I can't believe Crystal Cove actually has this many legends" Jessica added.

"It sure has." Marcie nodded. "A long history with many legends."

"Wow" said Henry "Many legends"

"Which one is your favorite?" Jessica asked "And what's it about?"

"Hmmm..." Marcie remarked as she looked through the displays. "Let me see..."

While Marcie looked through the displays, Stanley had something on his mind.

"Marcie can I ask you something?" Stanley asked her.

"Sure" Marcie said "Go ahead!"

"How can you not hold a grudge against Velma?" Stanley asked "Didn't they kick you out and leave you friendless?"

"Yes" Marcie sadly said "I wish I could forget"

"But somehow you don't seem to be at all mad at them for it" Stanley continued "I mean, after what happened a couple of days ago before they went back to their world, I was certain you would never talk to them. Why would you forgive them after what they did to you?"

"Because Velma's not really a bad person" Marcie explained "She's the first friend I've ever had and we made a wonderful team together. I couldn't turn my back on her, since she really didn't want me to leave the gang"

Stanley nodded understandingly. "Even after what she did to you, you two still remained friends."

"Yeah" said Henry "It's just like with me and Stanley. Now he may be a pain in the neck, he is not exactly the coolest guy around and his jokes are the worst, but Stanley's always been there for me when I needed him the most, and he is very trustworthy and my little brother"

"And he may be a bit of a meathead, but Henry's still my best friend and is always there for me" Stanley smiled at his brother.

Marcie nodded understandingly.

"Wow" Jessica smiled "You guys must be close"

"Yeah" Stanley smiled "We sure are, and it's not just because we are blood, it's because we are well...best friends"

"I guess I can now see why you are willing to forgive Velma, Marcie" Jessica smiled at Marcie.

"Yeah" Marcie said "I hope she's okay, wherever she is"

Well, what Marcie didn't know was that her friend is in an alternate, darker version of the very town she's living in and has even discovered her body in that alternate version of Crystal Cove.

Back in that alternate version, Scooby, Shaggy and Daphne finished explaining the situation to the girls.

"So let me get this straight," said Mei Ling "You guys were trying to fight an evil sadistic parrot bent on taking over the world with the help of an evil entity and all your friends are now dead in this world"

"Yep" said Daphne.

"Like, I've got a hunch that Fred and Velma may be in trouble if this is where they are." Shaggy said.

It was then that the four saw Scooby sniffing around and catching something of interest.

"Scooby, you found something?" Miyumi asked.

"Reah!" Scooby nodded. "I've got Fred and Velma's scents!"

"Freddie and Velma?" Daphne asked. "They must be here before."

"Zoinks!" Shaggy remarked. "We'd better find them and fast!"

"Quick follow me" Scooby sniffed the ground.

The others followed him. They were going to find Fred and Velma, but would they find them in time. At that same time, some dark figure in the tree was stalking them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **ZOINKS! Looks like our main characters are going to face some real deadly foes, led by none other than Mudsy's dark and evil counterpart, the Dark Phantom, who's bound on taking Mudsy down. They say you can't kill a ghost, but you can vanquish him from existence (don't know how that's different). But I digress, this Dark Phantom seems to be a truly deadly foe, and he could have some dark, powerful supernatural abilities, that could take down any foe, including another ghost. Now, our heroes are going to have to fight against their evil counterparts, but Mudsy's evil twin is probably going to be the real enemy in this picture! The Funky Phantom will be facing off the Dark Phantom in this story, pretty soon. If this were animated, I'd use Peter Dinklage as the Dark Phantom.**

 **As for Flim-Flam, he is still depressed about not having a family. Not only has he spent his whole life on his own, been abandoned by his adoptive mother and possibly might never see Scrappy and Googie again...but he's been disowned by the other Blakes (well, one of them at least). What's his one true place? What is he? And who does he belong with? Is Flim-Flam really not meant to be loved and cared about?**

 **As for our supporting cast (Mystery Inc), they've ended up in the evil Crystal Cove, where Pericles is about to kill Fred and Velma!** **Will Scooby, Shaggy and the girls save them in time or will they be crushed to death? Stay tuned!**


	15. Prelude to the Battle

In the abandoned Doomsville warehouse, our heroes were trying to lay low and rest, despite the possible danger.

Bubbles turned to Biff "Biff, why did Shelly have to go? We love her, she was my best friend"

"It wasn't my choice." Biff replied. "She insisted in fighting the Black Manta herself."

"But didn't you love her, Biffy?" Bubbles asked tearfully.

Biff looked at her sadly "Yes, I love her. Very much"

"Then you should've protected her" Bubbles started to sob.

"I wish I had done that." Biff said. "In fact, I was going to do that, but she insisted that I take cover with our allies."

Mar 5"Maybe you should've taken cover with her" Bubbles sighed.

"I guess I should've" Biff said sadly.

Biff wrapped his arms around Bubbles as she started to sob some more.

"Boy" said April "They sure are sad and depressed about losing Shelly"

"I know just how it feels" Mudsy said sympathetically.

"Yeah, but I don't think there's much we can do about it other than moving on, as much as I hate to admit it." Googie remarked sadly.

"Yeah, even blaming Mystery Inc. won't make a difference." Skip agreed "It'll only make things worse"

"I guess the best thing to do is stay together and make sure we don't lose anyone" Race said "After all, it's hard dealing with the loss of a loved one"

"And I don't think I'll ever get over losing Brenda" Dee Dee said.

"Neither will I" Taffy added.

"Unga, same here" Captain Caveman added "And I don't think Cavey Jr will get over it either"

"From now on, we stay together" said Dr. Quest "As a family!"

"Right." Everyone else nodded in agreement, except for Tom and Jerry, who were on the lookout at the entrance to the warehouse

Just then, the duo whistled their allies upon noticing something.

"Look!" Hadji said "Tom and Jerry are pointing to something, and I think they want us all to see"

"Come on" Mudsy said "Let's go, exit stage left!"

Everybody followed Mudsy to where Tom and Jerry were. Soon, they arrived at the warehouse entrance.

"What is it, boys?" Jonny asked.

Tom responded by pointing outside.

Everyone looked outside and they soon saw several moving lights moving down the road towards the warehouse.

"Look at all those pretty lights" Bubbles said.

"Egads" said Mudsy "It looks like they're getting closer!"

"That cannot be good" Skip gulped.

"It must be Mystery Inc.'s evil doubles!" Blue Falcon said. "Quick everybody! Find a place to hide!"

"Oh that won't be happening" said a dark and sinister voice.

"AAAHHH!" Mudsy jumped into Skip's arms "Who said that?"

"That will be me." The same voice replied before a dark and sinister-looking phantom appeared.

"Holy cats!" Skip said. "He looks just like...Mudsy!"

"So we meet at last" said the sinister looking phantom.

"Who are you?" Mudsy stammered.

"I am the Dark Phantom." The Dark Phantom grinned as his cat hissed at Mudsy. "Master of all darkness and evil! Nobody trespasses on my territory and makes it out alive!"

"Well I'm the Funky Phantom!" Mudsy told his evil twin "And I want you to buzz off and leave my kids alone!"

"Listen Phantom," said the Dark Phantom "This is my world and I control everything! Theres not enough room for two phantoms, so I'll have to destroy you myself!"

"You're going to have to go through us!" Scrappy told the Dark Phantom "And that's not going to happen"

"Silly little doggy" Dark Phantom smirked "I'm not going to fight you, I'm just here for your friend. I'll have my minons take care of you!"

Dark Phantom snapped his fingers for his evil henchmen.

At that moment, the vehicles containing the evil doubles of the heroes, as well as the evil Mystery Inc., pulled up and everyone got off their vehicles.

"No double of mine stays in the Falcon Kid's territory and gets away with it!" The Falcon Kid says as he approaches Blue Falcon.

"Right there, FK!" Destroyermutt agreed as he approaches Dynomutt.

"That goes for you, too!" Evil Dr. Quest says as he and his team approaches Team Quest.

Tim Cat and Jeffery Mouse didn't say a word as they approached Tom and Jerry with their fists and weapons ready.

The evil doubles of April, Skip, Augie and Elmo walked right up to their good counterparts.

"Well it looks like we've got us some cheap knock off of us, here my darling" Evil Augie told April's evil twin.

"No kidding honey bun" Evil April grinned at good April "What do you think Skip?"

"Skippy loves a challenge!" said Evil Skip.

Evil Elmo nodded as he growled fiercely at his good counterpart.

"You looking for trouble?" Evil Biff asked his counterpart as the evil counterparts of the Neptunes approaches them.

"Yeah, cause you don't know who you're messing with" Evil Bubbles added.

"And when people mess with us, it's the last thing they ever do" Evil Clamhead grinned.

Evil Jabberjaw just growled and snapped his razor sharp fangs. He looked just like Jabber except his nose was sharper, his fins were sharper and he looked like a fierce bull shark.

"Oh, look Uncle Scooby!" Another voice exclaimed. "It's my no-good impostor!"

"I don't believe it." Googie gasped when she saw the source of the voice.

Indeed, Scrappy, too, had an evil double.

"Let me at him!" Evil Scrappy said. "Let me splat him and show him who's boss!"

"Go ahead, Scrappy." Evil Scooby grinned.

"And allow me to take care of my double, cousin Daphne." Evil Googie said.

"By all means, go ahead and be my guest!" Evil Daphne smirked.

"Cousin?" Googie said in her thoughts.

"Looks like you've got nowhere to go" Dark Phantom smirked "You'll never defeat me! No one does! Kill them!"

The evil doubles started charging towards the protagonists, ready to attack them.

Meanwhile in dark Crystal Cove, Scooby was still sniffing out Velma's scent.

"Can you sniff any faster, Scoob?" Shaggy asked him "I have the strangest feeling we are being watched"

Just then, they approached the cave where they had the showdown against the Evil Entity before the timeline was reset.

"Here we are" said Scooby "This must be where Fred and Velma are"

"Jeepers" said Daphne "That's the place where Scooby stopped the Evil Entity, Fred and Velma must be in there"

"But how are we going to find them?" Mei Ling asked Daphne.

"I believe I may be of some assistance, my dear" said a distant voice.

Daphne gasped "I know that voice"

The heroes turned and looked towards the source of the voice.

"Why, it's...you!" Shaggy gasped.

Back in the good Crystal Cove, Alan, Tom, Anne and Suzie were enjoying themselves at the beach.

"Boy this sure is fun guys!" Anne splashed some water on Alan's face.

"Yeah" Alan said "Maybe we can all go surfing!"

"What an excellent idea, Alan" said Tom "My surfing skills are a bit rusty, but I can certainly do some aerodynamic altitude"

"No way!" Anne boasted "Anne Chan is the surfing mistress! I'll sure beat you!"

"You're on sis!" Tom told his twin sister.

Tom and Anne raced out of the water and went to rent some surfboards.

"What do you want to do Suzie?" Alan asked his twin sister.

"Let's watch Tom and Anne doing their surfing contest." Suzie suggested.

"Great idea, sis" said Alan "Come on!"

Alan and Suzie ran out of the water and followed Suzie to the shore.

Meanwhile, the eldest Chans, Jessica and Marcie were still touring the museum.

"There sure are a lot of exhibitions here." Jessica remarked.

"Yeah" Stanley added "So Marcie, we still haven't figured out what your favorite exhibit is"

"What is it?" Henry asked her.

"Well, I always liked the science exhibit." Marcie replied. "It exhibits several of the brilliant science and engineering marvels done in Crystal Cove throughout its history."

"Boy, Tom sure would really like that exhibit" Stanley remarked.

"Come on," said Henry "Let's check it out"

The Chan brothers, Jessica and Marcie started walking to the science exhibit. Just then, Jessica saw some people walking towards the science exhibit.

"Hey guys look!" Henry pointed to the people.

It was Professor Pericles and the original Mystery Inc.

"Isn't that the other Mystery Inc?" Stanley pointed to them.

"Yeah, they are." Marcie nodded. "Let's go chat with them."

The four walked over to the group just as Ricky looked towards them and smiled.

"Hey guys!" Ricky saw them.

"Hey!" Marcie walked to them "Hey Ricky! Hi Cassidy!"

"Hey Brad! Hey Judy!" Henry said to Brad and Judy.

"What's up Pericles?" Stanley asked the bird.

"Everything's been doing good lately." Pericles replied with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, we're just here for sightseeing." Jessica replied. "Although we originally wanted to pay you-know-who a visit."

"Oh, that guy." Brad said. "I really don't know how did he got elected as sheriff by the townspeople or even got promoted to sergeant, lieutenant, captain or even commander in the first place."

"Yeah, the likes of him rarely takes his job seriously." Judy agreed.

"Vell, at least ve're getting a chance to vote him out in the upcoming election." Pericles commented.

"There's an election coming up?" Stanley asked Pericles.

"That's right." Cassidy nodded.

"Wham bam, when that pig is no longer sheriff, he'll be in a jam" Stanley chuckled.

"Yeah" Brad said "He probably will"

"So what're you guys doing here?" Marcie asked Judy.

"Oh, we're checking out the newly-renovated science and engineering exhibition in the museum." Judy replied.

"What a coincidence!" Marcie smiled. "We're on our way to the exhibition as well."

"That's great" said Brad "Why don't you guys come with us?"

"Sure thing, Brad" Henry said "We really could use the company"

"The more the merrier I now say" Stanley said.

"Then, vhat're ve vaiting for?" Pericles asked. "Let's go!"

They all went down to the science exhibit. Meanwhile, the youngest Chan's, Cavey Jr and Flim Flam were still trying to figure out where the others were.

"Hey Cavey Jr!" Flip called out to Cavey Jr "You see any sign of the others up there?"

"Nope" Cavey Jr landed back onto the sidewalk "Not at all"

"Looks like we're gonna have to think of plan B, chief" Scooter told Flip.

"Got any ideas, Flim-Flam?" Flip asked Flim-Flam.

Flim Flam however, was still depressed about his family.

"Uh, Flim Flam?" Scooter asked, trying to get his attention.

"Huh?" Flim turned around "Oh hey guys! What was that about an idea?"

"Gee Flim," said Scooter "You look pretty sad"

"I'm more than sad, Scooter" Flim Flam sighed "I'm depressed"

"You must still be down about your family" Nancy said.

"Yeah." Flim Flam sighed.

"I can see why you look like you're about to cry again" Nancy said sympathetically.

"Does no one want me to have a family?" Flim Flam snapped.

"I know how you feel" said Cavey Jr "Aunt Brenda's gone, and now me, my parents and Aunt Dee Dee are a broken family"

"But that's different than being unwanted!" Flim Flam said crossly. "No one wants me. Not even my own relatives!"

He then broke down and started sobbing. None of the kids knew what to say. It just broke their hearts to see Flim-Flam cry. The boy had been abandoned, living on the streets, sent to prison and recently...he was disowned by his own relatives, not to mention he probably would never see Scrappy or Googie again.

"No one loves me" he kept sobbing "It's not fair!"

"Oh, Flim Flam..." Nancy said as she placed her arm on his shoulder.

Flim Flam hugged Nancy as he kept crying. Finally, he concluded something.

"I'm sorry Nancy" he sniffed "I can't do this anymore!"

"What're you talking about Flim Flam?" Nancy asked him.

"My mother hates me, people hate me and all my relatives hate me" he said "I should just end it all!"

"What're you saying?" Flip asked.

"I'm going to leave this god forsaken world and disappear" Flim said "I don't belong anywhere! I'm going to leave the face of the Earth! I'm going to drown myself in the ocean!"

"Are you out of your mind, Flim Flam?!" Nancy gasped. "You still got me for support! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Nancy's right, Flim-Flam!" Flip agreed. "It's already bad enough that we've lost Brenda and Shelly. What do you want the other guys to react when they learn that you've decided to leave this world?"

Flim Flam didn't know what to say and started to cry more.

"It doesn't matter anyway!" he said through his tears "Nobody loves me! Nobody cares about me! I just want to be loved and cared about, but everybody hates me! Nobody wants me! I'm going to go kill myself and that's that!"

"No, you're staying with me, and that's that!" Nancy said firmly when he tried to run off to the ocean, only to be stopped by her.

Flim Flam started to cry again as he held onto Nancy.

"I'm so sorry Nancy" he sobbed "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just-"

"I love you Flim Flam" she said tearfully "I love you so much! I can't live without you! If I ever lost you, I could never forgive myself. I love you Flim Flam, don't ever do that again. I love you so much"

Flim Flam nodded silently as they shared a long hug. Soon enough, Flip, Cavey Jr, Mimi and Scooter joined in the emotional embrace as well.

Back in Doomsville, the heroes found themselves facing off their evil counterparts.

"Alright gang" said Scrappy "Let's get this battle over with!"

"Bring it on, baby" Dark Phantom sinisterly grinned.

"Tada dada dada! Puppy power!" Scrappy proclaimed.

"We'll see about that!" said Evil Scrappy "Attack! My witless monkeys!"

The good guys and the bad guys charged right towards each other and the battle had begun. Mudsy and the Dark Phantom flew into the air and they were facing each other, ready for their epic battle.

"You look like you're ready to claim this territory for a cheap knockoff of mine!" The Dark Phantom said.

"Well, we'll see about that!" Mudsy replied with a fearless look on his face as Boo hissed at the Dark Phantom's cat.

Tom found himself face-to-face with Tim, who seemed ready to destroy.

Without a slight hint of fear in his face, Tom made a fist and narrowed his eyes as he punched his hand with the fist.

Similarly, Jerry narrowed his eyes as he came face-to-face with Jeffery with two fists ready.

Jabberjaw was faced with his fearsome evil double who was ready to fight him.

April cracked her knuckles as she stood Dave to face with her evil counterpart.

"Ready to go to town sister?" Evil April told her good double

"Boy am I" April snarled.

"So how long you suppose you're staying here, impostor?" The Falcon Kid asked BF.

"Until you let me stay here for the night peacefully." Blue Falcon replied. "What we're looking for is simply some rest."

"You'll have some rest alright" the Falcon Kid cracked his knuckles "Eternal rest!"

Dynomutt then found himself face to face with his evil double. His double was a fierce robot dog who looked like a deadly sociopathic killing machine.

"Well, looks like you've leave me with no choice, impostor." Destroyermutt said to Dog Wonder.

"That's what you think you tin can!" Dynomutt told Destroyermutt.

Taffy, Dee-Dee and Cavey found themselves face to face with their evil counterparts. In fact, there was an Evil Brenda as well.

"Oh looky here" she smirked "Looks like we have he upper hand. Where's my doppelgänger?"

"She's not here." Taffy replied. "But what difference does it make?"

"The difference is that there are four of us and only three pathetic of you losers" Evil Dee Dee said "Which means that we have the upper hand and there's nothing you can do to stop us"

"You might as well surrender now, while you still have your lives" Evil Cavey grinned.

"Over me dead body." Cavey replied defiantly.

"Yeah!" Taffy agreed. "Why surrender if we have not even start fighting?"

"Yeah!" Dee Dee nodded as she made a combat pose.

The rest of the Neptune's were face to face with their evil counterparts, who unsurprisingly had an evil Shelly with them.

"Isn't that sweet?" Evil Shelly said mockingly "Only four of us and three of you! Tell me, where's the cheap rip off of me? Is she sick? Or is she gone? Yeah, you three probably would still have her, had you been less pathetic than your already are"

"Well, we'll see about that." Biff replied. "Besides, our Shelly is in a better the place than this wasteland!"

"Nobody calls my territory a wasteland!" Evil Biff growled.

"We ain't taking this no more" Bubbles cracked her fists "You jerks are going down!"

"Bring it on" said Evil Bubbles.

Googie was face to face with her evil double and boy did it get ugly.

"You should know that you're trespassing on my territory, impostor." Evil Googie said.

"Well I never wanted to be here on your wasteland!" Googie spat "So buzz off if you know what's good for you!"

"Well, you sure leave me with no choice." Evil Googie said. "And nobody calls my territory a wasteland!"

Evil Googie reached into her jeans pocket and took out a pair of nunchucks. She swung them around in an awesome fashion.

"Let's do this thang!" Evil Googie told Googie.

"I couldn't have said it better" Googie glared at her evil double.

Scrappy and his evil double were face to face. They didn't need to say anything. They were on four legs and growling at each other, ready to attack at any moment.

Augie and Skip were right face to face with their evil twins, ready to fight.

"You know" said Evil Augie "This dimension isn't big enough for the four us"

"Yeah!" Evil Skip snarlled at his good counterpart. "What do you say we duel?"

"Fine by us." Skip replied. "We might as well as get this over with."

"Yeah." Augie nodded. "Bring it on!"

Team Quest was right in front of their evil doubles.

"Well, well" said Evil Dr. Quest "Looks like we've met at last!"

"I'm warning you pal!" Dr. Quest said to his evil twin "You'd better stay away from my family or else!"

"Or else what?" Evil Race smirked "You think we're helpless? Show them boys!"

Evil Jonny, Evil Hadji and Evil Bandit reached into their pockets and pulled out lethal weapons, that looked worse than the ones they used back in the day.

"Oh snap" said Jonny.

"And if that's not enough, I also have something else" said Evil Hadji.

Evil Hadji used his head to crush some scrap metal.

"Looks like we're going to face an uphill battle here." Hadji remarked.

"Stick by me boys" said Dr. Quest "We're gonna need to do this together as a family! For once, we are going to do this together!"

"Let's do it" said Jade.

Up in the air, Mudsy and the Dark Phantom were face to face, ready to battle and start the fight.

"Normally, I don't believe in violence" Mudsy said to his evil counterpart "But when you miss with my family, you're going to pay the price!"

"That family is going to be the demise of you" Dark Phantom grinned.

"Well, in that case, bring it on!" Mudsy replied.

"That is something you'll deeply regret" the Dark Phantom sinisterly smiled "And I'll have the proof!"

"We'll see about that, punk" Mudsy glared at his evil twin.

So there they were; our main characters and their evil counterparts ready to battle each other in a big epic showdown.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **There you have it folks! Our main protagonists have encountered none of other than the Dark Phantom, Mudsy's evil double! Now they are going to fight in an epic battle, but that's just the first round! This guy is a large threat to our heroes and his minions.**

 **As for Flim-Flam, you can see what he's going through, it's so painful and realistic. He's been abandoned by his mother, stuck in the slammer (luckily, he escaped), disowned by the other Blakes and he's spent most of his life on the streets! Not to mention he's stuck on the thought of never seeing Scrappy or Googie again. You can see why this sweet little boy was contemplating suicide. Good thing the youngest Chan's and Cavey Jr stopped him, because they unconditionally love him.**


	16. Flim-Flam's New Family and a New Mission

Back in bad Crystal Cove, Scooby and his group were face to face with the strange person stalking them. They knew who it was.

"So we meet again," said the dark figure "I've been expecting you"

"Pericles" Scooby growled.

"Don't be afraid, Scooby" Pericles smirked "I have no reason to hurt you, but I probably will"

"What've you done with Fred and Velma, Pericles?" Daphne demanded "And you'd better tell the truth you creep!"

"Ah, not to worry, my dear" Pericles replied with no warmth in his voice "Your friends are currently enjoying a good rock bath in the caves."

"Like, a good rock bath?" Shaggy remarked. "I don't like the sound of this."

"Don't be sad Shaggy" Pericles said "We'll make sure you join them"

Pericles snapped his fingers and his minions started walking right behind him.

Shaggy gasped "Zoinks! Monsters"

"I think it is wise that we split out of here." Scooby suggested.

"G-g-g-good idea, Scooby" Miyumi agreed.

"Like, let's get out of here!" Shaggy exclaimed as he grabbed both Mei Ling and Daphne while Scooby grabbed Miyumi by their arms and took off.

"Get them, you fools!" Pericles ordered the monsters.

The monsters all nodded in comply before taking off after the five heroes.

The five heroes raced off into the nearby wooded area as the monsters give chase.

"Faster, Shaggy" Daphne exclaimed as she looked behind them. "They're still behind us!"

"Rook, rover rere!" Scooby said when he saw something in the dark woods.

The group looked towards where Scooby was pointing at. It was a cabin.

"Quick!" Daphne said "To that cabin! It may be our only chance!"

Immediately, the five raced off to the cabin and were able to evade detection by the monsters due to the darkness.

After racing into the cabin, they quickly shut the door and piled up furniture against the doors to prevent the monsters from being able to enter the cabin.

"I think we're safe, for now" Daphne huffed.

"No kidding" Scooby and Shaggy said as they pulled a drawer onto the front door.

"So this is the Pericles character you were talking about?" Miyumi asked them.

"Yep" said Daphne as she sat down on a couch.

"What's so scary and dangerous about a stupid dodo?" Mei Ling asked Daphne "He's so small and we're big and brave. We could take him down easily"

"Like, you shouldn't underestimate him, Mei Ling." Shaggy said "He may be small, but he's smart, resourceful and manipulative, not to mention that he has those creepy monsters doing his bidding."

"Not to mention he's wiped out pretty much all of Crystal Cove" Scooby added.

"But what're we going to do about Fred and Velma?" Mei Ling asked them "We need them"

"Well, we're going to need a plan to sneak in without those monsters or Pericles detecting our presence." Daphne said.

"Like, I think we may have something, Daph." Shaggy says as Scooby opened a nearby closet.

Inside were plenty of ripped clothes, just like the ones worn by the monsters, as well as plenty of make-up.

"Oh, groovy" Daphne smiled as the girls walked over.

"Are you saying that we're going to sneak in disguised as those monsters?" Miyumi asked.

"Reah" Scooby nodded.

"Then, we'd better get started." Mei Ling said as she took one of the clothes.

"I only hope Pericles doesn't see through our disguises." Daphne commented as the five started to put on their disguises.

Meanwhile, up in the skies, Shelly and company were enjoying their time together.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Amelia asked the girls "All of us together, our new happy family"

"Yeah" Brenda made a sad smile "I guess it is"

"And I'm finally back with my mother." Shelly added as she shared a long hug with her mother.

"Brenda honey," Marylyn turned to her "Is something wrong?"

"Well, I really miss Skip." Brenda said. "And he must be sad without me."

"I can see why" Shelly sighed "I may be with my mother again, but I still can't help but think about how sad Biff and the others must be without me"

"And the other Teen Angels must feel broken" Brenda added "Cavey Jr is just a baby, he must be scarred most of all"

"Sometimes I wonder if daddy ever thinks about me, mama and the girls" Jeanette sadly said "We miss him every day, but I still wonder if he does"

"Yeah" Amelia nodded.

There was some silence between the girls after that last remark.

It was then that Brenda decided to ask, "Say is there a way for us to be brought back to life again?"

"I don't think there is" said Maggie "We are dead and dead means dead! We can't come back! Only Hades can revive us and he ain't doing anything"

"I don't think so Maggie" said Amelia "There is one other person who can bring us back from the dead"

"Who?" the girls asked.

"God" Amelia explained "He can bring us back! However, he lives in Olympus with the other gods way high in the sky. There's no way they'd let Angels into Olympus"

"We can try though" Brenda said "Maybe if they see how much we miss our families, he'll send us home...and he could probably bring Mudsy back to life too"

"Yeah." Shelly nodded. "Who knows whether he'll bring us back, but it's worth a try."

Mar 7"Looks like we're off on adventure girls" Marylyn said "To Olympus!"

"You heard my mother" said Shelly "Let's fly!"

Brenda, Shelly, Marylyn and Mudsy's family spread their wings open and started to fly on their way to the gate to Olympus. It was certainly going to be a long shot to find God, but they knew it was worth a shot at all.

Back in good Crystal Cove, the Chan Brothers, Marcie and the original Mystery Inc. finally got to the science exhibit.

"Here we are gang" said Brad "The new science exhibit"

"Wow." Henry remarked. "This place is so huge!"

"Yeah" Stanley agreed. "No doubt Tom will really love this place."

"Yep" Ricky said "Crystal Cove surely has a large history and a lot of strange legends"

"What's your favorite legend, Ricky?" Henry asked Ricky.

"Now that's a tough one to decide..." Ricky replied as he started thinking about the legends.

"Brad, Judy" Stanley turned to them "I was just wondering something"

"What is it?" asked Judy.

"Well, Marcie just told us why and how she's so forgiving of Velma for ditching her" Stanley explained "So why are you guys willing to forgive Fred and the others? I mean, they wanna still be famous and solve boring old mysteries. They don't want to have happy normal lives and settle down. Why are you so willing to forgive them?"

"Well, it doesn't stop the fact that Fred's our son, Stanley." Brad replied.

"And we still love him" Judy added.

"I know what you mean" Henry said "Pop has always been there for us, even though we almost screwed up his capers back in the day, we are still part of his family clan and he loves us"

"And you guys must still love Fred, right?" Stanley asked Brad and Judy.

"Yes, we do" they said.

"Hey guys!" said Marcie "Come over here! Check this out!"

Brad, Judy and the Chan Brothers walked over to Jessica, Marcie, the Owens and Pericles to see what the hoopla was about.

"What is it?" Stanley asked as they arrived.

"It's an astronomy exhibit" Marcie pointed to what she was talking about. It was a sample of a rock. It wasn't like any rock they saw, it was kind of purple and it looked kind of burned.

"So?" Stanley shrugged "It's just a rock"

"That's not just any rock Stanley," said Marcie "Look! Read this!"

Stanley read the writing on the display "This is a chunk of the Gosnell Asteroid, which only falls once every thousands of years. Discovered by scientists in 1945, this asteroid is said to be powerful enough to wipe out an entire continent"

"And that's not all" Cassidy added "It says that another asteroid has been calculated to hit the Earth again this week! Wiping out all of Boomerang Land, and some other places for that matter"

The group all gasped when Cassidy made the remark.

"Wham bam! We are really in a jam!" Stanley exclaimed.

"This is terrible" said Brad "That asteroid is going to destroy all of us!"

"And I thought we were done with saving the world" Henry rolled his eyes.

"I guess a hero's work is never done." Ricky says. "We'd better do something!"

"You're a genius Marcie" Stanley told her "Do you know anyone who could possibly help us stop the asteroid?"

"Hmmm..." Marcie thought for a while.

Meanwhile, at the beach, the middle Chan's were ready to watch Anne and Tom surf.

"Ready to see our little sister and brother hang ten, sis" Alan asked his sister.

"You bet I am" Suzie said "Say, let's make a bet"

"What kind of bet, oh snarky twin sister?" Alan raised an eyebrow.

"One of us will bet on a sibling" Suzie explained "Loser has to buy us lunch and clean the winners' bedroom for a week"

"You're on sis" Alan told his big sister.

They both shook hands in agreement, and of course, Alan bet on Tom while Suzie bet on Anne. Anne and Tom were balancing on their boards on a choice swell.

"See little bro?" Anne said as she balanced on the surfboard "Girls can do anything! You might as well give up now!"

"Speak for you my overconfident friend" Tom adjusted his glasses "I will not fall off the surfboard like last time!"

"Yeah, just wait and see." Anne rolled her eyes as they prepared to get started.

Just then, a massive wave came right up to the surfers and they started to hang ten.

"See Tom?" Anne boasted to her brother "Girls can do anything! We rule and you boys don't!"

"Oh yeah?" asked Tom "Well check out this move!"

Tom stood on his hands without losing his balance and then flipped back up.

"Well I can do that ten times better with my eyes closed" Anne told him "I'll be hot dogging it up better than you little bro!"

"Eyes closed?" Tom asked "Anne I don't think that's a good idea"

"Oh shut up you dweeb" Anne put her hand on her left hip "I know what I'm doing!"

Anne flipped right on the surfboard and started to stand on her hands with her eyes closed, but she lost her balance and fell into the water.

"Anne!" Suzie exclaimed when she saw her sister fell into the water.

"I knew that was going to happen." Tom remarked as he and Alan joined with the search.

"Hang on sis" Suzie ran into the water "We're coming!"

"Where's a lifeguard when you need one?" Alan remarked.

Suzie, Alan and Tom dove right into the water and went to search for Anne. Finally, they found her drowning down to the ocean floor. They grabbed her by the limbs and swam back to shore.

As soon as they reached the shore, Alan shouted, "I know CPR. Let me perform on her and get the water out of her lungs!"

Suzie and Tom started pushing Anne's stomach and squirting the water out of her.

Alan started to put his lips onto Anne's to revive her. He started in hailing.

"I'm scared for Anne" Suzie remarked "But I'm at the same time, disgusted"

"Likewise" Tom said "Regardless, Anne has to be okay. She's gotta, she's our sister"

Just then, Anne opened up her eyes and couldn't believe what she was waking up to.

"Alan?" Anne asked.

"I saved you sis" Alan hugged her.

"Anne!" Suzie hugged her "You're alive!"

"Great to have you back sis" Tom hugged her as well.

"What's going on?" Anne asked "And why was Alan kissing me?"

"You fell from your surfboard, sis." Suzie explained. "We found you on the bottom of the ocean and had to pump the water out of you while Alan resuscitated you."

Thanks, bro" said Anne "But I feel disgusted since you kissed me"

"It was CPR" Alan remarked.

"And don't you try that stunt again, sis." Suzie added.

"Yeah" Tom agreed. "I knew that that was going to happen when you boasted to me about being able to do that with your eyes closed."

"We were worried about you Anne" Alan added "You could've drowned and we'd lose you forever"

"I'm sorry" Anne sighed.

Meanwhile, over at the youngest Chans, Flim Flam and Cavey Jr., the kids were wondering what to do next.

"Maybe we should continue trying to find the others" suggested Flip

"Great idea, chief" said Scooter.

"We don't have enough money for the taxi, so why don't we all go on foot?" Flim Flam suggested.

"Yeah" said Cavey Jr "I'm not as strong as my dad"

As they started walking back to town, Flim Flam had something on his mind; he was still hurting and upset that he didn't have a family.

"Flim Flam" Nancy turned to him "We know you don't have a family, but we'd like you to be part of ours"

"Yeah" Flip agreed "Nobody else may want you but we do."

"You're like the seventh brother I never had" Mimi added.

"And it'd be great to have an eleventh for soccer" Scooter added.

"So, what do you say?" Nancy smiled at him "Would you like to be part of our family?"

Flip, Nancy, Scooter, Mimi and Chu Chu all smiled at him. Flim Flam was more than shocked. A family that actually wanted him, a real family.

Finally, he nodded.

"Why...sure" He said. "This is the first time that a family wanted me to be part of them. I...don't know...what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything" Nancy smiled "But there is something I would like to give you, Flim"

"What is it?" Flim Flam asked.

Nancy walked up to Flim Flam, closed her eyes and then kissed him right on the lips.

"Woah" Flip, Mimi and Scooter all gasped and covered their eyes.

Cavey Jr and Chu Chu both covered each other's eyes while Nancy kept kissing Flim Flam until she finally pulled away from him.

"Not in front of the others" Flim pointed to the others "They're looking at us"

"You know what?" Nancy asked "You're right. If anybody's kissing anyone in front of our friends, it should be you kissing me"

"Really?" Flim Flam blushed.

"Mmm hmm" Nancy nodded and batted her eyelashes at him.

Flim Flam swallowed for a moment before nodding and decided to kiss her back.

Mimi covered Scooter's eyes as she watched.

"How romantic" she sighed.

"Glad I'm not watching this mushy moment" Scooter remarked "Good thing this chapter is over"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **That's right Scooter! The chapter is over, and we've got some really good things coming up in the next one. Apparently, the Chan Brothers, the original Mystery Inc, Jessica and Marcie have a mission of their own now! They've gotta save the world once again.**

 **Also, Brenda, Shelly, Shelly's mother and the Muddlemore's are on a mission to see if God can bring them back to life. It's going to be a long journey.**

 **But on the bright side, Flim-Flam now has found a family who actually loves him and cares about him; the Amazing Chan Clan. I wonder if Charlie will approve of having a eleventh mouth to feed? Stay tuned for the epic battle between our main characters and their evil counterparts.**

 **By the way, do you think Flim-Flam's one true place is with the Chan Clan? If you do, why do you think that? And if you don't, why do you think that?**


	17. The Epic Battle

Back in Doomsville, our main characters were face to face with their evil doubles, ready for an incredible showdown.

"This is your last chance, you impostors!" The Dark Phantom said. "Surrender right this instance or pay the price!"

"Surrender?" Mudsy asked before taking note of the redcoat the Dark Phantom is wearing. "I have not yet begun to fight, you lobster!"

"If that's the way you want, then you'll have to pay!" the Dark Phantom glared at Mudsy.

The Dark Phantom flew right up in the air, formed a ball of energy in his hands and shot it right at Mudsy.

"Odds bodkins" Mudsy gasped.

He flew up and dodged the energy beam.

"Quick" Mudsy told the others "You handle the others. I'll go after my devious doppelgänger!"

"Right" Blue Falcon and Dr. Quest both nodded before they all get down to the battle.

Augie, Skip, April, Cavey and the Teen Angels looked at each other. They knew what to do.

"Ready?" Augie asked them.

"Dude, I was born ready" Skip said to Augie.

The six of them reached into their pockets and took out their Green Lantern rings and put them on their fingers, transforming them into Green Lanterns once again.

"Huh" Evil Skip snorted when his group witnessed the transformations. "Those flashy costumes and gadgets won't do you impostors any good."

"That's what you think!" Augie retorted.

Augie flew right to his evil double and used his ring beam to create a lasso, which wrapped around Evil Augie.

"Looks like you're all tied up punk!" Augie grabbed the lasso and started swinging it around, eventually letting go and sending his double flying.

April and her evil counterpart were fighting with their awesome, ninjutsu skills.

"So you think you can out kick me huh?" Evil April blocked April's kick.

"Yes I believe I can" April snapped.

"Oh really?" Evil April grinned "Well let's just see about that!"

April was about to hit Evil April when Evil April grabbed her arm before it could punch her, twisted it and kicked April right into the stomach real hard, causing her to crash into some crates at the wall of the warehouse.

At that moment, Evil Cavey was trying to strike Cavey after dodging the club the latter produced with his Green Lantern ring.

"Here's a gift for you, evil me!" Evil Cavey exclaimed as he threw his club towards Cavey.

"Unga!" Cavey replied as he ducked, leading the club to sail over his head and strike Evil April by mistake!

"Uh oh" Evil Cavey exclaimed as Evil April slumped to the ground, but before he could enquire, he suddenly had a foolish look on his face before slumping to the ground.

"Thanks for the gift, evil me!" Cavey grinned as he knocked out his evil counterpart with the club he produced with his Green Lantern ring.

At that same time, Augie and Skip saw April get knocked into the crates by her evil twin.

"April" they shouted.

"Alright now you've gone too far missy" Augie boldly said to Evil April.

Augie used the beam from his ring to produce a whip that he tried to lasso around Evil April. However, that happened at a terrible price.

Evil April grabbed the whip "Don't try to do that handsome, you know you can't outsmart me, April Stewart!"

Evil April started to swing Augie and Skip by the light whip and then she let go, sending them flying into the crates with April.

Fortunately, Skip managed to produce a trampoline with his ring, allowing them to land on it and then launch them back towards Evil April.

"Nice try, missy." Augie said as they were launched towards Evil April.

Before she could respond, the two heroes produced a large boxing glove, large enough to deliver a knockout blow to the girl.

"Oooofff!" Evil April exclaimed as she was knocked out by the punch.

Without wasting another minute, Skip and Augie produced a steel chain and wrapped it around her, preventing her from being able to break free once she regains consciousness.

"Skip" said Augie "You watch her! I'm gonna go get April!"

Augie ran over to the crates and started to search for April.

Meanwhile, Tom and Jerry were preoccupied in fighting their evil counterparts.

Jerry was using his karate skills against Jeffery, but however, Jeffrey's karate skills were more powerful and too evenly matched for Jerry. Tom and Tim pounced right into each other and started scratching and hissing at each other.

The whole scene was even worse than their typical cloud fights, particularly those that involved Spike.

As Tom and Tim fought each other, the former unknowingly step right on the fighting mice.

Tom gasped and saw the two crushed mice. He couldn't believe this! He had always wanted to get revenge on Jerry, but this was a real situation. Jerry was actually hurt and so was his evil twin. While Tom was looking at his badly injured frenemy, Tim kicked Tom right in the keister and sent him flying across the warehouse.

Meanwhile, Taffy and Dee-Dee were fighting their evil doubles.

"If you think you're going to get out of this alive, then you'll be mistaken!" Evil Taffy grinned as she threw a punch towards Taffy.

"That's what you think!" Taffy retorted as she ducked the punch before producing an anvil with her ring.

Seeing the anvil about to drop onto her and Evil Dee-Dee, Evil Taffy moved out of the way and gave the falling anvil a kick, intending to redirect it towards Taffy.

"Take this!" She exclaimed as she did the kick.

Fortunately, with steel-toed boots, she didn't feel the pain while kicking it, but her efforts to defeat Taffy and Dee-Dee didn't work out, as the two managed to duck, causing the anvil to sail above their heads and end up knocking out Tim right after he sent Tom flying.

"Drat!" Evil Taffy exclaimed when they saw their comrade slumping to the ground.

Taking advantage of the situation, Taffy and Dee-Dee both produced a large, strong steel chain lasso and tied their two evil twins together.

"Hey!" Evil Dee-Dee exclaimed. "Let go!"

"Make us." Dee-Dee smirked before tightening the lasso and preventing the bad girls from being able to escape.

Meanwhile, Dynomutt and Blue Falcon were fighting their evil counterparts with their weapons. Blue Falcon and Falcon Kid were evenly matched, but Dynomutt...not so much. Destroyermutt kept dearming Dynomutt of his weapons with his lethal forces.

"Surrender Dog Wonder" Destroyermutt growled "I have won!"

"I'll never give in you chrome dome" Dynomutt boldly said "I promised BF I wouldn't fail him!"

"You leave me with no choice" Destroyermutt snarled.

A Plasma cannon came right out of Destroyermutt's head and it was all charged up and aimed at his good counterpart.

"Prepare to die!" He growled at Dynomutt.

As he faced Destroyermutt, Dynomutt pressed a button on his belly, intending to bring out his best shield.

Instead, he had a malfunction and produced a cream pie instead.

However, the pie almost immediately launched towards Destroyermutt's face, covering it.

"Grrrhhh!" Dog Wonder's evil twin exclaimed as it tried to get the pie off its face. "Can't see!"

Taking advantage of the situation, Dynomutt jumped onto Destroyermutt's back.

"Hey, dog-face" Dynomutt taunted as his evil twin managed to wipe the remaining cream off his face. "Up here!"

"Why, you" Destroyermutt exclaimed as he refocused his plasma cannon towards Dog Wonder, unaware that he's on his back. "Die!"

He immediately fired his plasma cannon, and at that instant, Dynomutt quickly got off his back, causing the plasma to be fired towards him! Next thing you know, the whole scene was rocked by a massive explosion as Destroyermutt ended up destroying himself!

All of Destroyermutt's parts were scattered around the warehouse. Kid Falcon was furious. He saw Destroyermutt destruct while fighting with Blue Falcone.

"You" Kid Falcon kicked Blue Falcon "Your stupid tin can destroyed my minion! You will pay for this!"

"Yes, I sure will." BF replied. "You're very welcome to come and try!"

Just then, Dog Wonder produced yet another pie by mistake and ended up pieing the Kid Falcon.

"You pile of scrap iron!" Kid Falcon cursed angrily as he tried to get the pie off his face. "You'll pay for the consequences!"

"Right there, KF!" Dog Wonder laughed as he produced a steel cage and caged BF's evil twin.

As the Kid managed to get the pie off his face, he found himself caged in the cage.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "Let me out!"

"Not a chance there, KF!" Dynomutt replied before laughing.

"Good work, Dog Wonder!" BF said. "You've captured him."

"Yeah, and now to help the others" Dog Wonder nodded.

There was Team Quest. They were face to face with their evil doubles.

"Looks like you got nowhere to go doc!" said Evil Dr. Quest.

"That's what you think!" Race exclaimed.

Race and his evil double were fighting each other. They had some pretty tough fighting skills.

At that same time, Jonny, Hadji and Bandit were face to face with their evil counterparts.

"Alright buddy!" Jonny said to his evil twin "It's on like Donkey Kong!"

"You bet it is" Evil Jonny grinned.

Evil Jonny pulled out a large, dangerous weapon from his backpack and shot a large beam right at Jonny. Jonny immediately ducked down, leading the beam to sail above his head and strike a nearby column.

"Nice try!" Jonny said. "I'll bet that if Dr. Zin is here, then he'll be happy to teach you marksmanship lessons."

Just then, the column started to fall and Evil Jonny ran out of the way, dropping his weapon in the process, which was crushed by the column.

"Looks like you're defenseless now!" Jonny said as he punched his evil counterpart in the face.

Hadji was face to face with his evil double.

"You might as well give up you wannabe" Evil Hadji smirked "I have powers and you don't!"

"I may not have powers" said Hadji "But when you mess with my family, you've gone too far and you're going down!"

"We'll see about that" Evil Hadji used his mental powers to move sharp objects with his mind right behind Hadji.

Hadji turned around and saw the sharp objects coming towards him and quickly dodged them, which then pinned Evil Hadji up against the wall.

"Not bad for a powerless kid, eh?" Hadji folded his arms.

Augie was still searching in the rubble and crates for April.

"April" Augie tried to find her "Where are you?"

"Over...here." April replied weakly as she waved her arm to get his attention.

"April!" Augie exclaimed as he raced over and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

April started to open her eyes "I-"

Just before April could answer, a large lasso of energy hog tied April and Augie.

"Huh?" April looked down "What's going on? We're trapped!"

"That's right you cheap imitation" said a voice "We've captured you!"

The person who was holding the lasso was none other than Evil April, who was with Evil Skip and Evil Augie, who had Skip hog tied in another lasso.

"You'll never get away with this" April struggled to get free.

"Don't even think about trying to escape lady" Evil April smirked "That lasso is made of powerful energy that's immune to your stupid ring's powers! The dark master has some plans for you three and your little dog!"

At that same time, Googie was face to face with her evil twin.

"Don't even think you can get out of this alive, my impostor!" Evil Googie smirked. "You're going down!"

"That's what you think!" Googie retorted.

Googie and her evil twin started fighting.

"Not bad for a cheap rip off" Evil Googie did a quick sidekick.

"You should speak for yourself" Googie dodged a kick from Evil Googie "I'm going to mop the floor with you!"

Evil Googie grabbed Googie's fists "We'll see about that!"

Evil Googie kicked Googie in the stomach really hard and sent her flying across the floor and she hit a wall.

"Pathetic and too easy" Evil Googie evilly chuckled.

Evil Googie took out a whip (the same whip the evil Funky Phantom kids had) and wrapped Googie around it.

"Come with me" Evil Googie grinned "The master's got something wonderful planned for you!"

At that same time, Mudsy and the Dark Phantom were face to face in pitch combat.

"Surrender, you rebel!" The Dark Phantom exclaimed. "You're no match to the Dark Phantom."

"Speak for yourself!" Mudsy retorted. "You sounded like the redcoats that killed my family! In fact, I won't be surprised if you were actually one of them!"

"I'm afraid that's not true" said the Dark Phantom "But since you wanna play rough, let's play!"

The Dark Phantom formed a ball of energy in his hands and aimed it right at Mudsy, who made another ball of energy and aimed it at the Dark Phantom. Their powers were evenly matched.

"You really don't know when to quit, do you phantom?" the Dark Phantom kept shooting beams of energy until it outmatched Mudsy's energy and hit him, which caused him to crash into some more scrap metal.

The Dark Phantom flew over to Mudsy and saw him in the metal.

"Surrender phantom!" he demanded "I have won!"

"Forget about" said Mudsy "The Funky Phantom doesn't surrender for anyone!"

The Dark Phantom snapped his fingers "Not even for your kids?"

Evil April, Evil Augie and Evil Skip showed up with Skip, Augie and April who were still hog tied and weak.

Mudsy gasped "April? Skip? Augie? Let them go Dark!"

"I don't think so" the Dark Phantom smugly grinned "You wouldn't surrender to me and you stepped in on my turf, so I'm just returning the favor"

The Dark Phantom took out a staff with plasma on the top and was about to strike April with it.

"We've gotta stop them!" Biff exclaimed.

"Yeah let's give them what for" Jabberjaw added.

"We can't" Race stopped him "We might get zapped too"

"No no no" Mudsy begged Dark Phantom "Please, I'll do anything just leave my daughter alone!"

"Heh" The Dark Phantom grinned. "I figured. Tie him up, boys."

However, just as things were starting to went south on the heroes, a falcon-shaped boomerang appeared out of nowhere and sliced the energy-lasso, breaking the bonds and freeing Augie's group.

"Wha...?" The Dark Phantom enquired when he saw the heroes getting freed.

"You forgot about the Falcon-Energy-Absorbing boomerang, Dark Phantom!" Blue Falcon exclaimed. "It is made of very-super strong metal and is very resistant to plasma and laser."

"Right and now for some party lights" Dynomutt added as he hit a switch.

The switch activated a super-strong ultra-violet light that lightened up the whole warehouse, blinding their evil twins.

"Ahhhhhhh" The Dark Phantom exclaimed as it tried to take cover. "Light! My weakness!"

"Looks like you've got the short end of the stick buddy!" Dynomutt exclaimed.

"Everyone!" Dark Phantom exclaimed "Retreat! Retreat!"

All the evil doubles started to retreat.

"This ain't over Phantom!" Dark Phantom snarled "I will be back! And when I come back, you'll PAY!"

All the villains retreated back to their secret hideout to plot their revenge on Mudsy.

"Whew" Dee Dee sighed "Hope that's the last of them"

Mudsy ran over to April, who was barley moving and on the floor.

"Odds bodkins April" Mudsy gasped "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm alright." April replied. "I only wish that we can return back to our world."

"I don't think we'll be going back anytime soon guys" said Jonny "The only way to get out of this world and save ours is to have someone or something that would probably help us"

"Jonny's right" said April "I don't think we're ever going to get out, and besides you heard what that Dark Phantom guy said, he's really in for Muddles now"

"Well, we're going to need to get some rest." Dr. Quest suggested. "And I've got a hunch that they'll be returning with more evil doubles of our friends."

"Right" Scrappy nodded. "Let's get some sleep, everybody!"

Back at their secret hideout, the villains wasted no time getting down to their quarters for some rest.

"Drat!" The Dark Phantom cursed. "How can we get ourselves outwitted by those doubles?"

"Not to mention that they managed to get Destroyermutt destroyed!" Kid Falcon added.

"Well, it's a good thing we've got our technical assistants" The Dark Phantom said before pressing a button on his throne chair.

Moments later, a teenage boy that looked exactly like Tom Chan, as well as a bald-headed scientist that looked identical to Dr. Zin enters.

"You called, master?" The scientist asked.

"Yes you twit!" The Dark Phantom snapped. "We just got outwitted by a bunch of our own doubles, and the Kid needs a new Destroyermutt!"

"A brand-new Destroyermutt ,huh?" The boy asked. "Not a problem, master. Uncle Jin and I will get down to work almost immediately and will make him more powerful!"

"Excellent" The Dark Phantom grinned "Oh, and Dr. Jin?"

"Yes, master?" the even darker counterpart of Dr. Zin asked.

"Gather up your brother-in-law Charlie, your nephews and nieces and your daughter Jennifer for our next battle against those impostors!" The Dark Phantom said. "We must show them that we won't be challenged in our own territory!"

"No problem, master." Dr. Jin nodded. "Jennifer has been waiting to kick some butt, so she now gets the opportunity!"

"Glad to hear." The Dark Phantom smiled. "And make sure you get plenty of rest after work. I want everyone to be full of energy and be powerful enough to fight those impostors in that next battle."

"Yes, master." Dr. Jin nodded before turning to Evil Tom and added, "Come along, nephew. Let's get to work."

"Yes, Uncle" Evil Tom nodded before they took their leave.

"Nobody beats the Dark Phantom and those who do, don't live to see the light again" Dark Phantom snarled "I will destroy that idiot, Mudsy and his friends if it's the last thing I do. On second thought, I have a better idea…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **If that scene was animated, I'd watch it over and over again, cause that was one epic battle. However, this is only the beginning. The Dark Phantom is really in for Mudsy right now and he's going to plan something for him. What he's planning? I don't know, but whatever its for, it won't be good.**


	18. Googie is Missing

Back in the dark Crystal Cove, Pericles and his minions were searching the woods for the heroes.

"You can't hide from Professor Pericles!" Pericles stated. "We'll find you regardless wherever you're hiding."

As they search around, neither of them noticed the hidden cabin in the woods where the heroes were presently changing. Inside the cabin, Daphne was the first to finish her disguise.

"How's this?" She asked Shaggy and Scooby, who were both putting on ripped clothes.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy replied. He was also wearing red makeup that resembled blood and gave him the appearance of a blood-thirsty monster. "Y-y-y-you sure looked like a zombie, Daph."

"Reah!" Scooby agreed.

His disguise made him look more like an undead dog that had just arisen from his grave and is hungry for flesh.

"Thanks, guys." Daphne smiled. "You both look good, too."

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded. "After all, we have to blend in with those creepy monsters if we want to sneak in and rescue Fred and Velma safely."

"Right." Miyumi nodded as she and Mei Ling both emerged with their disguises.

She looked like an undead female warrior while Mei Ling looked like a Chinese zombie.

"Come on" said Daphne "We have to go save Fred and Velma before it's too late"

"But we can't let Pericles see us" Scooby pointed out "And we can't hide from him forever. We'll have to be careful"

"Right." Daphne nodded before they sneaked out from the back door of the cabin.

They gently closed the back door and started to walk back to the cave as silently as possible.

"Okay" Shaggy whispered "We should be okay as long as we don't make any noise"

"Don't worry Shaggy" Mei Ling assured him "We'll be okay. We are all going to survive this and we are going to save Fred and Velma"

The five reached the entrance to the cave before hiding behind a rock.

Using his make-shift periscope to look around, Shaggy was relieved to see the monsters and Pericles still in the woods with their backs facing them.

After making sure that there's no one around, he whispered. "Like, the coast is clear."

"Good." Daphne nodded. "We'd better get moving."

Without another word, the five heroes quietly sneaked into the cave.

After several moments of walking, the five finally arrived in the main part of the cave.

"There's the cave" Daphne whispered "Come on, let's go in and save Fred and Velma before it's too late"

The five heroes ran into the cave to find Fred and Velma. They used the flashlight from the raft to search for them.

"Guys we've gotta stick together" said Daphne "It's easy to get lost in a place like this"

"This place looks darker and scarier than the town" Mei Ling whispered "I'm getting more afraid and worried"

"Like, same here." Shaggy agreed. "But the sooner we find Fred and Velma and rescue them, the sooner we can get out of here!"

"Right." Scooby nodded as they continued their search.

It was no sooner did they manage to find the underground pond in the cave.

"This must be where Fred and Velma are" Daphne whispered "Fred! Velma!"

"Velma, where are you?" Scooby whispered.

Shaggy then saw something "Zoinks! Guys look!"

The group turned towards where Shaggy was pointing at and gasped. Fred and Velma were about to be crushed to death by boulders thanks to the monsterfied Cassidy Williams.

"NOOOO!" They shouted.

Just then, Fred and Velma (who had been screaming as they were about to be crushed) turned around and saw their friends.

"Guys?" Velma gasped.

Just then, rocks, rubble and boulders fell right onto Fred and Velma and started to crush them.

"Oh no" Miyumi gasped "We're too late!"

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed. "If only we had a sword!"

Just then, Scooby remembered the magic paintbrush. Scooby took the magic paintbrush out of his dog tag, put it in his mouth and jumped down to the pond to save Fred and Velma.

"Scooby!" Daphne ran after him "Come back!"

"Scooby-Doo, what's with you?" Shaggy ran after his friend.

Scooby used the magic brush's thinner to dissolve the rocks that Fred and Velma were under. They dissolved and there were Fred and Velma, crushed and badly injured by the heaviness of the rocks and rubble.

"Oh no" Daphne gasped "Velma!"

"Oh...Daphne, Scooby!" Velma said. "You guys arrived just in time."

"Velma" Daphne said tearfully "Oh no, you poor thing. This is all my fault, I never should've let you out of my sight"

"Well, at least Freddie and I are still okay." Velma replied. "I think."

"Like, if I can give a suggestion, we probably should get out of here fast." Shaggy suggested. "In case Pericles and those creeps return."

"Yeah, that will be a good idea, Shag." Fred agreed.

"Don't worry" Miyumi walked up to Fred and Velma "I've learned some ancient Japanese healing techniques. Maybe I can help you two"

"Miyumi?" Velma saw her "What're you doing here?"

"And is that Mei Ling?" Freddy saw Mei.

"That's me alright." Mei Ling smiled. "Daphne called us and told us about your situation, so we came to help."

"Yeah, and now to heal you guys so we can get moving fast." Miyumi nodded before getting down to work.

Back in Doomsville, our main characters were in the Teen Angels Van. April was still resting to heal from her wounds.

"Egads April" Mudsy held her hands "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" said April "I think I am, thanks for saving me"

"Don't sweat it," said Mudsy "Any spirit of 1776 who wants to keep his daughter safe from harm could've done it"

"Daughter?" April raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Mudsy nodded "You all feel like a family to me, and it's my job to watch out for you"

"Yeah" Augie said "Especially after what happened to your last family"

"Augie" Skip elbowed him.

"Oh sorry" Augie said, embarrassed for saying that.

"Nevertheless it would be an honor to call you my daughter" Mudsy sadly smiled at April.

"I know" April started to sob "It's just that, we've always been on our own and we've talked to each other a lot, but we never told each other things we could tell our parents and you're like the papa we never had"

"And I'm going to make sure that I don't lose any of you." Mudsy added.

"I love you, daddy" April hugged Mudsy.

"I love you too, April" Mudsy hugged her back.

April was amazed at how emotional she was getting and how tears fell out of her eyes. Augie, Skip, Elmo and Boo then joined into the family hug.

"Uh guys" Scrappy said "Have you seen Googie? I haven't seen her anywhere"

"No we have not, Scrappy Doo" said Mudsy.

"When's the last time you or anyone else saw her, Scrappy?" April asked Scrappy.

"During our battle against those hoodlums." Scrappy replied. "I didn't see her afterwards."

"Zowie" Taffy exclaimed "Maybe she got kidnapped by those bad guys"

"Uh oh." Dr. Quest said. "We're going to have to stage a rescue mission."

"And to think that we already had enough trouble from those punks." Biff remarked.

Meanwhile, over at the Dark Phantoms hideout, the evil Chans and the Jins led Kid Falcon to their quarters after a nights work. The Dark Phantom also came along.

"So how is he?" The Kid asked.

"We've rebuilt him and added newer gadgets, Kid." Dr. Jin replied. "He's more powerful than ever."

"And now to present the new Destroyermutt!" Evil Tom announced.

Evil Suzie nodded as she and Darker Jenny pulled off the cover sheet, revealing a brand-new Destroyermutt.

The new Destroyermutt was more large and more horrifying looking; it had sharper and pointer teeth and ears, darker glowing red eyes, hard titanium armor, a huge laser cannon and motion activated plasma rifles. The ultimate in military hardware.

"Meet Destroyermutt 2.0!" Jennifer presented the new robot.

"Execellent" the Dark Phantom grinned "Soon I will be rid of that meddlesome phantom and his little friends. I will not be humiliated by some cheap imitation of me"

"Yes master" Evil Brenda bowed before her master.

"We'll attack them at dawn." The Dark Phantom continued. "Make sure you all get enough rest so we can have the energy to destroy them."

"We sure will, master." Evil Charlie nodded before turning to his children and added, "And it's time for you all to get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day."

"Yes father" the evil Chan Clan bowed.

Evil Charlie and the Evil Chan Clan walked back to their lair to

"Now go back to your quarters" the Dark Phantom ordered "You're going to need your strength to bring this phantom down. Oh and Brenda, come here"

Evil Brenda walked right over to Dark Phantom "Yes master?"

"Bring me that phantom's children...alive" Dark Phantom told April "If I'm going to bring down that phantom, I'm going to destroy everything he has, and I want him to watch me do it"

"Yes, master." Evil Brenda grinned. "We sure will."

Meanwhile back in good Crystal Cove, the Chan brothers, Marcie, Jessica and the original Mystery Inc. were still wondering what to do about the asteroid.

"What're we going to do guys?" Stanley asked "That asteroid is going to wipe out us all"

"Don't worry" said Marcie "I've got someone who can help us"

"Who?" Henry asked Marcie.

"Jeannie" Marcie answered "She'll know what to do"

"How is she going to help us?" Judy asked.

"You'll see" said Marcie "Come on"

"Vell, ve has better get your other siblings and go." Pericles said to Henry and Stanley.

"I'll call Suzie" Henry took out his cell phone and dialed Suzie's number.

Meanwhile at the beach, Suzie and the guys were drying up Anne.

"Glad to see you're okay, sis" Tom said as he fluffed Anne's hair.

"No problem" Anne said "Thanks again for saving me"

"That's what siblings do, Annie" Alan smiled "We look out for one another"

It was then that Suzie's phone started ringing.

"Now what does Henry want?" Suzie asked.

"Perhaps it's time to go back and meet him, Stanley and Jessica?" Tom suggested as his sister answered the phone.

"Hello?" Suzie answered the phone "Oh hey bro! What is it? A Chan Clan meeting? Where do you want us to meet you? Okay! We'll be there!"

Suzie hung up her phone.

"What's going on Suzie?" Anne asked Suzie.

"Henry and Stanley want us to meet him for a Chan Clan meeting" Suzie explained "He wants us to meet him and Stanley at the rendezvous"

"If it's an Chan Clan meeting, I propose that we go immediately" said Tom.

"Not a bad idea." Anne agreed. "We'd better find the others first, though."

"Oh, yeah." Alan nodded. "Since it's a Chan Clan meeting, everyone should be there."

"Then let's go!" Anne said "Post haste!"

Anne, Suzie, Alan and Tom then put back on their normal clothes and ran off the beach to the rendezvous.

Meanwhile, the youngest Chans, Flim-Flam and Cavey Jr were still walking back to town.

"It's going to be great having you as part of our family" Mimi told Flim-Flam.

"Yeah" Flim Flam added "It's going to be great! I'll never be lonely or homeless again. Thanks again guys. I can't believe I'm going to live with my girlfriend and her siblings and father"

"Girlfriend?" Nancy blushed.

Flim Flim simply whistled as if he didn't mention the word, although his cheeks were red.

"Ooohhh" said Scooter "Nancy and Flim-Flam sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Don't you dare mock them, Scooter Chan" Mimi scolded her brother "What they have is beautiful and I won't let you destroy it"

It was then that they saw their older siblings walking fast, with Tom noticing them.

"Hey guys" said Cavey Jr "Look over there!"

"It's Suzie and the others!" Mimi pointed out "Looks like we've found them!"

"Oh boy!" Scooter said "Now we can give them the great news"

The younger siblings, Flim Flam and Cavey Jr. raced off to join their older siblings just as Anne noticed them.

"Hey, guys!" Anne said. "We were looking for you!"

"Why?" Nancy asked as they regrouped. "What's the matter?"

"Henry just called me and told me that we're having another Chan Clan meeting." Suzie replied.

"He mentioned that it's on something urgent."

"Oh, okay." Mimi nodded. "Then let's go join him and Stanley!"

The kids all ran back to town for the meeting. If it was a Chan Clan meeting, they knew it would be of great importance.

Meanwhile in Doomsville, our heroes were staging their rescue mission.

"Alright gang" said Scrappy "We have to find Googie, she could be in mortal danger!"

"There ain't no way I'm going back" said Dee Dee "Those guys are surely going to kill us if they find us, and I know for sure they can see things"

"As much as she's starting to sound like Brenda now," Taffy pointed out "Dee-Dee's right. We are going to need our strength of we want to save Googie"

"Besides" said Dr. Quest "Mudsy's evil twin is probably out with more dangerous recruits, they could probably find us and kill us. Even if we can't tell the night from day in this world, I'm pretty sure this is when hooligans are at their worst"

"Well, I guess you guys are right." Scrappy sighed. "However, we're going to need guys that can serve as our lookouts in case they do return and alert us."

Seeing Tom, Jerry, Bandit and Elmo, Jonny suggested, "How about you boys serve as our lookouts?"

The four silent characters looked at each other. While they may be tired, they knew that they're going to be needed as lookouts in case of an ambush, so they eventually turned and nodded, with Tom and Jerry both saluting.

"And you too Boo" Mudsy told his cat "You'll need to look after them as well, okay? They could use your ghostly abilities"

"Meow" Boo nodded his head.

"Excellent." Dr. Quest nodded. "We should get some sleep."

With that, the heroes went to sleep while Tom, Jerry, Boo, Bandit and Elmo stood by the entrance to the warehouse.

Meanwhile over in bad Crystal Cove, the gang finally made it out of the cave and back to the cabin before Pericles could find them. Miyumi was tending to Velma's wounds.

"Whew!" Fred remarked. "I thought we were going to become pancakes."  
"Like, at least we got you guys out of there when we did." Shaggy replied as they took a rest.

"But we can't stay here for long" said Fred "Pericles is out there and he wants to kill us"  
"There must be some way we can get out of here" said Mei Ling.

"We're going to have to think of something." Velma said.

"I've got an idea" said Shaggy "Why don't we go back to the cave where we fought the Evil Entity? That way, Scooby can defeat it again and we'll be back in good Crystal Cove"

"Are you sure that'll work, Shaggy?" Fred asked "What if it doesn't?"

"I don't know" said Shaggy "But it's worth a shot"

"In the meantime, we'd better get some sleep" said Daphne "We can't let Pericles and his minons see us"

"Great idea, Daph." Shaggy agreed as he and Scooby yawned. "Like, Scoob and I are both worn out."

"Just rest Velma" Miyumi tucked Velma in "The healing needs to take effect"

"Night gang" Velma took off her glasses and fell asleep."

"We're gonna need our strength gang" Fred said "We have a big mission ahead of us"

As soon as Fred fell asleep, Mei went over to where Shaggy was sleeping.

"Um, Shaggy?" She tapped on Shaggy's shoulder.

"Yes Mei Ling?" Shaggy opened his eyes a bit.

"There are no other places to sleep," she said "Can I sleep with you?"

Shaggy shrugged as he replied, "Like, be my guest."

Shaggy opened up the bed cover and Mei Ling climbed into the bed with him.

"Gee" Mei Ling blushed "This feels pretty good. Thanks for letting me sleep in bed with you"

"Like no problem Mei" Shaggy said "That's what friends are for"

Mei Ling smiled at Shaggy and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night, Shaggy." She said.

"Like, sweet dreams Mei Ling." Shaggy nodded as he drifted off to dream land.

Meanwhile up in Heaven, Shelly, Brenda, Marilyn and the Muddlemore's were still flying towards Olympus.

"My wings are getting tired" said Shelly "Maybe we should stop here for the night"

"Shelly's right" said Amelia "It is getting late. We'd better stop and continue in the morning"

"Let's go find a place to stay for the night." Marilyn suggested.

"There are some nice clouds over there" said Jeanette "We can sleep on those"

"Not a bad idea, Ettey" Maggie said "Let's go"

They soon arrived at those clouds, which offered a good scenery for them to look at.

They all flew to the clouds and each landed on their own.

"Golly Shelly, this is so comfy" Brenda told Shelly.

"Yeah," said Shelly "It feels like I have the most fluffiest, bounciest and softest bed ever! Just something a star like me should be sleeping on"

"I'm glad we live here, maybe we should let our friends mourn and remember us" said Brenda "We don't want them getting the wrong idea about life and death and loss, right?"

"I guess so" Shelly sighed.

Shelly wasn't so sure. She felt a little sad and concerned. Her mother saw her daughter looking down and walked to her.

"Shelly, what's wrong baby?" Marilyn asked her.

"I still miss Biff, mom." Shelly replied after a sigh.

"I know, honey" Marilyn hugged her "It'll be okay"

"But what if he forgets about me and replaces me?" Shelly started to sob "And after all the mean things I've done to him, there's no way he'd still love me or forgive me"

"Shelly," Marilyn caressed her cheek "He loves you and so do all your friends. True friends don't forget each other. You love me don't you?"

"Of course I do, mama" said Shelly.

"And you love Biff, right?" Marilyn added.

Shelly nodded her head "With all of my heart and soul"

"Then he'll never stop loving you" Marylyn assured her "And neither will your other friends. They love you for who you are, and they won't stop. I promise they won't stop loving you"

Shelly nodded silently as her mother continued to stroke her hair.

"Mama" Shelly sniffed "Will you...sleep with me? I don't want to be alone"

"Of course, my dear." Marilyn nodded.

The two settled in on the cloud, where they then went to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, dear." Marilyn said as her daughter fell asleep on the cloud overlooking a cliffhanger.

* * *

Author's Note:

Boy, these are some heartwarming moments in this chapter, don't you think so? Not to mention some thrills and chills. The Dark Phantom is really in it for Mudsy and won't stop until he is no more. They say you can't kill a ghost, but you can vanquish them. How you ask? And what has he done with Googie? Stay tuned to find out.

By the way, isn't it wonderful and sweet that Shelly and her mother are having an emotional mother-daughter moment? Or that Mudsy loves his April, Skip and Augie as if they were his own? That really adds some character to him, and some important plot points and foreshadowing.


	19. Two Emergencies

Back in the good Crystal Cove, the younger Chan siblings, Flim Flam and Cavey Jr. had met up with Jessica, Henry, Stanley and the original Mystery Inc.

"So what's this meeting about?" Flip asked his oldest brother as they regrouped.

"And why's the original Mystery Inc, here?" Suzie added.

"Chan Clan, this could be our biggest adventure yet" Henry said as he began to explain.

Henry wasted no time in explaining to his siblings about the big asteroid heading towards Earth and how it would threaten their world.

"Good grief!" Tom remarked.

"We're really in a huge jam this time." Flip agreed.

"And to think that we're going to get some rest after saving the world." Flim Flam added.

"I'm afraid it's true" said Pericles "We are about to have our work cut out for us"

"That asteroid is going to destroy all of Boomerang Land" Cassidy said "And practically everyone in it"

"We're going to become fossil fuel unless we do something" said Alan "But what can we do?"

"Luckily, Jeannie can help us" Marcie said "She'll know just what we can do to save the world"

"What does a genie know about space?" Nancy put a hand on her hip.

"You'll see" Marcie said "Quick! We've got to get back to the neighborhood and fast!"

"Looks like we're going to need the Chan Van" Scooter said.

"Good thing we brought it with us" Henry clicked the button on the van's keys.

"Then there's no time to waste" said Ricky "We've got to save the Earth!"

Everybody ran into the Chan Van and they drove back to their neighborhood, hoping they could find Jeannie for help.

Meanwhile in Doomsville, back in the warehouse, Elmo and Bandit were standing guard at the entrance as Tom, Jerry and Boo catch some sleep.

Elmo and Bandit were marching on their back legs while standing guard. They didn't see anything from miles. Still, they were determined to stand guard and look out for their friends.

While the dogs stood guard, Tom and Boo curled up and fell asleep. Jerry then walked over to them, wrapped Tom's tail around him, lied down on Tom's back and fell sound asleep.

The whole scene was pretty much silent, other than the sound of Elmo and Bandit marching as they stood guard.

After three-four hours went by, Tom, Jerry and Boo all woke up, not being able to sleep much but feeling charged up from the little sleep they've got.

Elmo and Bandit, upon seeing the trio awake, nodded at them as they arrived to take over.

Nodding back, Tom, Jerry and Boo shook their paws before taking over guard duty.

As the two dogs catch some sleep, Boo whispered something to Tom and Jerry.

Tom and Jerry both nodded as if they were saying, "If you see anything from up there, signal us as soon as possible."

Boo nodded before disappearing and taking his position on top of the nearby telephone pole.

Boo kept his eyes open for something that could be somewhat hazardous, but he didn't see anything.

"Meow" he shook his head.

Tom pointed at Boo as if he was saying "Well keep looking out. We don't want our friends getting hurt"

"Meow" Boo nodded.

Boo knew how crushed he would be if his father or any of the kids were hurt, and after what happened to his sisters and his mother, he was very determined to alert them if there was something wrong.

During this time, though, they noticed that things are starting to get windy.

At that moment, Boo became shocked when he saw something in the distance.

"MEOW" He exclaimed as he turned to Tom and Jerry.

The duo raised their eyebrows as if asking, "What's the matter?"

Boo responded by pointing towards the plains ahead.

Tom and Jerry looked towards the total darkness, and when they saw what Boo had saw, they both shouted out cries of trouble, waking Elmo and Bandit.

The two dogs walked over to them with gestures asking, "What is it? Did you guys saw something?"

Tom, Jerry and Boo nodded as they pointed towards what they saw in the distance.

Meanwhile at his hideout, the Dark Phantom was catching some rest when the red alert alarm went off.

"Now what's the matter?" He hissed as he picked up the call from his minion that set off the alarm.

"Sorry for the trouble, master." The minion replied. "But we've got to evacuate immediately and move to our underground emergency shelters!"

"Why?" The Dark Phantom asked. "I thought you know that nothing can defeat the Dark Phantom!"

"I certainly do, master." The minion replied. "But we've got a large tornado fast approaching Doomsville!"

"Tornado?!" The Dark Phantom exclaimed in shock.

The henchman turned on the monitor and there was some sort of twister approaching Doomsville.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Dark Phantom roared.

"I don't know, master" The minion said "But we got to move everyone to the emergency shelters!"

"Then, let's get moving!" The Dark Phantom ordered.

Back in the warehouse, the five guards all saw the fast-approaching tornado.

"AAAAHHHH" They screamed.

They all ran into the van to warn everyone. Bandit was shaking Team Quest like crazy, Jerry was lifting Jabberjaw's eyelids, Tom was shaking the Teen Angels and Boo and Elmo were trying to wake up Mudsy and the kids.

"Not now Elmo" Augie said in his sleep "Daddy's sleeping"

Elmo then decided to lick Augie in his face, finally waking him after several licks.

"Elmo" Augie woke up and wiped the drool off "What is it?"

"Ruff, Ruff! Ruff" Elmo pointed to the window.

"I think he's trying to tell us something" said April.

"Let's check and see" Taffy said.

The heroes got out of their vehicles and went to the entrance, where they saw the tornado fast approaching.

"Heavens to Delaware" Mudsy exclaimed. "It's a tornado!"

"A t-t-t-twister?" Clamhead stuttered.

"Oh snap" said Dee Dee "Guys we gotta get outta here!"

"An excellent idea, Dee-Dee" said Mudsy "Head for the hills! We've gotta get outta here! Exit stage outta here!"

"Come on, gang!" Skip shouted. "Let's move out of here!"

Everybody (except Cavey, the Teen Angels and Team Quest, who stayed in the van) ran out of the van and into their respective vehicles. They drove off fast to stay ahead of the twister.

"We've got to get out of here fast!" Dr. Quest said as he started the engine.

Without further delay, our heroes drove off at breakneck speed, trying to stay ahead of the twister.

"Everybody keep driving!" shouted Race "We've gotta stay ahead of that storm!"

Meanwhile in Boomerland, the original MI and the Chan Clan made it back to the neighborhood.

"There it is gang!" Henry pointed to a house around the corner "The Anders' residence"

"Alright" Scooter said "Let's see if they're home"

"I'm pretty sure they're home, Scooter" said Jessica "I mean, Jeannie, Corey, Henry and Babu usually hang out in the garage, and it's usually open"

"Well, I'm still going to ring the doorbell." Henry says as he walks over to the front door and rang the doorbell.

The group then stood by and waited. Someone walked over to the door and opened it. It was Corey.

"Oh, hey Henry! Hi Stanley" he said "Hey Marcie! Hey Jessica! Hey Suzie"

"Hi Corey" said Henry "Is Jeannie home? We need to talk to her"

"Sure" said Corey "She's in the backyard adjusting her telescope"

"Awesome" Jessica smiled as they entered the house.

In the backyard, Jeannie was adjusting her stargazer.

"Jeannie, what're you doing?" Babu asked her.

"I'm adjusting my telescope, Babu" said Jeannie "Just like the narrator said"

"I know you're doing that, Jeannie" Babu said "But why? What's going on?"

Jeannie started to talk "Well-"

"Jeannie" Corey called out "Oh Jeannie!"

"Yes, master?" Jeannie turned around.

"We've got visitors!" Corey replied as their visitors entered the house.

Jeannie beamed at the sight of the guests.

"Oh hi Henry" She smiled "Hi Stanley! Hi everyone"

"Hiya Jeannie" Flim Flam shook Jeannie's hand.

"Hello Flim Flam" Jeannie hugged him and then hugged Cavey Jr "Hi Cavey Jr!"

"Hi Jeannie" Cavey Jr hugged her back.

"Listen," Jeannie said with as much empathy "We uh, heard what happened and I want you to know we're here for you and we can help you"

"Yeah" said Corey "We want to help you through this tough time, that's what friends do"

"Thanks" Cavey Jr smiled.

"So what brings you here?" Jeannie asked our heroes.

"It's a long story." Brad says before he and the group proceeded to explain about the situation.

Meanwhile in bad Crystal Cove, our heroes were still sleeping. Just then, someone heard a rustling sound.

"Like, what was that?" Shaggy wondered as he was awakened by the noise.

"I wonder what that was?" Daphne, who was sleeping in another room, wondered as she was awakened by the noise.

Quietly, the two got off their respective beds and went to investigate. They sneaked over to the door and saw nothing there.

"I guess it was nothing" Daphne whispered.

"Yeah, like probably just the wind" Shaggy said.

"Come on" Daphne said "We'd better get back to bed"

Daphne quietly closed the door and she and Shaggy sneaked back to their sleeping spots. Daphne went back into the bed and Shaggy went back into his bed with Mei Ling.

"I could've sworn I heard something" Shaggy said in his thoughts.

Shaggy looked at Mei Ling's sleeping body and smiled at her. She looked so peaceful.

As he prepares to resume his sleep, he heard the noise again.

"Like, this better not continue." He thought as he sneaked back to the door.

Using the periscope, he looked around through the small hole in the door.

Through the periscope, he saw a couple of the monsters patrolling in the area, although neither of them was facing the cabin.

"Zoinks" He whispered urgently.

Shaggy closed the window shades and snuck quietly back go his bed and wrapped his arms around Mei Ling, for safety and comfort. Mei Ling didn't wake up, but she seemed to smile from being in Shaggy's arms.

"Gee" Shaggy thought "I wonder what Mei's dreaming about"

Meanwhile, back in Boomerland, the heroes finished explaining to Jeannie about the large asteroid that is due for a collision course with the world.

"...so that's the story Jeannie" said Judy.

"So that explains all the meteors I've been seeing lately through my telescope" Jeannie said.

"Jeannie, you're an astronomy genius" Marcie said "Surely you can help us stop that asteroid"

"I can" Jeannie said "But I'm afraid my magic isn't enough to stop the asteroid and the meteor shower"

"Then what should we do, Jeannie?" Babu asked.

"We must boldly go where no man or genie has gone before!" Jeannie proclaimed.

"You mean to space?" Henry asked.

"I'm afraid that's our only option if we want to save the world" Jeannie replied.

"Awesome!" Scooter exclaimed "I'm going into outer space!"

"But how are we going to get into space?" Corey asked Jeannie.

"Leave that up to me" Flim Flam took out a pair of keys from his tracksuit pocket.

"Now what have you got, Flim Flam?" Nancy asked.

"Follow me." Flim Flam replied. "You all will see."

"Come on" said Henry "You heard him"

Everybody ran to their respective vehicles; Flim Flam, Cavey Jr and the Chan Clan got into the Chan Van, Corey and Jeannie got onto Corey's motorbike and the original Mystery Inc, Marcie and Jessica went to the Enigma Machine. They all drove off to where Flim Flam was talking about.

What was he talking about? Who knows! But it was surely going to help them save the planet. Only time will tell, though, if they can make it on time.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like there's more to this story than meets the eye! Our main characters must avoid some sort of twister! The question now is, where did that twister come from? That surely won't stop the Dark Phantom from planning his revenge on Mudsy and the gang.**

 **As for our heroes in Boomerang Land, they must save the world once again from the asteroid and stop the collision course following it. And what does Flim-Flam have to offer that could probably help them? Stay tuned!**


	20. Chan Clan Blast Off and Shaggy's Plan

Our heroes were still speeding, still trying to stay ahead of the twister. But no matter how hard they tried, the closer the twister seemed to get.

"Heavens to Betsy Ross" said Mudsy "That twister's getting closer, nearer, inches away even"

"We've got to speed up!" Jonny said. "Or we'll get ourselves caught in that twister!"

Our heroes had stepped onto the gas pedals, but unfortunately, they couldn't withstand the strength of the twister. Soon enough, their vehicles were starting to get sucked apart one by one.

"Guys," said Bubbles "I think we have a little situation here"

Meanwhile at the Dark Phantoms hideout, all of the villains were trying to escape from the super twister as well.

"Come on, gang!" Evil Fred shouted. "Let's move out of here!"

Everybody got onto their motorcycles and started to drive ahead of the twister. However, Dark Phantom and Evil Brenda were on some sort of hover board.

"Keep moving you idiots!" Evil Brenda shouted "The master hates slowpokes!"

"This is as fast as these tin cans can move, you knucklehead!" Evil Shelly retorted.

"You'd better quit back talk, unless you want to suffer from master's wrath!" Evil Brenda snapped "And he will kill you"  
"Why should we be taking orders from you and not the master?" Evil Biff spat at Evil Brenda.

"Because Brenda is the only one I trust" Dark Phantom barked "You bunch of worthless twits!"

"Like, can't we just forget about all of this and move out of here, gang?" Evil Shaggy asked, clearly annoyed by the fight.

"Shaggy's right." Brenda nodded. "Quit complaining or we'll get sucked into that twister."

"Keep moving you idiots!" Dark Phantom ordered.

"We're trying" Evil Jade grunted "But...we can't. The wind is too strong"

"Don't give me excuses!" Dark Phantom shouted.

Just then, Evil Brenda saw something ahead.

"Sir" she said "Look over there!"

"Huh?" Dark Phantom looked at where Brenda was pointing.

They all saw the main heroes getting dragged towards them and the twister.

"It's that phantom!" said Dark "And he's getting sucked into that vortex!"

"You said you want to destroy him, master." Evil Biff pointed out. "And right now, that twister is doing it for you."

"Yeah" said Evil Clamhead "As far as this goes, we can just call this whole thing off"

Dark Phantom started to really get furious.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Dark Phantom told them in a threatening manner "I said that I'm gonna bring down that phantom, and I will bring down that phantom!"

"So are you telling us that we go and join them in the twister, master?" Evil Brenda asked, a little nervous.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Dark Phantom glared at Brenda "Don't answer that! We are going in that twister!"

Evil Fred tried to talk "But sir-"

"I do not tolerate losers!" Dark Phantom grabbed Evil Fred by the throat "And do you know I do to losers?"

Evil Fred nodded his frantically.

"I kill losers" Dark Phantom said in a menacing tone "Until they die!"

"You'd do what he says, Jones" Evil Brenda pointed her razor sharp sword at Evil Fred (it was about one centimeter from his neck) "Or else!"

"Yes master" Evil Fred bowed "I'm sorry I ever questioned you"

"Good" said Dark Phantom "Now let's get in"

Meanwhile, back in Boomerland, Flim Flam had lead the characters towards a certain place with the keys on his hand.

"Here we are gang" he said.

"The castle?" Henry looked at the place "What're we doing here?"

"I may not live here anymore, but I've got access" Flim Flam spun his keys "There's a rocket in the garage that can probably help us get into space"

"A rocket?" Henry remarked. "Now that's what we'll need."

"Yeah." Pericles nodded. "Ve better get moving."

The heroes then made their way to the garage.

Flim Flam pressed a button on the keys to the garage door, and the garage door opened to reveal a rocket standing right in the middle.

"Here it is gang" said Flim Flam "The thing that's going to send us into space. Unfortunetly, it's only big enough for about eight of us. The rest of us will have to stay here as mission control"

"Well, I'll go." Tom volunteered. "I can work with machinery and gadgets."

"And you are going to need me as well." Pericles added. "I may be able to figure something out if ve encounter a problem."

"And we're going as well" said Brad "After all, if our successors can go into space, why shouldn't we?"

"Yeah" said Cassidy "I've always wanted to explore the cosmos"

"Jeannie, you'd better go with them" said Corey "After all, you're an astronomy genius, as we said in the previous chapter"

"Your wish is my command master" Jeannie kissed Corey on the nose.

"We're coming as well" Stanley put his arm around Henry "After all, we promised Pop we'd keep an eye on our little brother, Tom"

"Sure, sure." Tom nodded. "But then, that'll be nine of us. You and Stanley will have to pick, Henry."

"Why don't you stay here, Tom?" suggested Henry "This space adventure stuff is too dangerous for you!"

"Aw nuts!" Tom snapped his fingers "I really wanted to go galactic"

"Don't feel bad buddy" said Stanley "You can help us at mission control. You'll be our guide"

"Not a bad idea" said Tom "Thomas C. Chan reporting for duty!"

"Now that that's taken care of, we'll need to get into space right away" said Judy.

"Judy is right" said Brad "Come on, let's get our space suits on!"

The group immediately moved to get their spacesuits on, while the rest of the heroes moved to the mission control room down in the castle.

"Here it is gang" Flim Flam showed them the room "Mission control"

"Wow" said Marcie "It's awesome! How come you guys never used this?"

"I dunno" Flim Flam shrugged.

"Why should Henry and Stanley go into space?" Scooter pouted "I wanted to go"

"Don't throw any tantrums Scooter Chan" Mimi scolded him "You can't always get what you want"

Jessica then turned on the controls and the monitors showed the people inside the rocket, ready for launch.

"Are you guys ready?" Flim Flam asked through the speakers.

"We are ready for ignition." Brad nodded after they all buckled their seatbelts.

"Alright." Tom nodded. "Engage the engines."

Pericles started hitting some of the switches with his talon, which started the rocket boasters and the countdown timer.

"Engines engaged" said Pericles.

"Set the coordinates for outer space" Alan added.

"Coordinates set." Cassidy reported.

"And now, thirty seconds to liftoff." Henry added.

While the countdown started, everyone at mission control was making sure the plan was put into motion.

"So, we have everything we need?" asked Marcie.

"Yep" said Flip "We're ready to save the world!"

"I hope so" said Corey "According to the monitors from the satellite, the meteor shower is approaching fast"

"Wham bam!" Anne exclaimed "We are in a huge jam!"

"Good thing the countdown is almost finished" Flim Flam pointed to the monitor with numbers "Ready launch in T-minus three...two...one!"

At that moment, the rocket boosters started pushing out fire as the rocket started lifting off the ground.

"We have liftoff!" Tom exclaimed as the roof above the rocket opens up for the rocket to fly through.

"Alright!" Scooter high fived Nancy "They're off into the great unknown baby! To where no Chan has gone before!"

Inside the rocket, the passengers felt a large force pushing them to their seats as the rocket flew towards the sky.

"We have lift off!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"Oh boy" Jeannie said "I'm going to be the first genie in space!"

The rocket flew on past the skies, and after several moments, the group were in space.

"Look at all the planets, Stanley" Henry told his brother.

"Wham bam, this is amazing" Stanley added.

"Professor Pericles, is the first parrot in outer space" Pericles remarked.

"Yeah" Ricky looked out the window "Look at all the stars and planets"

"It's so beautiful" Judy sighed.

Cassidy just then saw something "Yeah it is...except for that meteor shower heading right towards EARTH!"

"Looks like it's show time for us!" Brad said as he went to the controls.

"Let's rock!" Ricky said go Cassidy.

"You and me baby!" Cassidy replied.

Cassidy and Ricky headed to the controls, while Jeannie, Judy and the Chan brothers went over to call mission control.

"Judy calling mission control." Judy said through the speaker. "We're about to engage the meteors."

"Alright." Jessica replied on the other end while the rest of the group back on Earth kept their eyes on the monitors showing the meteor storm and the rocket.

As the heroes on the rocket prepare to engage the metroid, the people back at mission control listened carefully through the headsets for any possible urgent message.

"Uh, guys?" Scooter tapped on Jessica's shoulder.

"Not now Scooter" Jessica said to the boy "I'm trying to help your brothers and Jeannie stop the meteors from hitting Earth"

Scooter tried to talk again "But guys-"

"Scooter James Chan!" Mimi scolded her brother "No desert for a whole month if you keep interrupting this matter of life and death!"

"What is it, Scooter?" Jessica asked, annoyed.

"Look!" Scooter pointed to the monitor showing the outside of the castle.

Everyone looked towards the monitor Scooter was pointing at.

On the monitor, it showed live footage of meteors falling from the sky, crushing practically everything it fell onto. One of the meteors fell right on the Chan Van.

"Oh no!" Suzie exclaimed. "The Chan Van has been hit!"

"Now we're really in a jam!" Flip said.

"This is muy horriblé" Flim Flam remarked.

"Pop's not going to believe this" Alan gulped.

"I want to say 'Houston, we've got a problem'." Tom remarked. "But that's for the guys in space to say to mission control and we're the mission control."

"Then we shall say it" Stanley said over the monitor "Houston, we have a problem"

"What is it?" Henry asked on the other end.

"The Chan Van has been hit by a meteor, Henry." Tom replied. "How are things up there?"

"Not so good" said Henry "We've been caught up in a meteor shower. Now, we've gotta dodge these meteors and at the same time, try to stop them from all falling to Earth"

"Now that's a good time for you to say 'Houston, we've got a problem'." Anne chuckled, although she sounded a bit serious when she made the remark

"You'd better hurry!" Marcie said "I think some meteors landed in Boomerang City"

Meanwhile in bad Crystal Cove, Evil Pericles was watching over the cabin where Mystery Inc. was.

"There they are" Pericles looked at the cabin "You know what to do. When I give the signal, we attack"

"Yes master" said his monsters.

Back in the cabin, though, Shaggy had saw the monsters making their move through the periscope.

"Zoinks!" He remarked. "We'd better be prepared!"

"Raggy, rhat is it?" Scooby asked his master.

"Like, that mad parrot and his monsters are preparing to attack, Scoob." Shaggy replied urgently. "We'd better move, so here's my plan..."

"What is it, Shag?" Daphne asked as she entered the room while Miyumi and Mei Ling were waking up.

"Pericles and his minions are making their move, Daphne." Scooby replied. "Rand Raggy's got a plan."

"Jinkies" said Velma "Shaggy's coming up with a plan. Looks like the impossible has happened"

"Yeah" said Fred "I can't believe it, someone other than me came up with a plan. So what's the plan, Shaggy?"

"Yeah" Mei Ling batted her eyelashes "Go ahead Shaggy, tell us"

"Alright gang." Shaggy said before they gathered around him. "So here's the plan..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The Chan Clan is in their biggest jam yet! They have to face a big collision course and save the Earth once again. With the help of Flim-Flam, Cavey Jr, Jeannie, Marcie, Jessica and the original Mystery Inc, they'll need to stop the asteroid! As for our main characters, they have been sucked into the twister and their vehicles have fallen apart. That won't stop Dark Phantom from trying to kill them however.**


	21. Chan Clan Collision Course

Meanwhile in outer space, our supporting heroes were trying to fight off the meteors headed towards the Earth. The Chan Bros, Brad, Cassidy, Pericles and Ricky kept trying to blast the meteors with lasers.

"Wham bam!" Stanley tried to shoot a meteor "We are so in a jam"

"You got that right spiky" Cassidy told Stanley, as she tried to lock onto another meteor.

"The lasers weaponry system's got too much meteors to handle!" Pericles warned. "Ve're getting overwhelmed!"

"Looks like we're gonna have to get out of this meteor shower and focus on the asteroid" Ricky said "Cassidy, call mission control! Now!"

"You got it, baby" Cassidy picked up a speaker "Breaker! Breaker! Attention mission control, this is Angel Dynami- I mean Cassidy Owens! Do you copy?"

"This is mission control" Jessica said over the speaker "Cassidy, what is it?"

"The laser weaponry system is becoming overwhelmed by the meteor shower." Cassidy replied.

"We're going to need to get out of the shower and focus on the asteroid." Brad added.

"What about us?" Corey spoke into the speaker "We're gonna get crushed!"

"Listen" said Brad "You guys round up your loved ones and spend the last few moments that you have with each other!"

Judy grabbed the speaker "Listen Suzie, there's an underground bomb shelter at the bottom of the castle, you guys round up Ruff, Reddy and your dad and stay in the shelter at all costs!"

"Wait, I just remembered." Flim Flam said. "The mission control is also connected to an advanced laser defence system for the castle to use. We can use them to try to get rid of those meteors!"

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Tom asked. "Let's get moving!"

"Alright." Jessica said. "So you guys up there focus on the asteroid, while we do whatever we could with the meteor storm approaching Earth!"

"Right" said Brad "Brad Chiles, over and out. Alright gang, ready to save the world?"

"Dude, I was born ready" Stanley said.

"Then let's ready to rumble" said Cassidy.

"Target: Asteroid Gosnell!" Pericles exclaimed.

"And charge!" Henry added.

Back down at the mission control, Jessica and Flim Flam wasted no time activating the castle's laser weaponry system, with half of heroes now focusing on using those laser weapons while the other half keeps an eye on the space mission.

"I'll go inform Kings Ruff and Reddy and Vincent about the situation." Flim Flam said.

"Flim Flam wait up!" Nancy ran after him.

"Oh man" Corey snapped his fingers "I've gotta go warm Babu, Henery, Lisa and my mom about this! They could get killed!"

Corey ran to go warn his mother and his friends. Hopefully, they wouldn't get smashed.

"Okay, everyone" Marcie set the controls "This is it! We are going to stop these meteors from hitting our world!"

"I can be flattened into a pancake" said Flip "But until that day comes, I ain't going down without a fight"

"And we'd better hurry" Mimi said "Look on the screen!"

Everyone turned to the screen and saw more meteors falling from the sky, crushing just about everything in sight. Everyone was heading for hills, which were also being hit by the meteors.

"Alright everybody!" Jessica ordered. "Take positions and be prepared to fire!"

Everyone nodded as they each took a laser control hooked to a monitor.

"This is so much like playing video games!" Tom says as he placed his hands on the controls.

"Only it's the real deal" Flip said as he took his posistion.

Meanwhile over at the throne room, Flim Flam and Nancy managed to find the two kings and warn them about the situation.

"Meteor shower?" Ruff gasped "Right now? As we speak?"

"Yep!" Flim Flam and Nancy nodded.

"AAAHHH!" Ruff panicked "We're all gonna die!"

Reddy grabbed his friend and kept slapping him.

"Pull yourself together man!" He kept slapping Ruff's face.

"Yeah!" Flim Flam says. "There's a bomb shelter in the basement of the castle. It's a safe place for you and Reddy to stay at."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Ruff asked. "Let's find Vincent and move!"

"Quick!" Nancy pointed to somewhere "To Vincent's castle! I think he might be there!"

"I don't think that will be necessary." A voice suddenly said from behind.

"Huh?" Ruff asked.

"Who's there?" Reddy added as they turned and looked.

"That will be me." The voice said again as a figure emerged from the shadows, revealing none other than the warlock himself.

"Vincent!" Flim Flam exclaimed as Vincent walked over to them. "We were going to your castle to find you."

"You're not going to believe this Vince," said Flim Flam "There's a meteor shower happening right now, and we are trying to stop it!"

"You're a wizard, Mr. Van Ghoul" said Reddy "Why don't you do something?"  
"Sorry Reddy" said Vincent "My magic can't destroy meteors or asteroids or natural disasters"

"Well, in that case, it's best that you go stay at the bomb shelter with the kings, Vince." Nancy suggested.

They all ran downstairs to the bomb shelter to meet the others at mission control.

"How's the progress?" Ruff asked Jessica as they entered the mission control.

"Not so good, Ruff" said Jessica "More meteors are falling from left and right! We're doing all we can, but they're too fast!"

"But the good news is that Sheriff Stone got hit by one" Suzie remarked.

"Guys!" Alan exclaimed "Check this out!"

At Hoagie's Alley, Top Cat and his gang, along with Officer Dibble saw the meteors approaching.

"Look TC" said Benny "Shooting stars in the sunset"

"Quick make a wish" said Brain.

"Step aside boys, I shall do the honors" TC got close to the meteor "I wish-"

Just then, the meteor landed in front of Top Cat and catapulted him right onto a street light.

"Wow" said Officer Dibble "My wish came true"

At the Speed Buggy Garage (the Speed Buggy gang's auto repair shop), Mark, Tinker and Debbie were about to go home when all of a sudden, a meteor landed right next to them.

"Holy cow!" Tinker remarked. "That meteor almost hit us!"

"I'll say." Mark agreed.

"That was a close call!" Debbie added "An inch closer and we'd have been goners"

"We've gotta get to safety gang!" Tinker said.

"I heard there's a bomb shelter at the castle" Debbie said "Maybe we can hide there for shelter!" "Then, sp-sp-sp-sp-sp-hop on me and sp-sp-let's get out of here!" Speed Buggy said.

"And you'd better hurry little buddy!" Tinker said to his car "Look!"

More meteors had been falling from the sky, crashing onto practically everything in sight.

"Then there's no time to waste!" Speedy said "Sp-sp-sp-zoom!"

Speedy drove his friends to the castle at breakneck speed, dodging every meteor that was approaching them.

Up in space, the eight heroes continued on charging towards the asteroid.

"Come on guys" said Henry "We've gotta get to that asteroid before it hits the planet!"

"I think you'd better buckle up, buddy" said Cassidy.

"Okay" said Stanley as he buckled up.

Everybody buckled up their seat belts.

"Booster rockets go!" Cassidy shifted a lever.

Just then, the ship started to move faster and zoom towards the asteroid.

"According to this map, we should be getting close to the asteroid" Jeannie looked at the screen.

Just then, a spaceship came right towards our heroes.

"Look out!" Pericles shouted when he saw the spaceship.

Everybody turned around and saw the ship.

"AAAAHHH!" They screamed.

"Now you guys better brace for impact!" Cassidy said.

Cassidy pulled the control handles and stepped on the brake pedals. The rocket managed to stop just in time, as did the spaceship.

"Hey stupid!" someone shouted from the ship "Why don't you watch where you're going?!"

"That voice sounds familiar." Henry remarked.

"Hey!" the voice shouted "Did you not hear me? I told you to get out of the way!"

"Oh give me that" said another voice "Sorry to have bumped into you strangers, but we were lost. Why don't we land on that planet over there and talk it over?"

"I think they want us to talk it over on that planet, guys" Stanley told the others.

"Gee" Henry rolled his eyes "What gave you that idea?"

"Well, they said that they're lost." Jeannie said. "And I recognize those voices."

"Well then let's land on that planet and see who they are" said Brad.

Cassidy spoke into the microphone "Listen! We are going to land on that planet and talk to you now!"  
"Okay" said the voice from the other ship.  
Both ships flew down to the remote planet they saw.

Meanwhile in Doomsville, our main heroes were sucked into the twister and their vehicles fell apart in the disaster.

"YAAAAHHHHHH!" The characters all exclaimed as they started spinning around in the twister.

"Hang on everyone!" Blue Falcon shouted "We have to stay together!"

"You got it BF" Dynomutt grabbed onto Blue Falcon's hand.

"If we survive this, I'll never take my keyboard for granted" Bubbles screamed.

"Hold on kids" Mudsy told April, Skip and Augie.

Meanwhile, the villains were preparing to enter the twister.

"Alright, everyone." The Dark Phantom ordered. "On the count of three, we all enter that twister!"

Evil Fred swallowed but said nothing, not wanting to get into trouble with his master.

"Everybody ready?" Evil Brenda asked.

"Now!" Dark Phantom told the other villains.

Dark Phantom and Evil Brenda jumped right into the twister, while their minons followed them inside.

"YYYYYYEEEEEEEHHHHHHAAAAAA!" The Dark Phantom exclaimed as they started spinning in the twister.

Just then, the inside of the twister started flashing and lighting started striking the whole inside.

"What's going on here?" Taffy shouted as she held onto Dee Dee and Cavey.

"I don't know" Dee Dee shouted "But if we get out of this, I want to forget mysteries forever!"

"If I don't make it, tell Jr I love him" Cavey shouted.

"Uh oh." Dr. Quest said as he looked around. "It looks like we've got company, everybody!" "

"Zowie" said Taffy "This place is flashing and...is that lighting?"

"Lighting?" Bubbles asked "I'll bet it's pretty"

Just then, the place flashed again and there was the Dark Phantom, Evil Brenda and their cohorts.

"That was weird" said Race "I think I just saw Mudsy's evil twin for a second"

"Uh oh." April remarked. "Looks like they're not giving up on us, huh?"Both Tom and Jerry responded by shaking their heads.

Just then, the twister started to slow down.

"Guys, I think the twister is slowing down" Jonny pointed out "And by the looks of it, I think we're about to-"

The twister soon enough was gone and our heroes (and the villains) started to fall onto the ground. On seperate sides that is. Mudsy, Team Quest and the Neptune's landed right on each other.

"Oh..." Jonny remarked as he got up.  
"Is everybody all right?" Dr. Quest asked as they looked around.

Biff crawled from underneath Jabber's tail fin "Not me! Jabber, get your big blubber butt off of me"

"Is it just me or is he starting to sound like Shelly?" Jabberjaw raised an eyebrow.

"Wait" said Jade "Where's everyone else?"

Meanwhile, over at the villains, Evil Dr. Quest was the first to get up.

"Oh man" he picked himself up "What happened last night?"

"Get up you idiots!" Evil Brenda snapped at them "We have to find the phantom and his cohorts!"

"And I will destroy him, no matter what!" Dark Phantom added.

"But sir," said Evil Fred "We don't even know where we are"

Indeed, they didn't know where they were. It was a dark and scary place with platforms floating at many different angles.

"Now what is this place?" The Dark Phantom wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"I...don't think we're in Doomsville anymore." Evil Brenda looked around before noticing that several of their comrades are missing. "Say, where did everybody go?"

Everyone else looked around and noticed that as well. The people that were gone were; the Evil Neptune's, Tim, Jeffery, Evil Taffy, Evil Dee Dee and Evil Cavey.

"They're gone" said Evil Hadji.

"Then let's move it!" Dark Phantom barked "We are going to destroy that phantom and his little friends"

"But sir," said Evil Scooby "What about the others?"

"What about them?!" Dark Phantom barked "I am going to bring down my pathetic double if it's the last thing I do!"

Meanwhile, back in the bad Crystal Cove, Shaggy finished outlining his plan to the gang.

"...okay, everyone that's my plan" he finished.

"Jeepers" Daphne said "That's actually not a bad idea Shaggy"

"Jinkies" Velma remarked "The impossible really has happened"

"Well, we're going to have to get moving now." Mei Ling suggested. "Those monsters could break in in any minute!"

"If those monsters want my friends, they're going to have to go through me first" Mei Ling grabbed a long stick, which she twirled around.

"Alright gang!" Fred said "Let's move out!"

Scooby and the gang broke out of the cabin and charged into the woods.

Seeing the heroes charging towards the woods, Pericles shouted, "Get them, you fools!"

Immediately, the monsters charged towards the seven.

"Like, here we go, gang!" Shaggy shouted as they placed the first phase of his plan into effect.

Miyumi twirled her long stick and pointed towards the charging monsters. Daphne made a karate pose.

"Bring it on, baby" she boldly said.

"Oh," Pericles chuckled "This should be fun. Watching these pathetic losers get killed one by one, by my monsters"

"Listen Pericles" Scooby growled "You can take away our town, you can take away the disk, you can take away our jobs, but when you mess with our family...you are going to pay!"

He then produced two additional long steel sticks and tossed one to Shaggy, who caught it with his left hand.

"Like, bring it on!" Shaggy added as he and Scooby gripped their sticks before charging towards the monsters with Daphne, Miyumi and Mei Ling.

Miyumi was face to face with the monsterfied version of Cassidy. They both fought in pitch combat. Cassidy was throwing punches and kicks to Miyumi, while Miyumi used her wicked martial arts skills to defend herself.

Mei Ling was fighting up against the monsterfied Judy Reeves. Judy had some pretty bad moves, but Mei's moves were more awesome. Luckily, those aerobic lessons helped her flexibility improve.

"Do not just stand there Judy" Pericles told his henchman "Get her!"

"Yes master" Judy nodded.

Judy grabbed Mei Ling by the ankles and slammed her against a tree.

"Finish her off!" Pericles ordered.

While Shaggy was trying to defend himself from the monsterfied Ricky, he saw the barley moving Mei Ling about to be killed by Judy.

"On no you don't!" Shaggy shouted as he managed to use his stick to knock Ricky out before charging towards Judy.

Just as Judy was about to finish off Mei Ling, two sticks suddenly appeared out of nowhere and slammed right into her face!

"Huh?" Shaggy looked up when he saw the second stick.

It was Daphne, who said, "Get Mei Ling to safety, Shag."

Shaggy nodded as he executed the second phase of his plan. Carrying Mei Ling in his arms and gripping the steel stick horizontally, he charged towards a legion of monsters charging towards him, Mei Ling and Daphne. In spite of their advantage in numbers, the monsters were simultaneously knocked out by the two ends of the stick.

"Jeepers" Daphne gasped.

"Jinkies" Velma's eyes widened "Shaggy, I've never seen you this brave! The impossible really has happened! But how?"

See that the majority of his minions have been knocked out by the heroes, Pericles was growing desperate.

"It's over Pericles!" Scooby told him "You've lost!"

"Surrender at once!" Miyumi pointed her stick at him.

"Never!" Pericles retorted. "I'll fight to the bitter end, if that's the last thing I'll do!"

"Then, maybe this should convince you." Fred smirked as Scooby showed the magic paintbrush.

Using the brush, he produced some thinner that dissolved two monsters that was about to ambush them, shocking Pericles.

"Vell, in that case, I'm getting out of here!" Pericles said as he tries to fly away.

As he tried to fly off into the sky, Shaggy noticed the trace of the Evil Entity that was still possessing the parrot.

"Like, the Evil Entity, Scoob!" Shaggy exclaimed.

Seeing the source of the Evil Entity, Scooby used the brush to produce more thinner, which ends up destroying the source of the Evil Entity and creating a large black hole.

"Huh?" Pericles asked before turning and gasped when he saw the source of the Evil Entity destroyed by Scooby. "No!"

Pericles tried to fly away, but the hole was too strong even for him. So, he was sucked into the hole.

"NOOOOO!" He shouted as he got sucked into the hole.

The gang looked on as the black hole closed up after it swallowed Pericles.

"He's gone" Shaggy said.

"Holy cow" Fred remarked.

Just then, the whole ground started to shake and there was some sort of light occurring.

"Guys, what's happening?" Mei Ling asked as she held onto Shaggy's arm.

"Jinkies, we're about to reset the timeline here again!" Velma remarked as the shaking and light intensified.

A whole bright light flashed right before their eyes and they were sent back to the good Crystal Cove in Boomerland.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy said. "We're back!"

"Way to go, Shag!" Daphne praised. "Your plan worked!"

"Oh Shaggy" Mei Ling hugged him "I knew you'd save us! I just knew it!"

"Come on gang" Velma said "Time to find our friends and tell them how we feel!"

"Yeah" said Fred "We can't wait for you guys to meet them!"

However, Scooby noticed that something was wrong.

"Uh, guys?" he pointed to what he saw.

"Scooby," Shaggy turned to his friend "What's wrong buddy?"

"Rook, rup in the sky!" Scooby said as he gestured towards the sky.

Everyone looked up and gasped.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The meteors are already hitting all of Boomerang Land and smashing everything in sight. Will the original Mystery Inc, the Chan Brothers and Jeannie be able to save them from the asteroid in time? And what kind of strange distorted place have our main characters ended up in?**


	22. Welcome to the Distortion World

Inside the Distortion World, our heroes were extremely perplexed by the place they were at.

"Heavens to Murgatroyd- I mean Delaware" said Mudsy "This place is disfigured, distorted, weird even"

"Where do you think we are?" Skip asked Mudsy.

"I'm no genius" said Mudsy "But I assume we are in some kind of dimension where everything is floating and distorted"

"Yeah" Scrappy said "That waterfall is sideways"

Yes indeed. On a platform, there was a waterfall that was going sideways. There were so many floating platforms everywhere.

"If I'm not mistaken" said Dr. Quest "That twister must have zapped us to this weird distorted world"

"And now we'd better go find the others." Biff said.

"But we don't know how to get around here" said Jonny "How we going to find others?"

Tom, Jerry, Bandit, Boo and Elmo started pacing, wondering what to do, when all of a sudden, Bandit was close to falling off a platform. However, instead of falling off, he floated up to a platform facing sideways.

"Huh?" Jonny asked as he saw Bandit floating up to the platform.

"Did you just see that?" Jabberjaw pointed to Bandit "Bandit just floated onto that platform"

"But how?" Jade tapped her cheek "It's not like he has magical levitating powers"

"Of course" Dr. Quest concluded "This dimension must have different physics! That's how Bandit was able to float on to that platform"

"And that must be why this dimension is distorted" Hadji added "The laws of physics don't apply here"

"Which also explains that sideway waterfall over there!" Jonny pointed towards the waterfall.

"If I'm not mistaken," said Clamhead "This might be how to get around in this place"

"Egads" said Mudsy "April and the others must be on one platforms. We've gotta find them and a way to get out of here"

"Then, let's get moving!" Dr. Quest says. "And we better be quick, in case we run into the Dark Phantom and his goons."

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the distorted dimension, the Dark Phantom's group were puzzled on how to get moving.

"How are we supposed to find the Funky Phantom if we don't know where we are?" Brenda asked her master "All of this is distorted"

"Don't worry," Dark Phantom said "I think I know. Brenda, walk to the edge of that platform"

"Sir, I don't know" Evil Brenda said "It's just that-"

"What did you say?!" Dark Phantom grabbed Brenda by the throat "I thought I heard you question me!"

"No master" Evil Brenda said through choking "I'll do whatever you wish"

"Good" said Dark Phantom "Now go to the edge of that platform!"

"Yes father" Brenda nodded.

Brenda walked to the edge of the platform and she floated on to a platform that was sideways.

"Woah" Evil Brenda remarked when she landed on the platform.

"See, what did I tell you?" The Dark Phantom asked.

"I'm sorry I ever questioned you, father" Evil Brenda said "Please forgive me"

"It won't matter, once I have eliminated that cheap imitation phantom" Dark Phantom said "All of you, stay down

Dark Phantom flew up to the platform that Brenda was on.

"Do you see that phantom anywhere?" Dark Phantom asked Evil Brenda.

"No" said Evil Brenda "But I think I see some of his cohorts over on that platform"

Dark Phantom took a look at what Evil Brenda was talking about and saw April and Googie lying down, unconscious on the platform. You see readers; earlier Googie was hog-tied to Evil Race's motorcycle and must've fallen off of it during the twister.

"They must be still unconscious from landing" said the Dark Phantom "Alert the troops. We are going to capture them"

"Why master?" Brenda asked Dark Phantom.

"You'll see, Brenda" Dark Phantom grinned "You'll see"

Meanwhile in space, the heroes landed on a nearby planet. There, they landed right next to the ship they almost crashed into.

"Come on guys" Henry put on his space helmet "Let's see who these guys are"

"This one small step for me, one giant leap for Chan kind!" Stanley leaped right out of the ship.

Everybody else followed Henry and Stanley to the other ship.

The doors of that other ship opened up and the passengers on board got out. The people that came out of the ship were six teenagers; an orange haired girl, an African American girl with long curly black hair, a platinum blonde girl with her left eye covered, a girl with black hair and a lightning bolt on it, a muscular blonde guy, a brunette with sunglasses and a black and white cat.

"Wham bam!" Stanley exclaimed "It's Josie and the Pussycats!"

Sure enough, it was Josie and the Pussycats on the spaceship, and they all seemed surprised when they saw him, Henry and Jeannie.

"All except me" Alexandra told the narrator.

Josie gasped "It's the Chan Clan brothers!"

"Henry! Stanley" Valerie ran over to them.

"What a wonderful surprise!" Melody said in her sing song voice.

Josie, Valerie and Melody ran up to Henry and Stanley and hugged them.

"Jeannie!" Josie exclaimed "It's great to see you!"

"Likewise" Jeannie hugged Josie.

"Hello?" Alexandra asked the narrator rudely. "Is anyone paying attention to me or my brother?"

I was getting to you two! Alexandra and Alexander then saw Henry, Stanley and Jeannie, and ran up to them as well.

"Henry! Stanley!" Alexander exclaimed.

"Alexandra! Alex!" Stanley hugged them "Great to see you"

"Naturally" Alexandra made a snooty smile "After all, I am the star of the band"

"Yeah, sounds about right." Henry replied, the tone in his voice indicated otherwise.

"So what brings you guys here?" Valerie asked Jeannie.

"Yeah" Melody said "Are you taking a nice, long vacation in the Aunt Dramedy Galaxy?"

"No Melody" said Jeannie "It's a more serious matter..."

As usual, Jeannie and the Chan bros. wasted no time in explaining the huge crisis to their friends. You know, about the deadly asteroid and the meteor shower occurring on Earth.

"Gee wilikers" Valerie exclaimed "I did not see that coming"

"I guess that would explain those pretty flying rocks we saw earlier this week" Melody said.

"Those aren't rocks you dum-dum!" Alexandra rudely told Melody "They're meteors!"

"Meaty-ers" Melody asked "Rocks made out of meat?"

"No you idiot!" Alexandra bonked Melody on the head "They're rocks that are going to destroy everything on Earth!"

"D-d-d-destroy everything on Earth" Alex asked "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to stop that asteroid before it hits the planet!" Henry told them.

"How are we going to find the asteroid?" Alan asked.

"We are tracking it by radar" Jeannie explained "And apparently, it's collecting more fire and getting more powerful by the minute. It may be coming slow, but it's more powerful than its pace"

"Not to mention it's getting faster as it goes" Henry added.

"Uh oh" Valerie said. "It seems like you guys can have some help from us."

"Yeah" Josie said "We want to help save the planet from total destruction"

"And it sounds fun" Melody added.

"Well," said Stanley "The more, the merrier"

"We're going to have to check up with Brad and the others though" Henry said "I'll go get them!"

At that same time, Alexandra was having a conversation with her cat.

"This is my perfect chance, Sebastian" she whispered to her cat "If I stop the asteroid before Josie or any of those other losers do, I'll be a hero and Alan will fall madly in love with me"

Sebastian snickered in approval and nodded.

Soon, Henry arrived with the original Mystery Inc.

"They said its okay, guys" he said.

"So you're the infamous, Josie and the Pussycats?" Judy asked them.

"Yep" said Josie "That's us"

"And who pray tell are you guys?" Alexandra rudley asked.

"We're Mystery Incorporated" Brad explained.

"Gee, you sure got some work done Fred" Melody remarked.

"No" Brad said "We're the predecessors of the Mystery Inc. you are familiar with"

"So you're another Mystery Inc?" Josie asked Brad.

"That's us" Brad said "I'm Brad Chiles, this is my wife Judy, and these are our friends, Ricky Owens and his wife, Cassidy"

"And I am Professor Pericles, their mascot" said Pericles.

"Oh boy" Melody said "A talking cockatoo"

"I'm a parrot" Pericles clarified "And all parrots talk"

"What're you guys doing here?" Ricky asked Josie.

"We were actually heading home." Josie said. "But we got lost and were wondering what to do when we almost crashed into your rocket."

"And Henry and Stanley and Jeannie told us about what is about to happen to the Earth." Alan said. "We'll be happy to be of assistance in stopping that asteroid."

"Alright" Ricky said "Well let's get a move on gang!"

"Right" Josie said "Operation: Collision Course Calamity! Engage!"

Everybody ran into their respective ships and started to head to the direction of the asteroid. Inside of the Pussycats' ship, Alexandra and Sebastian were planning something sneaky.

"There ain't no way I'm letting Josie save the world" Alexandra whispered to Sebastian "I'm going to save the planet of it's the last thing I do"

Sebastian snickered evilly in response as they buckled up.

Back on Earth, Scooby and the gang saw what Scooby was pointing to.

"Zoinks" Shaggy shouted "Meteor shower!"

"Jeepers" Daphne said. "We'd better find a safe shelter!"

Just then, a meteor crashed right near them.

"Rikes" Scooby jumped into Shaggy's arms.

"Like, we'd better get out of here fast!" Shaggy said.

Then, another meteor crashed right beside them.

"Jinkies" Velma exclaimed as they took off running, trying to duck from the falling meteors as they ran.

"We've got to find shelter" Fred ran as fast he could from the meteors.

"But where are we going to find shelter?" Mei Ling asked Fred "Practically everything is being crushed and destroyed!"

"Then we've got to find our friends" Scooby said "Maybe they can help us, if they can forgive us that is"

"Well, we may have left them in bad terms, but I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice." Shaggy agreed.

"Then, maybe we should head for the castle." Daphne said. "If I'm not mistaken, there's a bomb shelter there."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Miyumi asked. "Let's go!"

"But how are we going to get there on foot?" Daphne asked her friends "It's probably a long run away! If only we had our Mystery Machine!"

"Like, maybe the magic paintbrush can help us." Shaggy suggested.

"Oh, yeah" Scooby said as he remembered the magic paintbrush.

Using the paintbrush (which he got out of his ID tag), he created several jet packs.

"New jet packs!" Scooby exclaimed "Now with turbo jets!"

"Like alright Scoob" Shaggy fist bumped his friend "Let's get moving!"

"Reah!" Scooby exclaimed as they all put on their jet packs.

Soon, they activated the jetpacks and then took off for the castle.

"Scooby Dooby Doo!" Scooby barked as they took off.

"Hang on Flim Flam" Daphne said to herself "I'm coming baby!"

Meanwhile up in the Heavens, Brenda, Shelly, Marilyn and the Muddlemore's were still sleeping in the clouds when all of a sudden, they heard something hit the Earth.

"Good grief!" Amelia said as she woke up. "What was that?"

Marilyn shook Shelly, who was still sleeping next to her.

"Shelly!" she whispered "Wake up, Shelly! Baby wake up!"

"H-huh?" Shelly asked as she woke up. "What is it, Mother?"

"Something just hit the Earth." Marilyn replied.

"Oh my god" Shelly walked over to Brenda's cloud and started to shake her "Brenda! Brenda! Get up Brenda!"

Brenda wouldn't wake up. She was having such a nice dream.

"Come on, Brenda!" Shelly said as she shakes her. "There's an emergency going on!"

Brenda kept sleeping and didn't wake up.

"Wake up Chance!" Shelly shook her some more.

After some shaking, Brenda finally woke up.

"H-huh?" She enquired as she opened her eyes and saw Shelly. "Shelly? What's going on?"

"Something just hit Earth" Shelly told her "Come on! We've gotta check it out!"

Amelia tried to wake up her children.

"Wake up girls" she shook them gently "Wake up!"

One by one, each of her daughters woke up.

"M-mom?" Sarah asked. "What's going on?"

"Something just hit the Earth!" Amelia told them "Come on! We've gotta see what it was!"

Brenda, Shelly, Mary and the Muddlemore's went to the edge of the cloud to see what was going on. Just then, something else hit the Earth as well.

"There it is again" said Marilyn.

"Uh oh" Shelly said. "They're meteors!"

"M-m-m-meteors?" Brenda shivered "Bu-bu-bu-but how?"

"I don't know, but our friends might be in serious trouble!" Shelly replied.

"Yeah" said Maggie "We've gotta do something!"

"We can't help them" Brenda said "We're probably going to get killed again! Besides, our friends could probably join us here in the Heavens!"

"Join us?" Shelly asked. "Sure, that may work, but what about the others? The ones that are at safety will be heartbroken if everyone else is killed by the shower."

"And dad will probably be heartbroken if he's all alone" Jeanette added "He'll probably be more lonely than he probably is now"

"Right" Marilyn said. "We're going to have to do something."

"Like what?" Brenda asked "We can't just go back to Earth and bring Mudsy and the others back here. Got any ideas on how we can help?"

"Well, there's something I just thought of, and I think it may just work." Amelia said.

"What is it?" Shelly asked.

"Come over." Amelia said as she signaled the girls to group together before she starts to outline her plan.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **ZOINKS! Mudsy and the gang are trapped in the World of Distortion and they aren't alone! Some of their friends are lost and they have to be found. Not to mention the Dark Phantom and Evil Brenda are going to do something to April and Googie. Meanwhile, Mystery Inc. #1, Jeannie and the Chan Bros. have found some allies in Josie and the Pussycats, who are going to help them save the world. But Alexandra has some plans of her own, as usual.**


	23. Houston, We Have a Problem

Scooby and the gang were still flying on their brand new and improved jet packs while dodging all the meteors that were falling from the sky.

"Like this is way wicked Scoob" Shaggy said as he dodged some meteors.

"Yeah I know" Scooby said "It's a good thing I drew these babies with turbo jets!"

"Let's zoom our way back to the castle!" Daphne shouted as they dodged a meteor.

They continued to fly on their jet packs and zoom towards the castle as they dodged meteors.

Meanwhile at Jellystone Park, Huck and Mr. Jinks were taking a hike with Huck's wife and kids and Mr. Jinks' son.

"Boy Huck," Desert Flower said affectional to her husband "This is a wonderful trail"

"You bet it is, honey pie" Huck smiled at his wife.

Just then, a meteor landed right near them.

"AAAHHH" They screamed.

"Dad, what's that?" Jinks Jr asked his dad.

"Sonny boy," said Mr. Jinks "Let your old man touch this"

Mr. Jinks touched the lighting from the meteor and his fur turned frizzy.

"Remember kids" Huck told his three puppies "Don't touch lightning"

Suddenly, they noticed the other meteors flying. They knew just what to do...run away!

"Come on" Huck ran "Hurry!"

"Where we going dad?" asked one of Huck's kids.

"Uncle Yogi's cave" said Huck "We'll be safe there"

Meanwhile, Scooby and the gang finally reached the castle.

"There's the castle gang" Fred said "Scrappy and the others are probably in there! We're going in!"

"I think you'd buckle up" Scooby pressed a red button on the jet packs' handle.

They started to zoom faster and faster towards the castle. Finally, they reached their destination.

"Here we are gang" said Fred "The castle of Boomerang Land"

"Boy" Mei Ling said "This would look better if it wasn't wrecked by those meteors"

"Well, like, we'd better get in." Shaggy suggested.

They walked to the door, but when Fred touched it, it was turned to ashes.

"That was quick" he remarked.

They all walked into the hall, looking for their friends.

"Scrappy!" Scooby called out "Roogie!"

"Mudsy, April!" Daphne called out.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Distorted World, Skip, Augie, April, Scrappy and Googie woke up on a platform.

"Oh man" Scrappy woke up "What happened last night?"

April helped pull Augie up "Here Augie, I'll help you up sweetie"

"Thanks, honey" Augie got up.

"Guys?" Skip opened his eyes "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Googie replied as she got up after looking around.

"Well, it looks like we're not in Doomsville anymore." Scrappy remarked.

"I don't we're anywhere anymore" Googie said "This whole place is floating and distorted"

"Now I may not be a genius," said Skip "But I assume that the twister sent us here with its flashy lights. That must've been some sort of dark magic twister"

"Logic" Augie rolled his eyes.

"We must've lost the others in the storm" Googie said "We have to find them! Cause if they're here, Dark Phantom and his buddies must be here as well"

"But we don't know how to get around here" Scrappy said "How are we gonna move from platform to platform? And everything looks turned wrong and levitated"

"Well, I guess we're going to have to figure our way..." Skip was walking towards the edge of the platform as he spoke when he suddenly fell off the edge "Woah"

"Skip!" April exclaimed as their friend fell off, but to their surprise, Skip suddenly floated up and landed on a platform facing sideways.

"Holy moly" Scrappy exclaimed. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah" Googie said "That was so weird!"

"Hey Gilroy" Augie said to Skip "How'd you do that?"

"I don't know" Skip said "It just happened!"

"This dimension must have different physics" April deduced "If Skip is able to float up to a platform facing sideways and jump off an edge without falling off, then that means the laws of physics don't apply here"

"Guess that explains the diagonal waterfall I saw earlier" Scrappy remarked.

"Come on guys" said Skip "We've gotta find Mudsy and the others"

"Right behind you pal!" Scrappy ran to the edge and floated up to the platform "Tada dada dada! Puppy power"

Skip, Googie and Augie followed them as well , and went to search for Mudsy and the others. They searched from platform to platform, but couldn't find them anywhere.

"Oh this is just great" April said sarcastically "We're in some kind of a parallel universe and we can't find Mudsy"

"Look, don't give up hope, April" Googie told her.

Skip saw something on a long, platform "Guys! Look over here!"

Everyone turned and looked. It was a cave.

"Why, it's a cave!" April remarked.

"I wonder where it leads to." Scrappy said.

"One way to find out" said April "Come on"

Scrappy, Googie, April, Skip and Augie walked into the cave and saw something like they had never seen.

"Oh my god" April gasped.

"Didn't see that coming" Augie remarked.

It was none other than some kind of swirling blue vortex.

"It's a vortex" Skip said "I wonder where it leads to?"

"Then let's check it out gang!" Scrappy ran to the vortex.

Googie picked Scrappy up "No Scrappykins, we have to be careful. There's no telling where this vortex ends up"

"Googie's right, Scrappy" Augie said "Which is why Skip is going to test it out"

"What?" Skip raised an eyebrow.

Augie picked Skip up and tossed him right into the vortex.

"Yahhh" Skip exclaimed as he got sucked into the vortex, only to end up landing in what appeared to be New England during the colonial era.

Back in the Distorted World, Augie and the others were waiting for Skip to return.

"Skip!" Augie shouted into the vortex "Are you dead?"

"Augie" April put her hands on her hips "You just tossed your best friend into that vortex to who knows where! You've gotta go get him back!"

"Come on April," Augie said "At least now we can snuggle without that pencil neck interrupting us!"

"Augie Anderson!" April sternly said "Skip could be in danger now! You go get him back this instant!"

Augie sighed "Yes snookums"

"Golly, that was fast" said Googie.

"She's very persuasive" Augie told Googie "Come on guys, let's go save Skip!"

"Tada dada dada" Scrappy ran into the portal "Puppy power!"

Scrappy, Googie, Augie and April jumped into the portal where they landed right next to Skip.

"Skip!" Scrappy said. "You're alright!"

"Yeah, I sure am." Skip replied as he glared at Augie "But now I'm wondering where we are?"

Googie looked around before saying, "If I'm not mistaken, we're back in New England during colonial times!"

"Hokey smokes Googie!" Scrappy exclaimed "What makes you say that?"

"Well," Googie pointed to what she saw "Judging by all the colonial stuff in this village and the whole background in general"

The whole place was full of colonial stuff including; people in wagons, the American flag with 13 stars and the people in pantaloons and dresses.

"I don't believe it, guys" April said "That portal must've sent us back in time"

Just then, they heard a voice shouting at them.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The voice asked.

"Huh?" Scrappy asked as they turned and looked.

It was a squad of redcoats patrolling the nearby street, and one of the soldiers was looking at them.

"Who trespasses on the King's Crown property?" The soldier asked again as they approached the five.

"Yikes!" Augie and Skip jumped into each other's arms.

"What's going on?" April shivered.

"You are on King George III's property!" said one of the redcoats "For which you must be punished!"

"Please sir," said Scrappy "I'm sure there's some sort of mistake-"

The redcoats gasped "The dog! It talks! What form of witchcraft is this?"

"Uh oh" Googie said. "Let's get out of here!"

"Not a bad idea, Googie" April agreed.

"Seize them!" the head red coat ordered.

Our heroes ran for their lives as the redcoats chased them on their horses. Luckily, they ran into the woods and lost them in a nearby cave.

"Guys" April huffed "I think we lost them"

"Whew!" Scrappy said as he caught his breath "That was close!"

"Now what are we going to do?" Augie asked. "Those redcoats are going to spread the word for our arrest, and then we'll certainly get caught if we leave this cave."

"I believe I can help you children with this." A voice suddenly said from behind them.

"Huh?" they turned around.

It was a beautiful woman with long, red hair and a dress.

"Come with me, children" said the woman "My husband and I will keep you safe"

Then, a man emerged from the shadows, revealing a familiar-looking figure.

"Oh my goodness" April exclaimed when the man revealed himself. "I d-d-don't believe it!"

Meanwhile in the World of Distortion, Mudsy and the others were still looking for Scrappy and the kids.

"Googie" Bubbles shouted.

"Blue Falcon" Mudsy shouted "April! Skip! Dynomutt!"

"Scrappy-Doo!" Jade shouted "Where are you?"

"It's hopeless gang" said Dr. Quest "We're never going to find them"

"Don't give up hope" Jade told the others "They've gotta be here somewhere"

"I've got an idea" said Jonny "Why don't we get something that has some of their scent on it, and the dogs can track them down?"

"That's not a bad idea, Jonny" said Mudsy "Now does anyone have anything that has one of our missing allies' scents on it?"

They all turned to Elmo and Bandit, and Elmo nodded, having had spent a lot of time with April and Augie. Elmo bent down and started to sniff the platforms.

"Ruff! Ruff" he barked.

"I think he got something" said Jabberjaw "Come on, let's follow him"

They all took off and followed Elmo.

Meanwhile in space, the heroes were flying on towards the asteroid.

"Okay gang" said Henry "We are approaching the asteroid. Report that to the Pussycats"

"Roger" Stanley turned on the video communication "Attention Pussycats! This is Stanley Chan! We are approaching the asteroid as we speak! Repeat! We are approaching the asteroid"

"Got that Stanley" said Josie "Okay everyone, we are this close to the asteroid"

Alexandra and Sebastian evil grinned at each other.

"Now's the moment we've been waiting for" Alexandra whispered to Sebastian.

"Meow" Sebastian meowed.

Alexandra and Sebastian snuck away to put their plan into motion.

"Guys look!" Valerie pointed to something "Over there!"

It was something purple and glowing getting closer towards them.

"It looks so pretty" Melody beamed at what Valerie saw.

"Attention MI 1, this is Josie McCoy" Josie called the people in the other ship "Valerie has spotted something!"

"What is it, Josie?" Ricky asked Josie over the screen.

Josie squinted her eyes "I think it's some sort of glowing, purple thing and it's getting closer towards us"

The people on the rocket looked towards the purple thing.

"Oh no" Judy said as she saw the purple thing.

"What is it, Judy?" Jeannie asked her, then saw the purple thing "Oh no! That's what's it!"

"It's the asteroid!" Pericles said. "Ve have to be prepared to engage!"

"Attention all soldiers" Ricky spoke into the communication thing "The asteroid is approaching! I urge extreme caution! Repeat! Extreme caution"

Everybody in the ship buckled up, ready to take on the asteroid. Inside of the Pussycats' ship, Alexandra and Sebastian were ready to start their dastardly plan.

"Ready, Sebastian?" Alexandra asked her cat.

Sebastian nodded and snickered hissingly.

The duo then placed their plan into motion, preparing to sabotage the ships controls.

"This'll stop that comet" Alexandra rewired the controls.

"Meow" Sebastian nodded.

However, since the wires were both so hard to untie, Sebastian got tangled up in them.

"Now look what you've done you stupid cat" said Alexandra "You got yourself tangled up!"

"Meow" Sebastian said.

"Oh shut up" Alexandra said "Mommy's going to get you out!"

She then proceeded to try to untangle Sebastian from the wires, only to experience an electrical shock as she tried to do so.

Suddenly, Alexandra was electrocuted up against the wall, which made her accidentally activate a lever, which cause the ship to crash into the other.

Just then, the whole ship started to flash red lights and make alarm noises.

"Guys, what's going?" Josie looked around.

Valerie looked at the screen "According to our readings, we've crashed into the other ship and we are heading in another direction"

"But how?" Josie asked Valerie.

"I think I know how" Alexander pointed to his sister.

Everyone turned and saw both Alexandra and Sebastian both with funny-looking fried fur and hair.

"Alexandra!" Josie exclaimed "What have you done?"

"It's not my fault!" Alexandra replied rudely "Stupid Sebastian got himself tangled in the wiring system while playing nearby and we got shocked while I tried to get him out."

"Meow" Sebastian shrugged.

"Well now we've crashed into the other ship and now we're going into the opposite direction of the asteroid" Valerie said as she tried to handle the controls "I don't even think I can control the handles or the brakes"

"Uh oh" Alexander remarked. "We're definitely in a jam!"

Indeed they were. Our heroes were traveling almost light years away from the asteroid and about to crash land on a strange planet.

"Oh no" Valerie exclaimed "Guys you'd better buckle up!"

Everybody ran to their seats and fastened their seat belts. Inside the other ship, Stanley, Henry, Jeannie and Mystery Inc. lost control of the ship as well.

"Ricky!" Brad exclaimed "Listen, you've gotta stop us from crashing onto that planet!"

"I can't!" Ricky said "The crash must've damaged the system!"

"Uh oh" Cassidy said. "We're in big trouble."

"Houston, we've got a problem!" Henry shouted to the mikes.

"Yep" said Alexander over the communication system "And we know who's responsible!"

"Well, it wasn't my fault, you twit." Alexandra said to her brother.

"I think it's a safe bet that Alexandra must be the one that has gotten us into this mess." Stanley remarked.

"In the meantime, we're going to have to adopt crash positions!" Brad said.

"Hold on tight" Ricky pulled the throttle.

Both ships started to get closer and closer towards the planet until finally...they crash landed onto the planet. From a certain distance away, with all of the dust resulted from the crash, it looked like the ships blew up on impact.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Houston we really do have a problem! Thanks to Alexandra and her evil schemes, our heroes have missed the asteroid and have crash landed on a strange planet. Now they really do have limited time to save the Earth. If they survived, that is. As for our main characters, they are still in the World of Distrotion, while April, Skip, Augie, Scrappy and Googie have ended up back in time! In the Colonial Era to be exact. But now they're on the lam and being pursued by savage and merciless redcoats. Will the nice couple save them? And who are they? Stay tuned for new chapters!**


	24. When Colonies Collide

In colonial New England, Scrappy, Googie, April, Skip and Augie were more than shocked to see the guy who was with the woman.

"Good to meet you" the man shook their hands "Good to meet you. What a joy, an honor, a pleasure even. I'm Jonathan Muddlemore, and this is my wife, Amelia"

"Nice to meet you sir" Augie said "My name is Augie Anderson and these are my friends; April, Skip, Googie and Scrappy"

"Pleased to meet you, sir" April said, still surprised.

Well, it's actually at chapter two where Shaggy had trouble opening his locker and Daphne offered to help him open it.

"Likewise." Jonathan replied. "What's with the clothes you're wearing?"

April and the others looked at their clothes. They were shocked! These clothes hadn't been invented yet. They had to think of something.

"Actually sir" said April "We made these ourselves"

"I must commend you on your efforts to create clothes" said Jonathan "They look a little dark though"

"Why were those redcoats after you?" Amelia asked them.

"They said we TRESPASSED on the king's property" Skip explained "And guess what? Our dog can talk!"

"What he said" said Scrappy.

Jonathan and Amelia gasped.

"Heavens to Bunker Hill" said Jonathan "He can talk!"

"Hi, I'm Scrappy-Doo" Scrappy introduced himself "Nice to meet you two"

"How can you talk?" Amelia asked Scrappy.

"I don't really know" Scrappy said "But I do know those redcoats are going to kill us"

"Don't worry" said Amelia "We'll take you guys back to our place, where you'll be safe"

"Yes, but you kids will need new clothes." Jonathan said. "There's no one around that dresses like you kids do, and those redcoats will recognize you on sight!"

"Fortunately, I happen to have some spare clothes on my person." Amelia said as she took out some spare clothes.

"Thank you ma'am" said Skip.

"We'll go change in that cave" Augie pointed to the cave they came out of.

They ran back into the cave and put on their new Colonial outfits. Behind seperate rocks that is (the guys changed behind one rock and the girls changed behind another). When they were done changing, they had a little conversation of their own.

"Guys" Googie whispered to them "That was Mudsy, as a human and that was his wife! Do you know what that means?"

"We'll be able to see his house?" Skip asked Googie.

"No dummy" Augie bonked Skip "She means that we can save Mudsy's family from being killed"

"Oh, yeah!" Skip realized. "Maybe we can stop his family from suffering their terrible fates!"

"And the best part is, he'll become an angel and they'll all be together forever" Googie added.

"I don't know guys" said April "We really shouldn't be messing with the space-time continuum. Something could go wrong"

"April, Mudsy's practically our father" said Augie "We may be risking our future of meeting him, but we have to help save his family without letting him know who we really are"

"Well come on" said Scrappy "They're waiting for us out there. Hopefully, it's safe to go outside"

Scrappy went to check outside and there were no redcoats inside. Scrappy gave them a thumbs up to tell them. April and the others walked out of the cave and back to Jonathan and Amelia, who were both waiting for them.

"Look at you four" Amelia said to them "You look like true colonists"

"Thanks" said Googie.

"Come on" said Jonathan "Lets get back to our place so those redcoats won't find you"

"Right." Googie said. "Let's go!"

April, Skip, Augie, Scrappy and Googie walked with Jonathan and Amelia until they finally reached...Muddlemore Manor.

"Here we are" said Amelia "Home sweet home"

"Make yourselves comfortable" said Jonathan "Sound, well acquainted even. By the way, we want you to meet our daughters and our cat"

"Wow!" Augie whispered. "We're actually going to see Boo as an actual cat!"

"Indeed we are." April whispered back as Jonathan and Amelia called their daughters down.

"Maggie! Sarah! Jeanette!" Jonathan called for the girls "We have guests! Come downstairs!"

"Coming, daddy!" One of the girls shouted from upstairs.

Soon, footsteps can be heard from the stairs. Three girls ran downstairs.

"Girls, come meet our guests" said Jonathan.

"April, Skip, Augie, Googie, Scrappy" Amelia showed them the girls "These are our three beautiful daughters; Maggie, Sarah and Jeanette"

"Sup?" Sarah folded her arms.

"Like, great to meet you" Maggie added.

"Hello" Jeanette said quietly.

"Hi, I'm April Stewart" April introduced herself. "Nice meeting you girls."

"I'm Jeanette Muddlemore" Jeanette curtsied "I am very pleased to meet you"

"I'm Augie Anderson" Augie introduced himself "I'm sort of the leader of this gang"

"Hello handsome" Maggie purred "I'm Maggie Muddlemore, but please call me Maggie"

"I'm Skip Gilroy" Skip introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Skip" Sarah introduced herself "The names Sarah. Sarah Muddlemore and don't you forget it!"

"Sarah!" Amelia scolded her "What did I say about being smart?"

"Yes mother" Sarah sighed.

"I'm Googie" Googie introduced herself.

"Pleased to meet you, Googie" Jeanette curtsied again.

"Hi!" Scrappy introduced himself "I'm Scrappy-Doo!"

"AAAHHH!" the girls screamed "A talking dog!"

"Gee, why do people always get spooked by a talking dog?" Scrappy wondered.

"Don't worry girls" Amelia said "He's friendly"

"Oh" said the girls.

"Now apologize to the nice puppy" Jonathan told the girls.

"Sorry" they said at the same time.

"Don't worry about it" Scrappy said "It happens sometimes"

"This is amazing" Maggie said "I've never met a dog who could talk!"

"Would you like to meet our brother?" Jeanette asked the kids.

"Ettey, please don't" Sarah sighed.

"Boo!" She called out "Here kitty! Kitty! Kitty!"

There was a meow from upstairs and then Boo arrived down the stairs. Boo was orange with a yellow muzzle and had two yellow eyes.

"Wow" April said in her thoughts "That's what Boo looked like when he was alive"

"Hi baby!" Jeanette opened up her arms "Come downstairs and meet our new friends"

Boo leaped up and landed into Jeanette's arms. Jeanette loved Boo like she was her adorable baby brother. She'd tell him everything and I mean everything! Secrets, her thoughts and feelings, everything!

"Boo, Boo" she told the cat "Say 'hello' to the nice people!"

"Meow" Boo said as he turned and faced the visitors.

"Aww" April and Googie beamed at him "He's so adorable"

"Where'd you find him?" Googie asked Amelia.

"Well, Jonathan and I found him abandoned in the nearby alleyway with no home, so we took him in." Amelia explained.

"I see" Googie nodded understandingly.

"Living a life as a stray, I know how that feels" Scrappy said sadly.

"Boo's always been a member of the family" Amelia pet Boo's head "We all love him more than anything. He's like the son we never had. He especially has a beautiful bond with Jeanette"

"Meow." Boo nodded as he rubbed his head on Amelia's hand.

Meanwhile in space, the dust around the crash site had cleared. Everybody got out of their crashed spaceships.

"Oh man" Henry picked himself off.

Cassidy saw Ricky underneath a large piece of the ship "Hold on Ricky! Okay? I'll help you up sweetie"

As she and Pericles helped her husband out, Brad and Stanley were next to get out.

"Where are we?" Brad asked as he looked around.

"I have no idea" said Henry "But I assume it must be some sort of distant planet"

Jeannie used her magic powers to teleport of out of the crash site and in front of her friends.

"Yeah" she said "This is so weird. Who knows where we are?"

"Speaking of where we are," said Stanley "Where are the Pussycats?"

"We'd better go find them." Ricky said after Pericles and Cassidy helped him out.

At another crash site, Josie and the Pussycats were trying to get out of the remains of the ship.

"Here Josie," Alan offered Josie his hand "I'll help you up"

"Thanks Alan" Josie grabbed Alan's hand.

"Hey!" Alexandra shouted "Anybody gonna get this thing off of me?"

"Why should we?" Alexander asked his sister "This is all your fault! We should just leave you there"

"What on earth were you exactly doing, Alexandra?" Valerie asked.

"It's none of your beeswax" Alexandra retorted. "Now somebody get this blasted thing off me!"

Josie, Valerie, Melody, Alexander and Alan helped lift the large piece off of Alexandra.

"Bout time you lifted this thing up" Alexandra put her hands on her hips.

"You're welcome your highness" Josie sarcastically said.

"I didn't know Alexandra was a princess" Melody bowed before Alexandra "At your service your grace"

"I'm not a princess stupid" Alexandra told Melody "Even though I deserve to be"

"Well, either way, now the question is: Where exactly are we?" Alexander asked as he looked around.

"Yeah" Valerie said "We're stuck on another weird planet"

"Thanks to my spoiled sister!" Alexander pointed to Alexandra "If you werent so mean and an attention hog Alexandra, we wouldn't be stuck in space again"

"Just what exactly were you doing with Sebastian, your highness?" Alan asked, his face looking crossed and annoyed.

"Well if you must know," Alexandra made a snooty look "I was helping you guys get closer to stopping the asteroid. But that stupid cat, Sebastian had to tangle up the wires and cause us to crash!"

Sebastian hissed as if he was saying "Baby, you know I ain't got no thumbs!"

"Bottom line" Alexandra said "This is not my fault! I was just helping you until that dumb cat ruined everything!"

"Hmmm... I have a sneaking suspicion that it runs deeper than what you've just said, baby sis." Alexander crossed his arms.

"Well, but first, we're going to have to find the others." Josie said.

"Oh, yeah." Alan nodded. "Where could they be?"

"I think I saw their ship over there" Valerie pointed to the distance "We should probably go check it out!"

Josie, the Pussycats, Alan and the Cabots walked right over to the crash site. Melody was carrying Alexandra in her arms.

"I'll carry you princess" Melody happily said "People as special and important as you shouldn't be wasting your time hurting your feet"

"Now this is how a star like me should be treated" Alexandra said haughtily.

During this time, the eldest Chans, Jeannie and the original Mystery Inc. were on their search for Josie and the Pussycats.

"Josie! Melody!" Henry called out.

"Alexander! Valerie!" Pericles shouted.

"Alan! Here boy!" Stanley whistled for Alan.

"Alexandra!" Cassidy called out "Where are you guys?"

"I'll levitate and see if I can find them" Jeannie said.

As Jeannie levitates, Ricky remarked, "One thing I'm worried about is how are we going to return home?"

"Yeah." Judy agreed. "The others must be worried about us right now."

"And the asteroid is still coming and it's coming fast!" Ricky added.

"Our dad and our brothers and sisters are still down there!" Stanley said "We could lose them forever!"

"Then we have to find the others" said Brad "And we've gotta stop the asteroid"

Cassidy looked at the countdown clock on her spacesuit's sleeve "And fast! We've got about two hours before the asteroid destroys the planet"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **April, Skip, Augie, Scrappy and Googie have conjured up a plan: they are going to save Mudsy's family from being killed. They may be risking Mudsy meeting them in that clock, but they want to save his family. They are so happy and loving, so you can tell Mudsy's love for his family is so pure. But our friends will learn something interesting about time travel and the consequences of it. As for the Chan Brothers, Jeannie and Mysteries Five (yes, that's what we're going to call the original MI), they've crash landed on a strange planet and have been separated from the Pussycats, and guess who's to blame?**


	25. Reunited at Last

Back on Earth, in Boomerland, the heroes at mission control were trying to connect with their friends in space. Unfortunately, all that was on the monitors was static.

"Guys" Jessica spoke into the Mike "Guys! Answer! Guys! Come in! Guys!"

"No" Mimi gasped.

Scooter started to talk "Are they...gone?"

Everybody started to get melancholy and silent after realizing what Scooter was talking about. Luckily, Corey arrived with his mother, Henery and Babu while the others were in space. Charlie arrived during that time too. The Speed Bugs arrived in time as well.

"They didn't make it" tears started to fall out of Mimi's eyes.

Nancy started to cry and buried her face onto Flim-Flam's shoulder.

"Oh no" Ruff said. "Now what are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we can do" said Charlie "This is really the end. I have lost two of my children. There is no hope"

"Henry and Stanley are gone" Mimi started to cry her eyes out "It's not fair!"

Anne, Charlie, Henery, Babu, Ruff, Reddy, Cavey Jr and Flip took off their hats and closed their eyes, while bowing their heads. Nancy started to cry on Flim Flam's shoulder some more, Flim Flam simply hugged her silently, not saying a word.

It was then that they heard voices outside the bomb shelter.

"Rappy? Roogie?" One of the voices called out.

"Flim Flam! April!" another voice shouted.

"Mudsy! Captain Caveman!" another voice called out.

Just then, the sources of the voices came downstairs. It was Scooby and the gang.

"Guys, we're back" said Shaggy.

Flim Flam glared at them with tears falling out of his eyes, while he was holding Nancy.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jessica gasped, completely shocked to see them.

"I thought you guys got captured by Dr. Zin!" Reddy added.

"We did." Daphne replied. "But we managed to escape."

"Well, sort of." Velma corrected her. "Freddie and I escaped from one prison and into another."

"Well, in case you guys were wondering, Scrappy, Mudsy and the others went to try to rescue you and haven't returned." Ruff said.

"They're gone?" Daphne asked "They went to rescue us after what happened?"

"Of course, they are" Jessica said "And we'll probably never see them again since you guys sent them on a wild goose chase!"

"Why are you guys so sad?" Velma asked Marcie.

"Why are we sad? Why are we sad? Oh yeah I've got it!" Marcie snapped "Flim-Flam almost killed himself because you no one ever loved him or wanted him, our whole world is about to be crushed by a giant asteroid, you guys are acting like morons and to top it all off...we just lost most of our own these past two weeks!"

"Well, how are we supposed to know that you guys were coming to rescue us?" Velma countered. "And to think I was happy to see you again after seeing your lifeless body in the Crystal Cove where Pericles has succeeded in taking over the world."

"And how do you expect us to know everything that was going to happen?" Fred added. "If we were such know-it-alls, then we could've just averted everything that's going on now."

"Like the asteroid, never seeing Mudsy, April, Googie and Scrappy again or Flim-Flam contemplating suicide?" Jessica firmly put her hands on her hips "You should've thought of that before you guys became selfish and stupid jerks!"

Nancy tearfully snapped at Daphne "And if you're thinking you're going to become Flim-Flam's parent, Daphne think again! Because he belongs with me and not a mean, bratty stuck-up cow like you!"

"You can't talk about me like that, you fat tub of lard!" Daphne snapped "Why don't you go lose some weight and stop being such a pig? Maybe then, you'll be beautiful like me!"

Everyone gasped at what Daphne said. Nancy's lips started to quiver and her eyes started to get more teary and she ran into a closet, while crying silently.

Flim Flam turned around to Daphne "I can't believe I ever wanted to be your son! Nancy wait!"

Flim Flam ran after Nancy, while everybody else glared at Daphne.

"Daphne!" Suzie gasped "How could you say that?"

"What did I do?" Daphne asked Suzie.

"You're kidding, right Daphne?" Anne put her hands on her hips.

"You just made fun of my sister's weight" Suzie sternly said "She's very senstive about that! It's her biggest insecurity, and you just said she wasn't beautiful"

"Just because Nancy doesn't look like you doesn't mean she's ugly" Marcie added "And what if I was that insecure, Daphne? Would you go that far too?"

Just as Daphne was thinking of something to say, the place becomes rocked as a larger meteor hit the area.

"See now what you have gotten us into?" Jessica asked. "Thanks to your selfishness, we're probably not going to see the others again, and the world we know is coming to an end!"

"So in other words, you're blaming us for everything miserable that has happened to all of you?" Fred snapped.

"Well, why shouldn't we?" Suzie sneered. "All you care about is solving mysteries and not what others feel."

"Not to mention hurting Flim Flam's feelings and insulting Nancy for her habits." Tom added.

"Well, it's all..." Daphne was going to defend herself when Shaggy and Scooby finally couldn't take the arguments anymore and stepped in between the arguing pair.

"Like, ENOUGH!" Shaggy shouted angrily. "Enough is enough!"

The whole room just went silent when Shaggy snapped. It was widely known that he and Scooby prefer slacking off and goofing off, but it came as a huge surprise when he loses his temper.

"Why on earth are we wasting time arguing about something we can't change?" Shaggy told the silenced crowd. "Before you start accusing me of defending my friends here, yes, I did dump Googie and Scooby was responsible for dumping Scrappy and we were mainly responsible for the disasters that has occurred in Boomerland and even the deaths of Shelly and Brenda, as well as the possible deaths of the others who has disappeared, thanks to the fact that Scoob, Daph and I neglected to catch the remaining two demons which are powerful, and yes, we have been selfish. However, unless we have a time machine, which hasn't been invented as far as I know, do you think that we can change the past and see to it that anything that has happened here never occurs?"

Everyone was silence as Shaggy made the last remark.

Seeing no response, Shaggy continued, "Like, and do you think that blaming us for everything will undo the damage we've done? All of this arguing, well, does make us look bad and does make us feel unwelcome and we deserved that, but let's be rational about this: Does blaming us for the trouble bring Brenda and Shelly back? More importantly, does blaming us ease the pain you all have been suffering? I know some of you may be like, sure, that's our problem since we were the ones responsible for creating it and we deserved to be yelled at and being blamed. However, that doesn't change the fact that you all have went through the pain!"

Seeing some skeptical faces in the crowd, he continued, "And I know you all will be like, yeah it's easy for you to say that, but face it, that's the truth we all have to face, whether we like it or not. And blaming our selfishness may have eased your bitterness towards us, but unfortunately, I regret to say that it does nothing to help you move forward. In fact, why argue when we can try to figure something out to stop the impending disaster, unless you're telling me that it's not impossible. Well, it's highly improbable, but nothing's ever impossible! We just need to do the effort to make it possible!"

There was some silence from the crowd as they digest what Shaggy had said, but before any of them can come up with a response, the area was rocked by another meteor strike.

"Like, and face it. My friends and I may be selfish, but it doesn't stop the fact that we are all created by the Funtastic Duo." Shaggy continued after the shaking. "Even characters as spoiled as Shelly or Alexandra and those as evil as Dr. Zin are all created by the Funtastic Duo. In fact, I also know that many of your shows came on in the 1970s and 1980s after the success of our show. In fact, if it weren't for the gang and I, will the Funtastic Duo create you in the first place? This question is specified for the Chan Clan, Speed Buggy and his group, Flim Flam, Scrappy, Googie, the others, all of whom I wished were here. Think about it."

The crowd all contemplated on what Shaggy had just said silently.

Finally, to Daphne's surprise, Flim Flam was the first to speak up.

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, Shaggy." Flim Flam said. "You do have a point."

"Yeah." Alan agreed. "You guys may have been responsible for everything that has happened here in Boomerland, but you are indeed correct on what you've said."

"Indeed." Charlie added. "If it weren't for the early success of you kids, my family and I wouldn't have been created by the Funtastic Duo and went through the interesting adventures we went through."

"And much as I hate admit it" Corey spoke up "You guys are still my friends. You're the ones who key the population growing, and we'd be empty without you. Jeannie may be gone, but I still forgive you guys"

"And holding grudges and yelling won't bring Stanley back either" Flip added.

"The world is going to end and I don't want to go out holding a grudge" Jessica said "I want us all to go out together as a family"

"And Velma was the only friend I ever had" Marcie added "Whether she kicked me out or not, I still love her"

Velma was shocked at this, ran up to Marcie and hugged her with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Marcie" Velma said through sobbing.

Marcie smiled and she hugged Velma back "It's okay Velma. I'm here"

As the two friends shared their hug, Daphne slowly went to Flim Flam and Nancy, who was still sobbing. She was crying on Flim Flam's shoulder, still crushed by Daphne's insult.

"It's true" she said to Flim through her tears "Daphne's right. I'm ugly and I'll never be beautiful like her or Suzie"

"No you're not" Flim Flam wiped away her tears "Nancy you're beautiful. You're the most beautiful person I know"

Nancy didn't believe it and kept sobbing.

"I just want to be pretty" she said through her sobs "But I'm ugly and I'll never be pretty"

Nancy kept crying on Flim's shoulder, while he stroked her hair and hugged her. Hesitating, Daphne turned to Shaggy and Scooby, both of whom shrugged. Daphne sighed and walked over Flim-Flam and Nancy. Nancy was still depressed and sobbing and being comforted by Flim Flam.

Flim Flam looked up and saw Daphne hesitantly walking towards him and Nancy.

"If you're thinking about apologizing to me, Daphne, I'll rather accept Shaggy and Scooby's apologies" He said as tears rolled out from his eyes.

Overhearing Flim Flam's remark, Shaggy and Scooby walked over to join him, Nancy and Daphne.

"Flim Flam" said Shaggy "We're sorry we abandoned you and we're sorry we let it happen"

"And I never should've abandoned Scrappy either" Scooby added "He was like a son to me. I should've known that his parents hated him. I was the only family he had and he was the only family I had too, but I left him"

"Flim Flam" Shaggy continued "We now see why you're the way you are. You're traumatized from the sheer rejection and loneliness. We're sorry we let it happen. We don't want to leave you again. We're sorry"

"Rand we shouldn't have left you while those two remaining demons are still at large." Scooby added. "Thanks to our negligence, everyone's in grave danger."

"And I'm really sorry about what Daphne had said to Nancy, Flim Flam." Shaggy said. "She's pretty much like Scoob and I when it comes to eating, but she never deserved to be called fat and ugly. If you don't accept our apologies, we'll be happy to leave right now."

Flim Flam sighed as Shaggy made the last remark while Nancy looked up at them, her eyes red from the crying.

"If I were to have a father, Shaggy." Flim Flam finally said. "I'll like to have one like you. Someone who's quite like Nancy in certain regards but nonetheless loyal and supportive and honest."

Shaggy and Scooby smiled at Flim Flam. Daphne looked at them with sadness. She felt very terrible about abandoning Flim Flam. She never realized how lonely and rejected he was.

Just then, another meteor struck the castle and rocked the place.

"Uh oh!" Fred said. "We've have to do something!"

"Yeah!" Jessica agreed. "That asteroid is due to hit in less than two hours!"

"What are we going to do?" Reddy panicked.

"Like, everyone calm down." Shaggy shouted as he shared a glance with Scooby. "Scooby and I have a plan that may stop that asteroid!"

"You do?" Nancy asked. "What is it?"

"Like, gather around Scoob and I and I'll tell you what we do." Shaggy replied as he signaled everyone to gather around him.

Everyone nodded and gathered around Shaggy and Scooby as they proceed to outline their plan.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Scooby and Shaggy have managed to patch things up with their friends. However, there are some loose ends; Flim Flam and Daphne's relationship hasn't repaired, Nancy is still depressed, our main characters are still in the Distortion World, the Dark Phantom is still after Mudsy and the Chan Bros. and the Pussycats are still on the strange planet. Will this be resolved? Stay tuned!**


	26. The Search is On, Baby

Meanwhile in the colonies, April, Skip, Augie, Scrappy and Googie were spending some bonding time with the Muddlemore's.

"This is a wonderful place you have here, Mr. Jonathan" Skip told Jonathan "It's really lovely"

"Thank you Skip" said Jonathan "It's been in my family for generations. That over there is a painting of me as a boy at the Muddlemore Family Reunion"

Jonathan showed Skip a painting of Jonathan and all of his relatives that was hanging on a wall.

"Boy" Skip thought "It looks wonderful in its original condition"

April and Amelia were over in the living room having tea together.

"Boy Ms. Amelia" she said "Jonathan is a really nice guy. You must really love him"

"Indeed I do." Amelia nodded after taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah" April sipped her tea "He's wonderful"

"What about you?" Amelia asked April "Do you have a special someone?"

"Sure, Augie is my special someone" April said "He's a little vain, but he's a great leader and he and Skip are best friends till the end"

"That's great" Amelia said "He sounds like a nice guy"

"So how did you and Mr. Jonathan fall in love?" April asked Amelia "How did you figure out he was the one?"

There was some silence as Amelia collected her thoughts.

"Well," Amelia said "Jonathan and I have known each other since we were kids, and he would always know how to make me happy. He was always there for me when I needed him the most, and we would always help each other. Whenever I was sad, he'd dry my tears, take me in his arms and stroke my hair. When I realized that I was in love with him, I was afraid of what would happen and if he wouldn't love me"

"So what did you do?" April asked her.

"Jonathan bought me this heart shaped locket" Amelia showed April the locker she was wearing "He gave it to me, because he loved me as well. Since then, I wasn't afraid of showing him how I feel about him"

"Wow" April held the locket "It's beautiful. Is there something inside?"

"Ah yes, there is." Amelia smiled as she opened the locket.

She opened it. There was a picture of her, Jonathan, Boo and the girls as toddlers. April's heart just melted at the sight of that.

"My goodness, that's gorgeous!" April remarked.

"Indeed." Amelia nodded. "Both Jonathan and I loved our family."

"And you still do, right?" April asked Amelia.

"Of course I do" Amelia responded "I love them more than anything. They're my whole world"

"You are going to be a great mama" April smiled at Amelia.

"And so will you, dear" Amelia started to cry tears of joy.

Amelia and April hugged each other. April was amazed at how emotional she was getting. Maybe she and Augie would have children someday. They'd be wonderful parents.

Skip, Jeanette and Boo were also spending some time in Jeanette's bedroom. It was full of stories, poems and paintings that she had made.

"Wow" Skip said "You made all of these?"

"You bet" Jeanette nodded "I spend most of my time reading, writing and painting"

Skip looked at one of Jeanette's paintings "Does anyone know you make these?"

"No" she quietly said "Only daddy and Boo see my work. You're the first person other than them I've shown them to"

"I see" Skip nodded understandingly.

"I'm usually inspired by the love my parents show for each other" Jeanette explained "They're wonderful people and they take such good care of me and my sisters. It's so romantic"

Skip sighed. He was happy that Mudsy had such a wonderful and loving family, but he was also sad that he and Brenda couldn't start a family, since...you know what. Jeanette noticed the sad look in his eyes. He looked like he was about to cry at any moment.

"Is something wrong, Skip?" she asked him, with much empathy.

"Well..." Skip sighed. "I've lost my fiance in an accident a little while ago."

"Oh, my." Jeanette said. "I'm so sorry to hear. You must have been devastated!"

Skip started to sniff "I loved her so much and...she and I wanted to start a family. But she was taken and...now it won't happen"

"I'm so sorry" said Jeanette "What was she like?"

"Well, she almost looked like you with her dark brown hair" Skip said. "She was cowardly, but nonetheless very kind and supportive."

"She sounds like she was a very nice person" Jeanette smiled.

"Yeah" Skip sighed "She was always there for me. We would always comfort each other when we were depressed or sad. We were inseparable and madly in love. Often, we would go to a hill in the park and spend time with each other. We'd talk to each other, share our thoughts and feelings and gaze at the stars"

"How romantic" Jeanette sighed.

"We were going to be a family, but then she was killed" Skip's voice grew somber "She was beaten to death, and I couldn't save her. I wasn't there for her. It's my fault"

Skip couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He started to cry into his hands, being reminded of his deceased wife and opening up to someone about it made him very emotional. Jeanette was a very shy and quiet young woman, so she started to get emotional teary eyed as well as she saw Skip cry.

Meanwhile on the distant planet in the present, the Mysteries Five and the eldest Chans waited for Jeannie to return.

"I wonder what's taking Jeannie so long" Henry remarked.

"That girl had better get down here" Cassidy said "We've got a couple of hours left before that asteroid wipes out everyone"

It was then that the genie returned.

"About time." Brad said. "Did you find Josie and the Pussycats?"

"I couldn't see from that far" Jeannie explained "But I think I saw them somewhere near some craters near the dark side of the planet"

"The dark side?" Henry asked. "Sounds like that's where we're going, then."

"I don't know guys" said Ricky "I mean, they say the dark side of a planet can be pretty dangerous"

"Rocky's right" said Jeannie "There might be aliens and monsters on the dark side of this weird planet"

"Only one way to find out" said Judy "Come on! Let's go!"

"Lead the way, Jeannie my love" Stanley told Jeannie.

"Alright." Jeannie nodded. "But we're going to have to be careful."

"Right." Ricky nodded as they followed Jeannie's lead.

Elsewhere, Josie and the Pussycats were on their way in search for the others.

"Henry! Stanley!" Alexander called out "Where are you?"

"Jeannie!" Josie added.

"Here girl" Melody whistled for Jeannie.

"Now where could those losers be?" Alexandra crossed her arms.

"Well, we'd better keep moving if we want to find the others." Alan said.

"Maybe Sebastian can sniff out their scent" suggested Melody "I'm sure he can do it, can't you pretty kitty?"

Melody picked up Sebastian and started rubbing her nose into his.

"Aww" Melody kept rubbing noses with him "You're such a sweet widdle Kitty. Yes you are! Now go sniff out our friends' scent so we can find them, okay? Do it for your Aunt Melody"

"Meow." Sebastian purred in reply before getting down to work.

"I better keep an eye on him, just in case my sister decides to cause some mischief with him again." Alexander said.

"Good idea, Alexander." Josie nodded.

"Here's something that was in Stanley's pocket, Sebastian" Alan showed a yoyo that fell out of Stanley's pocket, earlier "Sniff it out"

"Meow" Sebastian sniffed the yoyo and picked up a scent and started to follow it.

"I think he wants us to follow him, guys" Valerie said "Come on!"

The others started to follow the sniffing Sebastian.

"Sebastian is my cat" Alexandra thought "This is ridiculous. He's the only person I'll rub noses with, besides Alan of course"

Meanwhile in the World of Distortion, Mudsy and the others kept trying to look for the others. They went from platform to platform, and Elmo was still sniffing out Augie's scent, but they were not getting close to it.

"Guys we've been walking forever" Jonny huffed "Can't these guys sniff any faster?"

Tom and Jerry both shrugged as they continued to keep a sharp eye out for any possible encounter with the Dark Phantom.

As for the Dark Phantom, he was waiting for Evil Brenda to return with April, Skip and Augie. Finally, she returned empty handed.

"I'm back Master Phantom" she bowed before him.

"Where's the phantom's children?" Dark Phantom asked Brenda.

"I couldn't find them" Evil Brenda sighed.

"You didn't find them?!" Dark Phantom shouted "You know I want to bring down that phantom Brenda!"

"Father, I'm sorry" said Evil Brenda "I will find try them"

"You will not try, you will!" Dark Phantom said sternly.

Evil Brenda sighed and returned to work.

As Evil Brenda returned to work, he turned to the others.

"Fred, you and your gang go help Brenda out!" He ordered. "I will not rest until that loser phantom's kids are located! Understood?"

"Y-y-yes, master." Evil Fred bowed before signalling his gang to follow Evil Brenda.

Evil Mystery Inc started to follow Brenda and she went from platform to platform. She had a feeling she was being followed, so she turned around quickly and showed her sharp swords for defense.

"Stand back!" She said as she struck her swords.

She then saw that it was just Evil Fred and his gang.

"Go ahead" said Evil Shaggy "Cut us! It'll be the last thing your ever do!"

"I'm working here you worthless, insolent freaks!" Evil Brenda told them in a threatening manner "So get lost before I slit you up your throat...and I will do that!"

"Well, the master ordered us to help you with the search." Evil Daphne said. "He even said he won't rest until we return with the kids of his double."

Evil Brenda simply glared at them before putting down her daggers.

"Fine" she said. "Come with me, but I don't want any one of you worthless, incompetent boneheads slacking off! If any of you do, then I'll slit your throats!"

There was some silence before they carried on with the search.

Elsewhere, the Blue Falcon and the others woke up.

"Oh man" Dee Dee opened her eyes "Where are we? What's going on?"

"Ugh" Blue Falcon picked himself up "My head"

Just then, he saw Dynomutt on the floor.

"Dog Wonder" he shook him "Wake up Dog Wonder"

"Huh?" Dynomutt asked as he opened his eyes and looked around. "Where are we, BF?"

"I don't know." Blue Falcon replied after looking around. "But I don't think we're in Doomsville anymore."

"Come to think of it" said Dee Dee "I don't think we're anywhere anymore"

"Hey!" Taffy exclaimed "Where's Cavey?"

"You mean, Mr. Lumpy?" Dee-Dee picked up a half awake Captain Caveman "Wake up Cavey!"

Cavey wasn't fully awake, he was still a little out from falling.

"Unga, me tired" he mumbled.

"Don't worry" Taffy said "I'll take care of this!"

Taffy walked over to Cavey, turned him rightside up and twirled the strands of hair on top of him.

"Come on Cavey Wavey" she batted her eyelashes "Please wake up for Taffy Waffy"

Taffy picked Cavey up and kissed him right on the lips.

"UNGA!" Cavey exclaimed, feeling energized all in a sudden.

He started to fly and do loop de loops into the anti matter sky and landed in Taffy's arms.

"You're so cute when you do that, you know." Taffy smiled.

"Unga." Cavey replied. "Me cute!"

"You sure are" Taffy then kissed him again.

As they watched Cavey being lovestruck by Taffy's kiss, Dee Dee said, "Well, now that we've waken Cavey up, how are we going to get around?"

"More importantly, how are we going to get back?" Dynomutt asked.

"And come to think of it, where's everyone else?" Dee Dee added.

"Based on my observation, I think we've been sent to some sort of alternate reality from that twister" said Dynomutt "But I'm just guessing"

Looking around, Blue Falcon nodded. "You may be right, Dog Wonder. Activate your Dyno-tracker and see if you can pinpoint our current location?"

"Dyno-tracker is being activated." Dynomutt said as he activated the Dyno-tracker.

Unfortunately, the screen became static and nothing came on.

"Um, bad news BF" said Dynomutt "We uh, don't have a signal. I guess our technology doesn't apply hear"

"Dynomutt is right" said Dee Dee "There are floating platforms everywhere, and some of them are upside down or turned sideways. Perhaps this is a world without the laws of physics"

"Indeed." Taffy added. "Look, over there!"

Everyone looked towards where Taffy was pointed at. It was an upside down waterfall.

"So I guess this means we can move from platform to platform without falling" Blue Falcon concluded.

"One way to find out" said Dee Dee.

She stepped right off a platform and she started to float to another one.

"Would you look at that?" Cavey pointed out.

"Slap me down and call me Gerald" Dynomutt remarked "She can float"

"Zowie!" Taffy exclaimed "Now we know how to get around. Come on, let's find the others"

Taffy, Cavey, Blue Falcon and Dynomutt leaped off the platform and joined Dee-Dee on the other one. They started to search for the others as well.

Meanwhile in Boomerang Land, Shaggy and Scooby were finished telling everybody their plan.

"Now that's not a bad idea." Suzie remarked.

"Yeah!" Flim Flam agreed. "It could work."

"Right, and now let's get moving." Shaggy said. "Everyone knows what they're doing, right?"

As he and Scooby told them their plan, they had also assigned work for everyone to do as part of the plan.

"Velma," said Shaggy "You and the nerds (and those would be Tom, Alan and Marcie) will be pinpointing the asteroid's exact location"

"Got it Shaggy!" Velma saluted.

"But you didn't have to call us nerds" Alan pointed out.

"Well, in that case, geniuses." Shaggy corrected himself.

"Now that is more like it" Tom folded his arms.

"Raphne" Scooby told Daphne "You, Rebbie and Ruzie will watch our readings for the asteroid and alert us on how close it is getting"

"We're on it Scooby-Doo!" Debbie exclaimed.

"Say!" Anne shouted "What about me? What am I supposed to do? Why should you include me out of this life and death mission? That's discrimination!"

"When is she ever gonna stop being a tomboy?" Suzie rolled her eyes.

"Listen doggy!" Anne told Scooby "I'd better have an assignment! Cause I am a woman and we women have our equal rights!"!

"Yes, Scoob was getting to you and the rest of the group." Shaggy said.

"Reah, you all will stay at the mission control and stop as many of the meteors as you can." Scooby added.

"I'm going to stop the meteors?" Anne gasped "Oh yeah baby! Anne Chan is on a roll!"

"Oh boy" said Babu "I'm going to save the world and avenge Jeannie"

"I'm not doing this to save the world, guys" Flip said "I'm doing this for my lost brothers"

"Then let's get to it!" Anne said "Henry! Stanley! This is for you!"

Anne and the others went to the controls to fight the other meteors that were approaching.

However, Flim Flam and Mimi were still comforting Nancy, who was still depressed about herself. Shaggy and Scooby walked over to the trio as Flim Flam looked up at them.

During this time, he noticed Daphne looking at them hesitantly before joining her group.

"Hey, Shaggy" Mimi said. "Do you need us to do anything?"

"Not at the moment, not until Nancy feels better." Shaggy replied.

"Nancy's still depressed about what Daphne said to her" Mimi explained "I can't believe she would say that to my big sister! Nancy is not ugly, she's pretty!"

"She's the most beautiful person in the world" Flim Flam added "And I love her more than anybody in the whole world"

"I wish Daphne wasn't such a meanie" Mimi said "Just because Nancy isn't as pretty as Daphne or Suzie doesn't mean she's ugly"

Shaggy and Scooby both sighed.

"Like, Nancy doesn't deserve to be called ugly." Shaggy said. "Well, I've been called worse things before and yet here I am."

"All I want is to be pretty like Suzie and Daphne" Nancy sobbed "But I'm fat and ugly. Daphne's right"

"Now take it easy, Nancy." Shaggy said softly. "Nobody should judge you by your looks, besides like I said, I've been called worse things before, but here I am still believing in myself. Of course, Daphne's going to have to explain herself later, but right now, you still got Flim Flam and your siblings for support."

Nancy nodded silently as she looked up to Shaggy and Scooby.

"That's right Nancy" Mimi said "You're my sister and I will always be here for you"

Flim Flam stuck a flower in Nancy's hair "And you are pretty. You're the prettiest girl I've ever known. I love you, Nancy"

Nancy looked at Flim Flam and smiled.

"I love you too, Flim Flam." She said.

She beamed at Flim Flam and hugged him. Nancy was still crying, but this time she was crying tears of joy.

"I'll never leave you" Flim Flam told her "I promise"

Flim Flam stared into Nancy's eyes and quickly kissed her on the lips.

Glad to see the affair resolved, Shaggy and Scooby turned and prepared to head to work. However, Daphne was still feeling bad and remorseful about what she did. Not only did she leave Flim-Flam, but she also insulted the girl he loved.

"Daphne," Velma said, concerned "Are you feeling okay?"

"I need to talk to Shaggy" Daphne sighed. "I really feel terrible for what I referred to Nancy earlier, but I don't know if Flim Flam will give me another chance."

"I'm sure he will." Velma said. "But I guess what you need is some encouragement from Shaggy."

"You really think Shaggy will understand?" Daphne asked "Flim Flam will never take me back after what I did"

"Well, I'm not 100 percent sure," Velma said "But I do know that his situation with Googie hasn't been fully resolved, so here's something you can count on for support from him."

"Well, I suppose so." Daphne nodded as she decides to go find Shaggy and Scooby.

Back in the World of Distortion, Mudsy and the others were still searching for the others.

"Captain Caveman!" Hadji called out "Dee-Dee!"

"April! Skip!" Jade called out "Where are you?"

"Augie" Bubbles called out "Here boy!"

Tom and Jerry both whistled as they searched for their friends.

"Not to sound like a negative Nancy or nothin, but I don't think we are getting close to them" said Clamhead.

"And I think Elmo has lost their scent" Biff added.

Elmo shrugged as if he was saying "Sorry"

"Well, now what do we do?" Jonny asked.

"Well we can't give up" said Mudsy "Wehave to find them! I promised April I would always be there for her and I'm going to keep it!"

"You do have a point, Mudsy." Dr. Quest nodded.

"He's right" Race added "Plus, that Dark Phantom and his cohorts could probably have them as we speak"

"Then we'd better find them before they do" Biff said.

"You know Mudsy," said Dr. Quest "When Zin kept capturing me and threatening to take over, Race and the boys would never give up until they found me"

"That's true" Jonny said "Pop's the only family we've got"

"Yeah" Dr. Quest said "But, you seem more determined to find your kids more than Race and the boys have ever been determined to find me like back in the day. You must really love them"

"I do, Dr. Quest" Mudsy sighed. "I've promised to be there for my kids no matter what and that I'll make sure that I don't lose them like I've lost my own family centuries ago."

"Yeah" Jabberjaw said "Not to mention me and my team lost one of our own recently"

"Like I was saying," said Mudsy "I promised April I would always be there for her and keep her safe. That's why we have to find her"

"And no matter what happens, we never forget one of our own" Race added.

"Especially after...you know what" Bubbles remarked.

"Well what're we standing around for? Let's go find the others! We can't give up, we've only gotten so far" said Jonny.

They wasted no time in continuing their search for the others. Mudsy, in a rare act of bravery and courage was especially determined.

"I'll find you April" he said in his thoughts "Even if I have to turn this world upside down"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **We just got some real character development from our main and supporting heroes in this chapter. Skip's still hurting and he's opening up to Mudsy's youngest daughter about it. As for our heroes in the present, they are going to avenge their assumed deceased friends and save the world. But the other Chan's aren't doing it to save the planet, they're doing it for their two brothers, who are still stranded on that unknown planet. As for Mudsy, he's not giving up on the kids and he is more than determined to find them.**


	27. The Love of a Mother and a Father

Up in space on the strange distant planet, Mysteries Five, Jeannie and the Chan Brothers were still on their way to the dark side of the planet.

"Are we there yet?" Stanley asked "These gravity boots are killing me"

"Hopefully" Jeannie said "This is a pretty big planet"

"Jeannie can't you just fly us there or poof us there?" asked Judy.

"Sorry Judy" said Jeannie "But I only obey commands from my master. We are going to have to keep going"

"I guess Stanley and I should have stayed while your two masters came with you, Jeannie." Henry remarked.

"Well, we can't do anything about it." Jeannie said. "We just have to keep going."

As they spoke, they found their surroundings getting darker.

"Guys" Ricky gulped "I think the planet is getting darker"

"We must be close" said Pericles.

Just then, some snarling started to occur.

"Guys" Henry gulped "What was that?"

"I don't know." Brad replied. "But we'd better stay together."

"Yeah" Cassidy added "It's easy to get lost in a strange planet"

On another side of the planet, the Pussycats were still hot on the gang's trail.

"Can you sniff any faster you stupid cat?!" Alexandra spat at Sebastian "It's only a matter of time before the Earth is crushed!"

Sebastian responded by hissing angrily at her. Just then, they heard some growling from elsewhere.

Alexander gasped "Wh-what was that?"

"Whatever it was, it's not good" Josie remarked.

"Yeah" Alan added "We'd better hold hands and stay together"

Alexandra pushed Josie out of the way and grabbed Alan's hand "That's a wonderful idea, Alan honey"

Alan simply rolled his eyes, but just then, the growl grew louder and Alexandra felt something on her shoulder.

"AAH!" she quickly turned around and hit whatever was touching her.

Standing right behind her was what appeared to be an alien.

"Oh my goodness, an alien" She gasped before letting go of Alan's hand and ran off to join her twin.

"AAAAHHH" They all screamed.

"Head for the hills" Valerie shouted.

The Pussycats started to run away from the alien. The alien hissed angrily before giving chase.

"Oh man" Alexander said "This is so bad!"

"You shouldn't be hateful Alexander" Melody said "He's kind of cute"

"Well, I'm sure he is, but just to be safe, we'd better hide!" Josie said.

"Behind that crater" Valerie pointed to a crater.

They all ran towards the crater and hid behind it. Luckily, the alien didn't see them hide behind the crater and walked back to wherever he was before.

"Guys" Alan whispered "I think he's gone"

"Whew" Valerie remarked. "That was a close one!"

"It sure was." Alan agreed as they emerged from their hiding place cautiously.

"We'd better get back to finding the others" said Josie "That asteroid could hit Earth any minute"

"Right" Alexander nodded as he motions Sebastian to carry on sniffing.

Back on Earth, Shaggy and Scooby were busy using the magic paintbrush when Daphne approached them.

"Hey Shaggy, hey Scooby" she said in a melancholy manner.

"Hey Daphne" said Shaggy.

"Rello Raphne" Scooby added.

"Can I talk to you guys?" Daphne asked them.

"Sure" Shaggy said "What is it?"

"It's about Flim Flam." Daphne sighed. "I'm not sure if he will give me another chance since what I had done to Nancy. I really don't know why I said that! I mean, now Flim Flam probably won't give me another chance!"

She then broke down and started sobbing as Shaggy and Scooby walked over to her with the former giving her a comforting hug.

"There, there" Scooby hugged her "It'll be okay"

"But what if he never takes me back?" Daphne kept sobbing "And the last thing I did was say something really mean to his girlfriend?"

"I know" Shaggy nodded as he comforts her. "Like, my issue with Googie hasn't been fully settled, Daph, and yet it didn't discourage Scooby and I from trying to patch things up with our friends and allies."

"It doesn't help that I'll probably never see Scrappy again" Scooby added "He's my family and the only family I have"

"Like, remain calm is the only way forward out of this, Daph" Shaggy said. "If you can show Flim Flam and Nancy that you're really sorry and that you're still open to them, they'll understand and open up to you."

"Okay Shaggy" said Daphne "I'm going to let Flim know how sorry I am and that I want him"

"Then go get him" Scooby told her.

"Thanks guys" Daphne hugged both Shaggy and Scooby.

"No problem Daph" Shaggy said.

Daphne walked over to Flim-Flam and Nancy, who were still embracing in case none of them would make it. Just then, they noticed Cavey Jr looking a little sad.

"Are you okay, Cavey Jr?" Nancy asked him.

"Yeah" Flim-Flam added "You look pretty down in the mouth, which is saying a lot since practically everything in Boomerang Land is gone thanks to those meteors"

"I don't care about the meteors" said Cavey Jr "I'm just worried about my dad"

"Since he's still out there somewhere?" Flim Flam asked him.

Cavey Jr. nodded.

"I see what you mean." Nancy said. "I'm really worried about Henry and Stanley as much as you're worried about your father, but I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about it, except maybe Vincent can try to contact him through the crystal ball."

"Say, now that's a good idea." Flim Flam said. "If you're lucky, maybe your dad still has the crystal ball with him and can keep in touch with you."

"Now I feel much better." Cavey Jr. smiled, his expression brightened from Nancy and Flim Flam's idea.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go find Vince!" Flim Flam exclaimed.

Flim-Flam, Nancy and Cavey Jr started to find Mr. Van Ghoul, when they bumped into someone walking towards them.

"Oh, sorry" Daphne said when she accidentally bumped into the trio.

Nancy got a scared expression on her face. Flim Flam wrapped his arms around her for defense.

"Oh hello Daphne" he glared at her "If that is your real name. Listen you, you'd better stay away from me and Nancy or else! I'm not going to hurt me or her again! Especially Nancy! Go be mean to someone else you red haired bully!"

"I'd like to, Flim Flam" Daphne replied before sighing. "But not until I patch something up."

She then turned and faced the trio and took a deep breath.

"I'll never know why I've abandoned the unwanted boy who had placed his trust in me and viewed me as an angel." She began. "Nor do I know why had I crossed the line and referred to his love as what most people will typically describe Shaggy negatively. Ever since I made that foolish decision, my baby has become hurt by my decision and has become bitter and hostile whenever I showed up or when my name is mentioned. Instead of the innocence I used to see in him back when he was with me, I now see the bitterness and resentment in his eyes, and the boy has even attempted suicide thanks to my negligence."

She sighed as she saw the softening glare in Flim Flam's eyes.

"To tell you the truth, ever since that last fight I had with my friends after saving Boomerland and got myself imprisoned by Zin and his allies, I've been having nightmares on that foolish decision." Daphne continued. "And, sure, you can accuse me of defending myself or trying to make myself look good, but as Shag said, there's no way I can change the decisions or mistakes I've made in the past. You can continue to avoid me or even be mean to me and call me a bully. Sure, that will make you feel better and I totally deserved that, but that doesn't change the fact that you've suffered from my insults and negligence."

Seeing Flim Flam loosening his wrap around Nancy as she speaks, Daphne continued. "I just want to apologize for my past remarks, Nancy. The words just blurted out of my mind, and I really didn't mean what I had said. Also, I hope I get to see the cute innocent boy that I took under my wing years ago when I learned that he was unwanted by anyone again. Flim Flam, you looked totally liked the boy I wished to see again, but I can't see him in you. I really wish you could forgive me for my negligence and I make sure that the pain you and Nancy are going through never repeats again. If you don't accept my apologies here, then feel free to walk away."

Daphne then braced herself, expecting them to hurl more insults at her and leave her standing there.

For a while, there was some silence as Flim Flam and Nancy shared a glance.

Then, to her surprise, Nancy walked over to her and said, "Don't think too much about what you've said to me earlier, Daphne. I wish that yelling at you can solve all of these issues, but I don't think I've got a choice."

She then leaned over and gave Daphne a hug. Flim Flam didn't say anything and joined in Nancy and Daphne's hug as well.

"Flim-Flam, I'm so sorry" Daphne said through her tears "I'm so sorry. If we don't make it, I just want you to know that you're my family, Flim-Flam. You're the only family I've got, and I'll always love you. I'm sorry"

Flim Flam didn't say anything, but he nodded tearfully as he accepted Daphne's apology.

Meanwhile, back on the strange planet, Jeannie, the eldest Chans and the Mysteries Five carried on as the snarling became more pronounced.

"G-g-g-guys" Stanley stammered "Do you guys hear that? That snarling is getting louder"

"Yeah" Cassidy added "And I have the distinct feeling we are being watched"

Pericles looked around and saw a monstrous-looking figure watching them, where the snarling also came from.

"It's coming from there." He said, gesturing towards where the figure was watching them.

Stanley beamed a flashlight at the scary-looking figure and the light illuminated what Pericles was talking about. It was a giant alien monster growling right at them.

"AAAAHHH" They shouted.

"Wham bam" Stanley shivered "We're in a jam"

"Let's move out of here, gang!" Ricky shouted.

"Good idea." Pericles agreed. "Retreat and hide!"

Immediately, the eight heroes took off running as the alien gave chase. It was chasing them as they ran for their lives.

"Oh man" said Henry "Where's a laser pistol when you need one?"

"We won't need a laser pistol Henry" said Jeannie "We've got me!"

"You?" Henry asked, as he kept running "What can you do?"

"You forget, I am a genie in a bottle" Jeannie remarked.

She twirled her ponytail, pointed it at the monster and the monster vanished into thin air (or whatever substitutes air in space).

"Wow" Stanley remarked.

"You can say that again." Henry said.

"Wow." Stanley repeated himself.

"Now that that's taken care of, we'd better continue to try to find the others" Jeannie said.

"She's right" Cassidy looked at her timer "We've only got 32 minutes left before that asteroid hits the planet and wipes out all of her friends"

"Guys!" said Stanley "I think I saw something behind that crater!"

The group looked towards where Stanley was pointing at.

"Hmmm..." Jeannie said. "We'd better see if it's the others."

"I only hope it's not another alien." Ricky remarked as they walked over to the crater.

They tiptoed to the crater silently, in case it was another alien.

"Uh, you do it" Stanley pushed Henry.

"No I insist brother, dear" Henry pushed Stanley "You do it"

"No, age before good looks" Stanley told his brother.

"Stanley, my sweet twin brother, please go before me" Henry got in Stanley's face (or helmet rather).

"No big bro, I insist you go" Stanley got in Henry's face (or helmet rather).

"Boys" Cassidy whistled "Stop fighting! I'll do it!"

"Be careful, dear" Ricky said before she walked.

Cassidy walked over to the things behind the crater and tapped on one of the thing's shoulders.

"Um, excuse me?" she asked nervously.

"YAHHHHH!" The figure exclaimed in fright. "Stay away from us!"

"Wait, Valerie?" Jeannie asked when she recognized the voice.

"Jeannie?" Alexander asked when he recognized her voice.

"Guys!" Alan exclaimed "Oh thank goodness. We thought something bad had happened to you guys"

"Yeah" Alexandra said "See guys? I told you we'd find them and you doubted me!"

"Thank goodness." Henry sighed in relief, ignoring Alexandra. "We just had a run-in with a tall creepy alien."

"You don't say." Josie replied. "We did, too!"

"Well, now that we've found each other, we'd better stick together." Ricky suggested.

"And get out of this dark area, too." Alexander added. "It sure is getting spookier every minute."

"Right" Jeannie nodded. "Let's go, everyone."

Meanwhile back in the World of Distortion, Captain Caveman, Blue Falcon, Dynomutt and the Teen Angels were going from platform to platform.

"Mudsy!" Dee-Dee called out "April! Skip!"

"Jade! Haji" Taffy added.

"Giant fish man" Cavey called out.

"Come on out wherever you are!" Dynomutt added.

The heroes looked and looked. Just then, Dee Dee saw something on another platform.

"Guys!" she said "I think I see them!"

"Where?" Blue Falcon asked.

"Over there!" Dee Dee pointed to the platform.

There they found the others, searching for their friends on a distant platform.

"Zowie!" Taffy exclaimed "There they are!"

"Try to get their attention!" Dee Dee said.

The group started whistling at their friends, who paused and looked around to find the source of the whistling.

"Heavens to Murgatroyd!" Mudsy saw the others "It's Blue Falcon and the Teen Angels! In the flesh even!"

"Let's go!" Jonny said as they hurried to their friends for a group hug.

Our heroes jumped off the platforms and ran to the others and finally met up with them.

"Guys!" Bubbles hugged Taffy "You're okay! We were so worried!"

"We were worried about you guys, too." Taffy said.

"But we are glad to see you're back in one piece" Dynomutt said.

"But we still haven't found April" Mudsy pointed out "She and the others are out there. Plus, so is that Dark Phantom and who knows what he'll do to her?"

"Then, we better get moving." Blue Falcon says. "We better find them before the Dark Phantom or his goons do."

"Then let's go, post haste" Mudsy said "I said it before and I'll say it again! I've made a promise to April and I'm going to keep it!"

They then continued to search for the others from platform to platform, in the World of Distortion.

Hundreds of years back in the past, Jeannette was still comforting Skip, while opening up about Brenda.

"I'm sorry you lost your wife, Skip" Jeanette said "I can see it must be hard for you when you've lost a loved one"

"She was the love of my life" Skip sniffled "And now I'll never see her again. The most wonderful person in the world"

"I can see why you're crying" Jeanette sadly said "She was a great person and now she's gone"

"You know Jeanette," said Skip "This may sound weird, but you remind me a lot of her"

"How?" Jeanette asked.

"Well, you look quite like her." Skip replied. "Especially with your hair colour and your facial features are quite identical."

"Really?" Jeanette blushed.

"Yeah" Skip said "And you're alse mousey and timid, but sweet and lovable"

"I see." Jeanette smiled and nodded.

"Yeah" Skip said "And I think of her when I'm with you. You're like a preteen version of her, and you reminding me of her makes me miss her even more, but at same time I feel kind of...happy"

Jeanette's eyes started to fill with tears and she was getting pretty emotional.

"I...I...don't know what to say." Jeanette said, tears starting to flow down her cheeks.

Skip started to get teary as well "Oh...come here you!"

The pair leaned over and gave each other a hug.

Back downstairs, April and Amelia were finishing up having tea.

"I'd better go get dinner started" said Amelia "April, can you tell your friends and the girls to get washed up?"

"Sure" April said "I'll do it"

April walked outside to the backyard where she saw Maggie and Augie.

"Boy Augie," Maggie sighed "You must really work out"

"Well I do frequently" Augie boasted.

April then walked over to them. She was planning to tell them both to wash up for dinner, but she also was planning to tell Augie something in private.

"Augie! Maggie!" April called out "Get inside! Time to wash up for dinner"

"Okay" Maggie ran inside and turned to Augie "I'll see you inside handsome"

After Maggie ran back inside, April walked up to Augie.

"Augie, can we talk?" she asked him.

"Sure," Augie responded "What is it?"

April sighed and collected her thoughts before speaking.

"I don't think we should save Mudsy's family from being killed" she confessed.

"Why?" Augie asked "He loves them and they're so wonderful"

"I know and I love them too" April said "But that means he'll never meet us and we won't become a team. Mudsy and I always had this special bond; a daddy-daughter thing. It was like I was one of his daughters and something about him made me feel like I had someone to watch over me, keep me safe and always be there for me"

Augie nodded thoughtfully.

"I see what you mean, April" he said. "However, we do know that Mudsy loved his family very much, so that really places us in a tight spot."

"I really don't know if I can do this," April started to get teary eyed "Amelia's so wonderful and kind and the girls are sweet and adorable. Mudsy loves them so much, they make him so...happy and I want him to be happy. But if we stop the British from killing his family, I'll never know him. I love him and...I would be all alone without him"

"You've still got me and Skip" Augie told her.

"It won't be the same, Augie" April started to sob "He's my...my...dad and I love him. That also makes me his daughter and I just don't know what to do"

April started to cry on Augie's shoulder. She was feeling awful at how emotional she was getting. She didn't want Mudsy to suffer and lose his family, but at the same time, she didn't want to lose him. She loved him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Really brings tears to your eyes, doesn't it? Flim-Flam and Daphne have reconciled at last. Nobody else loves Flim-Flam or wants him, but Daphne and Nancy do, and that's all that matters to him. A little boy, his mother and the girl he loves. A small and broken family, but still good.**

 **Speaking of family, April is having a tearful and ethical crisis. She wants Mudsy to be happy, but if she saved his family, she'd prevent him from meeting her, Skip and Augie. April and Mudsy have a strong daddy-daughter relationship, he's basically the protective, adoring father she never had and she's daddy's little angel. This really is tough for April. Should she save Mudsy's family or should she let them get killed by the British? Cause there are consequences from time travel.**


	28. A Massive Explosion and a Tragedy

Back in the present, Shaggy and Scooby were still putting the final touches on their plan on stopping the asteroid into motion.

"Like, we're almost done Scoob" said Shaggy.

"Yeah" Scooby said "The planet will be saved in no time!"

Just then, Mei Ling walked over to them. She had something on her mind.

"Uh, Shaggy" she called out to him.

"Yes, Mei Ling?" he turned around.

"Can I talk to you, alone?" she asked him.

"Like, sure" said Shaggy "You keep working on that Scoob"

Mei Ling grabbed Shaggy's arm and they went into a private closet in the shelter. Inside the shelter were things such as canned food, filtered water and posters.

"What do you want to talk about, Mei?" Shaggy asked her "We don't have a lot of time before doomsday occurs"

Mei Ling breathed in "Shaggy, listen...I just want you to know that I believe in you and I know that you can save us, and if we don't make it...I just want you to know that you are the nicest boy I've ever met and you're charming, bright and wonderful. I know people may think you're a selfish coward, but never thought you were. In my heart, I always knew you were brave, kind and smart deep down"

Shaggy nodded understandingly as he looked at Mei Ling.

"You're a wonderful person, too Mei Ling" he held her hands.

Mei Ling stared into his eyes and her eyes started to fill up with tears of joy and emotion.

Meanwhile, Scooby managed to finish just as Flim Flam, Nancy, Daphne and Cavey Jr. came to the room, searching for Vincent.

"Raphne!" he turned to see them "You're back!"

"Scooby, guess what?" Daphne asked him "I'm...a mother"

"Row." Scooby smiled. "Good to hear!"

Flim Flam nodded before asking, "So what are you working on, Scooby?"

"This is the very thing to prevent the end of the world" Scooby proclaimed "It is a doomsday prevention laser!"

"Jeepers" Daphne said "That's a great idea Scooby!"

Just then, Anne ran to Scooby, Daphne and the kids.

"Guys! Guys!" she shouted "Bigger meteors are headed this way! The first one just crashed into the middle of Rome! The second one crashed into Big City and the third one crashed into the Arctic, at Breezly and Sneezly's igloo to be exact! The fourth one crashed into Dead Eye Gulch and the fifth one...is going to land right here in Boomerang City on the castle!"

"Looks like we've got a chance to test this thing out, gang." Shaggy says as he and Mei Ling returned. "Before that asteroid hits."

"Yeah, rand it's all done!" Scooby added.

Just then, the whole room started to flash red lights.

"Guys!" Babu shouted "That fifth meteor is getting closer and closer!"

"I think it's getting close to the Earth's atmosphere!" Tom pointed out.

"Then, let's do this!" Scooby says as he activates the laser.

"Will you do the honours of testing it out, Flim Flam?" Shaggy asked, turning to Flim Flam.

"You bet I will Scooby-Doo!" Flim Flam saluted "But what am I supposed to do?"

"First, turn on the monitor." Scooby instructed as Flim Flam took a seat.

"Like, then use the control to aim the laser." Shaggy added as Flim Flam turned on the monitor before getting to the controls.

"Okay." Flim Flam nodded as he uses the controls to aim the laser, which subsequently locked onto the incoming meteor. "Now how do I fire?"

"Press the red button." Scooby said, pointing at the red button.

Flim Flam did as he was told, and with the press of the button, the laser shoots out and fires at the meteor.

The meteor blew up into smaller, more harmless pieces on impact, which resulted in a light shower of small meteor fragments harmlessly rains down and bounces off the castle walls.

"Jinkies" said Velma "It worked!"

"Flim Flam you did it" Flip said.

"You saved the castle and all of us from destruction" Charlie added.

"Oh Flim Flam" Nancy hugged Flim "You did it! You're my hero!"

Nancy hugged Flim Flam and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't be too sure of it guys" Corey said "Look on the monitor!"

Sure enough, the asteroid was near the Earth's atmosphere and 10 minutes away from impact.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy said. "We've better get moving, Scooby!"

"And that's not all!" Marcie added "In just about 15 minutes, it's...doomsday!"

"Zoinks!" Shaggy gasped "Scoob, you've gotta tell me this is ready!"

"I'd love to Raggy, but unfortunately this thing needs several minutes to cool off" Scooby answered.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted at the same time.

"It overheated from when Flim Flam saved us" Scooby shrugged.

"Like, we don't have that much time, Scoob." Shaggy says. "This calls for a serious solution."

Immediately, he raced to the side of the laser where steam was still emerging from the part and started blowing heavily at the part to cool it down, with Scooby following suit.

"Come on everyone!" Charlie said "Blow like your life depends on it!"

"Dude, it does" said Mark.

"Then let's get to it!" Miyumi said.

Everybody raced to the side of the laser and they started blowing on it harder as if their lungs were going to explode. After a few moments of blowing, the critical parts finally cooled down and the laser was ready to use.

"Great." Shaggy says as he and Scooby moved to the controls. "Now let's get rid of this asteroid."

"Right." Scooby nodded as he took the controls and zoomed in towards the incoming giant asteroid.

Meanwhile up on the distant planet, the Chan Bros, Jeannie, Mysteries Five and the Pussycats saw the asteroid getting closer and closer towards the Earth.

"The asteroid!" Cassidy exclaimed "It's getting closer! We've gotta stop it!"

"But how are we gonna do that?" Alexander asked Cassidy "The ship's are busted up for good"

"Do not worry Alexander" Jeannie said "I can fix those in a millisecond"

"How?" Stanley asked.

"It's quite simple, Stanley" Jeannie folded her arms.

Jeannie spun her ponytail and aimed magic right at the destroyed ships. Unfortunately, Jeannine's ponytail was in her helmet and therefore, blocked the spell.

"Oh no" said Jeannie "My helmet must be blocking the magic. I can't fix the ships"

"Aww" everyone moaned.

"Quit whining you big babies" Alexandra said "I can do this! Ancient witch magic so silly and bared, have these ships be repaired!"

Alexandra raised her hands and zapped the ships with blue magic beams which caused the ships to be all repaired.

"Woah." Brad remarked when they saw their ships are all repaired by the magic.

"Wait a second?" Josie turned to Alexandra "You mean all this time you've had magical powers that we could've used to get us back to Earth?!"

"Yep" Alexandra made a snooty smile.

"Dude, you've gotta be kidding me" Stanley's jaw dropped.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, sweetie but I ain't kidding" Alexandra snapped her fingers.

While the humans were arguing, Sebastian saw the asteroid getting closer, and it was producing purple lighting.

"Meow!" Sebastian pulled on Alexandra's leg.

"Not now Sebastian" Alexandra told her cat "I'm busy gloating!"

"Meow!" Sebastian pointed to some lightning from the asteroid.

"Get off of me you stupid cat!" Alexandra kicked him off.

Just then, Sebastian saw lighting being aimed towards Alexandra and ran to push her out of the way.

"Alexandra!" Valerie shouted "Look up!"

Alexandra looked up "Huh?"

Just as the purple lightning was about to strike Alexandra, Sebastian pushed Alexandra out of the way, but he got struck by the lightning instead.

"MEOW!" Sebastian exclaimed as he got struck by the lightning.

"Sebastian!" Alexandra shouted as she her cat get struck.

The lightning stopped and Sebastian was unconscious.

"Oh no! Sebastian!" Alexandra ran to her cat's seemingly lifeless body and shook him "Wake up you stupid cat! Wake up!"

Sebastian did not wake up at all.

"Sebastian!" Alexandra continued to shake him.

Sebastian still didn't wake up. Alexandra in a rare moment of humility, started to get tears in her eyes that she tried to fight back.

"No" she whispered through tears "No it can't be..."

Seeing that Sebastian hasn't waken up, she started crying as she couldn't hold back her tears.

"This is my fault..." She sobbed.

"I'm sorry Alexandra" Josie said.

Alexandra held Sebastian close to her and started crying her eyes out.

"Sebastian, no" she sobbed "I'm so sorry. This isn't how it was supposed to happen! I didn't want you to get hurt! If I hadn't been selfish and stupid, none of this would've happened. Sebastian, plesse don't leave me! You're all I have in this world! You're the best friend I've ever had! You're the only friend I'll ever have"

Alexander sighed as he went to join his sister and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. His sister didn't respond as she continued to cry.

Everybody started to get very sad faces as they saw Alexandra hug her cat close to her.

"He's dead" Melody sadly said.

Just the thought of hearing that made Alexandra cry harder. Sebastian wasn't just any old cat sidekick, he was her best and only friend.

"He was the only person who loved me, and now he's gone" she hugged Sebastian closer to her and kept crying.

"Now, sis..." Alexander said softly as he tries to comfort his sister.

"It's not fair!" Alexandra shouted through hot tears "Sebastian wasn't just a cat! He was my baby and I was his mother! Now he's gone and I'm all alone! It's not fair!"

There was silence as the heroes watched Alexandra mourning Sebastian's death. Nobody even seem to care about the asteroid anymore, they were saddened by losing one of their own. But they were mainly sad that Sebastian was Alexandra's only friend. They never thought she could be so emotional and caring.

Meanwhile back on Earth, Shaggy took aim at the asteroid with Scooby at the controls.

"Okay, Scoob" Shaggy said "Are you ready?"

"Ri am, Raggy." Scooby nodded as he gripped the controls and prepares to push the button.

Everyone looked on nervously as they felt vibrations from the asteroid entering the atmosphere.

The countdown timer started indicating that there's less than five minutes before impact.

"Ready..." Shaggy began as the laser locked onto the asteroid.

The asteroid outside continued it's way through the atmosphere and gained speed as it enters Earth's gravitational field.

"...Aim..." Shaggy continued as Scooby prepares to push the button.

Everyone looked on nervously as the timer started counting down for the last sixty seconds, while the asteroid is now only yards away from the castle.

The whole place started shaking as the asteroid closely approaches the castle.

"...FIRE NOW!" Shaggy shouted, and Scooby quickly pushed the red button dozens of times.

The laser beams shot out at the asteroid as Scooby continued firing.

In spite of the overheating alarm going off, Scooby continued firing lasers at the asteroid as he and Shaggy narrowed their eyes.

As the seconds continued to tick by, the laser beams started to create substantial damage to the asteroid.

Eventually, the area started to be engulfed by a large ray of light as the rays finally did its job in creating plenty of damage to the asteroid, and it was clear that a large explosion is about to occur.

"Shaggy, Scooby!" Daphne shouted. "Let's get out of here!"

"Dad!" Flim Flam shouted. "It's going to blow!"

Just as Daphne and Flim Flam, who were standing the closest to the laser machine, decided to race over and try to grab Shaggy and Scooby, the area started to be engulfed in a large, massive explosion.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy shouted as he and Scooby abandoned the controls and tried to race over to their friends just as the area becomes engulfed by a large, blinding flash of light that followed the explosion.

"Duck!" Fred shouted to the others as they quickly took cover.

At the moment, Boomerland was engulfed by a blinding flash of light as the asteroid blew up.

Back in the Distortion World, Mudsy's group continued the search for their friends; they were still having no luck whatsoever.

"It's hopeless" Dynomutt sighed "We are never going to find them"

"We've searched all around, and we haven't seen them" Jonny said.

"Perhaps that Dark Phantom got them" Clamhead joked.

Mudsy shot him a death glare, having heard that remark.

"Sorry" Clamhead gulped.

"Maybe you should be working on sensitivity if you want some respect" Jabber told his friend.

"That's impossible, ridiculous, absurd even" Mudsy said "April is out there and we are going to find them or my name isn't Jonathan Muddlemore!"

Just then, Tom and Jerry noticed something and whistled their friends.

"Tom! Jerry! Not now" said Jade "We're trying to find the others!"

"Wait a second, everyone" said Blue Falcon "I think they found something!"

"Is it April?" Mudsy asked them.

Tom and Jerry shook their heads and made hand gestures telling them to follow them.

"Come on, let's follow them" said Taffy "They might've found something interesting"

Tom and Jerry nodded as they lead the way.

Soon, they arrived at what the duo saw: The cave entrance that leads to the portals that April's group walked through earlier.

"Heavens to Betsy Ross!" Mudsy gasped "A swirling vortex, a portal even"

"What could that possibly be doing here?" Race asked.

"I don't know" said Dee Dee "But I have a feeling that April and the guys must be in there!"

"Then what're we waiting for?" asked Dynomutt "Let's go!"

Blue Falcon grabbed Dynomutt "Hold it Dog Wonder! We need to use some common sense. We can't all go in there, who knows what's going to happen to us?"

"He's right" Jade said "Why don't we try sending two people into the vortex and see where it goes?"

"So, who are we going to send?" Taffy asked.

Everyone looked at each other.

"I'll go" Mudsy said "In the name of all that is patriotic and revolutionary, I will go! April's my daughter and I can't let anything bad happen to her. She's my whole world"

"Sure." Dr. Quest says. "But you better be careful, Mudsy."

"Come on, Boo, Elmo" Mudsy grabbed Boo and Elmo "It's Funky Phantom time!"

Mudsy flew right into the portal carrying Boo and Elmo in his hands.

"Hey!" Jabberjaw said "Wait for us!"

Jabber jumped right into the portal after Mudsy, Boo and Elmo.

"Me coming too!" Cavey said "Captain CAVEMAAAANN!"

Cavey flew into the portal after his friends.

"Good luck Mudsy" said Dr. Quest "You're going to need it"

Back in the colonial world, the Muddledores and their guests were having dinner together.

"This is wonderful Ms. Amelia" said Augie as he ate some food.

"It's better be, that's how spend my days, doing housework" Amelia remarked.

"Why should women do housework?" Sarah raised her fist "We should have equal rights! Women's suffrage all the way!"

"Do women always do the housework?" Googie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, dear" said Amelia "That's how it's always been. We women do all the housework and men get to do other things"

"That's terrible" Googie said. "You women should stand up and demand equal rights."

"Yeah" April added "We women have our rights and we deserve to be treated equally like men!"

"You're right" Amelia said "We don't deserve to be doing housework all day! We deserve more than than this! My good friend, Susan B. Anthony taught me that"

"She sounds like a great person" Googie remarked.

"So, where did you kiddies come from?" Jonathan asked the kids.

"And where's your family?" Amelia added.

Scrappy and the kids got nervous. They had to think of something.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **We've got a lot on our hands now! Scooby and Shaggy have stopped the asteroid, but did they survive? Scrappy, Augie, Skip, April and Googie have some explaining to do to the Muddlemore's, they're going to have to find something to cover their tracks without telling them who they really are! Mudsy, Jabberjaw, Captain Caveman, Elmo and Boo have followed April and the others in time as well, which means a time paradox could occur. The worst of all is that Sebastian is gone; Alexandra's best and only friend in the whole world sacrificed himself for his mother, leaving Alexandra heartbroken and in despair. How will she cope with losing her baby? Bet you never thought you'd see Alexandra show her true self.**


	29. The Disappearance

Back in Boomerland, the characters were still covering the ears and eyes from the deafening explosion and the blinding flash of light as the asteroid breaks up into small pieces upon impact with the lasers.

"Guys" said Suzie "What happened? Did Scooby stop the asteroid?"

"We'll have to make sure" said Charlie.

Eventually, the blinding flash of light was diminished in intensity, allowing the characters to open their eyes and looked around.

"Guys" said Mark "We're still here and so is the shelter"

"Scooby did it" Corey said "He must've stopped the asteroid"

"But, where is he?" asked Mrs. Anders "I don't see him anywhere"

"And where's Shaggy?" Mei Ling added.

Sure enough, as they walked to where the laser weapon was, they found that Shaggy and Scooby were nowhere to be seen.

"Say, has anyone seen Flim Flam?" Nancy asked as she looked around before realizing that Flim Flam wasn't with her.

"And where's Daphne?" Cavey Jr. added when the redhead was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no" Fred gasped "Daphne!"

They all ran to the laser only to find the laser device into smithereens, but no Scooby, Shaggy, Flim-Flam or Daphne anywhere.

"Flim-Flam!" Nancy exclaimed "No! He cant be gone! He's gotta be here somewhere!"

"We must search the premises." Ruff said "They must be around somewhere"

"Right." Fred nodded. "Everyone split-up into small groups!"

"Uh, guys?" said Mimi "This is a pretty small room. It probably won't be necessary to split up"

"Nevertheless, we have to find them" Fred said "Everybody split up and search for them!"

Everybody split up and searched for their friends.

"Scooby-Doo!" Babu looked into a bottle "Where are you?"

"Daphne!" Fred called out "Daphne! Come on out wherever you are!"

"Here girl!" Miyumi whistled for Daphne.

"Flim-Flam!" Nancy called out "Don't leave me! Where are you, honey?"

Everyone searched high and low for them, but they had no luck whatsoever.

"Now this is strange." Mei Ling remarked. "Where could they be?"

Meanwhile, at an unknown location, Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne and Flim Flam were laying on the ground, still unconscious after the explosion.

"Oh man" Shaggy picked himself up "What happened?"

"Did we win?" Scooby asked Shaggy.

Daphne then saw Flim-Flam, weak and barley able to move.

"Oh my god, Flim-Flam" she picked him up "Are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah" Flim Flam opened his eyes a little "I think I am"

"Flim-Flam, oh thank goodness you're alright, I was so worried" Daphne said before she hugged Flim-Flam close to her cheek, and kissed him right on the lips.

Flim Flam nodded before looking around and asked, "Where are we?"

"I don't know, baby" Daphne put her hands on Flim's shoulders "But this place looks kind of familiar"

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded. "Like, I don't know why but it feels like we've been here before, like, a while ago."

"And is that our ghost catching van?" Daphne pointed to some sort of red van from a small distance.

"Yeah" Scooby said "It is"

"Either they're having a used car lot here, or something is very wrong" Daphne pointed out.

Just then, they heard footsteps coming.

"Like, someone's coming." Shaggy said.

"Rikes!" Scooby jumped into Shaggy's arms.

Daphne gasped and wrapped her arms around Flim-Flam to protect him "Don't worry Flim-Flam, mommy's here"

Just then, the footsteps started getting closer and closer towards them.

The four looked on nervously as the footsteps became louder and more pronounced.

Just then, the source of the footsteps came out and it was none other than...

"Mr. Van Ghoul?!" they all shouted at the same time.

Back in Boomerland, everyone has realized that the four were nowhere to be seen after an extensive search.

"We searched everywhere Freddy" said Jessica "But we didn't find them anywhere"

"No" said Fred "They cant be gone! They cant!"

"I'm sorry, Fred" Charlie said "They must have vanished in the explosion"

"NO!" Nancy shouted "Flim-Flam can't be gone! He can't be gone! It's not fair! I want him! He's not gone!"

"Now what should we do?" Flip asked.

Charlie then made a sad, sympathetic face, took off his hat and closed his eyes. Even though there was silence, everybody knew just what he was thinking. Anne, Flip, Henery, Corey, Cavey Jr and Babu took off their hats and sadly bowed their heads. Soon enough, everyone else sadly closed their eyes and bowed their heads as well.

"Goodbye Shaggy" Mei Ling said in her thoughts, while tears fell out of her eyes "I may have saved you, but you were always my hero"

"Farewell, Flim Flam." Nancy sadly said in her thoughts, tears continuing to fell out of eyes. "I'll always love you, no matter what happens. And I'm happy that you've got your mother back."

Mimi gave her sister a comforting hug as she started to get just as emotional. She was crying for Flim Flam, but she was also crying for her grieving big sister.

"They were so wonderful" Velma sadly said in her thoughts, as she silently sobbed "Three of the greatest people to come into my life, gone forever. I'll never see them again"

"Shaggy and Scooby may be goofballs." Corey thought to himself. "But they were always there to cheer things up, and things sure will be different without them."

"Daphne's gone" Fred thought to himself "Now she and I can't get married or be together. I should've done something when I had the chance"

There was silence as the heroes mourned the loss of their friends, unaware that at that very moment, they were having an encounter with Vincent Van Ghoul somewhere else. Perhaps somewhere back in time.

Back on the alien planet, the Chan Brothers, Jeannie, the Pussycats and Mysteries Five were still mourning the death of Sebastian.

"I can't believe Sebastian is gone" Valerie said.

"I can't believe he was loyal enough to sacrifice himself for Alexandra" Josie added

Henry nodded silently. However, he then remembered something.

"Say, guys." He said. "Don't we have an asteroid to stop?"

"Oh snap" said Cassidy "I totally forgot about that!"

"Who cares?" Alexandra spat "I let a horrible thing happen!"

As Alexandra made the remark, her brother noticed Sebastian was slightly turning his head.

"Guys, look" he pointed to Sebastian "I think I saw him move!"

"Huh?" Everyone inquired as they turned to Sebastian.

The cat moved his head around before blinking.

Stanley gasped "Sebastian! He's alive!"

"Sebastian!" Alexandra exclaimed happily as she hugged her cat. "Oh my goodness. Mommy was so worried! Don't you even do that again!"

"Meow." Sebastian meowed as he started purring.

Alexandra started crying with tears of joy and started kissing Sebastian all over his furry black and white face.

"Now that's over, what are we supposed to do?" Alan asked. "The asteroid's wiped out the Earth!"

"We'd better return and fast!" Cassidy suggested "Just in case there are some survivors"

"Right" said Brad "Quick! Into the ship!"

Everybody ran into their respective ships. Inside the Pussycats' ship, everybody buckled up their seats. Alexandra for once, wasn't trying to get Alan, she was overjoyed to have Sebastian back.

"Oh Sebastian, you stupid- I mean wonderful cat" Alexandra hugged him "I'll never lose you again!"

Alexandra looked lovingly into Sebastian's blue eyes and kissed him on his furry, white lips.

"Meow." Sebastian purred affectionately.

Back in the colonial time, Scrappy's group managed to come up with a cover story to tell the Muddledores.

"Actually," April said "We don't have families, sir"

"Yeah" Skip said "We're on our own and we have no place to go, so we're street urchins"

"You don't have families?" Jonathan asked "That's terrible"

"Why?" asked Jeneatte "What happened?"

"Well, those lobsters executed our families for suspicion of being involved in the plot to overthrow the colonial administration." Googie explained. "We don't have any close relatives so here we are on our own."

"Yeah" Augie said "We've been spending years alone and homeless ever since"

"I really miss my dad" April sadly said "He was always there for me and was all I had before meeting Augie. We were each other's shoulder to cry, each other's best friend and he filled me with love, a kind of love that only a father could give. You girls are lucky to have your dad around, not to mention a roof over your heads. I miss him...a lot"

The Muddlemores nodded understandingly.

"It must feel awful to lose someone you love" Amelia said.

"Yeah" Skip sadly said "It hurts so much. The pain never fades"

Jeanette's eyes started to water and she got very emotional and started silently sobbing. After the little talk Jeanette and Skip had earlier, she saw how hard losing the love of your life must be, and how hard it is to show your true feelings when you're hurting.

Meanwhile, back in Boomerland, the heroes were still mourning the loss of their friends when Reddy heard some blimps coming from the mission control room.

"Guys" said Reddy "I think I hear something from the control room"

"Wha-?" Charlie asked. "Who could be making the noise?"

"I don't know." Jessica replied. "We better got check."

Soon, the heroes gathered around the mission control, where they saw the GPS radar blinking repeatedly, indicating that the rocket was back in action.

"Guys!" Tom saw the monitor "I believe our avenging allies have made a miraculous breakthrough!"

"Say, what?" Anne raised an eyebrow at Tom.

"They're alive!" Tom exclaimed "Henry and Stanley are alive and well!"

"That's great!" Fred said. "Call them and see if they're alright!"

"Exactly what we're doing right now." Anne said as she and several others put on their headphones and spoke into the speaker.

"Come in Chan brothers!" Alan said "Come in Chan brothers! This Alan Chan reporting to you live from some sort of bombs shelter underneath a castle. Over"

"Alan, so glad to hear from you!" Henry replied on the other end. "Did the asteroid hit the Earth?"

"Not quite." Tom said.

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked Tom.

Before Tom could explain what happened, Fred saw his parents on the monitor.

"Mom? Dad?" he gasped as he saw them.

"Frederick?" Judy asked when she recognized her son's voice.

"Mom! Dad!" Fred exclaimed "You're alive! I thought I lost you guys forever!"

"Frederick!" Brad said excitedly. "Oh thank goodness you're alright!"

"We all thought the Earth was wiped out by the asteroid." Judy added. "What happened?"

"You are not going to believe this, but Shaggy and Scooby saved the day!" Fred told them with excitement.

"You're right" Henry said "I don't believe it. How on Earth could a cowardly dog like Scooby and a pencil neck of a pig like Shaggy possibly stop a deadly asteroid?"

"Please explain" Pericles said.

The heroes wasted no time explaining the laser weapon Shaggy and Scooby constructed, as well as the massive explosion that took place afterwards.

"So Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne and Flim Flam are missing?" Jeannie asked after the explanations.

"Yes Jeannie" said Corey "They're gone! They just zapped the asteroid and the laser exploded and they were gone!"

"I think they're dead" Scooter said.

Nancy started to cry her eyes out at the thought of hearing that. Suzie and Mimi wrapped their arms around her as she sobbed.

"Oh dear." Stanley remarked.

"By the way, you guys won't believe what we had went through." Ricky said.

"What happened?" Velma asked Ricky.

Ricky wasted no time in explaining everything that happened on their big space adventure. Meeting the Pussycats, crashing onto the strange planet, the aliens and even Alexandra showing her sensitive side when Sebastian almost died.

"Wow." Fred remarked. "Kind of reminded me of our own space mission to the moon a while ago."

"And Alexandra showing her sensitive side?" Corey remarked. "That's news to me."

"Yeah" Mark added "I never thought I'd see the day"

"Regardless, the asteroid has been destroyed into tiny harmless bits that are currently traveling from Galaxy to Galaxy" said Alan "Now you guys can come back to Earth"

"Unfortunately, it is not exactly how you left it" said Charlie "Those meteors have hit practically everything and our home is pretty much wrecked"

"Dang." Brad remarked. "Looks like we're going to have a massive rebuild coming up."

"There goes next week's concert" Henry sighed.

"Okay, we're coming down at hyper speed" Cassidy said "I think y'all had better buckle up and brace for impact! Booster rockets GO!"

Pericles pressed a button, which activated the booster rockets, leading it to speed up.

"Okay guys," said Fred "They are on their way back now"

"I can't believe Flim's gone" Flip sadly said.

"What's Scrappy gonna think when he finds out his uncle is gone?" Babu added.

"And our home is ruined" Velma added "Just about everything is gone"

"But at least we have each other, Velma" Marcie put her hand on Velma's shoulder "You and me together. Me and my bestest friend/sister figure. You're like a sister to me, Velma and there's no one I would rather spend my life with then with my girl"

"Sisters?!" Velma gasped "Oh no! Madelyn! She's still out there!"

Marcie realized something as well "And so is my dad!"

"You guys better go find your families and see if they are all right." Ruff advised Velma and Marcie.

"As well as the others." Alan pointed out. "The bomb shelter isn't big enough for everybody in Boomerland, so there must be others still outside when the meteors showered down on us."

"Don't worry," Marcie said "Velma Dinkley and Marcie Fleach are on the job!"

"Come on, let's go!" Velma ran upstairs.

While Velma and Marcie ran upstairs, Suzie, Anne, Tom and Alan followed them.

"Hey" Corey said "Where do you guys think you're going?"

"We are going to help Velma and Marcie" Suzie explained "They might need some help in case"

"Be careful out there, my children" Charlie said as he saw his middle children run after the girls.

Meanwhile Mudsy, Jabberjaw, Captain Caveman, Boo and Elmo got to the other side of the portal.

"Woah." Jabberjaw remarked as they looked around. "Where are we?"

"Egads" said Mudsy "I know this place...horse drawn carriages, developing villages, thirteen stars on the American flag...of course! We must be in my old time period! The colonial days!"

"Maybe you can show us around, Mudsy." Jabberjaw says.

"Heavens to Betsy Ross, Jabberjaw! Are you out of your mind?" Mudsy asked Jabber "We can't be seen!"

"Why not?" asked Jabber.

"If anybody saw us, they'd kill you guys" Mudsy explained "This is before they were used to having animals that talk! If anybody saw you talking, they'd accuse you of witchcraft and broil you for sure"

"No respect for a time traveler" Jabber remarked.

"And that's not the least of it, don't you know" Mudsy added "If I ran into my past self, it would create a large paradox, panic, alter the timeline even"

"Uh oh, then what do we do?" Jabber asked.

"Do not worry Jabberjaw" Mudsy proclaimed "Leave it to the Funky Phantom! Watch my Funky Magic!"

Mudsy snapped his fingers and he changed into himself as a citizen before joining the war, that way no one would get suspicious.

"Oh boy!" Jabber said "What about us?"

"No worries Jabberjaw" Mudsy said "Cavey will take care of you"

"Unga, me sure will" Cavey grabbed Jabber and Elmo and tucked them safely into his long, shaggy fur "All safe and sound"

"No respect" Jabberjaw remarked.

"Come on, Boo" Mudsy said to his cat "We've gotta find April, Skip and Augie before they get in trouble!"

"Meow" Boo said.

"It's Funky Phantom time!" Mudsy proclaimed.

The heroes then made their way into town. Mudsy had to find his way around his original time period and he had to do it without being spotted. Otherwise, he would never see April again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So where have Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne and Flim-Flam ended up? Will they find a way to get back home? The others think they aren't coming back, and are starting to deal with their loss. And what about the rest of Boomerang Land? What happened to them after their homes were destroyed by the asteroids? Are there any survivors? And now that Mudsy, Jabberjaw and Captain Caveman have arrived in the colonies, they're going to have to find April before they get spotted and the timeline is altered.**


	30. Back in Time Again

Velma and Marcie finally made it to the surface and boy, were they shocked to see what happened to their beloved home.

"Jinkies" said Velma "I don't believe this"

"I'm seeing it, but I don't believe it" Marcie remarked.

Indeed. Practically everything in Boomerang City had been crushed by the meteors including buildings, neighborhoods, parks, houses, stores and even the statue of the Funtastic Duo. Needless to say, it was the worst thing they had ever seen.

"Everything's been destroyed." Velma said as she and Marcie surveyed the damage.

"We'd better go back to Crystal Cove first." Marcie suggested. "Our families must be hurt in the shower."

"Yeah" Velma said "And who knows what happened to Madelyn? My baby sister is probably scared without me"

"First things first V" said Marcie "We have to get to Crystal Cove and find my dad to see if he's okay!"

"But how are we going to get there?" Velma asked.

Just then, Suzie, Alan, Tom and Anne came out of the bomb shelter while driving Speed Buggy.

"Sp-sp-sp-here I am!" Speed Buggy said.

"Guys, what're you doing here?" Velma asked.

"Crystal Cove is pretty far away," said Alan "And you two can't go alone! We are coming with you"

"Quick!" Anne exclaimed "Get in!"

Velma and Marcie got into Speedy and they started to drive to the now-crushed Crystal Coce.

"It's a good thing you came to the shelter, Speedy." Velma said. "All of our other means of transportation has been crushed."

"Tell me about it" Alan remarked as he saw the destroyed Chan Van.

Suzie put her hand on her brother's shoulder to comfort him.

After driving for a while and dodging several fallen rocks, they finally arrived at Crystal Cove which as I said before, was crushed and in ruins thanks to the asteroids.

"Man" Marcie remarked. "I could barely recognize this place."

"Yeah" Velma agreed. "Everything's flattened by the storm."

"Wonder if that pighead sheriff managed to survive." Suzie chuckled.

"If he did, I'd scream my face off" Anne giggled.

"Come on" Marcie said "We've gotta find my dad! Dad! Daddy"

"Mr. Fleach!" Velma shouted.

They continued shouting as they drove through the neighborhood where the Fleach's lived. It was a wreck from all the asteroids that crashed. Practically everybody had lost their homes and got hurt.

"Gee, look at this place" Anne said "It's ruined"

"Dad" Marcie shouted "Daddy! I'm here to save you! Dad"

"Mr. Fleach!" Velma called out as she joined Marcie.

"Here Mr. Fleach" Anne shouted "Here boy"

"We're here to rescue you from this awful broken down place!" Tom added.

Speed Buggy saw something "Sp-sp-sp-Look! I think I see him!"

Everyone turned towards where Speed Buggy was looking: it was Marcie's father, unconscious from the meteor explosions. He was lying in rubble and unconscious, as I said.

"Oh my god" Marcie shouted "Daddy!"

Speedy zoomed right over to the crash site and the kids helped lift Marcie's father out of the rubble.

"I hope the hospital is still intact." Velma said as they lifted Mr. Fleach from the rubble. "He needs to see a doctor and fast!"

"Marcie, the hospital is gone man!" Alan grabbed Marcie's shoulders "Everything is gone! Even if the hospital was still functioning, they'd need power and the power has been taken out by the asteroids!"

"Then, what do you suppose we should do?" Marcie asked.

"I think we'd better take him back to the shelter" said Suzie "Maybe they have something like a first aid kit or something that can help him"

Marcie sniffed as tears fell from her eyes and nodded.

"But we need to find the other parents" said Velma "Who knows happened to mine? Or Shaggy's? Or Daphne's?"

"Oh snap" Suzie gasped "If we find Shaggy and Daphne's parents, how are we gonna explain to them about them being gone forever?"

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out." Velma said.

"Speed Buggy, let's roll" said Suzie.

"Where to?" asked Speedy.

"To the Blake Mansion" Suzie said "If Daphne's parents and sisters survived, maybe they'll finally get some common sense and mortality when they have learned about Daphne and Flim sacrificing their lives"

"Sp-sp-sp-sp-ZOOM!" Speedy started to drive to the Blake Mansion.

Back in space, the rockets are fast approaching the Earth.

"Okay boys" said Cassidy "We are almost there! Better hold on tight!"

The rockets soon landed right into the Earth's atmosphere and they were right about the now crashed and destroyed Boomerang Land.

Valerie and Brad started to land their ships at the same time "Approaching to Boomerang Land commencing in T-minus three, two...ONE!"

The ships crashed onto the ground which caused Stanley to be flung out of his seat and land on his face on the ground.

"Ouch!" Stanley said as he landed on the ground.

Everybody got out of their ships and was shocked at what they saw. The whole place was in ruins and crushed by bits of the asteroids that had hit the place.

"Our home is gone" Valerie stared in awe "I don't believe this"

"Yeah" Alexander added "This is an apocalypse"

"Yeah, and it's ruined too" Melody added.

Henry picked Stanley up off the ground "Stanley this is no time for a nap! We've gotta find Pop and the others!"

"I hope they're still alright." Stanley said as he picked himself up.

While they walked to the now broken down castle, Velma and Marcie arrived at the Blake Mansion, which of course was in ruins.

"Wow, I hope they've got insurance" Anne remarked.

"But where are the Blakes?" Suzie asked her siblings and friends.

"Well, they must be in the mansion." Velma said as she gestured towards the ruined door.

"You mean the mansion that's been exploded?" Anne put a hand on her hip.

Velma rang the doorbell and it didn't ring at all.

"Rats" she said "Doorbell is busted"

"Guess we will have to knock" Tom knocked the door which instantly shattered to pieces.

"Hello?" Velma asked as she peeked through the doorway.

They walked in and saw the Blakes in the rubble. They were all unconscious from the crash.

"Are they alive?" Alan asked Velma.

"Perhaps I may be of some assistance" Tom walked over to the unconscious Blake's.

"What're you gonna do, little bro?" Anne asked her brother.

"This is an old technique I've read about" Tom explained.

Tom picked up Delilah's hand and put it close to himself.

"She's got a pulse" he proclaimed "Help me with the others"

Apr 5Immediately, the others got to work in checking the pulse for the others.

"Guys" said Alan, as he held up Dawn's hand "I think I got a pulse"

"So do I" Suzie said as she held up Dorothy's hand "She's still alive"

"They've all got pulses" said Anne as she felt Daisy's hand "And I can hear her heartbeat as well"

Suzie checked Donna's hand as well "Donna's got a pulse as well. Oh just in case you're wondering readers, she's the wedded Blake sister. We decided to name her Donna"

Marcie and Velma felt the hands of Daphne's parents and checked their heartbeats as well.

"They're barley alive" Marcie explained to them "Come on! Let's get them outta here!"

"You'd better know what you're doing" said Speedy "I can't take that much weight"

"We better think of something." Velma said.

Meanwhile back in the Distortion World, Brenda and Evil Mystery Inc. had stumbled across the cave that our heroes were in.

"Brenda look!" said Evil Velma "I think I saw some of the phantom's allies in that cave!"

Evil Brenda looked. Sure enough, there was Dr. Quest and his group waiting for Mudsy's group to return.

"I was right" she said "They are there!"

"Ret's get em!" said Evil Scooby.

Evil Brenda stopped Evil Scooby "Not yet! We are going to need the master and the whole pack to bring them down! You stay here and make sure they don't go anywhere! I'm going to the master to tell him!"

"Alright" Evil Shaggy nodded as he mock-saluted her.

Evil Brenda started to leap from platform to platform (with her jiujutsu skills) until she finally reached her master.

"Brenda, what a surprise" he evilly chuckled.

"Father!" she said "I have something to tell you"

"What is it?!" the Dark Phantom snapped.

Brenda started to explain "Master, I found some of the phantom's friends in some sort of cave"

"Did you grab them?!" Dark Phantom snapped in a menacing tone "Did you threaten them? Did they beg for mercy? Did you slit them? Or stab them?"

"No sir" she said "I just-"

"Pathetic! Worthless" Dark Phantom slapped Brenda across the face "I look for ruthless and bloodthirsty minions and I'll I've got is you! No excuses! Got it?! Don't make me hit you again!"

Brenda was stunned silent and wasn't sure what to do next.

"Well, what are you standing at for?" The Dark Phantom snapped. "Get rid of them!"

"Yes father" said Brenda "I'm sorry"

Brenda leaped back to the cave where the Evil Mystery Inc. was waiting for him to return.

"Brenda," said Evil Velma "Where's-"

"No questions!" Brenda snapped "We're going to bring down those fools in the cave NOW!"

They all ran inside of the cave, intending on seizing Mudsy's allies.

Inside the cave, the Blue Falcon and his group were waiting for Mudsy's group to return when Tom and Jerry, serving as lookouts, whistled them.

"What is it?" Dr. Quest asked as Tom and Jerry gestured them to come over.

Standing right before them was Evil Brenda and the Evil Mystery Inc, ready to take them down at any moment.

"Waiting for someone?" Brenda struck out her razor sharp ninja swords.

"Uh oh" Dee-Dee gulped.

"Get them!" Brenda ordered her henchmen.

Brenda and the Evil Mystery Inc. charged right towards Blue Falcon and the others, showing their lethal weapons.

In the colonies, Mudsy, Jabberjaw (who was in Cavey's fur) and Cavey were walking somewhere.

"So where exactly are we going Mudsy?" Jabber stuck his head out of Cavey's fur.

"You'll see" Mudsy said "I know this area and I think I know where April is"

The group followed Mudsy around. After walking for a while, they finally came across Muddlemore Manor.

"Here we are" Mudsy showed the mansion "Muddlemore Manor! My old home"

"Oh boy" Jabberjaw clapped his fins "This is probably where they are! Let's go inside!"

"Hold on a minute Jabberjaw" said Mudsy "We can't risk being seen. It could cause some trouble and alteration to history! Which means something bad could happen"

"What do we do now, Mudsy?" Cavey asked Mudsy.

"We'll have to hide until April and the boys come out, that way we can sneak away and take them home" Mudsy explained.

Inside of the mansion, April was still grieving over her "father". However, she was crying because if she saved Mudsy's family, she wouldn't meet Mudsy and therefore, never have a father.

"You must really miss your father, terribly, huh?" Jonathan put his hand on April's shoulder.

April nodded her head sadly "I really miss him...a lot. Mr. Jonathan, I know it may sound weird but, somehow you kind of remind me of him"'

"Oh, really?" Jonathan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" April said "You're a very kind and benevolent person. Ms. Amelia also told me about how good you are towards her and the girls. How you would do anything to keep them safe and how loving and devoted you are towards them. It's like you're my dad"

"I see" Jonathan nodded understandingly.

April smiled and hugged Jonathan. It felt wonderful to cuddle with Mudsy's human form.

"I don't ever want to leave here" April smiled "I want to stay here with all of you"

Googie spit out the water from the glass she was drinking from. The others were shocked at what April had just said.

"Can you excuse us, for a moment?" Googie asked Amelia "April and I need to have a little sister talk!"

"Of course, dear" Amelia smiled.

Googie grabbed April's arm and dragged her to the living room where they wouldn't be seen. Skip, Augie and Scrappy followed them after Googie made a gesture for them to join.

"What's going on, Googie?" April asked them "What're we doing here?"

"Do you have any idea where we're actually from?" Googie asked her.

"You know we can't stay here" Skip told her "We belong in the present!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Googie's right, April" Augie sternly said "We can't live here in the past. It could alter history and people could get suspicious about us!"

"Then what do you suppose we should do, then?" April asked.

"I think we should leave while we can" said Augie.

"But I don't want to leave Jeanette" Skip said "She's like a miniature Brenda and the little sister I never had"

"What?" Googie gasped.

"Skip, are you out of your mind?" Augie shook Skip "Brenda's as good as gone! We can't stay here, they could get suspicious and Mudsy and the others are still in danger, and what do you mean she's like Brenda and the little sister you never had?"

"Can I help it that Jeanette reminds me of Brenda?" Skip retorted as he glared at Augie.

"Yeah if Brenda was an eight year old" Augie sarcastically said "Which you're acting one right now!"

"Says you, meat head" Skip barked.

"Now guys, stop it!" Googie said. "Either way, we've got to think of something wise to do."

"Googie's right" Scrappy said "We can either save Mudsy's family and alter the timeline or we can leave and try to find our way back to the present"

"Now that will be a tough decision for us to make..." Augie remarked.

Everyone went silent and started to ponder on what to do. Should they save Mudsy's family or just let history take its natural course? This was a huge ethical crisis.

Meanwhile several hundreds of years in the future (but not the present) in a great unknown, Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne and Flim-Flam were more than shocked to see Vincent Van Ghoul.

"Mr. Van Ghoul?" Scooby gasped.

"And me!" someone else jumped out of the bushes "Scrappy-Dappy-Doo!"

"Scrappy?" Flim-Flam gasped "You're alive! But how?"

"How?" Scrappy asked. "What do you mean, Flim Flam? Didn't Shaggy, Uncle Scooby and Daphne left?"

"Yes" Vincent said "If I recall, you wanted to stop chasing ghosts and you decided to leave Flim Flam in my care"

"Like, we had a serious discussion after we left." Shaggy quickly said. "And we changed our minds."

"Changed your minds?" Scrappy asked "Why? I thought you wanted to start a news show with Freddy, Daphne!"

"I did." Daphne nodded. "But I don't think I can do that while we still have those two demons still on the loose, come to think of it."

"But why would you want to leave Flim-Flam with me, and at the last minute, want him back?" Vincent asked "If I recall, you didn't want to be his mother!"

"I guess I wasn't thinking straight after getting exhausted from the entire ghost chasing." Daphne sighed as she stroked Flim Flam's hair. "Sorry if I gave you the trouble, but I hope we're not too late."

"No, you're not too late" Flim Flam smiled at Daphne "I love you momma"

Daphne smiled back as Shaggy rests his hand on Flim Flam's shoulder.

"Ah, then let's pick up where we left off, shall we?" Vincent asked.

"Right" Shaggy chuckled awkwardly "So...where exactly where we?"

"Well, the next demon on our to-capture list is Gosnellon." Vincent said.

"Gosnellon?" Daphne asked "Who's that? What does he do?"

"He's among the most powerful demons." Vincent explained. "He has the ability to bend realities."

"Bend realities?" Flim Flam asked "Estoy muy mal"

"And there's another one, his name is Zargon" Vincent added "He's almost as bad"

"Why, what does he do?" Scooby asked Vincent.

Shaggy, Daphne, Scrappy and Flim Flam braced for what Vincent is about to say. Just then, there was some rustling from the bushes. Four people came out.

"Oh my god" said Daphne.

Shaggy gasped "It's..."

"...us" Scooby saw the four people, who were equally shocked.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like April and her friends are still in a jam! Should they save Mudsy's family? Or should they let time take its natural course? And why should they do what you want them to do? Will Mudsy be able to help them without running into himself?**

 **I believe you've also seen the relationship between the Dark Phantom and Brenda, have you? It's pretty horrible and abusive! You can see why Brenda is so obidient towards her master.**

 **How are the Blake's and Rogers' going to react when they find out that their kids sacrificed themselves to save the Earth? Stay tuned.**


	31. Back to the Future (Not the Movie)

Back in the Colonial New England, April, Skip, Augie, Scrappy and Googie were still pondering on what to do. Should they save Mudsy's family? Or should they just let it happen?

"What am I going to do?" Skip said in his thoughts "Jeanette reminds me so much of Brenda and she's so sweet and innocent. I can't have those mean redcoats kill her, she's only a baby and I love her. But then, she won't become an angel and live in Heaven with her mother and sisters, but then Mudsy will be alone"

"Yeah" Augie nodded. "This sure is one difficult choice."

"What do you think, April?" Scrappy asked April "You're the one who's taking this hardest"

Googie and the boys looked at her with curious faces. April gathered her thoughts together and finally decided to speak up.

"Well...to be honest..." April began. "I really want to make sure Mudsy can be with his family together if we save them, but then if we do so, we wouldn't have met him and Boo, and he really felt like a father to me..."

"Boy, this must be really hard" Skip remarked.

April started to sob. She didn't know exactly what to do.

Meanwhile, many years back in the future, but not in the present-day, Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne and Flim Flam were speechless as they faced their doubles.

"Zoinks" said the Shaggy's.

"Jeepers" said the Daphne's.

The Flim Flam's started to make faces at each other and the Scooby's started to sniff each other as well.

"How can there possibly be two of you?" Vincent asked "Unless...these are you from the future"

"Yes" Daphne said "We are Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne and Flim Flam from many many decades into the future"

"The future?" Scrappy asked "What's it like?"

"Wait a minute, how did you four end up back in time?" Vincent asked the future versions of Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne and Flim Flam.

As usual, they wasted no time in explaining exactly what happened.

"...and that's how Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck retrieved the Blue Monkey Diamond" Flim Flam concluded.

"That's a great story, Future Flim-Flam" said Past Daphne "But how did you guys end up here?"

"We were trying to stop an asteroid, but as we stopped it, we somehow got blasted back to this place" Flim-Flam explained "Now we need a way to get back home!"

"Like, before we go on." Shaggy said before turning to his past self. "You guys had made a huge mistake in abandoning ghost-hunting."

"Huge mistake?" Past Daphne asked. "What happened after we gave up ghost-hunting?"

"Flim-Flam ended homeless and depressed" Daphne sadly explained "He ended up living on the streets with no parents, no brothers or sisters, no food, no friends, nothing! He slept on cold streets, dark alleys, park benches or in boxes and almost starved to death! Heck, Flim Flam almost killed himself!"

"Like, you should have thought of his feelings before thinking of joining Fred and starting your own show," Shaggy agreed as he said to Past Daphne "Not to mention that the world is in great danger with those two powerful demons still on the loose."

"And poor Scrappy ended up like Flim Flam after he was abandoned." Scooby told his past self. "Unwanted by anyone, he and Googie eventually ended up in a place called Boomerland, a place where forgotten toons created by the Funtastic Duo resides"

"Oh my god" said Past Daphne "Flim-Flam...became suicidal because of us?"

The present gang nodded their heads sadly.

"Like, don't make the same mistakes we've made." Shaggy told his past self. "The world is in grave danger thanks to those demons that are still on the loose."

"It's a good thing you came over when you did." Flim Flam said to Daphne's past self. "Because you still have time to change your minds and finish ghost-hunting, as well as patch things up with my past self before he could go through the turmoil I went through."

Past Flim Flam looked at Past Daphne, who bowed her head in an embarrassed, fashion.

"Like, I hope it's still not too late for us to finish where we left had left off, Vince." Past Shaggy said to the warlock.

"I'm afraid so" said Vincent as he closed his eyes "I may be the most powerful warlock in the world, but Gosnellon and Zargon are more powerful! Demons don't have paradoxical selves; they are very dangerous and powerful. We have Time Slime to thank for that. Your present versions will have to go stop them yourselves"

"Guess we've gotta do this the old fashioned way" said Scooby.

"Can you send us back Vince?" Flim-Flam asked Past Vincent.

"Yes, I can" said Past Vincent "But I have to check my book for a spell to send you back"

"Well, then what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Past Shaggy asked.

"Think about your future" said Past Vincent "Now let me check for a spell"

While Vincent read a spell that would send the present gang back, Daphne had a little conversation with her past self.

"So what was the reason for you to decide to not raise Flim Flam and leave him at the care of Vincent?" Daphne asked her past self.

"I was afraid of the challenges and sacrifices I would have to make as a parent" Past Daphne confessed "I figured Vincent would be glad to have Flim around"

"You figured wrong" Flim Flam sadly told Past Daphne "Vince hates me and doesn't want me around"

"I thought he and I were friends" Past Flim Flam said.

"No" Flim-Flam sadly shook his head "He threw me into an orphanage first chance he got. I didn't want to live there, so I escaped and became a homeless street kid again"

"How horrible" Past Daphne covered her mouth.

"That's right." Daphne nodded. "Please don't make the same mistakes I made, because I don't want Flim Flam to go through the pain and emotional turmoil and grow into a bitter man. I've almost lost him, especially after the poor boy contemplated suicide."

"And besides," Shaggy added "Those two demons are still on the loose. The world in the future is in grave danger."

"G-g-grave danger?" Past Shaggy shivered. "Like, I don't like the sound of that."

"So don't make the stupid mistake I made," Shaggy said to his past self "Besides, you, Fred, Velma and Scooby could start a family with Daphne and raise Flim Flam together with her, and make sure Flim Flam can live in a safer world where he wouldn't need to worry about those demons."

"And don't make the mistake of abandoning Scrappy" Scooby added as he turned to his past self. "He really needs a father and you're the only one close to a father figure he's got. Don't make him grow up bitter and lonely and unwanted."

"We'll try, Scooby" said Past Daphne "We'll try to make things work"

Just then, Vincent closed his book "Okay! I've found the spell to send you four back to where you were before"

"Alright" Shaggy nodded. "Like, and I we've just patched things up."

"Alright, back up over there" said Vincent.

While the guys backed up, Daphne walked to her past self and Past Flim-Flam to say one final thing.

"Take care of our baby" she held her past self's hands.

"I will" Past Daphne nodded.

"She you in the future, son" Daphne held Past Flim-Flam's hands.

"I will" Past Flim-Flam nodded "I love you, momma"

"I love you too, son" Daphne hugged Past Flim-Flam.

Past Flim-Flam closed his eyes and kissed Daphne right on the lips.

"Now that's my boy" Daphne smiled as Past Shaggy rubbed Flim Flam's hair.

"Like, take care, man." Shaggy said to his past self "And I can trust you'll enjoy having Flim Flam as your godson, man. Make it right."

"I sure will." Past Shaggy nodded as he shook hands with his future self.

"And make sure you take good care of Scrappy." Scooby added as he turned to his past self.

"Don't worry." Past Scooby nodded as he shook paws with his future self.

"Come on guys!" said Flim-Flam "We've gotta get back to the present. We can't risk altering history anymore!"

"Right" Daphne said "We gotta go!"

The present characters stood in a single file line, ready to get back to the present.

"Okay, Vince" said Flim-Flam "We're ready!"

Vincent shot a magic beam right at the present heroes "Alakazam!"

A beam of blue magic energy zapped our heroes and before you know it, they were on their way back to the present.

Eventually, the four arrived back in the present day.

"Zoinks" said Shaggy "We're back guys!"

"But look" Daphne pointed to the surroundings "Everything is still a wasteland"

It's true. Everything was the way it was before Scooby, Daphne and Flim ended up in the past. Practically everything was destroyed by the asteroids.

"I guess we didn't really alter history" said Flim Flam.

Or maybe not, as the ground started shaking as Flim Flam made the remark.

"What's happening?" Scooby asked as the ground shook.

"Like, I don't know." Shaggy said as Daphne and Flim Flam clung onto him for support. "It feels like an earthquake."

Just then, the whole ground started to crack apart and shake some more.

"Jeepers, look!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Zoinks" Shaggy said when they saw the ground cracking apart and starting to crumble.

"Like, I've got an idea" said Shaggy "Run away!"

"Right behind you Raggy" Scooby ran after Shaggy.

Daphne picked up Flim-Flam and they started to run away from the cracks that were getting longer.

"I don't get it!" said Daphne "What could we have done?"

"I don't know." Shaggy replied. "But I think we must have somehow convinced out past selves."

"This is bad." Flim Flam remarked. "That means the world we live in is going to disappear!"

"Like, that reminds me!" Shaggy suddenly said. "Remember the time Scooby managed to reset the timeline after destroying the Evil Entity?"

"Jeepers" Daphne gasped. "That could be what is going on right now!"

"What are you talking about, momma?" Flim Flam asked his mother.

Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne wasted no time telling Flim Flam on what has occurred during their time in Crystal Cove.

"But how is the Evil Entity involved in all of this?" Flim Flam asked them "Didn't Scooby defeat it?"

"Like, we must have convinced our past selves to not make the mistakes we've made." Shaggy said "Which meant that they finished hunting down those two remaining demons, which doesn't fit with the world we're originally from and are currently at."

"What?" Flim-Flam asked, confused "Shaggy, what are you saying?"

However, at that moment, the crumbling ground started to approach them.

"Like, I think we'll have to save that for later." Shaggy said. "Let's get out of here!"

"Good idea, Shaggy." Flim Flam agreed as they resumed running.

Meanwhile back in the Distortion World, Evil Brenda and her henchmen had beat up and captured Blue Falcon and all of Mudsy's allies.

"Don't even think of trying to escape!" she pointed her sword at Blue Falcon "This is made from technology far more advanced than your pathetic material! Take them to the master now! He would want to see this!"

The Evil Mystery Inc. complied and dragged their prisoners to the Dark Phantom.

"Now which portal were those losers guarding?" Evil Brenda wondered as she looked at the identical-looking portals before adding. "We should've sneaked in instead of charging towards them."

"But like at least we got the Phantom's friends" Evil Shaggy shrugged.

"Listen!" Brenda snapped "You guys take the phantom's friends back to the master! I'll stay here and wait for the phantom!"

"Yeah, yeah" Evil Daphne replied before they dragged their prisoners away.

As she watched Evil Mystery Inc. dragging the prisoners, Brenda shouted, "Come on, you pigs. Is this how you drag your prisoners?"

"Sorry Brenda" said Evil Fred "They're just so darn heavy!"

"No excuses!" Evil Brenda pointed her sword inches away from killing them "Move faster you idiots!"

"You heard Brenda" said Evil Velma "Let's move!"

Evil Mystery Inc. started to move faster as they feared the mere thought of Evil Brenda's wrath.

"More like it" Brenda sneered "Just you wait phantom, I'll be right here"

Back in the colonies, April was still sobbing over her choice on what to do. Augie held her in his arms for comfort.

"Come on April," he whispered to her "It'll be okay"

"I just don't know what to do, Augie" April sobbed.

Just then, April started to levitate and started to fly out the window.

"What's going on?" she gasped "Put me down!"

"I believe I can answer this" a familiar voice replied.

Just then, the source of the voice had become visible.

"Mudsy?" April gasped.

"That's me don't you know?" Mudsy smiled.

"Good grief!" Skip said. "How did you got here?"

"No time to explain," said Mudsy "Outside where me and my family won't see us"

Scrappy and the kids followed Mudsy outside to somewhere where the Muddlemore's wouldn't spot them.

"So what're you doing here, Mudsy?" Googie asked him.

"We were looking for you." Mudsy replied. "And I see that you guys are in a jam."

"Yeah" said Jabberjaw as he got out of Cavey's fur "You should show us some respect"

"Mudsy, I'm having an ethical crisis" April confessed "We want to save your family from being killed, but we can't because then we'd never meet"

"I see" Mudsy nodded.

"I just don't know what to do" April started to cry again "I just want you to be happy"

Mudsy nodded understandingly as he tries to comfort April.

"I've got an idea" said Jabber "Why don't we let Mudsy decide? After all, it's his family and he lost them"

"That's a great idea" Augie remarked "Maybe we'll know for sure what he wants"

"Well Mudsy, what should we do?" Skip asked the ghost.

Mudsy thought for a moment and then finally came to his decision.

"Let time take its natural course" he confessed.

Everybody gasped. They didn't think Mudsy actually wanted this.

"Mudsy, what're you saying?" April asked her father "Don't you love your wife, Jeanette, Sarah and Maggie? I thought you wanted them back! Why would you choose meeting us over living a happy life with them?"

Meanwhile, back in Crystal Cove, the Blake's managed to regain consciousness.

"Guys!" said Tom "Look! Our mutual victims, the Blake's are regaining their conscious states"

"Dude, can you speak English for once?" Anne asked her brother.

"They're waking up!" Velma translated.

Sure enough, Barty Blake was the first to regain consciousness.

"What's going on here?" he opened his eyes "Where am I? And why am I in this godforsaken vehicle?"

Just then, Nan Blake (Daphne's mother) woke up as well.

"Where am I?" she opened her eyes and saw her husband and daughters "Barty? Dorothy? Delilah? Dawn? Daisy? Donna? What is the meaning of this?"

"Calm down." Velma urged them. "We'll explain."

They wasted no time in explaining the situation to the parents and the Blake sisters.

"So there you have it" said Marcie "That's why we are still alive!"

"Oh my," Nan remarked. "So Daphne is...dead?"

They nodded their heads "yes".

"You mean, she's really gone?" Donna asked Velma.

"And Flim-Flam is gone as well" Suzie added "My sister probably will never get over it. She loved him"

There was some silence as the Blake's were told about the deaths.

They didn't really know what to say about it. Dorothy, Dawn, Donna, Daisy and Delilah were always felt in the shadow of their sister because their parents favored her over them (with the reset timeline and all), but they never thought Daphne would sacrifice herself and to top it off, their nephew, who they never met did just the same.

Meanwhile, Shaggy, Daphne, Scooby and Flim Flam were having the run of their lives as the ground behind them continued to crack and open up.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy gasped.

Scooby jumped into Shaggy's arms out of fear for his life.

"I don't get it" Daphne held Flim Flam close to her "What did we do wrong? Shouldn't we have altered history or something? What's going on here?"

"Like, maybe this is what's going on, Daph." Shaggy said as he carried Scooby. "We're still in the normal timeline right now, with everything still destroyed. And all of this cracking means that the timeline is changing to fit what our past selves did after we advised them not to make the same mistakes we've did."

"Gee Shaggy" said Scooby "That's a very logical thing to say"

The crack started gaping more and more until they were finally falling into it.

"Hang on tight, Flim-Flam" Daphne said as she looked into his eyes "Just look at mommy. We are going to be okay"

Flim Flam nodded as the four heroes held onto each other, for fear of letting go and losing each other.

The last thing they saw was a bright flash of light before everything went black.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Now this is a big twist! Mudsy actually wants to let history take it's natural course! But why? I thought he missed his family and wanted them back? Boy, this guy has some explaining to do. Looks like we'll be seeing some character development in the next chapter.**

 **Also, Scooby, Daphne and Flim-Flam have messed with the past and now they're entering a new timeline. What could be the consequences of them messing with the space-time continuum?**


	32. The Redcoats are Attacking!

Back in the colonies, April and the others were shocked that Mudsy wanted time to take its natural course.

"Mudsy why would you want that?" April asked him "Don't you miss your family?"

"I do" said Mudsy "And I miss them every day, but my one true place is with you guys. When you three freed me and Boo from that clock, I felt like I was with my family again. Surely sometimes you would get on my nerves, but I still stuck by you, because you reminded me of my own children and since you did, I felt like I was with them, as I said"

The kids nodded understandingly.

Mudsy held April's hands "April listen, I know you want to make me feel better and you are actually willing to risk meeting me for it. But I don't want you to erase all the wonderful times the four of us have had together, how precious those are, how precious you are. What I'm trying to say is that-"

April started to sob a little "Mudsy I-"

"Shh" Mudsy hushed her "I am going to say this because I care. I love you April Stewart, I love you more than anything. You're my daughter and you always will be. I don't want you to give up all the memories we all had together. When I lost my family, I didn't think I had anything else to love or cherish. But then I met you three"

Augie, Skip and April nodded.

"And as far as I'm concerned, you three are part of my family" Mudsy smiled with tears of joy.

Mudsy hugged April, Skip and Augie. Soon enough, Boo and Elmo joined the hug as well.

"I love you, April" Mudsy said through his tears of joy.

"I love you too, Mudsy." April smiled.

"I guess we've made up our minds" Augie said "The best thing to do is go back to the Muddlemore's and tell them we have to leave"

"You're doing the right thing, Augie" Googie said to him "You too, April"

April nodded as they broke the hug. She and her friends went back to tell the Muddlemores that they had to leave.

Meanwhile, somewhere in a dark area, Shaggy woke up after the fall.

"Oh man" he woke up "What happened last night?"

Scooby woke up as well and shook himself to keep awake.

"Where are we?" Scooby asked.

"It looks like Boomerang Land" Flim Flam said as he saw the surroundings "But there's something different about it"

Indeed, the place looked significantly different than it was in the normal timeline. Everything looked so peaceful and sunny. Unlike the other timeline, that was crushed by the asteroids.

"It's so...beautiful" Daphne remarked.

And they saw the statues of the Fantastic Duo standing in front of the castle proudly.

Zoinks" Shaggy gasped "What did we do?"

"I have no idea, Shaggy" said Scooby.

"Whatever we did, it's probably drastic" Daphne remarked.

"Guys look!" Flim Flam pointed to something.

They saw what Flim was pointing to and saw Googie and Stanley walking hand in hand.

"Is that Googie?!" Daphne gasped "And is that Stanley?"

"And I think they're...making out" Flim-Flam added.

"And I thought that she was married to Scrappy." Daphne remarked.

"Yeah!" Flim Flam said "Cause if they're making out, she'll be cheating on him!"

"Let's go over there and give Googie a piece of our minds!" Scooby boldly said.

They walked right over to Stanley and Googie to confront them. At that moment, Googie saw them approaching.

"Shaggy! Scooby!" she exclaimed "Great to see you. It's been a while"

"I'll bet it has" Shaggy glared at her.

"This is my boyfriend, Stanley Chan" Googie introduced Stanley.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance" Stanley offered them his hand.

"Say, is something bothering you guys?" Googie asked as she noticed the angry looks on their faces.

"Wait until Scrappy finds out about you dating Stanley." Scooby said. "He's going to go all Rottweiler on you"

"Why will Scrappy be mad at us?" Stanley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you're his wife, Googie" Daphne replied. "And you're not supposed to be cheating on him."

"Husband?" Googie asked, totally shocked. "What are you guys talking about? I'm not even old enough to marry yet, and besides, why would I marry Scrappy? There's nothing we had in common!"

"Huh?" Shaggy asked "Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Something's not right here."

"What are you talking about?" Googie raised an eyebrow "This is what couples do. We hang out together"

"Yeah" Stanley said "You should see how ga-ga my sister, Nancy is over her boyfriend"

"Wait, Nancy has a boyfriend?" Flim Flam asked.

"Yeah of course she does" Stanley said "She and him are at the park as we speak"

"But I'm her boyfriend!" Flim-Flam exclaimed.

"Wait a minute." Shaggy said as he came to a realization. "Something's really not right here."

"What do you mean?" Stanley asked "It's just a normal day here in Boomerang Land"

"Yeah Shaggy" Googie said "Maybe Velma has something in her bookshop that helps you with your problem, whatever it is"

Turning to Scooby, Flim Flam and Daphne, Shaggy said, "Like, I guess that's where we're going, guys."

"Googie, Stanley can you take us to Velma's store?" Daphne asked Googie "You see, we kinda forgot how to get there"

"Sure. No problem." Googie nodded. "Follow us."

Googie and Stanley took Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne and Flim-Flam to Velma's bookstore, "Mystery Inc. Bookshop"

"Here it is" Googie said "Mystery Inc. Bookshop!"

"Nice name" Flim-Flam remarked.

"Go inside Flim-Flam" said Googie "Your Aunt Velma will be more than happy to see you at her store"

They all walked inside the store and saw books hanging on shelves everywhere. There was Velma, on a desk stacking books. Then, she saw her friends.

"Scooby, Shaggy and Daphne" she turned up from her desk "What a lovely surprise! Hey Flim-Flam! Come give your Auntie Velma a big kiss!"

Flim Flam walked over to Velma and gave her a hug and kiss, even though he was still confused about how things are.

"Velma, what's going on?" Daphne asked "And since when do you own a bookstore?"

"Since we split up" Velma replied. "Remember?"

"Split up?" Daphne asked "What're you talking about?"

"Remember?" Velma asked "When you guys caught those chest demons, we all agreed to retire from mystery solving and catching ghosts. So we all ended up here and began wonderful, happy lives"

Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne and Flim Flam were speechless as they turned to face each other.

"You guys came here just in time too," said Velma.

"What for?" asked Scooby.

"Skip and Brenda are stopping by with their daughter to buy her some books to read" Velma said "I figured that you six could help me organize these books before they get here"

"Why...uh...sure" Shaggy nodded before whispering to Daphne, Flim Flam and Scooby and added, "Like, I don't know why but I feel something weird is going on here."

"You're right, Shaggy" Daphne agreed. "I thought Brenda was...you know...during our encounter with...you know who...underwater."

"Yeah" whispered Scooby "This is getting so weird"

"This probably has something to do with the timeline" Daphne whispers.

"Boy Daphne," Velma said as she stacked some more books "I haven't seen you this crazy since you and Freddy's wedding"

"What?" Daphne gasped.

Just then, some people came into the door. It was Biff, Shelly and three kids; two little boys and a girl.

"Morning Velma!" said Biff "We're here for some books"

Scooby and the gang gasped at seeing Shelly.

"Shelly?" Shaggy exclaimed "You're alive?"

"Of course I'm alive, Shaggy" Shelly said "I'm a living thing and so are you. We are both alive, now please let me and my kids search for some books"

After Shelly and her family made their way to find their books, Shaggy turned to Velma and said, "Like, actually, Velma, we happened to be looking for some books as well, and we were wondering if we can check in the back storage room?"

"Why, of course, Shaggy." Velma smiled. "The back storage room is right this way."

After Velma led the four to the back storage room, she returned to the front counter to attend to other stuff, leaving the four alone. When they finally got in, they were still puzzled on what was going on.

"Okay!" Daphne huffed "What's going on? Fred and I are married, Velma's got a bookstore, Googie's in love with Stanley, Nancy has a boyfriend and Brenda and Shelly are alive and well? What happened?"

"We must have altered the timeline." Shaggy said. "Our past selves must have listened to our warnings and caught all of the demons, which prevented the events that occurred after we decided to abandon ghost-hunting."

"Like me and Scrappy living in the streets" Flim Flam said "Or you guys deciding to return to mystery-solving."

"So that means...our plan worked" Shaggy smiled "We can live new lives here in this new version of Boomerang Land! No monsters, no demons, no nothing! Just fun and games"

"I guess so" Daphne nodded.

"Too bad Flim-Flam lost his girlfriend, though" said Shaggy "Remember what Stanley said? She's taken!"

"Indeed" Daphne nodded "And I'll bet that our friends in the normal timeline are still mourning our deaths."

Back in the normal timeline in Boomerland, the Chans, Velma and Marcie have found the Blakes and are now trying to find Shaggy's parents. While they did that, Daphne's relatives were still at a loss for words.

"I can't believe we lost Daphne," Suzie sadly said "She may just look like me, but she was a great person"

"Me and Scooby always had this special bond" said Velma "We were like the cutest pair of BFF's when I was a little girl"

"I can see why." Marcie nodded.

"Nancy loved Flim-Flam" Anne told them "And I don't mean like a little crush, I mean she loved him, like truly loved him. He was always the guy who would be there for her when she was depressed or scared and knew she was beautiful and never ever called her fat or a pig"

Everyone nodded sadly as they continued to search for Shaggy's parents.

"Mr and Mrs. Rogers" Velma shouted "Where are you?"

"Sp-sp-Come on out wherever you are" Speed Buggy added.

While the group continued to search for the Rogers, the Mysteries Five, Jeannie, Henry, Stanley, Josie and the Pussycats have arrived at the castle at the moment.

"There it is!" said Ricky "The castle or at least where it once was"

"Come on guys" said Brad "Let's get down to the bomb shelter"

They all walked downstairs to the bomb shelter, which was the last of the castle.

Inside the bomb shelter, they found everyone else.

"Guys!" Henry said "We're back!"

"And more amazing than ever" Stanley added.

"Stanley! Henry!" Flip ran up to his brothers and hugged them "You're back!"

Charlie and the other kids (minus Nancy, who was still depressed) ran up to Stanley and Henry and hugged them as well.

Oh, thank goodness you are alright!" Charlie said happily.

"Yeah!" Scooter said. "We all thought we've lost you guys."

Meanwhile, Fred had spotted his parents and raced over to them.

"Mom! Dad!" he shouted.

"Son!" Brad and Judy opened up their arms.

Fred ran up to his parents and they shared a lovely embrace.

"Well if it isn't Mystery Inc" Josie noticed "It's been a while"

Fred saw Josie and the Pussycats "Josie! Valerie! Melody...and the other three"

"Hey!" Alexandra exclaimed.

"Say Mystery Inc, something's different about you" Melody remarked "Did you guys get new haircuts?"

"Me, a haircut?" Fred asked, gesturing at himself.

"No that can't be it" Melody said "What could it be? Don't be"

Alexandra slapped her head in annoyance "Scooby and the other kids are gone, dummy!"

"Right" Alan nodded. "Where are the others, Fred?"

"They're gone" said Fred.

"Gone?" Melody asked "Where did they go? Will they be back soon?"

"No Melody" said Fred "Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne and Flim-Flam are dead. They sacrificed their lives when the asteroid blew up"

"What?" Josie exclaimed in shock.

"They died when the asteroid was stopped" Fred told Josie "They're gone forever"

"Oh no" Alexander remarked. "We didn't even got a chance to see them again."

Sebastian agreed as he meowed mournfully.

"I can't they would do that" Alexandra said in a somber tone "Daphne and Scooby actually got themselves killed for...us, and now they're gone"

"And the worst part of it is that Nancy's is not taking it so well" Charlie pointed out.

He pointed to a depressed and heartbroken Nancy, who was crying her heart out, while being comforted by Mimi.

"She must have missed Flim Flam." Henry remarked.

"Her heart is totally broken" Alexander pointed out.

"Poor baby" Melody said sympathetically "I don't think she'll ever get over it"

There was some silence as they watched Nancy still crying over the loss of Flim Flam, with Alexandra looking down on Sebastian as she was reminded of her near-loss of him back on the distant planet.

Alexandra walked over to Nancy and held both her and Mimi in her arms, while some tears fell from her eyes.

"I know Nancy, I know" she whispered, as she stoked her ponytail.

"Wow" Valerie said as she saw what was happening "I didn't know Alexandra could be so...sweet"

"I guess after what happened in space, Alexandra's heart has softened" said Jeannie.

"How romantic" Melody sighed lovingly.

Meanwhile in the colonies, Scrappy, Googie and the Funky Phantom kids went back to Muddlemore Manor to say their goodbyes.

"Ah, what took you kids so long?" Jonathan asked when he saw the kids arriving.

"Yeah" said Sarah "You guys have been gone for a long time. What's up with that?"

"Guys, I'm afraid we can't stay here anymore" said Augie "We really should be going"

"Why?" Amelia asked Augie.

"We're still trying to find our home" Augie lied "I know you guys probably want us to stay here with you guys, but we'll find our one true place where we belong. Just like your one true place is here together"

Jeanette ran up to Skip and hugged him "I'll miss you, Skip"

"I'll miss you too, Jeanette." Skip replied as he hugged her back. "I'll..."

Skips last sentence was interrupted when a voice shouted, "The redcoats are coming!"

"Redcoats?" Jonathan gasped "Heavens to Bunker Hill! You had better get out of here! Skedaddle even!"

"What about you guys?" April asked Jonathan.

"Don't worry April, my dear" said Jonathan "We'll head for a cabin we have in the hills. The rest of you had better leave while you can!"

"Come on guys!" Augie ran out the back door with the others following him.

Before Skip could run, Jeanette grabbed his arm.

"Jeanette what are you doing? I gotta leave now!" he said.

"I want to come with you, Skip." Jeanette said.

Skip looked into her watery, brown eyes. His heart started to break. He wanted Jeanette to come with them, but he couldn't let her just leave her parents, Boo and her sisters.

Before he could say something, another voice shouted, "They're approaching the front yard!"

Here we have it. Skip stuck in a tight spot. He wanted to bring Jeanette with them, but he can't let her leave her parents, Boo and her sisters. But if he leaves her behind, he will break her heart, and with the redcoats approaching the manor fast, he would have to make up his mind fast.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **There you have it! Scooby, Daphne and Flim-Flam have altered history, and you've read on what they've altered so far; they're forgotten, Shelly and Brenda are alive and have families with their husbands (Biff and Skip), Fred and Daphne are married, Googie loves Stanley and Velma's now got a bookshop! But what else did they alter?**

 **As for the main characters, they now see why Mudsy wants them to let time take its course. His love for April is too precious to erase from history. But before they can get back to the present, Jeanette doesn't want to leave him, he's like her big brother. She loves Skip and she wants to be with him. But Jeanette can't leave her family, she has to take care of them. What should Skip do? And what would you say to Jeanette if you were stuck in that same situation?**


	33. Captured!

Back in the new timeline, Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne and Flim-Flam came out of the back of the bookstore after finishing their talk. They figured they might as well see what else they altered before they start their new lives.

"Have you guys found the books you're looking for?" Velma asked them.

"Well, pretty much." Daphne replied. "We're about to head out for a walk, Velma."

"Oh" said Velma "That sounds like fun. Mind if I join you? We're a little slow today"

"Sure, you can come along" Daphne said "The more, the merrier"

Before Velma was about to get her store keys, Biff and Shelly walked with their kids towards Scooby and the gang.

"Say Daphne, can I ask you something?" Shelly asked Daphne.

"Sure" said Daphne "What is it?"

Shelly sighed "Well...we were thinking if you could bring Flim-Flam over to our house for a play date with the kids a little later today. You don't look too busy"

Daphne turned to Flim Flam, who shrugged.

"Uh, sure" said Daphne, nervously "We can probably squeeze some time later"

"Good" Shelly said "Your son could use some time with his three playmates"

"Kids, say 'bye' to your Aunt Daphne" Biff told his children.

"Bye Aunt Daphne" the kids said at the same time.

"Now boys, you two go give her a big goodbye kiss" Shelly told the boys.

The boys walked over to Daphne and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you boys" Daphne sighed.

"We'll see you later, Daphne" Shelly grabbed the boys' hands "Come on kids, let's go home"

Biff and Shelly walked out of the store with their kids.

Velma then locked the store door "So where should we walk to, Daphne?"

"Why don't we go visit my sisters?" suggested Daphne.

"You don't have sisters, Daph" Velma said "What're you talking about?"

"Oh, I think she meant my sister Maggie." Shaggy quickly cut in. "I haven't seen her for a while."

"Good idea, Shaggy." Velma nodded. "Let's go."

After walking for several minutes, they finally arrived at Maggie's house.

"Like, this is Maggie's house?" Shaggy asked Velma.

"Of course it is, Shaggy" Velma said "This is where she lives with her husband. You visit her all the time"

Shaggy shared a look with Scooby, Daphne and Flim Flam. Things sure are getting confusing by the minute.

"Anyways, let's see if she's home" Velma rang the doorbell.

The group waited and waited. Finally, someone arrived at the door. It was Maggie, Shaggy's little sister.

"Shaggy!" she exclaimed "What a lovely surprise! Great to see you big brother"

Maggie wrapped her arms around Shaggy, happy to see him.

"Like, hey Maggie" said Shaggy.

"What're you guys doing here?" Maggie asked them.

"Oh, we thought we'd drop by for a visit." Daphne explained.

"That's very sweet" said Maggie "Wilfred is going to be surprised. Come on inside"

Scooby, Daphne, Flim-Flam, Velma and Shaggy walked into Maggie's house and sat down on the couch.

"Nice place, Mags" said Shaggy "Very comfy"

"Thanks" Maggie said "We just had it decorated"

"Yeah, this almost looks like something off those extreme makeover shows" Flim-Flam remarked.

"Aww" Maggie's eyes turned to hearts "Hello Flim-Flam! It's so great to see you! Come give your Aunt Maggie a big kiss on the lips"

Flim Flam walked over and gave her a big hug and kiss in the lips.

"Aww you're such a little sweetie" Maggie beamed at him "Wilfred! Shaggy and his friends are here!"

"Coming" Wilfred said as he came downstairs.

Finally, he arrived in the living room where Scooby and the others were waiting.

"Shaggy!" he exclaimed "Great to see you! What're you guys doing here?"

"Like, we'd thought we'll drop by for a visit." Shaggy replied as he shook his brother-in-law's hand.

"Well it's great to see you" Wilfred shook Shaggy's hand "So how have things been lately?"

"We're like having a pretty freaky day, bro" said Shaggy "You won't believe what we've been through"

"What happened, Norville?" Maggie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well sis, we've been through some life changing events" Shaggy started to explain "We used to devote our lives to catching ghosts, being famous and meddling in people's lives, nothing else. So much that we did not know what life was like outside of mystery solving"

Daphne continued "And when Scrappy and Flim-Flam joined us, we never wanted to become role models and raise them ourselves. I was afraid of becoming a mother and the challenges and sacrifices I would have to make during parenthood; so much that I was planning on leaving this little angel..."

Flim Flam nodded before added, "But then, they experienced an event that changed them forever."

"What was it?" Wilfred asked them.

"There were some uh...people who showed me what would happen if I left Flim-Flam," Daphne sadly confessed "He would grow up to become bitter, cold, homeless, unloved, unwanted and worst of all...suicidal"

"Oh my" Maggie remarked. "So you guys turned things around, eh?"

"Yes, I decided to be Flim-Flam's Angel and I want to always be with him and keep him safe and warm" Daphne held Flim in her arms "I love him more than anything. He's my baby boy, and I will stay with him until he's ready to leave the nest"

"Too bad he can't because he and the other kids can't grow up" Velma remarked.

"I love him" Daphne snuggled Flim-Flam close to her "And he's the love of my life"

"I love you too mommy" Flim Flam hugged Daphne and gave her a big kiss on the lips.

Meanwhile, back in the normal timeline, Velma's group had finally reached the Rogers house.

It was crushed and destroyed to millions of pieces.

"Looks like they've been getting some renovations" Anne remarked.

"Guys shut up!" said Marcie "I think I see them over there!"

The group looked towards where Marcie was pointing at.

There were Shaggy's parents, Colton and Paula Rogers. Unlike Daphne's parents, they were conscious and they had sulking faces.

"Mr and Mrs. Rogers" Velma shouted "It's me! Velma!"

Colton and Paula turned towards where Velma was.

"Oh, my" Colton remarked as Velma's group raced towards them, along with the Blakes. "What just happened?"

"Asteroids" Marcie explained "A whole bunch of asteroids came down to Earth and has destroyed our homes and pretty much most of everything"

16h ago"Oh dear." Paula said. "I'm glad you kids are alright. But where is Norville?"

16h agoVelma, Marcie and the Chan Clan looked at each other, ready to explain what happened.

"I'm sorry, he's gone" Velma sadly said.

"Gone?" Colton asked "Where?"

"No, I meant that he's dead, Mr. Rogers." Velma said.

"Like our youngest daughter Daphne." Nan Blake added.

"And our nephew, Flim-Flam" Daisy added "I didn't even know our sister had a kid"

"Wait, are you talking about that small kid that claimed to be my grandson?" Barty asked when he remembered Flim Flam.

"You mean he came to you earlier?" Velma asked him.

Barty nodded shamefully. "And I kicked him out."

"No wonder Flim Flam thought that he should commit suicide" Anne said "Because he felt rejected by his family."

Dawn gasped "Suicide? So my father made his own grandson want to kill himself?"

"Sp-sp-sp-you monster" Speedy exclaimed at Barty "How could you do such a cruel thing?"

"Do you know what that child has been through his whole life?" Suzie told everyone "He's been homeless his entire life, he's nearly starved to death, nearly froze to death, every single person he has met or ran into has bullied him and beat him up and he nearly has killed himself!"

"Well, I'm sure glad I never had anything to do with the Blake's" Colton remarked. "Not when you've got a cruel head of the Blake household."

"Yeah" said Paula "I can't believe you would treat your own grandson like dirt and shatter him to pieces after all he's been through his life!"

"You're the worst!" Dawn added "You don't even treat me and the others like family! All you care about is your perfect, little Daphne!"

"So what are you saying, dad?" asked Dorothy "That just because Flim-Flam is different he's not good enough for you?"

Barty didn't say a word, but he hung his head in shame.

"So what happened to Norville and Scooby?" Colton decided to ask. "How did they perish, along with Daphne and Flim Flam?"

"They were stopping the asteroid that was going to cause doomsday when their laser overheated and blew up" Marcie explained "They didn't make it. They died in the explosion"

"Oh dear" Paula said. "And I've never thought Norville will do something that brave."

"And same goes for that dog of his as well" Colton added.

The parents and the Blake sisters hung their heads down in sadness, grieving over their lost relatives.

Back in what has remained of the castle, the mood was rather gloom. Sections of Mozart's Requiem can be heard playing in the background as they all remember their lost friends.

Everybody had something about their friends on their minds. Alexandra was still holding Nancy and Mimi in her arms. Nancy was crying for losing Flim-Flam, Mimi was crying for her grieving big sister and Alexandra was crying for the girls, as she had went through grief and losing her best friend in the whole world.

The whole scene was pretty much comparable to the days they all learned of the passing of their creators, as well as the various people that had brought them to life.

Their home was destroyed, they would probably never see Googie, Scrappy and the Funky Phantom gang again and they just lost four of their greatest friends.

"Even if I could talk, I would be speechless" Chu-Chu said in his thoughts.

This all reminded Jeannie of when she lost her best friend, who sacrificed herself when they were reunited. She knew how it felt when you've lost your best friend.

Nancy looked into Alexandra's eyes, which had a lot of sympathy and tears falling out.

"I hope Flim Flam is enjoying himself in the clouds above, away from the misery he had gone through." Nancy thought as she looked at Alexandra.

Speaking of the clouds, we'd better take a look and see how are our deceased friends are doing.

Up in Heaven, Shelly, Brenda, Marilyn and the Muddlemore's had found out what had happened on Earth. Boy was they shocked.

"I can't believe they did that" Brenda broke the silence.

"I can barely recognize Boomerland." Shelly agreed. "And even though it has happened, I still can't believe those four will be brave enough to stop it, particularly Scooby Doo and Shaggy Rogers."

"They must have really loved their family" Amelia said "Though I can't believe a child would sacrifice himself for a whole world. Flim-Flam must really have loved his girlfriend"

"Yeah" Shelly said "He's probably the bravest kid ever. He's was willing to keep Nancy alive, even if it cost his life"

"Oh Shelly" said Marylyn "I wish I could say that about your father, had he not abandoned us"

"My father" Shelly asked. "What happened?"

"He walked out on us when you were born" Marylyn sadly explained "He wanted nothing to do with you or me, so he left and never came back. He said that he'd rather jump off a cliff than raise a stupid, worthless mistake like you"

"No wonder I never remembered him." Shelly said. "He was never there for us."

"No he wasn't" Marylyn shook her head "That's why I promised that I would always be there for you and protect you. To me, you were a miracle child. The love of my life"

Shelly nodded as she hugged her mother.

"I love you, mother" she hugged her.

"I love you too, baby" Marylyn hugged her back.

Back in the colonies, Jeanette (the one that was alive) was still clinging onto Skip's arm.

Skip looked around, not sure what to do.

"Skip I don't want you to go, I love you" she pleaded "Please let me come with you!"

He thought about what he should tell her, he didn't want to leave her, but he didn't want her to leave her family either. Finally, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Jeanette listen" Skip held her hands "I can't change your decisions, because this is something that's up to you. If you want to go with me, then come with me, but if you want to stay with your family, that's up to you. I won't stop you from choosing. But I can tell you this...look deep into your heart and decide what you think is right"

Jeanette nodded understandingly and started thinking.

"Make it quick, because those lobsters are fast approaching." Skip added.

Jeanette saw the British getting closer and closer with their guns and torches. She didn't know what else to do.

She started to get teary eyed "I...I...I want...I want..."

She couldn't hold back her tears anymore and started to cry her eyes out. She loved Skip, but she didn't want to risk losing her family.

Skip quickly comforts her before saying, "Hurry! They're coming fast!"

"I love you, Skip" Jeanette said "I want to be with you!"

"Jeanette listen, your family needs you. You need to take care of them and be there for them," Skip told her "And I'll be okay. I'll think about you every day. But you have to stay with your family, just like I have to stay with mine. I love you, Jeanette"

Jeanette nodded understandingly as they shared one last hug.

Then, they parted ways with Jeanette joining her family while Skip rushed over to join his friends at the back door.

"Quick!" Jonathan said when his daughter joined the family. "Let's move out of here!"

Back in the Distortion World, the evil Mystery Inc. has brought their prisoners to the Dark Phantom.

"Master, we're back!" said Evil Shaggy.

"It's about time you got back here!" he barked "Where's Brenda? And where's the phantom?"

"She said she'll be waiting for the phantom at this cave that led to a series of portals, which is where we found these clowns, master." Evil Daphne explained.

"She had better!" Dark Phantom snarled "Cause if she fails me one more time, I will kill her! I will slit her throat!"

"Don't worry sir," said Evil Fred "She'll be coming back soon!"

"She had better" Dark Phantom growled.

"You want us to go check on her, master?" The Falcon Kid asked.

"NO!" Dark Phantom snapped at Kid Falcon "I will wait for her, and if she does not return in the next 4 minutes, she'll suffer dire punishment!"

Back in the colonies, our heroes finally made it back to the portal back to the present. While running, they couldn't help but hear the horrific sounds of gun shooting, screaming and flames burning from the British's torches.

While Googie, Jabberjaw, Captain Caveman and the animals jumped back into the portal, Skip was having a bit of a crisis.

"You did the right thing, man" Augie put his hand on Skip's shoulder "Don't feel bad"

"I can't help it Augie, I let a terrible thing happen" Skip said sadly "She was such a wonderful person, and now she's gone because of me. It's my entire fault"

"Well, we can't interfere with the flow of time, man." Augie said. "Besides, we're almost back home."

"And Jeanette will always be with you, just like she always is with me" Mudsy told Skip "Now come on, we've gotta get out of here before more red coats spot us!"

April, Skip, Augie and Mudsy jumped into the portal and before they knew it, they were back in the Distortion World.

"Heavens to Murgatroyd" said Mudsy "We're back in the present!"

"Now we need to find the others" Googie said.

"I don't think will be necessary" a sinister voice said in front of them.

"Uh oh" Cavey remarked.

"Let me guess, that's Evil Brenda, is it?" Mudsy asked.

Sure enough, the evil twin of Brenda approaches them with her weapons drawn.

"You've got an appointment with the master coming up." Evil Brenda smirked. "You can come with me and surrender, or you can do this the hard way."

"We'll never surrender to you!" April exclaimed "Now what have you done with our friends?"

"Your friends" Brenda grinned. "Don't worry, they're in good hands and are being taken care of by the master."

"Yeah, and I suppose you're going to have them killed if we don't come with you, eh?" Skip asked.

"You're getting the picture." Brenda said. "Now do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"I think we'll take our chances!" Augie said.

"Huh? Very well, then." Brenda said before firing an electric wave that instantly disabled the heroes that were charging towards her.

"Oh no" Scrappy said. "I can't move!"

"Same here" Jabberjaw agreed. "No respect!"

"See what I told you?" Brenda said. "Now come along. The master is very impatient."

She then brought the heroes over to her waiting comrades.

"Brenda, bout time you got here" said the Dark Phantom "I was beginning to care"

"Father, I have the phantom and his friends" she said.

Seeing Mudsy and his friends trapped in the electric wave net, the Dark Phantom grinned.

"Very well" He smiled. "I'm glad you've finally caught that loser phantom."

"Yes father" Brenda bowed before him.

"What're you going to do with us, you monster?" Googie demanded.

"I would tell you, but that wouldn't be as fun" the Dark Phantom grinned.

"Like, why ruin the surprise by telling them what we've got in store for them, master?" Evil Shaggy agreed.

"Shut up!" Brenda barked. "The master wasn't speaking to you."

Just then, Dark Phantom slapped Brenda across the face, very hard. It was so bad.

"Brenda!" he snapped "What did I tell you about speaking for me?"

"I'm sorry father" Brenda rubbed her red cheek "I'll never do it again"

"Good" he said "Now take these hoodlums back to the lair! I have something wonderful planned for them!"

And so, the evil group took their prisoners back to their lair. The only trouble is, how could they find their way back to Doomsville?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **OH NO! Our heroes have been captured by the bad guys and are being taken back to Doomsville as we speak! How will they escape? And how will they get back to Doomsville? By the way, what would you say to Skip? He's sad about leaving Jeanette and blames himself for her getting killed, at a young age. What would you say to the guy and why?**


	34. A Brand New Civil War

Scooby and the gang had just finished their visit with Maggie and Wilfred, and we're just about to leave.

"It was nice visiting you, sis" Shaggy told his sister.

"Thanks bro" Maggie hugged him "It was great seeing you too"

"We'll see you real soon" Velma waved goodbye to them.

They started walking again. But they didn't know where to go next.

"Where should we go next gang?" Velma asked them.

Shaggy, Daphne, Scooby and Flim Flam looked at each other.

"I think we should visit Shelly and Biff" suggested Daphne "They did invite us over for our kids to have a play date"

"That's a great idea, Raphne" said Scooby "Should we bring Scrappy too?"

"Good idea, Scooby." Daphne nodded. "Let's go."

"But Daphne, wait!" said Shaggy "We don't know where Scrappy is! How are we going to find him?"

"Don't you remember?" asked Velma "You guys left him with the Chan Clan at the park remember?"

"Oh" Daphne bluntly said "Of course we did. Come on, let's go to the park and find Scrappy"

After walking some more miles, they arrived at the park, where the youngest Chan's were playing with the other kids.

The gang walked over to the kids just as they noticed them approaching.

There, Flim Flam saw Nancy with her boyfriend playing on the seesaw.

"Looks like Flim-Flam is seeing green" Shaggy chuckled.

At that moment, Scrappy saw the gang and walked over.

"Uncle Scooby!" he ran up to him "You're back!"

Scrappy jumped up and hugged Scooby, glad to see him back and Scooby hugged back.

At that moment, Flim walked over to the seesaw to talk to Nancy, who was still playing with her boyfriend.

"Uh...Hi Nancy." Flim Flam said shyly.

"Oh, hi Flim Flam!" Nancy waved to him "What're you doing here? Jason and I were just having a nice time on the seesaw, when all of a sudden you show up. So, what're you doing here, Flim?"

"Oh, we were just here to pick up Scrappy." Flim Flam replied.

"Oh, well it's great to see you" said Nancy.

"Yeah" Jason added "Great to see you buddy"

"I guess I'll be going now guys" Flim Flam said nervously.

"See you tomorrow" Nancy waved goodbye.

"You too, Nanc" Flim Flam sadlywalked back to his mother and godparents.

As they walked, Daphne noticed that Flim looked kinda blue.

"Flim-Flam, is something wrong, baby?" she asked her son.

"It's about Nancy." Flim Flam said sadly. "She doesn't seem to have taken an interest in me."

"Well you did never really make a move" said Daphne "And we never really abandoned you, so Nancy wasn't there comfort you"

"I don't know what to do, I just want her to love me again" Flim-Flam sadly said.

"Well the best thing you can do is move on, go after her or be happy for Nancy" Daphne told him "Your father and I used to get jealous of people who would catch our attention"

Flim Flam nodded as he looked down sadly.

Back in the normal timeline, the heroes were still grieving with the lost of the four in the aftermath of the explosion.

Nancy and Mimi kept hugging Alexandra for comfort. Sebastian was also snuggling and purring up against the three for comfort as well.

"I miss him, Alexandra" Nancy sobbed "He was my best friend! It's not fair! I don't want Flim to be gone!"

"I know, I know." Alexandra said softly as she continues to comfort Nancy. "I've almost lost Sebastian during our space mission, and I really feel your pain of losing Flim Flam."

"He was the most wonderful person in the world, and now he's gone" Nancy kept sobbing.

"If only I had stopped him" Mimi added as she sobbed "Then you'd be happy, sis"

During this time, Fred was still sad about the loss of his friends, particularly Daphne.

"Daphne's gone" he sadly said to his parents "I've lost her again, and this time she'll never take me back, because she's gone forever"

His parents nodded understandingly as they gave their son a hug.

"I'm sorry I ever lied to Scooby and the others in the first place" Cassidy said to Ricky "Because now that they're gone, I can't apologize"

"Scooby and Shaggy always reminded me of me and Ricky and all the good times we had as children" said Pericles "Now I'll never be able to see there bright, shiny faces again"

The rest of the Mysteries Five nodded silently.

"Our home is gone and our friends are gone" Valerie said "I don't think I will ever live this down"

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Melody added.

"Our home has gone down the drain, and there's not enough filtered water and canned food in this shelter for everyone" Corey said.

"I guess we've really hit rock bottom now, guys" said Mark.

"How about we all make a memorial statue in Scooby, Daphne and Flim-Flam's memory?" suggested Jeannie "To remember them by and what they did for us?"

"Great idea, Jeannie." Henry said. "And don't forget about Shaggy, too."

"I won't Henry" said Jeannie "I won't"

"How about where the statue of the Fantastic Duo used to be?" suggested Corey.

"Not a bad idea, master" Jeannie sighed.

"We're a broken family now aren't we?" Mimi asked Nancy.

"You certainly can say that." Nancy sighed before turning to Alexandra. "Even though the Chan Clan is still together, I've lost Flim Flam."

"I guess the best we can do now is stay strong and try to find survivors" said Charlie.

"Right." Henry nodded. "In the meantime, I wonder what's taking Velma and the others so long?"

We're not long in finding out, Henry. Back in Crystal Cove, the group carried on with their search for the other survivors.

Barty was still staying silent from what he did earlier to poor Flim-Flam and for always belittling the other five Blake sisters, Nan felt awful that she didn't do anything to stop her husband from being mean to her grandson and Dawn, Daisy, Donna, Dorothy and Delilah felt bad that they never got to meet their nephew.

"I hope we can find some other survivors." Velma said as they carried on.

"Hopefully, we don't encounter the pig-head sheriff." Suzie commented.

"Is that him over there?" Anne pointed to an unconscious Sheriff Stone, who was lying on the ground out cold.

"Let's just keep moving" said Dorothy "I think he's dead"

"And I don't think I wanna check, either" Marcie added "Come on, let's try to find anyone else who might have survived"

"Sure." Velma nodded. "Let's go."

"Maybe we should start with Velma's parents" said Marcie "They could be anywhere!"

"Mom! Dad!" Velma shouted "Madelyn!"

"Mr and Mrs. Dinkley!" Marcie shouted "Where are you? We're here to rescue you!"

The group first went to the History Museum where Velma's parents worked at, it was crushed and blasted to smithereens thanks to the meteor shower.

"Oh no" said Marcie "The museum is gone! How are we going to find Velma's parents at this rate?"

"Guess we'll have to dig through the rubble" said Tom "Come on"

They all ran to dig for Velma's parents (and hopefully, Madelyn). They searched throughout the rubble and remains of the museum.

"Guys!" Dawn exclaimed "I think I saw a hand in the rubble!"

"Let's start from there!" Velma said as they gathered near the area and started digging.

They started digging and throwing out all the rubble until they finally found...

"Madelyn!" Velma exclaimed "Oh my god!"

Her sister was unconscious, and her dress was torn.

"Quick!" she said "Help me pull her out!"

Everybody pitched in and pulled Madelyn out.

"Madelyn!" Velma shook her "Madelyn! Wake up! It's me! Your big sis! Madelyn! Please wake up!"

Madelyn started to stir and groan from the pain.

Tom gasped "She moved"

Just then, Madelyn's eyes started to open a bit.

"Velma?" Madelyn asked.

"Maddie!" Velma exclaimed as she quickly gave her a huge hug.

"Kinda gets you right here" Anne placed her hand on her heart.

Velma started kissing Madelyn all over her face and hugging her close to her cheek.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" Velma said. "I was almost getting worried."

"Indeed you are, sis." Madelyn smiled as the sisters shared a long embrace.

"Madelyn, I'm so sorry" Velma looked into her sister's eyes "I never should've let fame and mystery solving come before our sisterhood. I promise I'll always make time for you! I love you so much, Maddie and I don't want to lose you again!"

Madelyn nodded as she and Velma continued to share a long hug.

"Wait a minute!" Suzie exclaimed "Where are Velma's parents?"

"Oh no! Suzie's right" Velma said "Madelyn! Where are mom and dad?"

"They're somewhere in the museum." Madelyn replied. "You'd better hurry."

"Madelyn, you stay in the car" Marcie told Madelyn "We'll search for your parents!"

"I'm staying with Madelyn!" Velma held onto Madelyn "I'm not leaving her again"

"We'll be back" said Delilah "Just stay here!"

"That's my girl" Marcie smiled at Velma.

Everyone ran into the museum to search for Velma and Madelyn's parents.

"Velma, why'd you decide to come back here?" Madelyn asked Velma "I thought you didn't want to see me again?"

Velma sighed as she collected her thoughts.

"Madelyn, I'm sorry I left you" she said "I thought being famous and mystery solving was the only thing I was meant for, but I have been thinking about everything that has happened in the past two weeks, and I realize now that...I've missed you and I have to be there for you, and all I've been thinking only about myself and not your feelings. I guess I am an insufferable jerk after all. I'm sorry Madelyn. If you don't forgive me, I don't blame you"

Madelyn nodded slowly as they continued to share an embrace.

"I forgive you, sis." Madelyn said. "It really doesn't matter what kind of a person you are, you're still my sister."

"I love you Madelyn" Velma hugged Madelyn.

During this time, Marcie and the others searched through the wreckage; there were wrecked statues and rubble everywhere they were.

"Mr and Mrs. Dinkley!" Marcie shouted "Come out wherever you are!"

The group continued to search through the wreckage.

It was then that they saw Velma's parents knocked out cold. They were beat up and not moving at all.

"It's Velma's parents!" Marcie exclaimed "Quick! Help me get them out of here!"

The group quickly got to work in helping the Dinkley's. They carried them all the way back to Velma, Madelyn and Speed Buggy.

"Velma!" Alan exclaimed "We found your parents!"

"Oh, thank goodness!" Velma said. "Maddie and I were getting worried."

"We'd better take them back to the shelter now!" said Paula "They could be in mortal peril"

"Let's go!" said Anne.

Everybody got back into Speed Buggy and drove back to the shelter. Just then, Madelyn saw a knocked out Sheriff Stone laying on the ground.

"Is that the sheriff?" Madelyn saw the sheriff.

"I think he's dead guys" said Anne.

"Don't worry about it" Velma said "Let's just keep going. Speedy, don't stop till we get back to the shelter!"

"Sp-sp-sp-sp-right at it." Speedy replied.

Meanwhile in the Distortion World, Brenda led the Dark Phantom and his cohorts back to the cave where the portals were.

"What are we doing here?" Dark Phantom asked Brenda "You're supposed to take us back to the lair you worthless freak!"

"Yes, and this cave contains dozens of portals that could get us out of this world, father." Brenda replied.

"And your point is?" he snapped.

"One of these vortexs leads back to our own world, out of this god forsaken place" Brenda explained "We'll be back in the lair in no time"

"Did you see if one leads back to our place?" Dark Phantom looked at Brenda.

"No," said Brenda "I didn't becau-"

Dark Phantom slapped Brenda across her face very hard out of anger.

"No excuses you idiot!" he shouted "Show me the portal which leads back to my lair or else!"

"Yes father" said Brenda "I won't let you down. I'm sorry"

"Good." The Dark Phantom said sternly. "Now get to work!"

"Yes sir" said Brenda meekly.

Brenda then poked her head through one of the portals and found nothing.

"Sorry sir, I found nothing" Brenda said "That wasn't our portal!"

"Then keep searching!" Dark Phantom shouted "I don't want to hit you again!"

"No father, I'll find our way back to the lair, I promise" Brenda's lips quivered.

"And no crying!" the Dark Phantom shouted "I don't ever want any of my minons crying! It just increases your worthlessness!"

Brenda kept searching through the portals while the Dark Phantom waits patiently.

Finally, she was able to find the one leading to Doomsville, which was the last one she searched through.

"I found the way home, daddy" said Brenda.

"Good thing too, daughter" said the Dark Phantom "Everyone! Grab the scumballs and get in the portal!"

"Yes sir" said the minions.

The group grabbed their prisoners and went through the portal.

However, due to the small size of the portal, it was difficult for them to go through all at once.

"What's going on here?" Dark Phantom demanded.

"Sir, it's kind of small for us to jump in at once" said Evil Fred "I think we're stuck"

Brenda then kicked them into the vortex "Morons!"

"Ugh!" Evil Daphne exclaimed as the evil Mystery Inc. were kicked through the vortex.

"That does it!" Evil Shaggy thought to himself. "I should get out of here while I could."

Finally, they landed right in their own world. As soon as they picked themselves up, Brenda and the Dark Phantom got out of the vortex.

"Now let's get these worthless freaks back to the lair! I have something special planned for this doppelgänger!" Dark Phantom pointed to Mudsy.

"You monster!" Googie exclaimed "Let us out this instant! I don't even know why you would try to kill us!"

"Yeah! What did we ever do to you?" Augie asked.

"Trespassing on our territory already constitutes a death warrant." Evil Scrappy replied.

"Yes." The Dark Phantom agreed. "Nobody ever gets away with trespassing on our territory!"

"So we're going to do away with you the first chance we get!" Brenda poked Skip in the nose "And don't think about escaping! We will find you and that'll just increase my father's hatred of you and mine too!"

During this time, Evil Daphne was silently complaining about their abuse by Evil Brenda to Evil Shaggy.

"Brenda sure is determined to make the master pleased" Evil Daphne whispered "She must really be loyal to him"

"Like, no kidding." Evil Shaggy whispered back. "And I'm getting fed up by the way she treats us, and we never get any credit from the master even when we do something right."

"We should probably do something about it" Evil Daphne whispered.

Just then, Evil Brenda struck her sword towards Evil Shaggy and Evil Daphne, death glaring them.

"What were you saying?" she sneered at them "And what was that I heard about being fed up with me and my father?!"

At that moment, Evil Shaggy had enough of her bossiness and something snapped inside him as Brenda struck her sword towards him.

"Like, it's none of your business!" Evil Shaggy retorted defiantly as he grabbed the blade with his bare hands, not caring about the pain in his fingers.

"Shaggy's right!" Evil Daphne agreed as she came to her friends side. "You ought to learn how to mind your own business, daddy's girl!"

"What the devil did you just call me?" Brenda asked, her temper starting to flare. "And you do know that the master does not tolerate small talk! What exactly were you two worthless use-up of spaces were talking about?!"

"Fine." Shaggy replied as he gripped the blade. "We just said that we are completely fed up by the way you've been treating us! HAPPY NOW?!"

"Yeah!" Evil Daphne agreed. "We've been doing a lot of the hard work and have been doing our best in getting things done, and what do we get? Nothing! You continue to call us worthless creeps while you get all the credit!"

"Like, no acknowledgement and not even a simple compliment, such as 'Good work', for anything we did." Evil Shaggy continued, the tone in his voice now indicating that he no longer cares if he dies or not. "And I know you're going to say that we're worthless and the master is going to say that he only trusts you and if we want to earn his trust, we should just put up with the abuse, shut up and work ourselves to death!"

"That's because you knuckleheads are nothing but lazy slackers!" Brenda snapped as she tried to shove her sword blade closer to his neck. "You never proved to the master that..."

Before she could have a chance to finish, Evil Shaggy had heard enough and unexpectedly raised his hand gripping Brenda's sword blade, causing her to be thrown into the air and as he let go, thrown towards the ground behind them.

"That'll show you!" Scooby pointed at the air.

Brenda then landed on the ground hard and struggled to get back on her feet.

"What are you doing on the ground, Brenda?" the Dark Phantom grabbed her by the neck.

"Sir, I can explain" she said "Those stupid minons attacked me!"

"They attacked you?" Dark Phantom gasped "Did you fight back? Did they beg for their lives?"

Brenda started to talk "No I didn't, they-"

The Dark Phantom then hit Brenda hard again.

"You worthless, pathetic joke!" he shouted "I am not going to let you get yourself pummeled by those idiots! As soon as I'm done with the phantom, you are going after those pathetic jokes! Do you hear me?"

Brenda's eyes started to get teary from the stinging and pain on her cheek.

"What did I say about crying?!" he shouted "I absolutely forbid you to cry! You aren't supposed to cry! You're supposed to make others suffer and feel pain! You're my daughter and as your father, I forbid you from ever feeling pain or showing any emotions but fury and hatred!"

The whole scene was witnessed by Evil Shaggy and the reality of Brenda's suffering hit him.

"Like, now I understand why you've been tormenting us, Brenda." He said as the rest of the Evil Mystery Inc. walked over. "The master made you do it, didn't he? Slime ball!"

Just then, the Dark Phantom turned to Evil Shaggy and glared at him.

"What did you just say?" He hissed.

"You've heard me, master." Evil Shaggy replied defiantly. "You've been forcing poor Brenda to torment us and even after what we've did to get things done the way you wanted, you still think we're worthless!"

"Yeah!" Evil Daphne agreed. "You never cared for us, do you, master? All you cared for is yourself!"

"SILENCE!" The Dark Phantom roared, his eyes on fire, as he floated over to evil Mystery Inc. "So is this what it is? A mutiny? You all are my minions and you do everything as I said! You all are supposed to be fearless and be filled with hatred and fulfill my agenda!"

"And what do we get in return, master?" Evil Velma asked. "Nothing!"

"Yeah!" Evil Fred agreed. "Even after what we've done for you, you never thanked us, acknowledged us or even reward us, and you continue to make Brenda to make us suffer!"

"Like, unless we're doing all of this just to stay alive, I don't see a reason why you deserve our respect, master." Evil Shaggy added, his temper flaring. "If you really want us to fulfill your agenda, you should give us one GOOD reason why we should!"

"Reah!" Evil Scooby agreed. "Rone good reason!"

"You want a reason?" Dark Phantom replied "Very well then, I'll give you a reason"

The Dark Phantom then started to form a large, powerful sphere of spectral energy in his hands and then blasted it through a wall, which nearly crashed on to Evil Mystery Inc.

"Now do you get the picture?" he said in a very threatening tone.

"Yes master" they nodded their heads.

"Not me, master." Evil Shaggy said defiantly. "You can kill me now if you want, I don't care anymore."

"Huh." The Dark Phantom said coldly, having had lost his patience with the minion upon hearing the remark. "Very well, then."

He then created a similar ball of spectral energy and fired it towards Evil Shaggy.

"Shaggy, you fool!" Evil Fred shouted. "Watch out!"

However, Evil Shaggy grabbed the sword from Brenda and sliced at the incoming spectral energy, causing it to deflect towards the Dark Phantom.

"Wha-?" The Dark Phantom exclaimed as he ducked, barely managed to avoid getting hit.

However, the energy hit the electro-net holding their prisoners, causing it to be disabled and freeing them.

"Hey there, bozo!" Mudsy shouted to the Dark Phantom as he and his group were freed. "You've got a prisoner break!"

"Huh?" The Dark Phantom asked as he turned and saw his prisoners freed.

Turning to Evil Shaggy, he roared. "How dare you make me miss?"

"Like, my reply is that your threats no longer scares me, master." Evil Shaggy replied defiantly. "In fact, all I want is simply freedom, in case you're wondering what exactly will I like in return."

"FREEDOM?!" The Dark Phantom snapped. "Never! You are my minion and that's that! When I have a rebellious minion, you know that I get rid of them as easily as bad apples. Now get those prisoners before they escape!"

"Not us, Dark Phantom." Evil Scrappy said. "After Shaggy's speech and act, I have to agree with what he says. We no longer work under threats or for your selfish purposes."

"Yeah!" Evil Daphne agreed. "I don't even care if those losers escape, and quite frankly, the gang and I don't even have our doubles to deal with."

"You know something?" The Kid Falcon asked, his temper starting to flare. "The master may be cruel, but I can't stand having trespassers trespassing on our territory, especially when one of them is my double!"

"You said it, KF!" The new Destroyermutt agreed as the two minions came to the Dark Phantom's defence.

"Like, I can live with that!" Evil Shaggy retorted. "In fact, I prefer having my freedom over pride, and besides, I don't see why is it necessary for me to get involve in this if I don't have a loser double to fight?"

"Same here!" Evil Daphne agreed as she and Evil Scooby stood with Evil Shaggy.

As the Dark Phantom's minions started taking sides, some for their master and some against, it was becoming apparent to the Dark Phantom that he's going to be facing internal divisions within his gang, whether he likes it or not.

"You want to fight?" The Falcon Kid asked, having had enough of Evil Shaggy's rebellious attitude.

"Rhy not?" Evil Scooby growled before adding, "I'll bet that pile of scrap iron can fight like a man!"

"Hey!" Destroyermutt exclaimed, feeling insulted by the name-calling. "You've ask for it!"

Before the Dark Phantom could think of something, the two sides of his gang broke down into a civil gang war.

During this time, the heroes saw their opponents starting their civil war as the Dark Phantom looks on helplessly.

"Zowie" said Taffy "What's going on? It looks like something serious is going on between Mudsy's evil twin and the evil Mystery Inc"

"Well, some of them are tired of his constant abuse, while others are still loyal to him." Scrappy observed.

"And I didn't know my evil twin had feelings, too" Googie added when she saw Evil Googie taking the side of Evil Mystery Inc. as they fought against the Falcon Kid's side.

"So what should we do?" Skip asked.

"Well, now that we're free and they're fighting each other, we can either figure a way out of Doomsville or join the fray and fight them." Dr. Quest suggested.

"And we'd better think of something fast!" said Jade "Things are getting very ugly"

Jade pointed to the brutal and epic war that was going between the Dark Phantom and his still-loyal minons and Evil Mystery Inc.

The Dark Phantom was still trying to restore order with little to no success, and many of the minions that were loyal to him were severely knocked out by Evil Mystery Inc. and their allies.

Evil Mystery Inc.'s side is strong in numbers, but they've got light weaponry and mainly rely on their wits to defeat their former comrades.

The Kid Falcon's side, with their master behind their backs, are very powerful, particularly with their master's powers and Destroyermutt's weaponry. However, they are severely outnumbered by Evil Mystery Inc.'s side and had to multitask quite often.

Which side will prevail? And what will our heroes do? All of this is getting excited as we watch the battle from the top of a cliffhanger.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yep another cliffhanger! Evil Mystery Inc may have turned against their master, but some of them haven't. What will our heroes do? Will they fight Mudsy's evil twin or will they try to find a way back to the real world? What would you do and why?**

 **As for the characters in Boomerang Land, they are still grieving over their friends, and they'll probably never get over it. In honor of their sacrifice, Jeannie has decided to build a memorial statue in their memory and legacy. What would you do if you were then?**


	35. The Dark Phantom's Death Sentence

Inside the bomb shelter, everyone was still grieving over the loss of their dear four friends.

"Everybody listen up" Jeannie said softly "In honor of Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne and Flim's sacrifice, I am going to conjure up a memorial statue of them where the statue of our creators used to be. That way, we'll never forget what they did for our world"

Everyone nodded solemnly as Jeannie prepared to head to work.

Jeannie teleported to the outside and saw the now destroyed statue of the Funtastic Duo.

"Time to make room for some new heroes" she said to herself.

Jeannie spun her ponytail and magically appeared a large 16 foot tall statue of Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Flim Flam and Daphne. There was an inscription that said:

 **"IN LOVING MEMORY OF OUR HEROES! SCOOBY-DOO, DAPHNE BLAKE AND SHAGGY ROGERS 1969-2016! FLIM FLAM BLAKE 1985-2016! YOU WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN!"**

Jeannie teleported herself back into the statue to tell everyone she had finished making the memorial statue.

"Everyone, you may all come out and take a look at the statue." She said to everyone.

Everyone went outside and saw the 16 foot tall statue of their four lost friends standing there proudly.

It was that of Flim Flam sitting at the controls of the laser machine while Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne looked on, with Shaggy having a fatherly look in his eyes as if he was a father watching his son having fun.

Similarly, Daphne had a motherly look in her eyes and the statue had her placing her arm on Flim Flam's right shoulder.

Scooby's pose looked like as if he was looking out towards the sky, defending the very kingdom his nephew used to reign.

The sight of Flim Flam's statue reduced Nancy to tears again, while Mei Ling could barely hold back her own tears as she saw Shaggy's fatherly look.

Everyone was at a loss for words. They were all tear-driven and emotional from the very sight of what last they had of their four lost friends. Just then, Velma, Marcie, Speed Buggy, the middle Chan kids and the parents finally arrived just in time to see the statue.

"Great, you're back" Fred sadly told them.

"What's going on?" Madelyn asked them "What's with the statue?"

Velma and Marcie turned to each other before they proceeded to tell Madelyn on what had happened.

"Shaggy's...gone?" Madelyn asked when they finished explaining "He sacrificed himself for us?"

Velma and Marcie nodded sadly.

Madelyn was speechless as the news sank in.

"Why don't four of us say some words about our deceased friends?" Mrs. Anders suggested "I mean, it would be touching to talk about these four and why we loved them"

"That's not a bad idea, mom" Corey told his mother.

"Well who's going to say their eulogy first?" asked Debbie.

"I'll do it" Nancy said sadly.

Nancy at first was ready to walk up and say her eulogy about Flim-Flam, but she soon became reluctant because it would remind her of him being gone. However, she got some encouraging looks from Mimi, Alexandra, Sebastian and Suzie and walked up to give her eulogy. She was ready to express her feelings towards everyone.

She gathered her thoughts and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Flim-Flam, was the greatest and most wonderful boy ever" she said "We were best friends and he was always there for me when I needed him most of all. But Flim-Flam's life wasn't as great as himself; he had spent nearly his entire life homeless, sleeping in cold and dark places, everybody treated him cruelly and he never had a family or friends. No one wanted him, but I wanted him. He was always part of my family and I made a promise that he and I would always be together, but then he sacrificed himself for me, and all of us. Flim-Flam wasn't just my best friend, my playmate, my mentor and confidant, he was the boy I loved. I loved him, and he was the greatest person to ever come into my life. But I broke my promise to him, and now he's gone. It's all my fault. Flim-Flam if you are watching I want you to know that I'm sorry. You're my family and I'll always love you"

Nancy started to cry into her hands again, pining for the love of her life.

Without hesitation, Alexandra walked over to give her a comforting hug.

Sebastian and Nancy's sisters all joined in to comfort her as well. They all walked away from the statue to let Nancy let out her feelings and depression.

"Who would like to go next?" Jeannie asked everyone.

"I would" Freddy raised his hand.

He walked over to the statue to say his eulogy about Daphne, the love of his life. When he got up, he gathered up his thoughts and started to talk.

He looked around and took a deep breath before finally saying.

"Daphne was the love of my life, my whole world" he sadly said "She's my girl and always will be. I just didn't think we'd ever be together, and when we had a chance...I blew it. I broke her heart and left her in the dust. We were going to be married, but I ruined everything and I made her heart shatter into pieces. It was all my fault. I wasn't there for her when she needed me, I'm so sorry Daphne. Now when I've had the chance, she sacrificed herself for me. I'll never find anyone like her, she was the greatest and most amazing woman ever and now she's gone. But she's in a better place where she can be with her child now, and if you're looking down I just want you to know, I love you Daphne Blake, I always have"

He then broke down emotionally as his parents walked over to comfort him.

"Come here son" Judy opened up her arms to Fred.

Fred ran into his mother's arms and she hugged him so close to her. Judy and Brad sadly walked back with Fred as he kept crying.

Mei Ling then walked up to the statue to give her eulogy about Shaggy. She inhaled deeply and finally started to say her speech.

"Shaggy has been more than just a friend to me." She began. "He may be known for his slacking off and being chicken-hearted and his unsatisfiable appetite, but deep down he possesses a kind, friendly heart who never fails to cheer things up for his friends and peers."

She then took a deep breath before continuing. "Shaggy has always been a supportive friend to me, and he will be missed dearly by me and everyone."

Looking up to the sky, she then said. "Rest in peace, Shaggy. If you're looking down from the clouds above, I just want you to know that I'll always remember you for your heroic deeds and that I love you."

Mei Ling started to walk sadly as she silently sobbed. Finally, Velma was ready to give her eulogy for Scooby.

Velma kept wiping tears that were falling from her eyes until she finally began to give her speech. Taking a deep breath as she held back her tears, she finally spoke.

"Scooby may have been a bit of a coward, but I never thought he was, he was the sweetest doggy ever" she sniffled "When we were little, he would always be there for me when I was sad and he would always do something brave just for me. We were best friends and adored each other. During our time in Crystal Cove, we hated each other, but then we remembered how much we meant to each other and I-I-I-"

Velma couldn't back her tears anymore and started breaking down, crying her eyes out and staining her glasses with tears.

Madelyn, sensing her sister's discomfort, immediately walked over to give her a hug.

"It's okay Velma, I miss him too" Madelyn started to sob as well.

There was some silence as the two sisters comfort each other.

"This is the worst day ever" Scooter stomped his foot "This sucks! It's not fair!"

Henry nodded "Scooter's right. Our home is gone, we've lost most of our friends, there probably aren't any survivors for miles, and there's probably not enough canned food and filtered water in the shelter to last us the rest of our immortal lives"

"Then, what should we do next?" Ruff asked.

"I guess the best thing to do is stay together and know that we'll all be going out together" Paula said "As a family"

Everyone nodded.

Meanwhile in the other timeline, Daphne and the others finally made it to Biff and Shelly's house.

"Here we are, gang." Velma said.

Nodding, Shaggy walked over to knock on the front door.

The door opened to reveal Shelly.

"Oh, hello Daphne" Shelly made a snooty smile "Glad to see you decided to show up"

Daphne nodded as the rest of them joined Shaggy at the door.

"Nice place, Shell" Shaggy said.

"Thanks" Shelly said with a snooty smile "Somebody like me should be living in a large 6 story mansion, but this is a nice place"

Just then, Biff got up from watching TV and walked up to the gang.

"Hey Shaggy! Hey guys!" he said to them "You've made it"

"Hiya Uncle Biff" Scrappy waved his hand.

"Jack! Rodeny! Michelle!" Shelly shouted for her kids "Your cousin, Flim-Flam and your Aunt Daphne are here!"

"Coming, Daddy!" A voice shouted from upstairs.

Soon, footsteps can be heard coming down the stairs. They were Biff and Shelly's three kids, who were about Flim-Flam's age.

Jack was the oldest of the triplets and was very bright for his age. Jack would usually act like a tough guy around people, but that was to hide his sensitive side. He had spiky dark brown hair that was combed to look "cool".

Rodeny was the mischief maker of the bunch. He would always run around and enjoyed comic books, video games and eating snack foods. He had spiky dark brown hair, that was somewhat untamed.

Michelle was the youngest of the kids. She was like a miniature version of her mother and would often be as vain and haughty as her mother. She had long black, hair that was tied into a ponytail.

"Flim-Flam!" Jack fist bumped Flim-Flam "What up buddy?"

"I'm doing good, man." Flim Flam replied as he bumped Jack's offered fist. "And you?"

"You know me, I'm just being the tough and cool guy I am" Jack folded his arms "That's me baby!"

"Flim-Flam! Great to see you man" Rodney high tenned Flim-Flam "So what have you been doing lately dude? Something wicked I bet"

"Nah." Flim Flam replied. "Nothing special."

"Hi Flim-Flam" Michelle batted eyelashes at him "So, what would you like to do? Wanna play House? Spin the bottle? Monopoly? Anything would be great as long as I'm with you, sweetie"

Flim Flam swallowed for a moment before replying, "I guess let's go with Monopoly."

"Come on, let's go upstairs!" said Jack.

Michelle grabbed Flim-Flam's hand and the kids all ran upstairs to play Monopoly. As for the adults, they sat down on the couch to talk.

"Boy, Michelle and the boys sure love it when Flim-Flam comes over" Biff chuckled.

"Yeah" Daphne giggled "I guess they do"

"So what have you guys been up to?" Shelly asked them "Probably something that can't compete with my amazing vocal talents"

Shaggy and Daphne turned to look at each other.

Daphne got nervous and started sweating "Well uh, um we...uh"

"Maybe you finally found a story for your show" Shelly rolled her eyes "Or even better, you're cancelling it"

"Show? What show?" Daphne asked Shelly.

"Your show, dum dum" Shelly said "You know, Coast to Coast with Daphne Jones?"

Shaggy and Daphne turned to each other in surprise.

"That sure is another major change we've did with the timeline, Daph." Shaggy said to her in his thoughts.

"Indeed, Shaggy." Daphne agreed in her thoughts before replying, "Well, Fred and I are still trying to figure out a story for the show currently."

"I hope you find a good show" said Biff "And speaking of shows, we've got a favor to ask you"

"Sure Biff, what is it?" asked Daphne.

"Can you watch the kids tonight?" he asked "We have a gig tonight at Club Barbera and April can't babysit the kids, so we were thinking that perhaps you guys could take them over to your house until we get back?"

"Why...er...sure." Daphne replied.

"You should consider yourself lucky, Jones" Shelly said in a haughty manner "I wouldn't trust my angels with just anyone"

Daphne nodded understandingly as Shelly made the remark.

"Good" Shelly put her hands on her hips "Because I don't want my babies getting hurt or traumatized"

"Don't worry Shelly, they're in good hands" said Daphne "I'll make sure they're safe"

"Um, Daphne?" Shaggy pulled Daphne's arm "Can Scooby and me talk to you in private?"

"Sure Shaggy" Daphne replied "Guys, we'll be in the kitchen for a minute"

"Okay, but you'd better not have a little snack in there" Shelly told them "I just got the kitchen cleaned"

Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne went into the kitchen.

"Shaggy, what's going on?" Daphne asked him "Don't think about raiding their fridge!"

"We're not, we just are a little curious" Scooby said.

"Curious about what?" Daphne asked them.

Shaggy thought for a while before he spoke.

"What you think about this new timeline, do you think this is for the best?" he asked her.

"Of course I do" Daphne said "I mean, all our adventures after catching the ghosts may not have happened but look at this place. Fred and I are married, I never left Flim-Flam, Brenda and Shelly are alive and well and we now have happy lives here in Boomerang Land. Don't you see guys? This is a whole new beginning and a fresh start for all of us!"

"Indeed." Shaggy nodded. "For some reason, though, I've got a strange feeling that this may not be the end and that we've still got some loose ends."

"Like what?" Daphne asked "What could we still be stuck with?"

"Well, our friends back in the normal timeline still got Zin to deal with." Shaggy said.

"And what about that asteroid?" Scooby added. "Ri don't know if altering the timeline will prevent that asteroid from hitting the Earth."

"Scooby, there's no asteroid or meteor in sight" Daphne said "The sky is perfectly clear and bright. I think that asteroid was caused sometime during our adventures after ghost hunting, but here, none of it happened. So maybe the asteroid doesn't exist"

"I guess, but I'm still worried" Scooby said.

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded. "We'd better not let our guard down."

And they sure are right to worry, because unbeknownst to anyone, in a distant area of the galaxy, a large asteroid was on its way.

Meanwhile in Doomsville, Evil Mystery Inc, the Evil Neptune's and the Evil Teen Angels (minus one) had turned against their former master, while the others didn't and stayed by the Dark Phantom's side.

"I should've known that you meddling idiots would betray me from the start!" Dark Phantom said in a threatening and sadistic tone.

"Well, too bad you've only thought of yourself and not others." Evil Shaggy replied. "If you weren't that selfish and actually care for us, then you wouldn't have to worry about the possibility of our betrayal."

"You know this place isn't big enough for all of us!" Dark Phantom told them "It looks like I'll have to take down you backstabbing jerks down!"

"Nobody insults my father and gets away with it!" Brenda pulled out her samurai swords, striking a battle pose "You losers are going to pay for betraying us!"

"Not 'us', they betrayed me you idiot!" Dark Phantom snapped at Brenda and slapped her again.

During this battle, the heroes looked on as they tried to decide what to do; should they stand by and help Evil Mystery Inc or should they use this chance to escape?

"Go! You gotta get outta here!" Evil Shaggy exclaimed "Mudsy go!"

Everyone was confused. They didn't want to be cowards and hide.

"We are not leaving without you!" Mudsy exclaimed "A good soldier never leaves a man behind!"

"It's okay, it's okay, just go!" Evil Shaggy shouted "We'll hold them off! You guys find a way back to your world! Go!"

Our heroes were reluctant, but they ran out of the Dark Phantom's lair while he and his loyal minons were being held off.

As the heroes flee, Tom and Jerry saw their evil twins trying to hold off Destroyermutt.

"Grrr" Destroyermutt growled "You fools! You will never destroy me! Instead, it will be me who will destroy YOU!"

Destroyermutt made a flamethrower come out of his back and shot it right at Tom and Jerry's evil twins.

Just then, a shot of water came out of nowhere and extinguished the flames.

"Huh?" Destroyermutt asked when he saw the two evil twins unharmed and the flames extinguished.

Turning to look, he saw Tom and Jerry holding a water hose with Jerry on the tap.

Before the robot dog could respond, Jerry opened the tap again and Tom aimed it towards the robot, causing water to be splashed towards Destroyermutt.

In spite of the upgrades done to him, the robot is still prone to accidents and serious malfunctions when he comes in contact with water.

"Destroyermutt!" Kid Falcon gasped "What is happening to you?"

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-or-ort circuiting" Destroyermutt started sparking, sputtering and smoking "Error! Error! Will self destruct in ten seconds!"

Seeing the countdown timer, Tom and Jerry whistled their evil twins over, as if telling them to duck.

"Take cover!" Evil Shaggy shouted. "Destroyermutt's going to blow in any second!"

While everybody ran for cover, Tom and Jerry ran after their friends. As soon as they fled the building, Destroyermutt blew up the whole place as he self destructed.

There were some coughs as the smoke cleared in the aftermath of the explosion.

"What happened in that building? And what's with the explosion?" Taffy coughed.

"I don't know," said Dr. Quest "But whatever it was, we'd better not stick around to check it out"

Over at the villains, the Dark Phantom and Kid Falcon were distraught when Destroyermutt blew up.

"My Dog Blunder!" Kid Falcon gasped "He's gone!"

"That phantom did this!" the Dark Phantom growled "I swear, I'm going to tear him to shreds even if I have to get covered in his ectoplasm!"

"Serves you right sir!" Evil Scooby pointed to the phantom "You brought this on yourself for your torture and abuse!"

"So don't blame that phantom and his friends" Evil Daphne said "This is your fault!"

This time, Dark Phantom got more furious than before. He formed a huge ball of ectoplasmic energy in his hand and cornered Evil Mystery Inc.

"You are traitors!" he shouted at them "And do you know what I do to traitors? I make sure I never see their pathetic faces again!"

"Father please" said Brenda "Be reasonable"

"Shut up, daughter" Dark Phantom snapped "I know what I'm doing!"

The Dark Phantom shot the energy at the Evil Mystery Inc who were screaming for their lives. Brenda gasped and couldn't bear to see what just happened.

At that same time, Mudsy and his friends were still trying to figure out a way on getting home.

"How are we gonna get home?" Dee-Dee asked them "All of our vehicles are gone"

As Dee Dee asked the question, Scrappy turned and saw what was happening to Evil Mystery Inc.

He gasped "Guys look! It's Mystery Inc's evil twins! I think Mudsy's evil doppelgänger is doing something horrible to them! I think he's blasting them to death!"

"What?" Everyone shouted at the same time.

Everyone turned and looked towards where Scrappy was pointing at.

"Zowie!" Taffy shouted.

At that very moment, the Dark Phantom was blasting Evil Mystery Inc to death with his ectoplasmic energy, while Brenda stood speechless.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oh no! That Dark Phantom is more evil than I predicted we would make him out to be. Now he's going to blast Evil Mystery Inc (who doesn't seem as evil anymore) to death, while Brenda and our main characters watch horrifically. What will happen? Will the Dark Phantom be stopped?**

 **As for the supporting characters:**

 *** The characters in Boomerang Land have now decided to face the end of their lives with dignity. They may not survive and there aren't any survivors for miles, so they've decided they'll go out together...as a family.**

 *** And as for Scooby and the gang, they don't seem too reassured about this brand new timeline. Despite the changes, there the asteroid is still coming as we speak. Will they stop this asteroid before the meteor shower comes? Stay tuned! PS: I think Michelle's got a thing for Flim-Flam.**


	36. Return to Boomerang Land

Back in Doomsville, Evil Shaggy swallowed as he and the gang faced the wrath of the Dark Phantom.

"My patience with you clowns has been wearing thin." The Dark Phantom said as he casts the spectral energy at his former minions. "Now this is where you pay the price of crossing the Dark Phantom!"

Over at the heroes, they try to figure out what to do.

"What're we going to do?" Scrappy thought "They're getting killed out there, but we have to find our way back home! What should we do?"

At that same time, Evil Mystery Inc. was getting weaker and weaker by the second, close to dying.

"This is what happens when you betray the Dark Phantom" the Dark Phantom grinned at them.

"Get away from them!" a voice shouted.

"Huh?" The Dark Phantom asked as he turned and looked.

It was Brenda with her swords drawn, ready for battle.

"Brenda?" the Dark Phantom raised an eyebrow "What do you think you're doing?"

"This is wrong, father!" she said "What about fighting with honor?"

"Brenda?" The Dark Phantom exclaimed "You no-good double-crosser! I guess you leave me with no choice."

The Dark Phantom formed another ectoplasmic ball of energy in his hands and at shot it right at Brenda.

Brenda responded by slicing the energy with her two swords, dissipating it.

"I'm sorry father, but I can't allow you to do this!" she exclaimed "This is unreasonable what you are doing!"

"Hmph" The Dark Phantom narrowed his eyes. "You are supposed to obey me as my daughter, Brenda."

"Well, too bad you've forgotten something, master." Evil Scrappy suddenly shouted. "You know what I do with anyone that messes with my Uncle Scooby?"

"Well, he deserves it for staging the mutiny." The Dark Phantom hissed as he turned to Evil Scrappy. "And you should know, too, that this wouldn't have happened if you all have obeyed me without any questions!"

"Huh." Evil Scrappy said. "Looks like you're about to find out the hard way, master."

He then closed his eyes and made a fist, which then strikes his other paw.

Everyone looked on in surprise as the pup started to grow in size, his claws and teeth becoming sharper as he grew.

"Holy moly" Scrappy thought as he witnessed his evil twin transforming into a T-Rex-sized monster pup. "I didn't know my evil twin could do that!"

"Heavens to Murgatroyd" Mudsy gasped "He's enormous don't you know?"

The Dark Phantom was also thinking the same thing as he watched his former minion transformed into a Rex-monster.

"I didn't know you could do that!" The Dark Phantom said, a tone of unease can be heard in his voice for the first time.

"Well, this is what I can do when I'm angry." Evil Scrappy growled. "This is how angry I can get when you mess with my uncle Scooby!"

Feeling threatened, the Dark Phantom formed another electro-plasma ball of energy in his hands and shot it right at Evil Scrappy.

To his shock and horror, the ball of energy didn't have any effect on Evil Scrappy at all, other than it making the giant pup itch a little bit/

"Pathetic!" Evil Scrappy chuckled "Now we finish this once and for all!"

"Bring it on" Dark Phantom floated up to Evil Scrappy's face.

"We'll hold him off," Brenda told our protagonists "You've gotta get out of here!"

The heroes nodded before they get moving.

Dee-Dee stopped and turned to Brenda "You don't have to do this Brenda, come with us, you'll be safe"

"Just go!" Brenda said. "We'll hold them off!"

Just then, The Kid Falcon approached Tom and Jerry.

"You" He hissed at the cat and mouse duo. "You were responsible for the destruction of my Dog Blunder!"

The duo responded by sticking their tongues at him as if they were saying, "Yeah, you asked for it."

Tim and Jeffery nodded as they laughed at the Kid Falcon. This got Kid Falcon more angry then before. He grabbed Tim and Jeffery by their necks.

"You know, I don't like people who mock me!" he said in a threatening tone "And do you know what I do to people who mock me?"

Tim and Jeffery shook their heads.

"I'll tell you what I do!" Kid Falcon shouted "I kill them until they are dead!"

However, if he thought he could carry on with his threats, he was mistaken, because all of a sudden, a frying pan appeared out of nowhere and the Blue Falcon's evil twin suddenly had a foolish look on his face before slumping to the ground.

Tim and Jeffery then turned around and saw Dynomutt, Tom and Jerry with a frying pan out of Dynomutt's head. Tim and Jeffery were confused.

"You may be evil versions of my friends, but I'm still a superhero" Dynomutt told them.

Tim and Jeffery nodded their thanks before giving Tom and Jerry each a handshake.

"Dog Wonder!" Blue Falcon shouted "We've gotta get out of here and fast!"

"I hear ya BF!" Dynomutt exclaimed "So long Tim, Jeffery"

Tim and Jeffery waved goodbye to Dynomutt and their good counterparts.

After the farewell, the evil cat and mouse duo prepared their fists as they enter the battle to fight off their former master's still-loyal minions and their master himself.

"You think you can just betray me like that?" Dark Phantom growled at his former minons "Well you thought wrong!"

"Bring it on!" Evil Scrappy roared loudly, creating a massive windstorm that blew the Dark Phantom off balance.

Dark Phantom then zoomed back to Scrappy.

"With pleasure" he grinned.

At that same time, our heroes finally made it to safety or at the very least the closest thing to safety.

"Whew." April said. "We're safe now."

"But we still need to find a way to get outta Doomsville and all our vehicles are gone" Augie said.

"We should try calling Mr. Van Ghoul" said Jabberjaw "Maybe he can help us"

"Oh, yes." Googie said. "We've almost forgot about him."

"Cavey, do you still have the crystal ball?" Taffy asked Cavey.

"Let me check" Cavey reached into his fur.

Cavey took out many things from his fur including dinosaurs, sabers, mammoths, ground sloths, a rocky bicycle, his club, a stone wheel and a skateboard until he finally found the crystal ball.

"Unga, me got it" Cavey said as he took out the crystal ball.

"Terrifical," Mudsy said as he grabbed the Crystal ball "Now we need to contact Mr. Van Ghoul, call him even. Funky Phantom to Mr. Van Ghoul! Come in Mr. Van Ghoul!"

Back in Boomerland, as the heroes looked at the statues of Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne and Flim Flam, Vincent saw the crystal ball flashing.

"The Crystal ball is glowing" he said "Somebody must be calling"

"Then have them leave a message" Judy told Vincent "This is not the time to take a call"

Just then, Mudsy's voice echoed from the crystal ball.

"Funky Phantom calling Mr. Van Ghoul, come in Mr. Van Ghoul" Mudsy said over the Crystal ball.

"Was that Mudsy?" Fred asked Vincent.

"Sounds like him." Vincent replied before answering Mudy's call. "Is that you, Mudsy?"

"That's me! The Spirit of 76, don't you know?" Mudsy replied.

"Listen, this is not the best time to call" Vincent said "We're kind of in the middle of something rather important"

"Well, we've got something important to ask you, Vince." Mudsy said.

"Can it wait?" Vincent asked "We are trying to do something very important and vital"

"No Mr. Van Ghoul" said Mudsy "We need your help now"

"Very well then, what is it?" Vincent asked Mudsy.

"We're still stuck in Doomsville and we really need to get out, now." Mudsy said. "Right now, our evil twins are in the midst of a civil war, fighting against their master, my evil twin to be exact, and they told us that we should return to our world when we can."

"He's right" Scrappy said "I don't think our evil twins can hold off Mudsy's twin any longer"

"Alright" Vincent said. "I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can."

Vincent pulled out his magic staff and conjured up a portal that would send him to Doomsville.

"I'll be back with the others" Vincent said "When they get here, I highly recommend you tell them the devastating news"

"Don't worry Mr. Van Ghoul" Suzie sadly said "We will"

With that final remark, Vincent walked into the portal to Doomsville.

Soon, the warlock arrived in Doomsville, where the heroes were waiting for him.

"Mr. Van Ghoul! Thank goodness you're here" said Scrappy "You've gotta get us outta here! Look!"

Scrappy pointed to the battle between the Dark Phantom and their evil doppelgängers. The Dark Phantom had knocked out Evil Scrappy cold in his T-Rex form, as well as the rest of Evil Mystery Inc. Luckily, Brenda was still kicking, but so was the phantom and Kid Falcon.

Huh." Vincent said as he saw the Teen Devils, the Evil Neptunes, Tim and Jeffery facing the Dark Phantom and the Kid Falcon. "Quick! Go through the portal! There's not much time."

Without hesitation, the heroes started making their way through the portal.

Kid Falcon noticed it right before the portal closed.

"Sir" Kid Falcon pointed to the vortex "The phantom and his friends just went through that vortex that just closed"

"Drat!" The Dark Phantom cursed. "Looks like we're going to need Vincent Van Devil's help, as soon as we finish off these rebels"

"Only one problem; we will be us finishing you off ex-master!" Evil Fred boldly said.

"I think not!" Dark Phantom said "Falcon! Get them!"

"With pleasure" Kid Falcon reached into his utility belt and threw a out a powerful laser net that trapped the former minions underneath it.

Unfortunately for them, the knocked-out Evil Scrappy, who had shrunk down to his normal size, managed to regain his senses and when he found himself and the others trapped in the laser net, he did what he did before and grew back to his Rex-size.

During his growth, the laser couldn't hold him back as the various connection joints linking the lasers together in the net started overheating.

Seeing the smoke, the Dark Phantom's eyes widened. "Falcon, look out!"

Kid Falcon saw the smoke "Master! Let's get out of here!"

"Well said" Dark Phantom added.

The two then high tailed it out of the lair right before the whole lair blew into smithereens.

Meanwhile, back in Boomerland, everyone was relieved to see Scrappy and Mudsy's group were alright.

"Guys!" Josie ran up to them "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Yeah" Valerie hugged Dee Dee "We were so worried!"

Just then, Scrappy noticed Fred and Velma, who still grieving.

"Say, what's with Fred and Velma?" Scrappy asked.

"What are they doing here?" Googie asked when she saw the duo. "I thought they were kidnapped by Dr. Zin and Jenny."

"Yeah" said Taffy "If I recall, we traveled to other dimensions just so we could find them!"

"What the heck happened?" Googie put her hands on her hips "And what happened to Boomerang Land? It's Armageddon out there!"

"And it's completely destroyed" Bubbles added.

The others looked at each other for a moment before Ricky sighed.

"It's a long story." He said.

I know we've said this all the time, so we'll say it again. Fred, Velma and the others wasted no time in explaining everything that had happened; the asteroids, Scooby and Daphne's sacrifice, them being the only survivors and making amends with the gang before you know what.

"...and that's what happened" Velma sadly finished.

"Uncle Scooby is...gone?" Scrappy's eyes started to water.

They all nodded their heads sadly.

"I...I can't believe he and Shaggy will be brave enough to do such a thing to save Boomerland..." Googie said. "I..guess that explains the statues."

"Not to mention that Nancy's still grieving from the loss of Flim Flam." Alexandra added.

"Now I feel bad about holding grudges against them, guilty even" Mudsy said.

"They may have sent us on a wild goose chase, but they made up for it in saving us" Dr. Quest added.

"They were so young" Dynomutt sadly said "I may be a robot, but I still have feelings"

"It's not fair!" Scrappy stomped his foot "Uncle Scooby's the only family I've got! I don't want him to be gone!"

Everyone else nodded sadly.

"We never should've kicked out Uncle Scooby" Scrappy sadly broke the silence.

Googie looked at him "Scrappy..."

"Because now they're gone forever, we can't reconcile with them, the other two demons are going to destroy the world and now our home has been destroyed...and it's all my fault" Scrappy started to cry silently.

"Now Scrappy..." Googie said as she tries to comfort her husband.

There was silence as everyone watched Googie comforting a crying Scrappy as they all wonder if their lost friends are watching all of this in the clouds above.

Meanwhile, in the alternate timeline, Flim Flam was enjoying himself in the game of Monopoly with Biff and Shelly's triplet children.

"Looks like that's a Go to Jail Card for you Rodney" Flim-Flam chuckled.

"Rats!" Rodney moved his piece to the jail space on the board.

"Wow Flim-Flam" Michelle said "You're just about the richest player! You have the most money and have bought out practically everything"

"Well Michelle, it is a talent I have" Flim-Flam boasted.

"Yeah" Michelle sighed lovingly "You're so talented and smart"

Downstairs, the adults were chatting in the living room after Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne returned from the kitchen.

"Bout time you got back" Shelly said.

"What took you guys so long?" Biff asked them.

"You'd better not have been pigging out my kitchen!" Shelly told them.

"Nope.a long story." He said.

s!" Shaggy replied. "The kitchen's still as clean as a whistle."

"If you don't believe us, you can go over and see for yourself." Daphne added.

"Very well, then." Shelly said as she got up from her seat and walked over to the kitchen.

True to Shaggy's word, the kitchen was as it is after she had cleaned it.

"Jumping jellyfish" Biff said as he saw the kitchen "The place is clean and there's no food lying around. Looks like you guys have really started to mature"

Shaggy and Scooby shared a glance as Biff and Shelly returned to the living room.

"What were you guys talking about anyways?" Shelly asked the three "I hate to be nosy, but when you're in my house, I have to know everything"

Scooby gulped "Well, we uh...you see uh..."

Shaggy started to sweat "It's just that...funny you should..."

Daphne thought of something "Well we were just wondering if you guys would like to go stargazing with us tonight on the hill in the park! Yeah! That's it!"

"I see." Shelly nodded before turning to Biff and asked. "What do you think, dear?"

"I don't know, Shell" said Biff "I mean, our concert is tonight and-"

"Please, baby" Shelly batted her eyelashes at him "Please"

Biff sighed "Oh fine. We can go. But we have to be ready for our gig at Club Barbera tonight. We can't keep Jabber and the other two waiting"

"Now that's more like it" Shelly made a snooty smile "Plus, it is getting kind of dark enough for the stars to come out"

"Jinkies, Daphne" Velma told Dapgne "Usually you and Shelly don't want to hang out with each other"

"Yeah, what gives Jones?" Shelly asked her.

"I don't know." Daphne replied. "I'm just feeling a little stressed out lately and needed someone's company for a relaxing evening tonight."

"Yeah" Shaggy agreed. "Like, Scoob and I can use some company for the evening."

"That's a great idea, Shaggy" Velma said "Why don't we invite Freddy as well? It's not a night out without him"

Shaggy and Scooby turned to Daphne, who thought for a while before nodding.

"Sure" Daphne said "I mean, it would be wrong to not include him"

"Then it's settled" Biff said "We'll all meet each other at Daphne's place in thirty minutes to go. Remember Daphne, you still have to watch the kids while we're at our gig, tonight"

"Alright then" Daphne turned to the upstairs "Flim-Flam! Time to go home!"

"Okay, mom!" Flim Flam shouted as he managed to win the game.

A few moments went by before footsteps can be heard coming down the stairs. The kids managed to arrive downstairs to their parents and godparents.

"Well kids," Biff said to his and Shelly's triplets "Flim-Flam has to go now, but we'll be meeting him at his house in thirty minutes to look at the stars at the park"

"How wonderful" Michelle sighed "An evening with Flim-Flam"

"So be ready kids" Shelly told them "Your father and I have to put on our band outfits because you're staying with Aunt Daphne while we're at our gig, okay?"

"Yes mother" Michelle said obediently.

"See you in thirty" Scrappy waved goodbye.

"Bye Flim-Flam" Michelle winked at Flim-Flam.

"Um, bye Michelle" Flim-Flam blushed.

However, by the time they got outside, the gang realized they didn't know how to get to their respective homes. They didn't even know where they were.

"Uh oh" Shaggy thought "Now what? We don't even know where we live!"

"Say uh, Velma do you think you could uh, take us to our houses? We kind of forgot how to get there" Scooby asked Velma.

"Of course, Scooby" Velma said "We'll go to Daphne's place first"

After several minutes of walking, they finally arrived at Daphne's house.

"Here we are Daphne, home sweet home" Velma told Daphne "You'd better get inside. Fred's probably home by now"

"Sure thing Velma," said Daphne "Come on, Flim-Flam"

"Okay, mom" Flim Flam nodded before following Daphne to the house.

"Uh, Velma can you take us to our place now?" Shaggy asked Velma.

"What're you talking about, Shaggy?" Velma asked him "You guys live four houses to the right from Daphne"

"Oh yeah" Scooby chuckled "Rye knew that"

"Come on Uncle Scooby" Scrappy walked over to their house.

"See ya in a while Velma" Shaggy followed the dogs.

"You too, Shaggy" Velma walked to her house.

While the others went inside their humble abodes, Daphne and Flim-Flam rang the doorbell to their place, hoping Fred would be home.

"One other inconvenience from changing the timeline: We don't have the keys to our place in this timeline." Daphne said as she pretends to search through her purse for her keys.

"No kidding, mom." Flim Flam agreed. "I only hope Dad's home."

Daphne rang the doorbell again. Just then, some footsteps could be heard from inside the house.

Then, the door opened, revealing Fred on the other side of the door.

"Daphne you're home!" he said.

"Hey Freddy" Daphne kissed him "Oh you don't know how happy I am to see you"

Apr 17Fred nodded before asking, "What's with the doorbell ringing? I thought you had your key when you and Flim Flam left this morning."

"Uh, I seem to have lost it." Daphne replied as they entered the house.

"Then why didn't you just use the one under the mat?" Freddy asked them.

"Guess it must've slipped my mind" Daphne shrugged.

"Okay, but make sure you don't lose it next time" Fred told them.

"Guess what pop? I have some good news!" Flim-Flam told his father.

"What is it son?" Fred asked him.

"I won in the game of Monopoly at Aunt Shelly's place." Flim Flam boasted.

"Boy, that's great son" Freddy said "Good for you"

"And there's also something we wanted to ask you Freddy" Daphne added.

"What is it, Daph?" Fred asked.

"Are you free this evening?" Daphne asked. "Because we've invited Shelly, Biff and their children, as well as Shag, the Doos and Velma, to walk in the park tonight to enjoy the stars, plus Shelly and Biff are going to be in a show later and they have asked us to babysit the kids."

"Boy, looks like you have a got a lot on your hands" Freddy said "I guess I have been working on the show too much lately, so I guess I'll go. It would be great to enjoy the stars with you two"

"Ah, that's good" Daphne smiled at her husband.

"Then it's settled, you're coming with us, pop" said Flim-Flam.

Fred ran upstairs to his and Daphne's room to get ready.

"Boy, I could really get used to living here" Daphne told her son.

"Yeah, I guess" Flim-Flam sighed.

"You're still sad about, Nancy?" Daphne asked him.

Flim-Flam sadly nodded his head.

Apr 18"I just want to be with her again." He said. "She must be missing me right now."

Daphne nodded silently as he sighed again.

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby had arrived at their house.

"Wow Scoob" Shaggy said "Look at this place! It's like a sweet pad!"

"Yeah, a sweet pad" Scooby nodded.

"Gee Uncle Scooby; you're acting like this is your first time being in here" said Scrappy "What's up with that?"

"Well, I guess I'm a little exhausted from the day." Scooby said.

"Then why don't we rest?" suggested Scrappy "I'm sure we could use a nappy"

Scooby and Scrappy walked to Scooby's doggy bed and they curled up to fall asleep.

Shaggy sat down in his chair and stretched his arms "Boy this is the life isn't it Scoob?"

"Yeah it is," Scooby said as Scrappy fell asleep on his side "I just got a strange feeling about this"

"Like, what do you mean, Scooby-Doo?" Shaggy asked.

"Rye just have a feeling that there might be an asteroid in the space right now, heading for the Earth." Scooby said.

"Good point Scoob," Shaggy said "And this is place is so wonderful, we can't risk having doomsday destroy it. So what do you suppose we do?"

"I suggest we find that asteroid when we are stargazing tonight and rebuild the laser before the meteors hit Earth" Scooby told him.

"Alright" Shaggy nodded. "You still have the magical paintbrush, eh?"

Scooby nodded as he took out the paintbrush and demonstrated by drawing out a telescope.

"Attaboy, Scooby!" Shaggy smiled "Now for some rest."


	37. Double Crossed

In Boomerang Land, our heroes were still grieving over their lost friends.

"First we lost Shelly, and now we've lost four of our friends and all our homes" Bubbles thought "I guess it can't get any worse than this"

It was complete silence near the castle as Bubbles made the thought.

"It was bad enough losing Shelly, but now all of our friends are gone" Biff sadly thought.

"I never thought Shaggy will be this brave to do such a thing." Googie thought as she comforts Scrappy.

Scrappy then broke the silence "It's over"

Everybody turned to him in confusion.

"It's all over" Scrappy sobbed "The demons will be able to do as they please, we've lost our homes, we are the only ones left here, there's not enough canned food or filtered water to last us a lifetime and what's worse is that I'll never see my uncle again and he's the only one who can stop the demons. It's over guys"

During this time, Vincent was reading his magic book.

"Great Bunker Hill Mr. Van Ghoul," said Mudsy "What do you think you're doing? Shouldn't you be helping us with our grieving?"

"Yeah" said April "We're the only ones left in Boomerang Land and you think this is a good time to read a book?"

"Quiet." Vincent said. "I'm reading to see if there's a way for us to bring our four friends back."

"Bring them back?" Augie asked. "But how? You said they were killed in the massive explosion."

"Well, technically, yes and no." Vincent clarified.

"Yes and no?" Skip asked.

"That's right." Vincent nodded. "I was reading that the asteroid that was striking the Earth has teleporting-powers of some sort, which can cause one to be teleported back in time or into another dimension upon destruction."

"Another dimension? What're you talking about?" Mudsy asked Vincent "How is that possible?"

"Another dimension? You just made that up!" Augie folded his arms "And if you didn't make that up, where could they possibly have ended up?"

"I can assume that they must have teleported back in time somehow." Vincent replied. "Maybe they had ended up back at when they were about to quit ghost-hunting and may have even convinced their past counterparts to reconsider their decisions."

"In retrospect Mr. Van Ghoul, that sounds like a most plausible theory" Tom pointed out.

"You mean Flim-Flam is alive?" Nancy asked Vincent.

"That could be the case." Vincent replied.

"If I'm not mistaken, I'd say that they must have ended up in a new timeline since they changed the past" Skip said "And apparently the only way we can get to it is if we trap the demons, but I'm just guessing"

There was some silence as everyone thought about the latest development from Vincent before Fred broke the silence.

"Well, what should we do in the meantime?" He asked. "I'm sure no one likes to just stand here and do nothing."

"I don't think there's much we can do" Augie said "It's a lost cause"

Everybody sighed and finally had lost all hope.

"Guys wait a minute, didn't Scrappy catch one of the ghosts once?" Anne broke the silence.

"What's your point?" Dynomutt asked Anne.

"Well, if he could catch one of the ghosts, maybe he can catch the remaining two." Augie replied.

"Me?" Scrappy asked "Why me?"

"Because Scrappy, you helped catch some of the demons" Augie explained "And since you're the last member of the ghost hunting team, perhaps you could catch these ghosts and then, we'll all end up wherever your uncle is"

"Gee...I don't know." Scrappy shrugged. "But I think it's something that will worth a try."

"Please Scrappy, you have to" Nancy pleaded "I need Flim-Flam! I don't want to live knowing I'll never see him again"

"Then, I suppose I've got no choice." Scrappy said. "We're going to have to hunt down the remaining two demons ourselves."

"Zowie!" Taffy exclaimed "Guess we're not on a wild goose chase after all!"

"Oh boy!" Scooter jumped for joy "We're off on a brand new adventure!"

"Hold it, Scooter!" Scrappy stopped him "We can't all go! Some of you guys are too little and it might be too dangerous! Mudsy! You, April, Skip, Augie and Googie are coming with me!"

"Alright, Scrappy Doo." Mudsy nodded. "We're going to have to stay together, because this could be dangerous."

"Right." Scrappy nodded before turning to the others and added, "BF, Dog Wonder, Fred, Velma, Marcie, Team Quest, Mysteries Five, Tom and Jerry, you guys will be our backup in case we have another run-in with the Zins."

"We're on it!" Velma saluted.

"If it's to get Daphne back, I will do it" Fred boldly said.

Tom and Jerry saluted as if they were saying "Tom and Jerry reporting for duty!"

"Awesome." Scrappy nodded before turning to Vincent and added, "Mr. Van Ghoul, can you lead us to the chest so we can collect those baddie demons with it?"

"I will" said Vincent "Hurry and follow me!"

Everyone nodded as they followed Vincent to the castle where the Chest of Demons is hidden.

Speaking of the Zins, we ought to see what the criminal mastermind and his partners in crime are up to.

"I've done it" Zin grinned "I have finally defeated Benton Quest! He's gone! Now I'm free to conquer the world!"

"Uh yeah, about that" said Gosnellon "You see you're not going to be doing that doc, that's where we draw the line!"

"What do you mean?" Dr. Zin asked as he turned to face the demon, his face expression souring.

"Oh you don't get it do you doc?" Gosnellon asked "You see...we are the most powerful demons in the world and we are not taking orders from some mere mortal!"

"Nor do we share with any pathetic mortals like yourself!" Zargon added.

"Oh, is that so?" Dr. Zin asked, his voice turning angry as he stood up. "You should know very well that I happen to have some of the best ghost hunters in the world on my payroll, do you?"

As the criminal mastermind made the remark, several of his guards armed with advanced ghost-hunting weapons arrived in the room, accompanied by Jenny.

"Huh, I see." Zargon snorted. "Well, what do you plan to do with us then, doc? You should know that only the group of people that has unleashed us from the Chest of Demons can capture us, and as far as my pals and I know, it was a Great Dane that was responsible for releasing us."

"Which means that you cannot stop us!" Gosnellon finished "Even if you tried, you'd still fail"

"And now to finish to you off" Zargon formed a large ball of lightning in his hands "Once and for all"

Dr. Zin turned to his henchmen, all of them ready to use their weapons. However, Zargon and Gosnellon used their powers to increase the sphere of lightning and released it, which blasted Dr. Zin and his henchmen, reducing them to ashes.

"We don't work with mortals" Gosnellon smirked "Especially ones who are losers"

"Indeed we don't." Zargon agreed. "And now, let's get down to work."

"Yeah!" Gosnellon nodded as he and Zargon bumped each other's fists.

"Now to finish what we started years ago" Zargon said to his fellow demon "Together, we will conquer the world"

"But there's one tiny thing we need before we do that..." Gosnellon said "We are going to get that chest!"

"Oh, yes." Zargon said. "And once we located the chest, then we'll be unstoppable!"

Uh oh. That sure means that Scrappy and his group has to get to the Chest before the demons do.

Meanwhile, in the other timeline, the gang and their friends were preparing to meet each other for stargazing.

"Ready to go, kids?" Shelly asked her triplets.

"You bet we are" Jack gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah" Rodney nodded his head.

"Anytime you're ready, mother" Michelle made a snooty smile.

"What about you guys?" Biff turned to Mystery Inc "You guys ready to go?"

"We sure are." Fred nodded.

"Good, then let's get the move on" Shelly said "And be quick about it! My fans will be angry if I'm late"

They all walked to the park where they decided to stargaze from a very big hill.

"Jinkies" Velma looked up at the sky "Look at the stars, aren't they beautiful?"

"Yeah" said Shelly "Not as beautiful as me of course"

Shaggy and Scooby didn't say anything. They were busy observing the night skies with the telescope Scooby had made with the magic paintbrush.

"Say Uncle Scooby, you and Shaggy have been looking at the stars all day" Scrappy told Daphne.

"Yeah, they really seem intrigued" Daphne remarked.

"Look at those lovely stars Flim-Flam" Michelle scooted close to him "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Indeed they are." Flim Flam nodded as he swallowed nervously.

Michelle batted her eyelashes at him "Wouldn't I make a beautiful star?"

"Uh...I think you would" Flim Flam said.

It was clear to him that Michelle had a crush on him, although he still missed Nancy deeply. Flim-Flam didn't know what to do about it.

Meanwhile, through the telescope, Shaggy and Scooby observed the night skies.

"See anything, Raggy?" Scooby asked his owner.

"Hmmm..." Shaggy said as he looked around. "No. Nothing yet...wait! There's something over at the far right side of the sky."

"Ret me see" Scooby said as he took a peek through the telescope.

There was something large, rock-shaped eith purple flames and it was headed towards the Earth.

"Ripe!" Scooby exclaimed. "Re asteroid!"

Everybody turned around to Scooby who was jumped into Shaggy's arms.

"You say something, Scooby?" Fred asked him.

"Yeah, you look like you've just seen a ghost" Shelly added.

"Like, take a look through the telescope, gang." Shaggy said.

Daphne walked over and took a look through the telescope, where she saw the asteroid.

"Jeepers!" she gasped "An asteroid!"

"Asteroid?" Biff asked "What are you talking about, Daphne?"

"Gee Jones, I always knew you were crazy, but not this way" Shelly smirked.

"Well, if you don't believe me, you can see for yourselves." Daphne said, gesturing towards the telescope.

Everybody took a peek through the telescope and screamed when they saw the meteors and the asteroid.

"We're all gonna die!" Shelly jumped into Biff's arms.

"Guys, calm down" Shaggy told them.

"Sorry Rogers, but I can't help it when that asteroid is about to land here!" Shelly said sarcastically.

"You two better go warn the rest of the Neptune's" Fred told Biff and Shelly "Your gig is in fifteen minutes! The five of you, meet us at me and Daphne's house after the concert!"

As they made their way to the gig, Daphne turned to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Shaggy, Scooby what're we going to do?" she asked them "We have to stop that asteroid, but we can't risk going back in time again! What're we going to do?"

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other.

"We don't know Daphne" said Shaggy "But we've gotta stop the asteroid and the meteor shower before they hit the Earth! We can't let another world be destroyed"

"We are going to stop that asteroid and save this world or name isn't Scooby Dooby Doo!" Scooby proclaimed.

Back in the normal timeline, Vincent led Mudsy, April, Skip, Augie, Scrappy, Googie, Marcie, Fred, Tom and Jerry, Velma, Elmo, Boo and Mysteries Five down to where he kept the Chest of Demons.

"Here we are, guys." Vincent said to the group as they arrived.

"Heavens to Betsy Ross, I have never seen anything like it" Mudsy remarked "It's extraordinary, unique even"

"It looks just like the way we left it." Scrappy commented.

"Yeah," Cassidy pointed out "That thing is giving me the heebie bajeebies"

"How come you guys didn't finish capturing the demons before?" Marcie asked Scrappy.

"Yeah" Augie added "Maybe we wouldn't have this problem if you had finished tracking them down"

"Well, I wish we had, if only Shaggy, Uncle Scooby and Daphne didn't get fed up by the ghost-hunting and quit." Scrappy sighed. "But can I blame them? We still have to get going, though, because blaming them won't bring us anywhere, nor will it ever change the fact that they made the mistake of quitting."

"Right." April agreed. "Let's not be holding grudges against each other, and besides, chances are that the timeline that branches out after they finished capturing all of the demons may not be better for some."

"Yeah" said Ricky "If they didn't quit, me, Judy and the rest of Mysteries Five wouldn't have been created"

"And Madelyn won't exist, either" Marcie added.

"Right" Scrappy nodded. "So let's get this over with and hope for the best."

Tom and Jerry both nodded in agreement.

Vincent handed Mudsy the chest.

"Here, take the chest" he said "You will need it when you're fighting the demons"

"Wow." Mudsy remarked. "Sure looks amazing."

"Yeah, but make sure that the demons don't get to it first." Vincent warned. "They could destroy the chest and then you won't be able to capture them."

"I won't Mr. Van Ghoul" Mudsy said "As long as my name is Jonathan Muddlemore"

"Good." Vincent nodded.

"We'd better get going, guys." Scrappy suggested.

"Where do you suppose the demons are, Mr. V?" Cassidy asked Vincent.

"Hmmm..." Vincent thought for a while.

Just then, a flashing ball of lightning appeared out of nowhere and started flashing around the room.

"What's happening" April squinted her eyes.

"I don't know." Vincent said as everyone looked around nervously.

Just then, the smoke from the lightning cleared to reveal two dark and sinister faces.

"Hello, Mr. Van Ghoul" said one of them "It's been over hundreds of years"

"And I suppose I can say the same for you two." Vincent replied as the two figures revealed themselves.

"Uh oh." Scrappy remarked when he recognized the faces.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Mudsy and the gang are going to stop Gosnellon and Zargon after all, just like the story intended for them to! The problem is...now the demons have made it to them first and are out to steal the Chest of Demons.**

 **As for the supporting cast, they're gonna have to deal with another asteroid in this new timeline and this time, they must find a way to stop the meteor shower and the asteroid without sacrificing themselves. Will they do it?**


	38. Another Adventure Begins

Back in Boomerland, the heroes gathered closely around the Chest of Demons as Gosnellon and Zargon faces them.

"I figured that the first thing you two decide to do is come and steal the chest." Vincent said.

"Of course, Mr. Van Ghoul" Gosnellon smirked. "You can hand over the Chest right now, or you can force us to make you give up the Chest the hard way."

"I don't think so." Scrappy replied as he crossed his arms defiantly.

"Yeah" Mudsy agreed. "Why force us to give up? We haven't even begun to fight! Battle even"

"Huh. So you won't give up the chest, huh?" Zargon asked.

"We'd rather be stuck here in this wasteland than surrender to you!" Augie exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Gosnellon smirked.

"Yeah" Augie exclaimed "You'd better get in that chest, buddy!"

"You asked for it" Gosnellon formed a ball of lighting and shot it right at Augie.

"Augie no" April pushed him out of the way.

Just then, the lightning ball struck April right into the chest, which sent April to be hit up against the wall and she was knocked out.

"April!" Mudsy, Skip and Augie ran over to her.

Gosnellon then grabbed the chest "Well we'd love to stay and chat, but we've got plans on Olympus!"

"So long, Mr. Van Ghoul" Zargon raised his hands and they were transported out of the quarters.

"They got away" Pericles remarked "And they got the chest too"

"April wake up!" Mudsy put his hands on her shoulders "Come on April, wake up"

April stirred a little.

"April!" Augie exclaimed.

April's face started to move as Elmo started to lick it.

"Oh..." April groaned. "What just happened?"

"April!" Mudsy hugged her "You're okay! I was worried sick!"

"So was I" Augie added.

April nodded before asking. "What just happened?"

"The other demons ran off with the chest" Googie said "And now they're going to release their evil friends and take over the universe"

"Oh no" April said. "We'd better get moving if we want to stop them from releasing their friends!"

"They said they were headed off to Olympus to throw off the gods" Augie said "We'd better get there if we want to stop them"

"But how are we supposed to get there?" Skip shrugged "We don't have some kind of magical powers to get us there"

"I'll have to see if there's anything in the book that can help." Vincent says. "In the meantime, you all better brace for any additional disasters caused by those demons."

Meanwhile, in the other timeline, the gang arrived at the Neptunes' show.

"Here we are gang, Club Barbera" Fred showed them the club.

"Come on, let's get inside" Velma told the others "The Neptune's are almost done"

"Daphne, you stay outside with the kids" Fred told his wife "We'll be inside getting the others"

"Sure thing, Freddy" said Daphne.

As Daphne left to take care of the kids, Velma suggested, "Shag, Scooby, how about you guys join Daphne in looking after the kids?"

"Like, good idea, Velma." Shaggy nodded. "I don't think we'll want her hands to be full."

"Yeah, Daphne could use a hand" Scooby added.

While Scooby and Shaggy walked over to Daphne and the kids, Fred and Velma went inside the club.

Inside the club, Fred and Velma went to find their seats.

"Do you see the seats?" Fred shouted to Velma.

"Yeah, there they are" Velma pointed to some empty seats "Come on!"

The duo soon reached their seats and settled in. They had arrived just in time too; the band was almost done with their last song.

Shelly sang into the microphone "...who's going to save the world? Who is going to save the days? From Ahab, crabs who steal, and eerie eels with evil rays?"

The band sang together "Who's going to talk like Curly, since Curly isn't here? Who's going to chase down villains and then turn around and run in fear?"

Biff then finished the song "Who's going to stand for justice, when bad guys break the law?

You know who I'm talkin' about, we're Clamhead, Shelley and Bubbles and Biff, but if you're catchin' a whiff of fish, it's Jabberjaw!"

The audience cheered with gusto as the song finished.

"Wow." Fred remarked as he and Velma clapped their hands.

"Bravo!" Velma whistled.

"Thank you Club Barbera" Shelly started blowing kisses to audience "Thank you! Thank you! Thank y-"

Jabberjaw grabbed Shelly and took her backstage when the curtains closed.

"Goodnight Boomerang City" Biff waved the audience before he walked backstage to join his friends.

Meanwhile, outside the club, Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne were looking after the kids.

"Boy, those Neptune's sure can bring down the house" asked Daphne.

"Yeah, I guess they can" Daphne remarked.

"It's mainly my mom's good looks and amazing vocal talents that keep the band going" Michelle remarked "I'm something of a vocalist, myself"

"Yeah right" Jack sarcastically said.

"Maybe you and I can perform a song together sometimes, Flim-Flam" Michelle smiled at Flim-Flam.

"Perhaps" Flim Flam replied nervously.

"It would be so romantic" Michelle sighed "Flim-Flam Jones and Michelle Wilson, singing a duet together. How romantic"

During this time, Shaggy and Scooby were thinking about the asteroid and how to deal with it.

"How are we going to stop the asteroid and the meteor at the same time, Scoob?" Shaggy asked Scooby "And without going back in time again?"

"Rye don't know" Scooby shrugged "But it's coming fast"

Scooby and Shaggy thought about what to do about the asteroids without getting sent back in time again. They had to think of something.

As he tries to think of something, Scooby's paw gripped the magic paintbrush.

"Scooby-Doo, what's with you?" Shaggy asked his dog.

"Hmmm..." Scooby thought for a while.

While Scooby thought of something, Fred and Velma arrived outside with the Neptune's.

"Guys" Shelly exclaimed "We're back!"

"Ah, I see that you guys had brought down the house." Daphne said.

"Courtesy of yours truly" Shelly boasted.

"Hey guys!" Jabberjaw waved to them "So what's this about an asteroid headed for us?"

"An asteroid?" Bubbles asked "I'll bet it's pretty"

"Guys listen" Daphne said "That is not just any asteroid that is the Gosnell Asteroid! The landing of that asteroid and its preceding meteor shower will cause doomsday!"

"Doomsday?" Everyone shouted.

"As in the end of the world?" Clamhead asked.

Daphne nodded her head reluctantly.

"Oh no" Jabberjaw exclaimed. "What are we going to do?"

"Come on, Scooby-Doo, you've probably thought of something" Shaggy said to his dog.

Scooby snapped his "fingers" "R'ive got it!"

"What is it?" Everyone asked.

"This is the answer to our problems" Scooby showed the magic paintbrush.

"A paintbrush?" Shelly put a hand on her hip "Seriously? This is no time for arts and crafts, Scooby. The world is going to be destroyed and you want to paint?"

"I don't know, Shell" Bubbles said "Maybe we can paint a pretty picture before the planet perishes"

"Like, this isn't just a paintbrush, gang." Shaggy says.

"Nope" Flim-Flam said "This is a magic paintbrush! When someone draws with it, all his wishes come true"

"Yeah right" Shelly rolled her eyes "And I'm Mariah Carey"

"You are?" Bubbles asked Shelly.

"No Bubbles, I meant that I don't believe them" Shelly said.

"Well, in that case, see for yourselves" Daphne said before Shaggy nodded at Scooby, who uses the paintbrush to produce a hamburger.

"Well I'll be, he just used that brush to create a real hamburger" Jabberjaw remarked as he ate the burger.

"Okay, now I believe you" Shelly pursed her lips.

"How is that tiny brush going to help us?" Jack asked Scooby "That asteroid is probably bigger than the castle in Boomerang City"

"Not only does this paintbrush produce magic paint, it shoots thinner as well" Scooby shot thinner at a nearby pole which dissolved.

"Thinner?" Velma asked "That dissolves stuff! My theory is that if we shoot a large gush of thinner at the asteroids, we can dissolve them before they hit Earth"

"Like, now that you mentioned it, it just may be our ticket to stop that asteroid." Shaggy said.

"Yeah, that's the key to saving the world" Velma said "The question now is, what can we make that can probably shoot that much thinner that'll stop an asteroid, and more importantly, how do we shoot it without destroying other planets and stuff?"

"Hmmm..." Everyone thought for a while.

Meanwhile, back in Doomsville, the Dark Phantom and the Kid Falcon have found their lair destroyed by the massive explosion with no sign of their opponents.

"Sir, they're gone" said Kid Falcon "I think they died in the explosion"

"Good riddance" said the Dark Phantom "They never should've betrayed me"

"Right" The Kid nodded. "Now the question is what our next step is?"

"Hmmm..." The Dark Phantom thought for a while. "First off, we should find Vincent Van Devil and see if he can teleport us to that loser-phantom's world."

"Ah, yes." The Kid said. "Then, when we get there, we can show that loser whose boss!"

"Precisely" The Dark Phantom grinned as they head off to the evil warlock's castle.

During the trip, the Dark Phantom added, "You know, Falcon, I never thought I would say this, but you seem more reliable than Brenda as a matter a fact."

"I am very flattered" Kid Falcon said.

Kid Falcon and Dark Phantom walked over to Vincent Van Devil's castle to see if the warlock was home. Little did they know they were secretly being followed by a mysterious person?

"He had better be here" said the Dark Phantom.

Dark Phantom banged the gargoyle shaped knocker three times.

There was no response and the Dark Phantom repeated what he did.

"Now where the devil is that warlock?" The Dark Phantom asked as he and the Kid waited.

"You know him, master." The Kid sighed. "He's the type that's always late. I can even bet that he will be late for his own funeral."

The Dark Phantom nodded as they begin to hear footsteps coming from inside.

A slot on the door slid open and there was a pair of eyes looking at them.

"Who is it?" asked the person inside.

"It's the Dark Phantom and Kid Falcon" said Dark Phantom "Let us in at once! We are here to discuss my arch-enemy/cheap rip-off, the Funky Phantom"

"Come on in" said Vincent Van Devil.

The door opened and both Kid Falcon and Dark Phantom walked inside, carrying Destroyermutt's remains. Secretly, a shadowy figure followed them inside right before the door closed.

"So what's this about this, Funky Phantom character?" Van Devil asked the villains.

The duo wasted no time explaining their run-in with their evil twins.

"...and that's why you are going to help us track down this phantom" the Dark Phantom finished.

"Very interesting" said Van Devil "I'll be able to cast a spell that'll make your Dog Blunder more powerful. As for your doppelgängers, let's find out where they are"

Van Devil took out a crystal ball and used his magic to locate our heroes. An image of Mudsy and the other protagonists with Vincent came up on the ball.

"I don't believe it!" Van Devil exclaimed "There is another me! How could this be possible? Unless...there from another dimension"

"That explains why they look like us" Kid Falcon remarked.

"Indeed" Van Devil nodded. There was some silence in the room after he made the remark.

At that same time, Vincent was still searching for some way to get to Olympus.

"Come on Mr. Van Ghoul" Scrappy said "You must have found something that can get us to Olympus in time to warn the gods"

"I just had." Vincent replied after flipping through the pages.

"What is it?" April asked.

Vincent read the pages "You have to go to the Underworld, make it to the doorway that leads to the Stairway to Heaven and then you'll find the Gate to Olympus. Hopefully, you will find the demons before they take over the world"

"Okay I see, you want us to go to find the gods" Cassidy said "But how do you expect us to get there? Take the bus or something?"

Vincent pulled out a map from his cloak "This map will guide you throughout your journey, should you ever lose your way"

"Alright" Scrappy nodded as Googie took the map from Vincent.

"But how are we supposed to get to Hades?" Cassidy asked Vincent "Take the bus or something?"

"No need to worry" said Vincent "I can use my magic to transport you guys to Hades. You'd better go back to the others and tell them you're leaving"

The heroes ran upstairs to tell their friend they were about to go on their big, epic journey.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **As I've said before, it looks like Mudsy, April, Skip, Augie, Scrappy and Googie are on another mission! This time, it won't be a wild goose chase! It will be a for real adventure. With our friends off to stop the demons, Kid Falcon, Vincent Van Devil and the Dark Phantom are in hot pursuit of our heroes!**

 **As for our supporting cast, they are going to stop the new timeline's meteor shower and asteroid, but this time, they've got a much safer plan. What is it? Stay tuned for new developments.**


	39. Scooby-Doo to the Rescue

The gang went back upstairs and informed the gang of their big mission.

"You guys are going into the Underworld and then all the way to Olympus to stop those demons?" Dee-Dee asked "Are y'all out of your minds?"

"Listen Dee-Dee" said Augie "Those demons have to get caught before they take over the universe and we are the only ones who can stop it"

"Plus we've already lost our home" Judy added "We can't have anyone else lost theirs"

"So that's why we're going." Brad said.

"Then there's no time to waste" Vincent conjured up a swirling blue vortex to the Underworld "You had better hurry before that chest gets opened"

"Elmo you stay here until mommy and daddy get back" Augie told his dog "Okay?"

"Ruff" Elmo barked.

"We'll be back soon, Elmo I promise" April kissed Elmo on the cheek.

Elmo nodded as the gang prepares to step into the vortex.

"Let's make like the wind and blow gang" Scrappy told them "Tada dada dada! Puppy power!"

Scrappy ran into the portal followed by April, Skip, Augie, Googie, Tom and Jerry.

"Let's skidoo, Boo" Mudsy told his cat.

"Meow" Boo climbed onto Mudsy's hat.

"It's Funky Phantom time!" Mudsy and Boo flew into the vortex.

"Good luck Mudsy and friends" said Henry "You're gonna need it"

"Thanks, guys" Fred nodded as he and Velma entered, followed by Team Quest, Blue Falcon and Dog Wonder.

"Are you sure they can do it?" Mei Ling asked Vincent.

"Scrappy is the only one left who can stop the demons from destroying the universe" Vincent said.

"Yeah" Stanley added "And with Mudsy, April, Skip, Augie and Googie, they make one awesome team"

Mei Ling nodded as they watched their friends jump into the vortex.

"Good luck Mudsy" Stanley said as the vortex closed.

Meanwhile in Doomsville, the Dark Phantom, Kid Falcon and Van Devil had finished viewing our heroes on the Crystal ball.

"Those knockoffs sure are someone worth our challenge." Van Devil remarked.

"And those chest demons would make the perfect allies" the Dark Phantom added "With our powers combined, we will conquer the universe and everyone will now before me! The Funky Phantom ruined my life, so I will return the favor!"

"I was getting sick of this place anyways" Kid Falcon remarked.

"Indeed." The Dark Phantom agreed. "This place is just, well, boring for lack of a better description."

"Well, now I suppose you want to find those chest demons, huh?" Van Devil asked.

"Yes, my friend." The Dark Phantom said. "I hope you have a way for us to find them."

"I believe I do" said Van Devil "It is in my spell book"

"Now get to work!" the Dark Phantom snapped "We're wasting time!"

While Van Devil read the spell that would transport them to the demons, Kid Falcon was putting the finishing touches on Destroyermutt's brand new upgrade.

"You need any help, Falcon?" The Dark Phantom asked as he turned to the Kid.

"No" said Kid Falcon "He's done, presenting the new Destroyermutt 3.0!"

The new Destroyermutt had shinier metal, was much more sharp and pointy, had glowing red eyes, was doubled in size and had more deadly weapons than ever.

"He's beautiful" Dark Phantom grinned.

"Dog Blunder, tell us what your purpose is?" Kid Falcom turned to Destroyermutt 3.0.

"Kill and destroy all who stand in my way" Destroyermutt said in a very dark and intimidating tone.

Just then, a laser came out of Destroyermutt's head and it vaporized a nearby chair.

"Destroy" he growled.

"Awesome." The Kid smiled.

"Now those losers will never stand a chance against your Dog Blunder, Falcon." The Dark Phantom says.

"Indeed they won't, master." The Kid agreed.

Little did they know that they were being watched by a person from right above them.

"The portal is ready" said Van Devil "Now we go to those demons and take over the Funky Phantom's world"

"Excellent" the Dark Phantom grinned "Soon enough, we will have our vengeance against the Funky Phantom and destroy his world! Come, my witless monkeys"

Dark Phantom, Kid Falcon, Destroyermutt and Van Devil warped into the vortex, not knowing that the strange figure was secretly following them.

Meanwhile in the Underworld, the heroes have begun their journey.

"Here we are gang, the Underworld" said Augie.

"Odds bodkins" Mudsy exclaimed "It's spookier than I remembered, scary even"

"We'd better start searching for a way to get to the stairway to Heaven" said Skip "Mudsy, do you know how we can get to Hades so he can send us there?"

"I believe I do." Mudsy nodded. "Follow me!"

"Come on everybody, follow the Funky Phantom" said Scrappy.

Everybody followed Mudsy as he flew to where he was leading them to. Finally, they made it to the River of Souls.

"Here it is kiddies" said Mudsy "The River of Souls"

"So where do we go next?" Skip asked.

"Skip my dear boy, this is the very River that leads to where Hades resides" Mudsy explained "If we can cross the River of Souls, we can probably reach Hades and the Stairway to Heaven"

"Gee Mudsy," said Googie "That's not a bad idea"

"But unfortunately, there's a catch" Mudsy continued "I can't fly you guys over the river, so we have to ride the Grim Reaper's gondola to get across"

"Jinkies" Velma remarked as she saw a gondola nearby.

"Need a ride?" Death looked at them.

They all nodded their heads.

"Then hop on" said Death "I do enjoy giving a gondola ride to those who have once walked the Earth"

"Guess we have no choice" said Brad "Come on, let's go"

Everybody got into the gondola, which was conviently big enough to fit all of them.

Without further ado, the gondola then set sail, heading for the castle of Hades.

During the ride, our heroes could hear the m*** and scary groans of souls from in the river.

"Golly, this place sure is spooky" Googie said.

"This is the Underworld, what did you expect?" Death remarked "It is the world of broken hearts, crushed souls and shattered dreams. A placer where someone's fate in the afterlife is chosen for him, depending on his amount of sins, and if you're lucky not to end up as a soul, you won't have to spend the whole afterlife being reminded of losing what you once loved and owned. You'll either be an angel and live in the lovely clouds of Heaven or become ghosts and be stuck in the miserable world that ended you"

Everyone except for Mudsy and Boo swallowed.

"That sure sounds spooky." Fred remarked.

"You can be sure of that" Death chuckled.

Finally, our heroes came to a stop. They had reached their destination.

"Here you are Hades' lair" said Death "This is as far as I go. You're on your own now"

Everybody got off the gondola and got to the front entrance of Hades' place.

"No turning back now" said Cassidy.

"It's now or never" Marcie added.

"Then let's go" Mudsy said "Everyone follow the Funky Phantom! Boo even"

"We're right behind you, Muddles" April told her father.

Just like last time, the gang followed Mudsy into the lair. They didn't know what would lie ahead of them, but they knew it was their shot at getting rid of the demons.

Meanwhile in the alternate timeline, Scooby and the gang were still trying to think of something that would shoot thinner into space without dissolving any other planets or stars.

"Now how are we going to stop that asteroid without affecting any of the other stars or planets?" Fred wondered.

"This is a real toughie" Jabberjaw thought.

"I've got an idea" Fred snapped his fingers.

"What is it, Fred?" Biff asked Fred.

"Why don't we build some sort of device? Like a cannon of some sort?" Fred told them "If we shoot at the exact time, pace, degree and speed the meteors are charging towards Earth, we stop them before they hit any of us"

"Sounds like a great idea to me, Freddie." Velma said before turning to the rest of the gang and asked, "What do you guys say?"

"That's not a bad idea, Freddy" Daphne told him.

"I hate to say it, but Jones may be onto something" Shelly said "If we aim thinner at the exact time, speed and angle, we could stop the asteroids before it happens"

"Wowee wow wow" Clamhead added "That's a great idea"

"Yeah" Shaggy nodded. "Like, but make sure that cannon won't overheat when you fire the thinner towards the asteroid and meteors."

"Shaggy's right, Uncle Scooby" Scrappy said "If the cannon overheated, it would blow up and we'd be history"

"Then we'd better get back to the rendezvous and stop the impending doomsday!" Scooby said "To the big hill!"

"So we're really going to paint?" Bubbles asked "Oh how wonderful. Make sure you bring your own canvases and easels"

"You're not bright" Velma deadpanned.

The gang then made their way back to the big hill, it was a good thing Scooby brought the telescope with him. He took a peek into the telescope to see the asteroid.

"You see something Uncle Scooby?" Scrappy asked him.

"Nope" Scooby kept looking.

He looked around through the telescope until he located the approaching asteroid.

"AAAHHH!" he shouted and jumped into Shaggy's arms "The asteroid is coming! The asteroid is coming!"

"It's coming?" Jabberjaw jumped into Clamhead's arms "Talk about no respect for the people trying to save the world"

"Scooby, you've gotta draw that thinner cannon and fast!" Velma told him "The world is depending on it!"

"Don't worry" Scooby pointed the brush into the air "We will stop those asteroids or my name isn't Scooby Dooby Doo!"

He then proceeded to get to work as Shaggy took over looking through the telescope.

"Guys, I think I see the meteor shower heading close" Shaggy told the others.

"Scooby, please tell me that cannon thingamabob is finished" Shelly said nervously.

Scooby made another stroke with his brush and he was finally finished.

"Gentlemen," said Scooby "I give you the Thinner Blaster!"

It was a silvery cannon mechanism with a monitor and a control pad.

"Woah" Daphne remarked. "It's shiny!"

"Are you sure this'll work, Scoob?" Clamhead asked Scooby.

"Don't worry gang" Scrappy said "My Uncle Scooby knows what he's doing, right Uncle Scooby?"

"There's only one way to find out" Scooby said.

"We're going to have to test it and make sure that it works well." Shaggy said.

Scooby walked over to the control pad, turned on the monitor and saw the asteroids approaching Earth as we speak.

"There they are!" Scooby said "We don't have time"

Velma started typing in something in the launch controls.

"Okay, just let me set the launching coordinate" Velma said as she typed some stuff into the launching thing.

Soon, the cannon had been activated. A huge high pressure blast of green thinner was launched into outer space and was getting right to the asteroids.

Shaggy took to the telescope and looked, while Velma and everyone else looked at the process shown on the monitors.

The thinner hit the asteroids and started dissolving them.

"Scooby's plan is working" said Rodney "The asteroids are fading away"

"You're right, son" said Biff "Look!"

The thinner kept dissolving the asteroids until they were finally dissolved for good.

"Like, atta boy, Scooby!" Shaggy exclaimed as he looked through the telescope. "The asteroids are gone!"

"Uncle Scooby! You did it" Scrappy jumped onto Scooby "You saved the world"

"Rye did?" Scooby asked "Reah, I did"

Daphne hugged Scooby "You did it Scooby-Doo! You saved our lives!"

Daphne then kissed Scooby on the cheek.

"Raw..." Scooby smiled as his cheeks started to burn and turn red.

"Scooby, my hero" Bubbles kissed Scooby on the other cheek.

"I knew you could do it all along, you big brave doggy" Shelly kissed Scooby on the cheek many times.

"Reah" Scooby laughed. "Ree-he-he-he-he-he-he"

"I knew you'll always save the day, Scooby Doo!" Shaggy said proudly.

"Boy dad" Jack said to his father "Mom sure must be grateful to Uncle Scooby"

"Yeah" Biff folded his arms "I wish she'd show me that much affection"

"And I wish she'd show me that kind of respect" Jabberjaw added.

"You said it, Uncle Jabber" Jack told Jabberjaw.

"This is great!" Flim-Flam exclaimed "We saved the world and stopped doomsday! Let's go celebrate!"

"Good idea, son." Fred nodded.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Scrappy asked. "Let's go!"

"Where should we go?" Velma asked them.

"Like, why don't we let Scooby decide?" Shaggy suggested "After all, he saved the world"

Scooby thought for a moment "Rye knows! Ret's go to Pizza Potomus and chow down like pigs!"

"That's not a bad idea, Scooby" said Freddy "Come on! Let's go to Pizza Potomus!"

Everybody ran to their respective vehicles to go to the restaurant to celebrate their proud achievement.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Scooby and the gang have stopped the asteroid from hitting the new Boomerland and this time, they didn't end up back in time. Now it's time to celebrate their victory at Pizza Potomus! But what about Flim-Flam and Nancy? Will Flim be able to start his relationship with her again or will he fall for Michelle? Who should he go after and why?**

 **Now that that's taken care of, our main characters can get more focus and we can see them fight the demons before you know what happens. But the Dark Phantom, Vincent Van Devil, the Kid Falcon and the new Destroyermutt 3.0 are on their way to team up with the demons. Will our heroes warn the gods in time? And more importantly, will they be able to get to Heaven?**


	40. The Road to Olympus

Deep down in the Underworld, our heroes were making their way through Hades' hallway.

"Man, this place gives me the heebie bajeebies" Cassidy remarked as she held to Ricky's arm.

"Yeah" Judy added "It's like an Evil Hall of Fame"

Indeed. For there were paintings of dead evil people everywhere.

"Well what do you expect?" Cassidy asked "We're already in Hell"

Augie then noticed a sad expression on Mudsy's face.

"Say Mudsy, why are you looking so down in the mouth?" Augie asked him.

"It's nothing Augie, my boy" Mudsy said "Don't worry about"

"You can tell us Mudsy" April looked at him with her blue eyes "We promise not to laugh"

Mudsy took a deep breath before replying.

"All this time in the Underworld reminds me of how unlucky I am" he confessed.

"What're you talking about?" Marcie asked him.

"You don't know what it's like to be a ghost" Mudsy sniffled "Being trapped in the pathetic workd that ended you, unable to eat, unable to feel the touch of someone you love, being treated like a monster, judged by people just by being looked at, unable to be with your loved ones in Heaven, being reminded of losing what you once held close to you, having to turn invisible so people won't run away from you or see you cry, living in isolation and crying yourself to sleep practically every night, knowing you'll be alone and friendless forever. Sure I can fly and stuff, but that doesn't change the fact that people treat guys like me differently. I hate being a ghost"

Everybody looked at Mudsy with sadness in their faces.

"I'm sorry Mudsy" April said to him "I didn't know you felt that way"

"We've known you since 1971, and we never knew that you were insecure about being a ghost" Skip added.

"Maybe I should've let April save my family. At least then I wouldn't be alone" Mudsy sadly said.

Everyone were surprised by his remark.

"Gee, I've known you forever and I had no idea" Augie said "You've always been there for us Mudsy and you've always helped us with our problems, but we've never thought of yours. We weren't there for you when we needed you"

"Maybe I should've let Jeanette go with us, at least you'd have one living relative" Skip sadly said.

There was some silence after Skip made the remark.

"Yeah, I guess we should have" Augie sadly sighed.

Mudsy sniffled and April pulled him into a comforting hug. During this time, Fred was looking around the palace; he saw all the paintings of dead evil people. It was pretty scary.

"Guys, we'd better get to Hades" he told them "We have to save the world from bigger destruction and we've lost all our friends, so we can't afford to lose our other ones"

"Fred is right guys" Marcie said "We're not going to let those demons win! We are going to put them back where they belong"

Everybody nodded and continued walking. April turned to Mudsy "I know it's not fair Mudsy, but we really have to stop the demons"

"You're right April, I can't let anyone else go through this" Mudsy told her.

During this time, Scrappy was still thinking about the loss of his uncle.

"Uncle Scooby was my only living relative, and now he's gone" he sadly thought "I'll never see him again and the last thing I did was want him gone"

Eventually, the group approached the entrance to the throne room.

"We're here" Fred gulped as he clenched onto his mother and father.

"Here goes nothing" Mudsy swallowed hard "Um, excuse me?"

Just then, some vicious dog-like monsters (hell hounds to be exact) started snarling and growling towards our heroes.

"AAAHHH!" They screamed.

Just then, somebody came towards them and the dogs. It was a woman.

"Boys, stop that!" she snapped at the dogs.

The dogs left and the woman walked over to our heroes.

"You must Persephone, Hades' wife" Ricky said to the woman.

"Yes, I am" she said "What do you want and what're you doing here?"

"We are here to see Hades" Velma explained "Could you take us to him?"

"Well, then follow me." Persephone said as she leads them into the throne room.

Everybody followed Persephone in the throne room, where Hades was sitting in his chair.

"We have visitors" she said.

He turned around and recognized our heroes.

"Mysteries Five, Marcie Fleach, Scrappy-Doo, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Googie and three other kids" he said "Never thought I'd see you in these parts"

"Hello Hades" Mudsy glared at the Lord of the Dead.

"Ah, Jonathan Muddlempre" said Hades "Never thought I'd see you and your little pussycat again. What brings you here?"

"Well, you'd better be prepared for some urgent news, Hades." Mudsy replied. "News that we need to inform the gods about."

"Oh you must've heard" said Hades "A couple of demons are on their way to the gods right now with some sort of chest to overthrow us all"

"You know?" Googie asked him.

"Of course I do" said Hades "I'm lord of the dead baby. Plus, I know my demons"

"Then can you help us?" Scrappy asked him "We have to capture those demons and warn the other gods before they're overthrown"

"Now normally I wouldn't help people like you, but since I am a god myself, I'll help you get to Olympus" Hades told them.

"Great." Marcie nodded. "So how are we going to get to Him?"

"It's quite simple" said Hades "You gotta take the Stairway to Heaven and when you arrive in Heaven, you'll find the gate to Olympus. But you'd better hurry! Heaven is getting dark and stormy! Lightning is shooting from everywhere"

"Thanks Hades" Fred said "Do you know where the stairway is?"

"Why yes. As a matter of fact, I do" Hades walked over to a door and there was a staircase.

"Awesome." Velma says. "That's convenient."

"Yes" Hades nodded "You all better get moving now."

"He's right, let's skidoo" Mudsy led the others into the stairway.

"You heard Mudsy, let's follow them" Scrappy followed Mudsy onto the staircase "Tada dada dada! Puppy power!"

The heroes made their way to the stairs and started climbing.

"Mudsy, do you really think we can get up to Heaven?" Skip asked him.

"I don't know, Skip." Mudsy replied. "But those demons are going to open that chest and become the most powerful and tyrannical demons ever. We have to get up there"

"Yeah." Scrappy nodded. "It's our only chance, I'm afraid."

Our heroes wasted no time in climbing the stairs to Heaven. Hopefully, they would get there in time and maybe perhaps, run into a few familiar faces.

Meanwhile, in the alternate timeline, the heroes were celebrating after Scooby managed to stop the asteroids. They had arrived at Pizza Potomus, where they had decided to celebrate.

"Here we are gang, Pizza Potomus!" Biff said.

"Oh boy, thank God we're here, I'm like starving" Shaggy said.

"Yeah, me too" Scooby added.

"Me three" Clamhead added.

"And that goes quadruple for me" Jabberjaw finished.

"Come on, let's get inside" Fred said.

Everybody went inside of the restaurant to find themselves a table.

It didn't take long for the group to find a table. They all say down, ready to order.

"Oh boy!" Jason exclaimed "This is awesome! Saving the world and going to Pizza Potamus!"

"Yeah" Rodney added "I can't believe Peter Potomus and that monkey friend of his gave up traveling in that hot air balloon to open up this place"

"A pizza place/video arcade" Biff remarked.

"Sounds like my kind of place" Scooby said.

"Only without those creepy singing robots" Shelly said "They give me the heebie bajeebies"

"Anyone decided on what kind of pizza we want yet?" Velma asked her friends as she read her menu.

"Hmmm..." Shaggy said as he and Scooby read their menus.

"I think we've decided to a large pepperoni with sausage and extra cheese" Scooby said "What do you guys think?"

"I ain't eating meat!" Shelly folded her arms "It ruins my gorgeous figure. I want a cheese pizza"

Just then, So-So arrived at their table with a pen and a notepad.

"Well if it isn't Mystery Inc. and the Neptune's?" he chuckled "Never thought I'd see you guys here at this hour! Y'all ready to order?"

"Of course we're ready to order, monkey boy" Shelly said in a haughty manner.

"Then what you guys like?" asked So-So.

"We'll have a large pizza" Fred said "One half plain and one half with pepperoni and sausage"

So-So wrote down the order "Got it written down! I'll be back in thirty!"

As soon as So-So left, Shelly handed the kids a large bucket of game tokens.

"Here you go kids" she said "Go play some games, we'll stay here and wait for the pizza"

"Okay, mom" Michelle nodded before taking off with Scrappy, Flim-Flam and her brothers.

"Boy it feels good to be parents doesn't it?" Biff asked the gang.

"Yeah, I guess it does" Scooby added.

"Yep, this is the life" Shelly remarked "No more mysteries, bad guys or monsters! Just a nice, simple life here in Boomerang City"

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Just then, someone walked towards them.

It was Suzie.

"Hi guys!" she waved to them.

"Hey Suzie" Biff said "Fancy meeting you here"

"Same here" said Suzie "May I sit with you guys?"

"No" Shelly pouted.

"Now dear," Biff put his hand on Shelly's shoulder "Of course we'd love to have you join us Suzie"

"Thanks" Suzie sat next to Bubbles.

"What're you doing here, Suzie?" Velma asked her.

"Henry and Stanley are out tonight, so I have to take Flip, Nancy, Mimi and Scooter here tonight" Suzie told them "What about you guys?"

"Ah, we're just chilling here for the evening." Fred replied.

"Yeah, just trying to relax after a long busy day" Jabberjaw said "You know how it is"

"The kids are in the arcade playing video games and stuff" Daphne said.

"My brothers and sisters are over in the game section too" Suzie said "Maybe they'll run into each other"

Meanwhile in the arcade, the kids were looking for some games to play. Just then, Michelle spotted something.

"Hey Flim-Flam" she grabbed Flim's sleeve "Will you please win a me a prize in the claw cage game?"

"I don't know Michelle," said Flim Flam "Scrappy and the guys are over there playing the basketball game and I wanted to-"

"Please Flim-Flam" Michelle batted her eyelashes at him and made puppy dog eyes "Do it for me"

Flim Flam swallowed. Before he could respond, the younger Chans arrived in the game section.

"Flim Flam! Michelle!" they walked up to them.

"Hey guys" said Flip "Great to see you!"

"Oh hi guys" Flim-Flam waved to him.

"What're you guys doing here?" Nancy asked them.

"Flim-Flam was going to win me a stuffed animal in the claw game" said Michelle "Right honey?"

Flim Flam swallowed before replying, "Uh...well, once I'm done with that, I'm off to play some basketball with Scrappy and the others."

"Basketball? I'm in!" Flip went off to join Scrappy and the others.

"I want to go too!" Scooter ran after Flip, only to be stopped by Mimi.

"Sorry Scooter, but you're too small to play basketball" Mimi told him "Let's go play a game for kids our size"

"No fair!" Scooter pouted "Why do I have to be small?"

Scooter and Mimi left to find a game for kids their sizes, leaving just Flim-Flam, Nancy and Michelle.

"Gee Flim-Flam, I guess it's just the three of us, huh?" Nancy smiled at Flim-Flam and Michelle.

"Uh, yeah" Flim Flam nodded.

"Great" Nancy chuckled "Imagine if Jason was here, this could be a double date"

"Come on, Flim-Flam" Michelle grabbed Flim's arm "Let's go to the claw game and win me a new stuffed animal"

"Uh...okay." Flim Flam nodded.

"Then lead the way" Nancy smiled.

Flim-Flam was in a real jam this time. He was now caught in a love triangle between Nancy and Michelle. What would he do?

Meanwhile somewhere above the Underworld, our heroes were still climbing the Stairway to Heaven.

"Mudsy, I'm thirsty" Googie panted "Do you think we could rest for a bit?"

"Yeah, a catnap wouldn't be so bad" Augie remarked.

"Can dogs and parrots take catnaps?" Scrappy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry guys, but if we stop now, we'll be too late, slow even" Mudsy told his friends.

"Hey guys" Marcie pointed to something "I think I see a bright light over there!"

Everyone looked towards where Marcie was pointing at.

"Jinkies, I think that's the way to Heaven" Velma remarked "Come on! We're almost there!"

Everybody ran (and flew) up the stairs and finally, they were there! In the clouds above...Heaven.

"Odds bodkins" Mudsy gasped "I don't believe it! I'm in Heaven! Literally!"

Everyone looked around, where they can see a large entourage of clouds.

"All those angels look so beautiful" Augie remarked as he saw the Angels.

"Ahem!" April put her hand on her hip and pursed her lips.

"Not as beautiful as you, April" Augie chuckled nervously.

"Oh Augie, you're such an angel" April sighed.

"Come on" said Marcie "We don't have much time! Those demons could be opening the chest any moment now and are probably on their way to Olympus now!"

"Then, let's get moving!" Mudsy said.

While they were using the map Vincent gave them to find the gate to Olympus, Boo's sensitive feline ears picked up something.

"Meow! Meow!" he meowed at his friends.

"Mudsy, I think Boo's trying to tell us something" Skip said to Mudsy.

"Boo's sensitive ears must've heard something or someone from the distance" Velma deduced "Maybe she wants us to follow her. Is that right, Boo?"

"Meow" Boo nodded.

"Alright, my boy." Mudsy says as he puts his cat down. "Lead the way."

"Meow" Boo led to where he heard the sound.

Everybody followed Boo to where he was taking them until finally, they had arrived at the source.

"So what'd you find Boo?" Mudsy asked his cat.

"Meow!" Boo pointed to the source of what he heard.

Everyone looked towards where Boo was pointing.

It was none other than four faces that Mudsy thought he'd never see again as well as two other faces no one ever thought they'd see again.

"Amelia?" Mudsy exclaimed when he recognized his wife and daughters.

"Shelly?" Velma asked as she recognized her.

"Brenda?" Skip asked as he recognized her.

"Jonathan?" Amelia gasped as she recognized her husband.

Maggie, Sarah and Jeanette turned around and saw their father.

"Dad?" the triplets gasped at the same time.

"Amelia! Maggie! Sarah! Jeanette!" Mudsy exclaimed as he and Boo rushed over to their family. "Heavens to Bunker Hill!"

"Daddy!" they shouted as they flew to Mudsy and tearfully hugged him.

"Skip!" Brenda exclaimed as she raced over to give him a hug.

"Brenda, oh I thought I'd never see you again" Skip said as he hugged Brenda "I thought I lost you forever!"

Brenda nodded as she and Skip embraced.

"What happened to you guys?" Shelly asked the others. "And what brings you all here?"

"Did you guys...die?" Brenda asked them "Did you really miss us that much?"

"And if you did, where are your wings and glowing O's?" Maggie asked them.

"It's a long story" April sighed.

Our heroes wasted no time in explaining what was going and about the demons.

"Oh, dear Lord." Amelia said once the heroes finished explaining.

"I guess that would explain why the sky is dark purple and there's lighting bursting from everywhere" Sarah remarked.

Amelia hugged Mudsy "Oh Jonathan, I've missed you so"

"I've missed you too, Amelia" Mudsy hugged his wife, who he had been yearning to told in his arms again.

"So who are you guys, anyways?" Sarah asked April, Skip and Augie.

April, Skip and Augie looked at each other before they decided to introduce themselves.

"My name is April Stewart" April introduced herself "And this my boyfriend, Augie"

"And this is my 'brother', Skip" Augie introduced Skip.

"Nice to meet you all." Jeanette smiled.

It was then that Scrappy said. "Uh, guys? We should probably carry on to find Olympus before it's too late."

"Oh, yeah!" Shelly said. "With those demons on the loose, the world's going to be turned upside down!"

"Care to come along with us, Amelia?" Mudsy asked his wife.

"Of course I will, Jonathan" Amelia said "We'll all go. Won't we girls?"

Maggie, Sarah and Jeanette looked at each other and after thought for a moment. Finally, they came to decision.

"Sure" they said the same time.

"What about you, Shelly?" Fred asked Shelly, who was standing next to her mother "You and your uh...um...new friend care to come with us?"

"She's not my friend." Shelly said. "She's my mother, and yes, we'll love to, right Mother?"

"Of course, dear." Her mother nodded.

"And I'll be happy to come with you guys." Brenda added.

"Great!" Googie smiled. "We'd better get moving now!"

Our heroes started to run (and fly) over to where the gate to Olympus was. Hopefully, they would reach their in time before the chest was opened.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope ya'll have read what I wrote about Mudsy. He secretly hates being a Funky Phantom. I don't blame him for feeling that way. After all, people think of ghosts as scary and heartless monsters, and Mudsy isn't that. Turning invisible so people won't judge you and so they won't see you cry, unable to eat, knowing you'll never able to join your loved ones in Heaven, trapped in the pathetic world that ended you and don't get me started on all of the hurtful rumors they make about you. What would you say to Mudsy and why?**


	41. Mudsy's Crisis

Up in Heaven, lightning was striking the whole place. Angels were running and the whole background was dark purple.

"Great Scott" Dynomutt exclaimed "It's Armageddon out here!"

"No doubt that the demons have made their way here" Pericles remarked.

"So, who are you guys anyway?" Marilyn asked Mysteries Five.

"We're the Mysteries Five." Brad began "We're acquainted with Mudsy."

"I'm Professor Pericles, their mascot" Pericles introduced himself.

"And I'm Brad Chiles" Brad introduced himself "And this is my wife Judy, my friend Ricky and his wife, Cassidy"

"And I'm Marcie Fleach" Marcie smiled at Jeanette.

"A pleasure to meet you" Jeanette curtsied.

"So guys, how's everybody doing back home? Are they...okay?" Brenda asked the others, concerned.

"Yeah" Shelly added "They're all we've been thinking about since we got here"

"Well, you guys sure wouldn't believe what happened." Skip said to Brenda.

"Golly, what happened?" Brenda asked Skip "We heard some crashes on Earth earlier while we were sleeping"

"Oh, it's a long story." April sighed.

They again, wasted no time in explaining about the asteroids and how pretty much everyone was wiped out because of it.

"So, our home is really gone and so are all our friends and loved ones?" Shelly asked them.

Our heroes sadly nodded their heads.

"Good grief!" Amelia said. "No wonder you got those explosions down there!"

"I can't believe they're gone" Brenda sadly said.

"And after all we've been through these past two or three weeks" Augie added.

"But the important thing is that we're with you guys again" Mudsy held Amelia's shoulders.

"But things aren't going to be okay unless we stop those demons from taking down the world" Brad pointed out.

"Why would those demons try to destroy our world?" Marcie asked "I mean, we've already lost everything and all our friends"

"Well, I think we won't find out the answer if we don't get to Olympus soon enough!" Ricky said.

"Right" Mudsy nodded. "Let's go!"

The heroes and their reunited friends raced off to the palace, hoping that they aren't too late.

At that same time, the Dark Phantom, Kid Falcon, Destroyermutt and Vincent Van Devil arrived at their destination: Olympus.

"Finally" said the Dark Phantom "We are here!"

"And it looks like we've made it in time" Kid Falcon remarked as he saw the whole place looking dark purple and all the lightning flashing.

"Well, we've got nothing to lose right now." Van Devil said. "Let's go!"

"Do something, Dog Blunder!" Kid Falcon snapped at his henchman "Track down those demons!"

Destroyermutt's eyes started scanning the radius of the area and finally found something.

"The demons are about 3.6 miles north at the lair of the Twelve Olympians" said Destroyermutt.

"Perfect" Dark Phantom grinned "Now let's move!"

While they had been locating the demons, the strange person that followed them was still oberseving them.

"You'll never get away with this," the figure said in her thoughts "I will stop you!"

The figure then continued to shadow the four villains. Finally, the villains arrived at Mount Olympus.

"There it is the place where we shall meet our new allies" said Van Devil.

"Now let's get in" said the Dark Phantom "I would hate to miss all the fun"

The villains let themselves in the lair while the figure secretly followed them inside.

Back in Boomerland, the others were patiently waiting for any word from their friends in the clouds above.

"Where are the others?" Corey asked "They've gotta be in Heaven and have caught the demons by now"

"Yeah, I'm worried about them" Dee Dee remarked.

"Why don't we try calling them, Mr. Van Ghoul?" Madelyn asked Vincent "I'm sure they're close to catching those guys by now, right?"

"I can try." Vincent said. "But we'd better not endanger their cover in case they're hiding from them and trying to capture the demons."

Vincent walked over to his crystal ball and started to call our heroes.

"I hope they're okay" Madelyn thought "I can't lose my big sister"

"I hope those demons have been caught" Jabberjaw thought "I'm getting scared for them"

As the warlock waited for the call to connect, Biff looked up at the sky.

"Shelly, if you're up there listening now, I just want you to know that I miss you and I love you. I don't know if I'll ever move on or get over it" he sadly said as he looked at the sky "And if you're listening, I just want you to know that I'll always love you and no matter what, nobody will replace you. I love you angel"

During this time, Madelyn looked up towards the sky.

"Velma if you can hear me, please make it back to me" she prayed "Please God, bring my sister back to me. I can't live without her. I need her"

There was some silence as Madelyn made the remark.

"Please God, please keep Velma safe" Madelyn continued praying "I know she and I have our differences, but she's my best friend in the whole world. There's nobody that I love and care for more. Amen"

Alexandra started praying as well "Dear God, I know I haven't been a nice person and I'm sorry, but please keep our friends safe. We've lost all of other friends; please don't make our friends in Heaven suffer. I especially pray for Nancy, who is coping with the loss of her best friend, and if you keep us and our friends safe, I promise to be kind and loving towards others. Amen"

The others soon started making their prayers as well. They prayed that God would help their friends defeat the demons and that their friends would be kept safe, hoping to see them again.

Meanwhile, in the other timeline, Shaggy and Scooby were wolfing down their ordered pizza.

"You know guys, we should call the kids and tell them the food and drinks are here" Velma told the duo.

"Don't worry, I'll go get them" Daphne offered.

"Forget it Jones, but I'm going" Shelly followed Daphne "I wouldn't trust my babies with just anyone"

"No!" Daphne argued "Flim's my child and I'm going to get him"

"No I'm the more responsible parent" Shelly said back.

"Stop squabbling ladies" said Velma "I'll go get them"

Velma walked over to the game section to pick up the kids. At that same time, the others were having an adult conversation.

"So Shelly, do you like being a mother?" Daphne asked Shelly.

"Well, in the early stages when the kids are babies, it's a lot of work" Shelly replied "You know, with all the breastfeeding and nursing and feeding and sometimes having to wake up in the middle of the night when the babies start crying."

"Yeah, it's almost as stressful as the terrible twos" Biff remarked.

"She's right" Suzie said "That's what it was like when my brothers and sisters were born. We had to face a lot of challenges and pop had to work longer hours just to get enough money to support us"

"And there are the sacrifices you'll have to make" Shelly added "We had to give up traveling around the undersea world for the kid's sake. Plus, we didn't want them growing up without friends or a real home"

"Parenthood is never easy, but it's worth it in the end" Biff said "What about you Daphne? Do you like parenthood?"

Daphne turned to Fred before answering.

"Well I was afraid of all the sacrifices and challenges before adopting Flim-Flam" Daphne explained "And I actually was considering leaving him with Mr. Van Ghoul"

"You were?" Shelly asked her.

Daphne nodded her head "But after a while, I actually realized what would happen if I left him and that he needs me to love him and take care of him, and if I wasn't there for him, he'd grow up to become a miserable, bitter, lonely and unloved street urchin"

Everyone else nodded understandingly.

"Oh my" said Bubbles "That's pretty sad"

"Yeah" Daphne said "I didn't want to be a bad person, so I decided to face the challenges and sacrifices of parenthood and it's really not all that bad"

"Glad to hear" said Jabberjaw "I'm glad to hear this in case I get to be a pop someday"

"There are a lot of fish in the sea, but it's gonna be years to find an overgrown guppy for you" Shelly snickered.

"I wonder where Velma is with the kids" Fred said "The pizzas are getting cold"

Meanwhile in the game section, Flim-Flam, Michelle and Nancy finally made it to the claw cage game.

"Alright" Flim Flam said "Let's what I can do here."

"I want that giraffe Flim-Flam" Nancy pointed to a stuffed purple spotted giraffe.

"I want that zebra" Michelle pointed to a stuffed zebra "Will you please get it for me? Please?"

"Don't worry ladies; I'll try to get you those things" Flim Flam told the girls.

He inserted a game token into the claw cage's coin slot and started to operate it. He started operating the controls of the claw cage, trying to get the two stuffed toys the girls requested.

"Come on, Flim" Michelle batted her eyelashes at him "Get me a toy"

Flim-Flam kept focusing on the controls until finally; he was able to grab the stuffed giraffe and zebra.

"Got them" Flim Flam exclaimed as he dropped the two toys down the chute, where the girls picked them up at the other end.

"Thanks Flim-Flam, you're very sweet" Nancy hugged her new stuffed giraffe "Jason never wins me anything"

"Well, I guess I'm lucky to have Flim Flam instead of Jason." Michelle smiled before turning to Flim Flam and added. "Am I right, sweetie?"

Flim-Flam swallowed nervously "Uh...yeah"

"You're the best boyfriend ever" Michelle said as she kissed him on the cheek.

As Flim Flam rolled his eyes around, he thought he saw a hint of jealousy in Nancy's face.

"Come on Flim, let's go meet the guys to play the basketball game" Michelle held Flim-Flam's hand.

"Sure, Michelle" Flim-Flam said in a nervous voice as he felt Michelle hold his hand.

During this time, the other guys were enjoying their basketball game.

"Looks like you're rocking this game, Jack" Flip said he saw Jack actor five baskets.

"Oh well you know, it's all in the hands" Jack boasted.

"Hey!" Scrappy saw Flim-Flam and the girls "There's Flim-Flam and the girls!"

"Ah, you guys are just in time." Alan said to them.

"Alan" Flim-Flam exclaimed "Fancy meeting you here!"

"What're we in time for big bro?" Nancy asked her brother.

"Jack was about to beat his high score of 15 and win lots of tickets" Alan said.

"Now that sounds interesting." Michelle said. "Mind if we join?"

"Go ahead" Rodney said "It would be interesting to have a girl try to beat my big brother's record"

"Oh really?" Michelle put a hand on her hip "Well I'm not going to beat Jack, Flim-Flam is. He won me a brand new stuffed giraffe! Aren't you, baby?"

Flim-Flam gulped "Well I uh..."

Michelle kissed Flim on the cheek again and then batted her eyelashes at him.

"...uh yeah, I suppose I can." Flim Flam trailed off.

Back in the clouds, our heroes had finally made it to the Gate to Olympus.

"There it is guys" said Brad "The entrance to Olympus"

"Odd bodkins" said Mudsy "It's shinier than imagined, illuminating even"

"You're right dad" said Maggie "It is"

"Well, we'd better not delay any further." Pericles said.

"Pericles is right" said Scrappy "Let's go! Dada dada dada! Puppy pow-"

Mudsy then grabbed Scrappy "Hold it there, Scrappy my boy"

"What is it Mudsy?" Scrappy asked his friend "Didn't we come all the way to catch those demons and stop them from taking over?"

"We did" Mudsy nodded "But we can't all go inside at once. Those demons have probably overthrown the gods by now and gods can destroy anything including ghosts, Angels and souls. Only a few of us will have to go, the rest of us will have to stay here in case we need backup"

"So who's going?" Scrappy asked.

"In retrospect, Scrappy-Doo" said Mudsy "I think the best choices would be you, me, Fred, Augie, Skip, Pericles, Ricky and Brad"

"Jonathan! You can't do this" Amelia pleaded with tearful eyes "I love you. I don't want to lose you again"

"Daddy, don't" Sarah hugged her dad "I might never see you again"

"Mudsy, don't do this" April hugged Mudsy "I love you. I don't want to risk never seeing you again. If i never saw you or heard your voice again, I'd never forgive myself"

The Muddledore triplets all glanced at each other in surprise when April made the remark.

"Boy, April must really love daddy" Maggie thought to herself.

Mudsy sighed as he pounders what to say. He didn't know what to say to April. He loved her as if she were one of his own, but she was also heartbroken at the very thought of never seeing Mudsy again, not to mention he was just reunited with his family, who was just as heartbroken as April.

"What am I going to do?" he thought to himself "I just reunited with Amelia, but she and April don't want to lose me, and with those demons, there's a small chance me and the guys will make it back. What am I going to do?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Heavens to Murgdatroyd! Muddy's really in a jam this time! He's just reunited with his wife and kids and he wants to protect them and April. However, if he goes with the others, he would probably not get back out, cause those demons can kill ghosts, souls and angels not just mortals. What should he choose and why?**

 **As for Flim-Flam, he doesn't know what to do about his problem with Nancy and Michelle. A little Betty and Veronica thing going on with our little friend. But the thing is, relationships aren't easy and they have complications. What kind of advice would you give Flim?**


	42. A Deal is Made

Mudsy was really scared. He couldn't let his family suffer again, but he also didn't want his friends in danger. Finally, he came to a conclusion but before he could talk, something started glowing.

"Hey dad" Sarah pointed to Mudsy's coat pocket "Your pocket is glowing"

Mudsy looked in his pocket; the source of the glowing was none other than the Crystal ball.

"Egad" Mudsy exclaimed "Someone's calling on the Crystal ball"

Mudsy pressed a button on the Crystal ball and there was the image of Vincent Van Ghoul.

"Ah!" Mudsy said "Mr. Van Ghoul!"

"Mudsy" Vincent said "Thank goodness you've answered! Did you catch the demons yet?"

Mudsy answered "No Mr. Van Ghoul, you see we-"

"Mudsy listen" Vincent sternly said "Those demons have to be returned to the chest because if they unleash the others, the world will be doomed! You have to get those demons back!"

"We're getting to that, Mr. Van Ghoul!" Scrappy said. "But right now, we've got a situation!"

"What is it?" Vincent asked.

"Mudsy is going to lead us to Mt. Olympus to rescue the gods, but he's got a dilemma and so do Skip and I" Augie said.

"Well you'd better get it resolved before they dominate the universe and release the other eleven ghosts" Vincent said "There's not much time!"

"Right" Mudsy nodded before turning to April and his family and proceeded to tell them of his decision.

May 8"What were you going to say, daddy?" Jeanette asked him.

"I'm going in" Mudsy told them "That's my final decision, choice even"

"Jonathan..." Amelia's eyes started to get teary again.

"Sorry, dear." Mudsy said as he hugged his wife. "I have to do it."

"But if you do it, I might never see you again" Amelia sniffled.

"Amelia listen, I am going to say this in case we don't make it" Mudsy looked into her blue eyes "Amelia, you, April and the girls are the best things to come into my life...I would do anything just to keep you alive and I know I didn't do a good job protecting you when you four were shot, but I want you to know that I do care about you and the girls, and I want to do a better job of protecting you too. I love you Amelia, you're the love of my life and you always will be. I love you, Amelia"

Amelia sniffed as Mudsy made the remark before letting her go.

Mudsy then walked over to his three angelic daughters.

"Sarah" Mudsy put his hands on his eldest daughter's shoulders "You always used to act tough, but I always knew you were a sweet girl deep down. But in case I don't make it, I want you to stay strong and protect your sisters. Can you do that?"

Sarah nodded tearfully and she kissed her dad. Mudsy then walked over to Maggie.

"Maggie, you've always been beautiful" he said to her and I want you to know, you'll always be beautiful no matter what you look like. Remember that, okay?"

Maggie sadly nodded her head and started to silently sob. Mudsy brushed away her tears and flew over to Jeanette.

"Daddy..." Jeanette said as her father approaches her.

Mudsy gently shushed her "Jeanette...I've never been given the chances to walk you down the aisle or watch you grow into a beautiful young woman...but I want you to stay strong and keep doing the right thing. Your mother and your sisters need you"

Jeanette nodded as tears started to form around her eyes. She then flew over to join her mother and sisters.

Mudsy picked up Boo "You gotta be strong Boo; you have to take care of your mother and your sisters and April. Especially April. Can you promise me that?"

Boo nodded as he replied with a "Meow"

He flew right into his mother's arms just as April walked over to Mudsy.

"Mudsy you can't do this, I love you" she said as held his hands "I don't want to lose you or Augie"

"I know, April." Mudsy nodded. "But I have to do this."

April's eyes started to get teary "I just don't know if I can handle the thought of losing you, Mudsy"

"April, I told you before that I would protect you and keep you safe, and that's what I'm going to do" Mudsy put his hands on her shoulders "I love you so much, April"

He then shared a long hug with April as his family looked on.

Mudsy kissed April's forehead "I love you April. I may not be your father, but remember that I'm your daddy"

April nodded as she slowly went over to join the rest of the Muddlemores.

Mudsy then turned to Scrappy and said, "Alright, Scrappy Doo. Let's go!"

"Right!" Scrappy proclaimed "Come on guys! Let's stop those demons!"

"Right behind you Scrappy" Cassidy said.

"Tada dada dada" Scrappy ran into the gate "Puppy power!"

While the others followed Scrappy into the gate, Skip briefly stayed behind to say goodbye to Brenda.

"I guess I've got to get going now, Brenda." Skip says.

"Skip, don't do this" Brenda begged him "I love you, you can't do this! I don't want to lose you! I don't care about the demons; I don't to risk never seeing you again"

"Sorry, Brenda" Skip said. "I wish I don't have to, but do you think I've got a choice? If those demons succeeded, then our chances of ever seeing each other again diminish. But I just want you to know that I'll always love you."

Skip then reached into his pocket and took out Brenda's engagement/promise ring and placed it on her finger.

"I love you too, Skip" she said through her tears "But just in case you don't make it, could I just have one last kiss before you go?"

"You don't need to ask, darling" Skip made a sad smile.

Brenda nodded before leaning over to share a kiss with Skip.

Eventually, they broke the kiss and Skip raced off to join the others.

Meanwhile, in the other timeline, the basketball game is well underway.

"Ready to beat my score, Flim?" Flip asked Flim Flam.

"You bet I am" Flim Flam boasted "Flim Flam Blake vs. Flip Chan in an arcade basketball contest!"

"You'd better watch out buster, my man is going to knock your hat off" Michelle said to Flip, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"We'll see about that!" Flip replied evenly.

"Come on bro!" Scooter told his brother "You've got a high score of 15 points! Ten more and you'll have enough tickets for that secondhand yo yo!"

Flip nodded as he prepares to fire his shots/

"Flim Flam, please win this for me. Your little snookums" Michelle said flirtatiously to Flim Flam.

"Sure Michelle" he chuckled nervously.

Michelle then kissed Flim Flam on the cheek.

Flim Flam looked around nervously after the kiss, but not before catching a glimpse of Nancy's face.

As with before, he thought he saw a hint of jealousy in her face.

"Come on Flim, beat that Chan!" Michelle said to him.

"Okay, here goes nothing" Flim Flam gulped before he inserted a game token into the game slot and started playing.

Everyone looked on as Flim Flam prepares to fire his basketballs.

There they were; Flim Flam Jones and Flip Chan competing against each other in an arcade basketball game. They were evenly matched.

"Come on Flip!" Scooter shouted to his brother "Show him what you're made of!"

"Scooter Chan" Mimi pulled Scooter's ear "Don't put so much pressure on our brother even though he can't lose to Flim Flam and if he did he might ruin our family's reputation"

"Flim Flam you can do it baby!" Michelle said to Flim Flam as she blew him kisses.

"Don't put too much pressure on him, Michelle." Nancy advised her.

"What can I say?" Michelle folded her arms and pursed her lips "He's my boyfriend and as his girlfriend, it's my job to encourage him so he doesn't screw up. Don't you ever encourage your boyfriend when he's doing something like this?"

Nancy thought for a while and didn't reply.

"I rest my case" Michelle snapped her fingers and moved her head from left to right.

"Guys look!" Alan pointed to the scoreboards on the game machines "Flim Flam and Flip are neck to neck!"

"I guess we're going to have to go on to Round two if they keep this up." Nancy commented.

"You got that right, sis" said Mimi "Looks like it's time for round two!"

Flim Flam and Flip both inserted tokens into their respective machines and started to play again.

"Come on, Flip!" Scooter shouted to his brother "Win this one and you'll have more than enough tickets for that Wii U!"

"Come on Flim Flam" Michelle told Flim "You're not going to let those Chans get you down are you?"

"I guess not" Flim Flam blushed.

"Then go be like LeBron and shoot those hoops!" Michelle said.

"I'll try" Flim Flam smiled sheepishly.

"Go get him tiger!" Michelle said as she kissed Flim Flam on the lips.

"Yuck!" Scooter covered his eyes.

"Yuck is right." Nancy said.

"What Flim and Michelle have is beautiful and I won't let you destroy it, sis" Mimi sternly said to Nancy as she put her hands on her hips.

Nancy folded her arms and pouted "Whatever"

"Sounds to me like someone's jealous" Michelle smirked at Nancy.

"Just watch the game." Nancy retorted.

At that moment, Velma walked in.

"There you little rascals are" she said as she walked up to the kids "I've been looking all over for you"

"Ah, Auntie Velma" Michelle said as she saw her approaching them.

"Come on kids, our pizza and our drinks are here" Velma said "The adults are waiting for us and you'd better hurry before Uncle Shaggy and Uncle Scooby eat all the food"

"Coming auntie" Michelle batted her eyelashes.

"Oh, and bring Alan, Flip, Nancy, Mimi and Scooter too" Velma turned around "Their sister is joining us for dinner"

"Okay" Michelle nodded before turning her attention back to the competition.

"Well guys, it looks like we'll have to wait to finish our competition" Flim Flam said "We'd better get to our tables before the pizzas get cold"

"Well put Flim Flam" Michelle said as she wrapped her arm around Flim Flam's arm "Escort me to our table, my darling"

"Uh...alright" Flim Flam swallowed as the kids made their way to the tables, not seeing the small glare from Nancy's eyes.

Back at the table, the adults were still chatting. Even Shaggy and Scooby were having conversations of their own and hasn't touched any of the food.

"I got them!" Velma said to her friends as she and the kids made it back to the tables "Now we can eat"

"And the best part is, Shaggy and Scooby didn't touch a slice of pizza" Daphne pointed to the still steaming hot pizzas.

"Now that's a surprise." Alan remarked. "What's the occasion?"

"I guess they didn't want us to starve" Suzie chuckled "Come on kids, let's go to our table"

Suzie, Alan and the other four Chan kids walked over to their table to eat, which was right next to the gang's table.

"Oh boy" Scrappy said as he sat down on his high chair "We can eat now!"

"Mom! Mom" Michelle said as she tugged Shelly's shirt "Look what Flim Flam won for me in the claw cage game!"

"What is it, dear?" Shelly smiled as she turned to her daughter.

"Look!" Michelle showed Shelly the zebra Flim Flam won her.

"It's very nice, dear" Shelly told her daughter.

"Yeah, Flim Flam's the nicest boy I know" Michelle hugged Flim "And I have two brothers"

Michelle then kissed Flim Flam on his cheek again.

As Shaggy ate a slice of pizza, he noticed Nancy having a jealous look on her face as she watches Michelle kissing Flim Flam. Flim Flam turned around and saw the expression on Nancy's face. He felt guilty for what he was doing. He just didn't know what to do or say.

Back on Mount Olympus, Mudsy, Skip, Augie, Fred, Velma and Mysteries Five found the Gods' lair.

"Okay demons!" Augie said boldly "We're onto you! Come on out with your hands up!"

"And that Chest of Demons, too" Skip added "Come here you cowards!"

During this time, the Dark Phantom and company were also searching for the demons.

"Those demons better show themselves." The Dark Phantom growled.

Just then, they saw Zargon and Gosnellon who had the chest right with them at the very moment. They had overthrown the Gods and were talking to each other.

"Now that we've overthrown Zeus and the other gods, we will release our fellow demons and destroy the universe!" Gosnellon said to Zargon.

"Indubitably" Zargon added.

Just then, the Dark Phantom flew right to the demons with Kid Falcon, Van Devil and Destroyermutt.

"Hello demons" the Dark Phantom grinned "So glad to finally meet you!"

"You lost pal? This is a private party!" Gosnellon told the Dark Phantom.

"Yeah" Zargon agreed. "Get lost!"

"We're looking for a big score, yo" said the Dark Phantom "A little alliance with you two, the baddest demons this side of the world"

"Oh, is that so?" Gosnellon snorted. "Just who do you think you are?"

"You better not be that loser phantom trying to trick us or something." Zargon added, referring to Mudsy.

"I ain't that loser, the Funky Phantom" said the Dark Phantom "He's my cheap rip off counterpart! I am the Dark Phantom! Master of all things dark and powerful and ruler of Doomsville"

"Master of all things dark and powerful, huh?" Gosnellon asked. "Is there a way you can prove it, Phantom?"

"I thought you'd never ask" said the Dark Phantom.

Dark Phantom raised his arms and produced a large ball of dark matter, which he used to suck away a nearby pillar into some dark unknown. Then, he produced a ball of ectoplasmic energy and zapped a nearby statue and reduced it to ashes.

"And there's more where that came from" the Dark Phantom grinned "Show them what you can do boys"

"I'd be more than delighted" said Kid Falcon "Let's show them what we can do, Dog Blunder"

"Very well, master" Destroyermutt said to his master.

The two villains the proceeded to demonstrate their powers to the demons, a large arsenal of deadly weapons came out of Destroyermutt's back and it shot out all of the missiles and plasma energy, which instantly destroyed a whole bunch of statues.

"The weak shall perish and no mercy will be shown" Destroyermutt's red eyes glowed.

"Now watch me!" Kid Falon said as he tossed some razor sharp shurikens at a pillar.

The pillar cracked and then collapsed.

"Very impressive" Gosnellon nodded. "I guess we sort of misjudged you, Dark Phantom, and we apologize."

"I'm glad you see it my way, pal" said the Dark Phantom "Now I'm here for a little proposal for you two"

"Lay it on me, pal" said Gosnellon.

The Dark Phantom motioned the demons closer as he lays it all out.

"Here's the thing man," he said "I want to conquer the universe and you want to release your friends and do the same thing as me, so we should team up to achieve our goals"

"Team up?" asked Zargon.

"Of course" said the Dark Phantom "With my dark magic powers and your demoniac abilities, we will destroy the deities and eliminate the Funky Phantom and his friends and when have done all that...we will dominate the universe! Untied, we'll become bigger than all the gods combined, the weak will perish and all will kneel before us"

Gosnellon and Zargon looked at each other before the latter said to the Dark Phantom. "Let us talk this over between ourselves."

"Suit yourselves." The Dark Phantom replied before the two demons walked to discuss the offer among them.

"Should we do this, brother?" Zargon whispered to Gosnellon "I mean, they're not demons like us"

"I don't know." Gosnellon shrugged. "I mean, the Dark Phantom seems alright with me, as well as his minions, and they share our goals, but they better not be planning to stab us in the backs."

"Oh don't worry, demon" said the Dark Phantom "We won't stab you in the back, as long as you don't do the same to us"

"The last people who stabbed our master in the back, got what was coming to them" said Kid Falcon.

"We killed them in an exploding warehouse" Destroyermutt said.

"Oh, is that so?" Gosnellon asked.

"You all sound meaner than I imagined you to be." Zargon said.

"You have a deal me amigo" said Gosnellon as he shook the Dark Phantom's hand while grinning.

"Excellent" The Dark Phantom grinned as he shook hands.

Unbeknownst to the villains, Mudsy's group arrived at the lair and witnessed the handshake from a hidden place.

"Uh oh" Mudsy said. "There they are, and look who's shaking hands with them..."

"It's the Dark Phantom!" Skip whispered urgently.

"Who is he?" Velma asked.

"It's a long story." Augie replied "He's Mudsy's evil twin from another realm but is very powerful and will do anything to destroy him."

"Holy moly" Pericles remarked "Looks like we're going to need the others to come"

"Yeah, not to mention that their Dog Wonder looks extremely dangerous" Augie added.

"With those demons and the Dark Phantom's gang together, the world is going to turn upside down!" Skip agreed.

"Or possibly worse" said Fred.

"Looks like we're gonna have to bring them down with everything we've got" Scrappy said to the others.

"You're right Scrappy-Doo" said Mudsy "I made a promise to April and I will keep it!"

"And we're going to do this as a family" Ricky put his arms around Cassidy and Pericles.

"Only for Brenda" Skip exclaimed.

"Then I guess its Funky Phantom time!" Mudsy boldly proclaimed "To the demons!"

"Good thing it's the end of the chapter, which means another cliffhanger" Scrappy proclaimed "Tada dada dada! Puppy power"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **That's right Scrappy! Up next is the big and incredible showdown between our heroes and the antagonists! But will they prevail?**


	43. A Night of Reflection

The demons, the Dark Phantom, Van Devil, Destoyermutt and Kid Falcon had made their deal and had allied themselves with each other.

"Now that Zeus and the other gods are down for the count, we can finally achieve our goal" said Gosnellon.

"And here it is, the Chest of Demons ready to be opened" Zargon put down the chest "Once it is opened, all of our fellow demons will be released and then, we destroy the chest so they'll never be trapped again"

At that same time, our heroes were eavesdropping on what was going on.

"Heavens to Bunker Hill" Mudsy exclaimed "They're about to open that chest don't you know?"

"And that's not all" Scrappy added "That Dark Phantom, BF and Dynomutt's evil counterparts and some dark wizard looking like Mr. Van Ghoul are involved in this as well. They must've followed us back here"

"With all those powers combined, there's no way we can handle this on our own" Augie said "We need backup! Right now"

"Right" Mudsy says before turning invisible and added. "You all stay here! I'll get everyone else!"

"Okay." Velma nodded. "Be careful!"

"And hurry up!" Fred added "There's no time!"

Mudsy flew over to a safe spot at breakneck speed and used the Crystal ball to contact Vincent.

"Funky Phantom calling Vincent Van Ghoul" he spoke into the ball.

"Mudsy?" Vincent's image came up on the screen "What is it?"

"We found the demons, but we need backup" Mudsy explained "My evil twin, Blue Falcon and Dynomutt's evil twins and a dark wizard that looks like you have allied with the demons, which means they're too strong for us alone don't you know. You've gotta send us backup right now!"

"Oh dear" Vincent replied. "I'll send them in right away."

"And hurry! Speed up even" Mudsy panicked.

Vincent turned over to the other allies, who were intense to know what was going on.

"What happened sir?" Henry asked Vincent.

"We've got a serious situation." Vincent replied. "You probably don't know, but Mudsy's evil twin has teamed up with the demons."

"The Dark Phantom?" Dr. Quest asked "Uh oh"

"Uh oh is right." Vincent replied. "You all will need to go up and assist them right away!"

"We'd better move now!" Jonny said. "They will turn the world upside down if we don't stop them!"

Tom and Jerry both nodded in agreement.

"But not all of you can go!" Vincent said "The rest of you will have to stay here with me where it'll be safe"

"Of course Mr. Van Ghoul" Jeannie said.

"Good" said Vincent "Now the people that will be going are Jabberjaw, Speed Buggy, Captain Caveman, Henry, Stanley and Team Quest. The rest of you will have to stay here"

"You got it Mr. V!" Jonny exclaimed.

"Good." Vincent nodded. "Now let's get moving!"

"I'm coming with you guys too" Madelyn proclaimed "I have to protect my sister"'

"Very well, then." Vincent said "Get ready"

Captain Caveman and Cavey Jr, Jabberjaw, Team Quest, Henry, Stanley and Madelyn all rushed into Speed Buggy, ready to go to Olympus.

"There's no time to send you guys to the Underworld" said Vincent "So I'll have to use this special magic spell to send you to Mudsy and the others"

"Why didn't you just use that on them before?" Stanley glared at Vincent "It could've saved them sometime"

"This is a spell only for emergencies and I can only use it once a year" Vincent explained to them "And this is a matter of life and death!"

"Alright, then let's do this!" Henry said. "No time to lose!"

Vincent formed a ball of magic in the palms of his hands and zapped Madelyn and the guys right to where our heroes were as we speak.

Moments later, the characters arrived at where Mudsy was standing at.

"Woah" Skip exclaimed as the characters appeared right before them.

"Great prehistory" said Cavey Jr "We're here"

"Thank goodness too" Mudsy said "We really could use your help"

"Alright" Madelyn exclaimed "I'm gonna save the world with my big sister"

"Then there's no time to waste, let's go" said Race.

"Guys wait!" Velma said as the others were about to attack "Before we go, there's something I have to tell Marcie in case we don't make it"

"Okay, but make it quick!" Mudsy said. "We don't have time!"

"Okay" Velma sighed then turned to Marcie "Marcie listen, in case we don't make it, I just wanted to tell you that you've been a great friend. You always helped me with my problems, but I never thought about yours. I wasn't there for you when you needed me. Just like back in Crystal Cove. But I just wanted to say that, I'm sorry for not being a better friend to you and if you don't forgive me, I don't blame you"

Marcie nodded silently as she looked at Velma.

Velma continued "Well, I just want to you to know that you are the greatest person to ever come into my life and I don't care about mystery solving or ghosts anymore. I care about...you"

Marcie nodded.

Velma sniffled as she wiped some tears from her glasses. Just then, Marcie hugged Velma while she was sobbing. Marcie nodded silently as she comforted her friend. After wiping her tears, Velma broke the embrace.

"I better get moving." She said.

"Velma's right, there's no time to waste!" Brad proclaimed.

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Mudsy told them "It's Funky Phantom time!"

Without further ado, the heroes raced off to the lair.

Meanwhile, in the other timeline, the gang was enjoying their pizza meal.

Michelle was drinking out of her beverage cup while looking flirtatiously at Flim Flam, who was eating a slice of pizza.

"The pizza sure is really good" Flim Flam thought to himself as he ate the slice.

Just then, while he was still eating, he felt Michelle plant another kiss on his cheek. Her lips were wet from her beverage.

"You're so cute when you eat like that" Michelle said as she gave him another kiss.

"Uh...yeah" Flim Flam swallowed.

"This is the best date ever" Michelle sighed passionately "Eating pizza, drinking soft beverages and playing arcade games. But my favorite part is letting you see me, your beautiful girlfriend. You do think I'm beautiful don't you Flim?"

Before Flim Flam could reply, Shelly checked her watch.

"Oh snap, it's getting late" she said "Okay kids! It's time to go home!"

"Aw man" the kids whined.

"Come on everyone, let's go" said Fred.

While Flip, Jack, Rodney and Flim Flam were still inside trading in their tickets for prizes, the others were waiting in the parking lot.

"Oh mother, doesn't it feel wonderful when you're in love?" Michelle asked her mother.

"It surely is, dear" Shelly said, turning to Biff.

"Flim Flam is so wonderful" Michelle said to her mother "He's so cute and kind and perfect. I just love him so much and I know he feels the same way about me"

"I suppose he does, dear" Shelly said as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"He and I make a wonderful couple" Michelle sighed "Like you and daddy"

"I suppose so, dear." Shelly smiled. "You two do look cute together, I have to admit."

"A match made in Heaven" Michelle sighed "Michelle Wilson and Flim Flam Jones. Together forever"

Just then, Flim Flam, Flip, Jack and Rodney came back with the prizes they got.

"Too bad we didn't have enough tickets for any cool prizes" Jack remarked.

"At least we had enough for these secondhand yo-yos's" Flip shrugged.

Flim Flam nodded. "Let me see if I can try one of those yoyo tricks."

He then took out the yoyo from his tricks and tried to do the move known as, "Gravity Pull" and he did it rather impressively.

"Wow" said Jack "You're better than I thought Flim"

"Tell me about it" Flim remarked.

"Wow Flim Flam" Michelle said "You're amazing. I love a boy who can do cool yoyo tricks"

During this time, Shaggy and Scooby were looking towards the sky.

"Boy Scoob, it sure is a lovely night sky" Shaggy told his dog.

"Yeah" Scooby added "Especially since we just saved the world"

"But did you notice something about Nancy earlier?" Shaggy asked Scooby.

"Not really, I was busy eating" Scooby responded.

"What is it about Nancy, Shag?" Daphne asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She looked a little uncomfortable seeing Flim Flam hang out with Michelle" Shaggy pointed out "I even saw Michelle smirking at Nancy a bit"

"Oh really?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah" said Shaggy "Maybe you should ask Nancy why she was looking like that before we go home"

"Okay" said Daphne "But be in the van by the time I'm done"

Daphne walked over to Nancy, who was sadly looking at the giraffe Flim Flam had won her.

"Hey Nancy" said Daphne.

"Oh, hi Daphne" Nancy rolled her eyes.

"Is something the matter with you?" Daphne asked her "I mean, you did look a little down when Flim Flam and Michelle were hanging out. Just wanted to make it a girl to girl talk"

Nancy thought for a while before nodding.

"So what's bothering you, baby girl?" Daphne asked Nancy.

"Uh...it's about Jason." Nancy replied. "I'm really starting to think that he's not right for me."

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked "Don't you like him? Isn't he a nice guy?"

"Well...I don't know" Nancy said "I feel like something's missing from him."

"Like what?" Daphne asked.

"He doesn't seem all that exciting" Nancy said "I want a boy who's willing to take risks and challenges. I want a boy who'll always be there for me and comfort me when I'm sad or depressed. Jason doesn't really do much of that. He doesn't exactly show me that he loves me, he's just there. Nothing else"

"I see, but what does that have to do with my baby?" Daphne asked her.

"Well...he is the type of guy that sort of fit that profile." Nancy said.

"What do you mean by that?" Daphne asked.

"Well, Flim Flam was willing to challenge my brother and win those really hard games" Nancy explained "And he is a very brave person. He's told me all about your adventures catching ghosts and how he was willing to help you guys in the face of danger. Me and my siblings would always look out for each other when helping my dad with one of his cases. Plus, Flim is also a very nice person. He seems to really care about you and all of us. I guess not having a family must really make him want to take care of us and make sure we are safe"

"Yeah" Daphne sighed "Who knows what would've happened if I didn't become his mother?"

"Yeah" Nancy shrugged. "I probably wouldn't want to know."

"Neither would I" Daphne sighed.

"Well what should I do?" Nancy asked Daphne "I don't want to hurt anyone and I don't want to cause any trouble"

"Well...let me think…" Daphne said as she tried to think of something.

"Come on, Daphne!" Fred called out to Daphne "Time to go home!"

"Coming Freddy" Daphne called out "I gotta go, honey. But just do what your heart thinks is right"

"Okay Daphne, I'll try" Nancy said as she walked back to the Chan Van.

While Nancy was walking to the Chan Van, she saw Michelle giving Flim Flam another kiss.

"Good night Flim Flam" Michelle said as she kissed him on the nose "I love you"

"Uh...see you later, Michelle." Flim Flam said.

Michelle blew Flim Flam a kiss before joining her parents, brothers and godparents in the Neptunemobile.

A few minutes later, Daphne, Fred and Flim Flam finally arrived home where Daphne and Fred were getting ready for bed.

"You know Daphne, you're acting like this is your first time raising a family" Fred said as he put on his pajama shirt.

"Well, I have to say that I've been exhausted from my day, Freddie." Daphne replied.

"Yeah, you must've been real busy today" Fred remarked.

"I'm gonna go tuck Flim Flam into bed, now" Daphne said as she walked out of her and Fred's room "I'll meet you back here in a few"

"Okay Daphne" Fred told her, as he got into their bed.

Daphne then went into Flim Flam's bedroom, where he was done putting on his PJ's.

"Sleepy time, Flim Flam" Daphne said as she got into his room.

Flim Flam nodded as he put on his pajamas. He then climbed into his bed and waited for Daphne to tuck him in.

"Isn't this wonderful, Flim Flam?" Daphne asked him as she tucked him in "We have a new life here as a big happy family. You, me and your father"

"Yeah, it is" Flim Flam said "I never knew what it was like to live in a real house with a family"

"Yeah, it's the best thing that's happened to us" Daphne smiled.

"It sure is" Flim Flam then frowned a little.

"Baby, is something wrong?" Daphne asked as she noticed his forlorn expression.

"Well, I still can't help but think about the others back in the normal timeline, especially Nancy." Flim Flam replied.

"I see what you mean" Daphne remarked.

"And the worst part is, I can't go back and bring her here and let her know I'm alive" Flim Flam added "But do you know what's worse? In this timeline, she doesn't love me. I love her and I need her. I don't know if I can handle her heart belonging to someone else. She and I always had this strong bond and we were always there for each other. It just hurts so bad how things have changed"

Flim Flam then started to sniff some warm tears coming from his eyes.

Daphne sighed as Flim Flam started crying silently.

"Hush little baby" Daphne whispered to Flim Flam as she rocked him gently "No, no, no, no, no. Don't cry my love"

"It's no fair" Flim Flam sadly sniffed "I wish that other asteroid didn't hit our old home, because then all our friends would be alive and things would be the way they were. I don't want things to be different and I don't want things to change"

"Now...there..." Daphne comforted him as she hugs him.

"I've lost my best friend in the whole world and I just don't know what to do" he said as he cried into Daphne's nightgown, getting it a bit wet.

"Baby just listen to me" Daphne said as she wiped away Flim's tears "If there's one thing I learned from saving the world twice, losing Brenda, reconciling with you, my time in Crystal Cove and ending up in this new timeline...it's that things change. Sometimes things don't work out the way we expect them to. But we can try to make the best of it. Even though things change, we will try to make it through them...together, and I'll always be here for you honey, I promise"

Flim Flam sniffed and Daphne wiped away another tear from his cheek.

"And remember baby, I may not be your mother, but I'm your mama" Daphne finished as she rubbed her nose with his "And you'll always be my baby boy, no matter what"

Flim Flam nodded and smiled as he looked up to Daphne.

Meanwhile at Shaggy and Scooby's place, the boys were preparing for bed.

"Boy, this was some adventure wasn't it, Scoob?" Shaggy asked Scooby as he buttoned up his shirt.

"It sure was, Raggy" Scooby said.

"Scooby, just thinking, what do you think of this new timeline?" Shaggy asked him.

Scooby thought for a while before replying.

"Well it feels kind of weird since we didn't get to fix what we caused in the old timeline" he explained "All our friends in the original place think we are dead and are probably saddened by losing us"

"I see" Shaggy nodded "And I lost Mei Ling and can't get her back"

"But we did get some good out of this" Scooby smiled a little "For one thing, we can start our relationships with our friends with a fresh start and Scrappy was never a stray, so he was never miserable and has no reason to hate us"

"True." Shaggy nodded. "However, for some reason, I've got a funny feeling that this isn't over just yet."

"What are you talking about Shaggy?" Scooby asked Shaggy.

"I don't really know, Scoob" Shaggy scratched his head. "I just have this feeling."

"Uncle Scooby! Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy ran up to his uncle "It's time for bed!"

"Coming Scrappy" Scooby said to his nephew then turned to Shaggy "Rood night Raggy"

Scooby walked downstairs to his dog bed where he curled up into a ball. Scooby then wrapped Scrappy close to him around his front leg and Scrappy curled up into a ball and snuggled right beside his uncle. The two dogs then fell into a deep sleep on their nest-like bed together.

As Shaggy prepares to go to bed, he took a good look at the night sky outside.

"Boy," he thought "This sure is a lovely view. The stars are out and the moon is bright and shiny"

He looked around the sky; his mind still reeling from what he had went through in the past few weeks.

He had helped save the world three times, he lost two of his friends, got stolen by a mad scientist, reunited with two old friends of his, went back in time and created a brand new timeline. Now, he could start a new life in Boomerang Land with his friends. So much had happened to him recently and those were events he would probably never forget. However, something he felt had been missing from his life. But what?

It was the last question that continued to linger in his mind as he went to bed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well you had it. A night of reflection and recap. Maybe ya'll have learned some valuable life lessons from this chapter (and the stories themselves). But as Shaggy said, this ain't over till it's over! Our main heroes still have to fight the demons and save the world! Will they be able to get the villains back into the chest before it's too late?**

 **As for the supporting cast, well you tell me what they've been through and what they have learned.**


	44. The Big Showdown Begins

That night, Shaggy didn't had much sleep, as he was still thinking about what might be going on with his friends back in the normal timeline; the thought of them being left to fight Zin while he and the others were enjoying themselves in this new timeline made him feel guilty, especially given that he didn't patch things up with Googie just yet.

He didn't know what to do about it. There was no turning back.

"What am I gonna do?" he thought to himself "All my friends have moved on and love living here, but I can't get over the fact that I never patched things up with Googie, and in this world, she's already moved on. I just don't know what I can do"

He thought and thought before remembering that maybe he can try to figure out a way to get back to the normal timeline.

But at the same time, he didn't want to leave all of this, but he wasn't going to rest till he patched things up with Googie. Just then, something came to him. He got up, put on his day clothes and went downstairs, where Scooby and Scrappy were sleeping in their dog bed.

"Scooby" Shaggy whispered as he gently shook Scooby "Scooby-Doo wake up"

However, the Great Dane continued to sleep.

May 19"Scooby wake up" Shaggy shook Scooby again.

Scooby was still in a deep sleep.

"I know" Shaggy whispered to himself.

Shaggy went over to the kitchen, pulled out a box of Scooby Snacks, opened it and put it in front of the sleeping Scooby's nose.

Scooby stirred but didn't respond.

"Like, he must've been worn out by the day." Shaggy thought to himself as he put away the box of Scooby Snacks.

Shaggy went back upstairs to think about what to do next.

"Maybe Daphne and Flim Flam are awake" he thought to himself "I'll sneak to their house and check to see"

Shaggy snuck out of the house and walked to the Jones residence.

At the Jones residence, he peeked through the windows. He saw Daphne comforting a sobbing Flim Flam in his room. Taking a deep breath, he debated on whether to get their attention or get down by doing whatever he just thought of.

Inside of the house, Daphne was holding Flim in her arms while stroking his hair and softly kissing his forehead many times.

"Now dear..." Daphne comforts Flim Flam.

"It's not fair, mama" Flim Flam sniffed a tear "Nancy was my best friend in the whole world! How could she do this to me?"

Overhearing the remark from outside, Shaggy sighed.

He walked back home so Daphne and her son could be alone.

"Well, I guess I'll have to do this on my own, then." He thought as he walked past his house.

Finally, Shaggy arrived at the place he was looking for.

"No turning back now" he said in his thoughts.

Standing in front of him was the castle of Vincent Van Ghoul.

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the front door and knocked on it. A slot slid and a pair of blue eyes was looking right at him.

"Who is it?" asked the person the eyes belonged to.

"It's Shaggy, sir" said Shaggy "Is Mr. Van Ghoul home? I need to talk to him. It's like, rather important"

There was some silence. Then, he could hear the door being unlocked and opened, revealing the warlock.

"Shaggy, what're you doing here this late?" asked Vincent "I need my eight hours, you know"

"Sorry for the intrusion, sir." Shaggy replied. "But I feel that we need to talk. It's something related to the thirteen demons that's been bothering me for a while."

"Don't be ridiculous, Shaggy" Vincent said "The demons are all locked away in their chest, just like you and your friends left them years ago. What brought this up?"

"Well, I don't really know how to explain this, sir..." Shaggy said. "But I was wondering what will happen if Scoob, Daph and I quit ghost-hunting with the two remaining demons still on the loose."

"Well it just so happens, my crystal ball is able to show you the worlds of 'What If?'" Vincent said "Come follow me, my boy"

Vincent led Shaggy into his quarters where he activated his Crystal ball.

"Oh mighty Crystal ball, show us what would happen if Mystery Inc. hadn't caught all of the demons" Vincent said as he rubbed the ball.

Smoke started appearing in the Crystal Ball before everything cleared.

There were images of what would've happened if Mystery Inc. hadn't caught the other demons. From Flim Flam ending up as a street urchin, Scrappy being a stray and everything else that had happened along the way. Finally, something surprising came up on the screen…

"Zoinks" Shaggy gasped when he saw the screen. "I don't believe it!"

It was none other than our main characters in Olympus getting ready to stop Gosnellon, Zargon, the Dark Phantom, Vincent Van Devil, Destroyermutt and Kid Falcon from opening up the chest and taking over the world.

"It's a good thing you three had changed your minds about demon-hunting, Shaggy." Vincent said "In that alternate timeline, the world is about to be turned upside down by those two demons."

"Oh my god, is there anything we can do to help?" Shaggy asked Vincent.

"Hmmm..." Vincent thought for a while.

Meanwhile over at the Jones' house, Daphne was tucking Flim Flam into bed after comforting him.

"Flim listen, I promised that I would always be here for you and I wouldn't leave you again and I really mean it" she said as she nuzzled his nose with hers "And as I said before, I may not be your mother, but I'm your mama and you're my baby boy"

"Always?" Flim Flam asked.

"Always" Daphne smiled as she rubbed his forehead.

"I love you mommy" Flim Flam said to Daphne.

Daphne nodded and smiled before kissing him good night. She blew Flim Flam a kiss and walked back to bed where Fred was in bed waiting for her.

"Daphne, you're back" he said as he turned off the TV "What took you so long?"

"Oh, I was just telling Flim Flam a bedtime story." Daphne replied.

"Gee Daph, you really love this parenthood thing" Fred remarked.

"Yeah" said Daphne "Guess I am"

"Anyways, let's get to sleep, I've gotta find a story for next week's show tomorrow" Fred told her.

"Night Freddy" Daphne said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Night, dear." Fred smiled as they went to sleep.

Daphne fell asleep and thought about everything she had been through.

"This is the life" she thought to herself "No more bad guys, no more mysteries, no more getting captured. Just me, my wonderful husband Freddy, my baby Flim Flam and all the time world. It just doesn't get any better than this"

Meanwhile, over at Shaggy's place, Scooby and Scrappy were still sleeping comfortably, unaware of Shaggy's absense.

Scooby thought to himself "I'm so glad I didn't leave Scrappy. It actually feels great to give up mystery solving for parenthood, especially since Scrappy's my biggest fan and my only relative"

He then carried on with his sleep.

Meanwhile over at Vincent's castle, Shaggy was still waiting for an answer from Vincent about helping the others in the old timeline.

"Come on Mr. Van Ghoul" Shaggy begged him "You've gotta have a spell that can send me, Scooby, Daphne and Flim Flam back"

"I do have one Shaggy, but why would you want to leave all this?" Vincent asked him "Don't know like living here?"

"Well...I do, but actually...there's something I've got to tell you." Shaggy replied before telling Vincent about what he, Scooby, Flim Flam and Daphne had went through in that alternate timeline and how they ended up in the current timeline after a chance encounter with their past counterparts at the time when they were about to quit ghost-hunting.

"So you're from another timeline where the whole place was destroyed by asteroids and you went back in time and created this new world?" Vincent asked Shaggy.

"Yep" Shaggy nodded.

"But don't you like it here Shaggy?" Vincent asked him "And don't your friends like it here too?"

"I know Daphne and Scooby do, Vince." Shaggy replied. "But I'm not so sure about Flim Flam. I can't help but notice him being under the weather since we got here."

"I see" Vincent said "Well what do you propose I do?"

"Hmmm..." Shaggy thought for a while.

Meanwhile back in the normal timeline, the Dark Phantom, Zargon, Gosnellon and their cronies were about to open up the chest.

"Finally" said Gosnellon "Our fellow demons will finally be released and no one will able to stop us"

Zargon put his arms on the chest's latch "Now to rise from the chest, my friends"

Zargon and Gosnellon started to lift the chest's hatch and the other demons were about to be released when suddenly...

"Get away from the chest you fiends!" someone shouted from the distance.

Gosnellon closed the chest "Who said that?!"

"That wasn't us." The Dark Phantom said. "I recognized that voice, though."

The source the sound landed right in front of the villains it was none other than our hero...

"The Funky Phantom!" the villains said at the same time.

"The Spirit of '76, don't you know?" Mudsy boldly said.

"Just what do you think you're doing here?!" Gosnellon asked.

Mudsy folded his arms "I'm here to stop you from destroying the world, destruction even"

"You forget Phantom!" the Dark Phantom mockingly said "There's only six of us and only one pathetic you! So you're chances of defeating us are none!"

"That's what you think slimeball!" Mudsy said as he snapped his fingers.

Skip, Augie, Jabberjaw, Captain Caveman and Scrappy landed right in front of the villains with brave and bold faces.

"Make that an equal number, punk!" Augie exclaimed.

"Huh" The Falcon Kid snorted. "There may be six of you, but here we got two of the most powerful demons in the world, the master of darkness and my well-armed Dog Blunder!"

"You don't even stand a chance!" Zorgan added.

"That's what you think!" Jabberjaw said as he showed his sharp fangs.

"This ends once and for all!" Captain Caveman said as he swung his club.

"We're splat ya and send you back into the box you came from" Scrappy growled.

"And you know what, buddy?" Mudsy stepped in front of his friends "I may not be the most lionhearted ghost in the world, but you mess with my friends, you will pay!"

"And you'll find yourselves having to multitask more often!" Fred added as the others moved in, all with combat poses.

"Well well!" Gosnellon remarked. "Now this could be interesting."

"You losers think you can get rid of us, huh?" The Falcon Kid sneered.

"If all goes well, all of you, particularly you, Phantom, are going to be begging for mercy." The Dark Phantom added.

"That's what you think!" Velma snorted. "We may not know who you really are, but we do know that you're up to no good!"

"I can be a killer shark if I want to be." Jabberaw added. "You disrespecting fools are welcome to try and force us to beg for mercy!"

"You forget, I can change reality at my will" Gosnellon said as he changed a collum into a Venus fly trap.

"And you forget that I have apocalyptic powers that can destroy any land I wish to conquer" Zargon added.

"And we are the most powerful beings in all the land" the Dark Phantom said, referring to himself, Van Devil, Kid Falcon, Destroyermutt and the Demons "So even if you do outnumber us, there's nothing you can do to stop us"

"Wham bam" Stanley gulped "Now we really are in a jam"

"I don't think so" a voice said from above.

"Who said that?" Cassidy asked as she looked around.

"Me!" said the source of the voice.

It was none other than the mysterious figure, ready to help fight the villains. She landed face to face with the foes. It was...

"Brenda?" everybody asked at the same time.

"But how?" Henry asked "You're supposed to be dead! How can you be here alive and well? And why are you wearing that dark outfit?"

"I'm not the Brenda you know." Brenda replied. "I'm the Brenda from the Dark Phantom's universe!"

"What?" The Dark Phantom exclaimed. "You can't be alive! How did you survive that explosion?"

"I managed to escape before you left the others to die!" Brenda explained "Only I made it! You physically abusing me was one thing, but this time father, you've gone too far! This ends once and for all!"

"Very well, then" The Dark Phantom growled. "You leave me with no choice!"

"Looks like we're going to have to deal with one of your traitors, Phantom" Gosnellon said "I purpose we split these meddlers among ourselves to deal with."

"I already know who I'm dealing with" said the Dark Phantom, referring to Mudsy, Brenda, Augie, Skip, Jabberjaw and Cavey.

"And we know who we're dealing with" said Kid Falcon, referring to Dynomutt and Blue Falcon "Right Dog Blunder?"

"I exist only to mercilessly destroy and kill anyone in my way" Destroyermutt said menacingly.

"Very well" Zargon nodded. "We'll take care of the others, then."

"Let's party" Gosnellon said as he sinisterly grinned at our heroes.

"Bring it on!" Mudsy retorted as the heroes all adopted combat poses as they face the villains.

Meanwhile, in the other timeline, Scooby decided to wake up to have a midnight snack. He walked over to the kitchen to make a large sandwich, when he noticed that Shaggy wasn't out.

"That's weird" he thought "Raggy isn't usually asleep at this hour. Rit's normally the hour where we have our ridnight rack"

He then decided to go to his master's bedroom upstairs to check on him.

When he arrived, he peeked through the closed door. "Raggy?"

He looked around and didn't see Shaggy anywhere. He assumed that maybe he went out for some food, like they do sometimes. Scooby went through his doggy door to search for Shaggy, but then he realized that stores at this hour were probably closed.

"Raybe Raphne's seen Raggy" Scooby thought to himself.

He then went back inside the house just as Scrappy started to stir.

Scooby noticed that Scrappy looked a little afraid without his uncle's warmth. After all, Scrappy was just a puppy and his mother never did nurture him or take care of him. Plus, separation anxiety is a very sensitive thing for a puppy and since he remembered how sad and alone Scrappy was before all this, he went back to the dog bed to resume his and Scrappy's sleeping position.

"Raybe Raggy will turn up in the morning" he thought as he curled up, pulled up the doggy blanket and wrapped his front paws around a now calm and secure Scrappy.

Eventually, morning came and as the sun rises, Scooby stretched his arms after a good night's sleep. He looked over and saw a still asleep Scrappy all curled up and in his front legs.

"Now ret's see if Raggy's back." He thought to himself.

Scooby got up and walked over to Shaggy's room, but Shaggy wasn't there. Scooby assumed he could've been in the kitchen. He checked there, but Shaggy wasn't there either. He then returned to the living room just as his nephew was waking up.

"Morning Uncle Scooby" Scrappy yawned "What do you wanna do today?"

"Rell, Ri'm not sure for the moment." Scooby replied before asking, "Rave you seen Raggy raround?"

"No Uncle Scooby" said Scrappy "I haven't. Maybe he went over to visit someone and didn't want us to come with him"

"Raybe Raphne ras seen him." Scooby said. "Ret's go then."

"I hear you Uncle Scooby" Scrappy said as he jumped onto Scooby's back "Dada dada dada! Puppy power!"

The duo then proceeded to head for the Jones residence, unaware that Shaggy was trying to make a difficult choice over at Vincent Van Ghoul's castle at that very moment.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It's finally here! The battle is about to begin! Our friends are going to save the universe for the last time!**


	45. A Hard Decision

At the Jones house, Daphne was still sleeping in her bed with Fred on the other side and Flim Flam was sleeping in the middle between them. However, Daphne kept tossing and turning from a bad dream she was having.

"No" she said in her sleep "Let him go! Let him go!"

Fred opened his eyes and saw Daphne tossing and turning from her nightmare.

"Daphne wake up" he said as he shook her gently "It's okay, you're just having a bad dream"

"Huh?" Daphne asked as she she woke up and looked around.

She saw Fred holding her shoulders and giving her a comforting smile.

"Daphne it's okay" he said "You're just having a bad dream"

"Thank the gods" Daphne sighed.

"What happened anyways, Daph?" Fred asked her.

Daphne thought for a while before replying.

"I dreamt that we were all having a nice family picnic together and having a wonderful time, but then a mean sheriff and some cops came and arrested Flim Flam. I tried to stop them, but they held you down and cuffed you as well and then they shot you to death" she explained with tears "And they were about to take Flim Flam away and I kept telling them to let him go, but then they cuffed him, shocked him and said he was going to be in jail for his entire life. Flim kept calling out to me and I tried to save him, but the mean sheriff held me back and pointed a gun right at my head and said he'd shoot me if I did anything else. I watched Flim Flam being taken away and the sheriff and the cops laughed at us while I kept crying"

"Holy moly!" Fred remarked. "I guess it's a good thing that it was only a dream."

"And our baby is still with us" Daphne said as she stroked a sleeping Flim Flam's hair "And we will make sure nothing will happen to him"

"Why don't you wake him up, Daph?" Fred asked Daphne "I'll be downstairs getting the paper"

"Okay, dear." Daphne nodded as her husband got off the bed.

She watched Flim Flam as he slept so peacefully. Daphne loved Flim Flam. Absolutely loved Flim Flam. Now that she was a mother, she knew that her greatest adventure would be raising him.

"Flim Flam, wake up baby" she whispered softly into his ear "Wake up"

Flim Flam yawned and stretched his arms before opening his eyes and saw Daphne smiling down at him.

"Good morning baby" she said softly to him.

"Morning, Ma." Flim Flam replied as he got up.

"Did you sleep well last night, pumpkin?" she asked him.

"I sure did, Ma." Flim Flam replied. "Although I couldn't stop thinking about Nancy."

"Sweetie, I told you this last night" she said as she stroked his hair "Things have changed since we've moved here. I understand you're upset that you've lost a friend, but I'll always be here for you and that even though things change, love remains the same and my love for you won't ever change"

It was then that the doorbell and Flim Flam got out of their room and decided to see who was at the door.

"That's okay Daph" said Fred "I've got it"

Fred opened the door and there was Scooby with Scrappy riding his back.

"Hey guys!" Fred greeted the Doos. "What brings you here at this time of the morning?"

"Hello Uncle Freddy" Scrappy greeted Fred "We were just looking for Uncle Shaggy"

"Have you seen him?" Scooby asked him.

"Shaggy?" Daphne asked. "Not that I know of. Why?"

"We woke up and he was gone" Scooby explained "He didn't leave a note or nothing"

"That doesn't sound like what Shaggy will do at all." Daphne remarked. "Have you guys checked the house everywhere?"

"Yep we checked everywhere" Scrappy said "He's not even in the kitchen, so he's gotta be somewhere"

"Why don't you just call him?" suggested Flim Flam.

"I don't have any thumbs" Scooby responded.

"And I'm too small to reach the phone" Scrappy shrugged.

"Hmm..." Daphne remarked. "Now that is strange."

"Maybe Velma has seen him." Fred offered. "We should go ask her."

"Good idea" said Daphne "Let's go"

They all made their way to Velma's house. Daphne rang the doorbell.

The group waited for a while before Velma opened the door.

"Oh hi guys" she said.

"Hi Velma" said everyone.

"Hey Flim Flam" Velma said as she hugged her godson "You just look so cute. Give your Aunt Velma a big kiss on the lips"

After the kiss, Velma then asked, "Say, what brings you guys here?"

"We're looking for Shaggy, have you seen him anywhere?" asked Fred.

"Shaggy?" Velma raised an eyebrow. "Not that I know of, why?"

"Uncle Scooby and I didn't see him in the house this morning when we woke up." Scrappy explained. "He didn't leave a message of some sort, and the Jones didn't see him either."

"Okay" said Velma "Let's think. What did we do last night? Maybe that could help us find out where he is"

"One thing for sure, Velms." Fred said. "We were at the pizza place celebrating their rescue of the world."

"Well as I remember, Shaggy had a funny feeling about something last night" said Scooby "I'm not sure what it was, though"

"Hmmm..." Daphne thought before thinking of something.

Everybody didn't know what to think. Suddenly, something had occurred to Daphne.

"Perhaps he went to someone he could possibly trust or turn to" she assumed "After all, he wouldn't tell us what was bothering him"

"Now who could that someone be?" Flim Flam asked.

"Why don't we call him and ask him?" suggested Velma.

"Shaggy doesn't own a cell phone" Daphne said.

"I know" Flim Flam said "Maybe Vince has seen him. He knows everything"

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Fred asked. "Let's go over!"

They all took the van to Vincent's castle. They had finally made it and stepped up to his front door.

"Jinkies" said Velma "This place looks scary"

Daphne walked over to the front door and knocked it. There were footsteps coming closer and closer until the door slot opened to reveal two eyes looking at them.

"Who is it?" asked the man.

"It's Mystery Inc, sir" Fred gulped "We came to see Vincent Van Ghoul"

Ah, Mystery Inc." Vincent says as he opened the door. "What brings you here?"

"We came looking for Shaggy, have you seen him?" Fred asked Vincent.

"Shaggy?" Vincent asked. "Why yes I did. He came here sometime in the early morning, and he was bothered by something and came for a talk."

"Mind if we see him?" asked Scooby.

"And can we make this quick?" Velma asked Vincent "I have to open the bookstore in half an hour"

"And I've gotta write a new story for Daphne's show" Fred added.

"Plus, Uncle Scooby's gotta take me to day care in a couple hours" Scrappy added "Right Uncle Scooby?"

"Reah." Scooby nodded.

"Well, as a matter a fact, he asked me something that concerns all of you." Vincent said as he led them in.

"Concerns all of us?" Flim Flam asked. "What do you mean, Vince?"

"Follow me and you'll all see." Vincent replied as he led them down the hallway.

They finally reached the room where Shaggy was asleep from pondering on what to do about the timelines.

"Look! It's Uncle Shaggy" Flim Flam said as he pointed to a sleeping Shaggy.

"And he's sleeping." Daphne added. "He must've been exhausted from last night's activities."

Scooby walked over to Shaggy and gently shook him.

"Raggy wake up" he whispered "Raggy wake up"

Shaggy stirred for a short few minutes before yawning and opened his eyes.

"Shaggy you goofball" Velma chuckled "We've been searching all over for you"

"Yeah, you weren't at home" Scrappy pointed out.

"Like, I know." Shaggy said as he stretched his arms and got up. "Something was bothering me last night and I couldn't sleep, so I came over to Vincent's castle to speak to him."

"What were you talking to him about?" asked Velma.

"Like, this is something only Scoob, Flim Flam, Daph and I can fully understand." Shaggy replied.

"What do you mean, Shaggy?" Velma asked.

"I can't really tell you guys" said Shaggy "I need to talk with Scooby, Daphne and Flim alone"

"Okay Shaggy" said Velma "We have to leave anyways. See you soon"

"See you at home, son" Fred said as he ruffled Flim Flam's hair.

"Bye pop" Flim Flam said to his father.

"See you honey" Fred told Daphne as he pecked her on the lips.

"You too, dear" Daphne smiled.

"Come on, Scrappy" Velma told Scrappy as she picked him up "I'll take you to day care"

"Okay, Velma." Scrappy smiled as they took their leaves.

As soon as Fred, Velma and Scrappy left the castle, the others began their conversation.

"So Shaggy, why'd you call us here?" Daphne asked him "And why does this involve us?"

"You'd better have a good explanation mister" Flim Flam added.

Shaggy turned to Vincent, who nodded before pulling out the crystal ball.

"Like, see for yourselves." Shaggy said as he gestured towards the battle in the crystal ball.

There it was; our main characters in the epic showdown of the century. The Funky Phantom, Augie Anderson, Skip Gilroy, Scrappy Doo, Fred, Velma, Marcie and Mysteries Five battling Gosnellon, Zargon, the Dark Phantom, Vincent Van Devil, Kid Falcon and Destroyermutt in a mega epic showdown.

"Jeepers" Daphne exclaimed "Our friends! They're fighting the other demons and some other guys"

Flim Flam then noticed something "Wait a minute! Is that Brenda?"

"Like, I don't think she ever dresses in dark clothes." Shaggy replied. "Besides, is it just me, or am I seeing two Funky Phantoms?"

"Yeah, that's something I didn't see coming" Scooby added.

"And although Brenda looks great in dark clothing, I'm still confused as to how she's alive and why she's wearing that" Daphne remarked.

There was some silence as they watched the battle raging on. During the battle, our heroes were face to face with the villains. Destroyermutt walked right up to Augie and Skip.

"Rats" said Skip "It's that mechanical fleabag!"

"I vowed that the weak shall perish and anyone that perishes is weak" Destroyermutt growled "And I will keep that vow. By starting off with you pathetic weaklings"

A huge arsenal of deadly weapons came out of Destroyermutt's chest and head aimed right at Skip and Augie.

"Prepare to die" said Destroyermutt.

"Oh snap, we're doomed" Skip gulped.

"No we're not" Augie said as he reached into his jacket pocket.

"Don't even think you can challenge me!" Destroyermutt growled as he prepared to fire his weapons.

"I beg to differ, you pile of scrap iron!" Augie retorted as he pulled out something from his jacket pocket.

"Huh?" Destroyermutt asked.

Augie showed the thing he was taking out of his pocket; it was his Green Lantern ring.

Skip then gasped and reached into his own pocket, where he found his Green Lantern ring as well.

"That's right, we've still got these" Skip said as he looked at his ring.

"Yeah!" Augie exclaimed as he put on the ring and instantly changed into his Green Lantern outfit with Skip doing the same thing.

As soon as their transformations finished, they stood firmly with battle poses.

"Alright you mechanical mutt" said Augie "Time to finish you once and for all!"

"And you forget Destroyermutt, there's two of us and one of you" Skip added "So it looks like you're outnumbered, buddy"

"Heh" Destroyermutt snorted. "What good do those pathetic outfits provide? I still got far more weapons than the two of you can imagine!"

"That's what you think!" Augie retorted before producing a water cannon that splashed water onto the robot dog, disabling and destroying a handful of his weapons.

"My weapons!" Destroyermutt roared.

"Now to finish this once and for all" said Skip.

Just then, Kid Falcon came right to Destroyermutt's side, ready to battle.

"Don't even think of destroying my Dog Blunder, you losers!" The Kid growled.

"You landed right where I wanted you to land at, Kid Falcon!" Skip smirked before producing a large dome with his ring, which effectively sealed the two villains inside.

"Hey!" The Kid exclaimed as he pounded on the dome. "Let us out!"

"You think this can stop me?" Destroyermutt asked as he prepared his flame gun.

"You're welcome to try." Skip added as Augie connected the water hose to the top of the dome.

Destroyermutt then tried to burn his way out of the dome, but the dome itself is fireproof, which means that the flames have no effect on the dome. Then, the Kid started to feel dizzy as the flames consumed the air inside the dome.

"Oh... Dog Blunder..." The Kid said sleepily. "I'm... Getting... Sleepy..."

He then passed out while the flames went out.

"Huh?" Destroyermutt asked. "My flames!"

"That's right, you no good tin can." Skip smirked. "Your flames used up all of the oxygen in the dome, so you can't produce any more flames, and this also explains why the Kid has passed out."

"And now to finish you for good!" Augie added as he turned on the water hose.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Destroyermutt exclaimed. "Water! My weakness!"

"Looks like your upgrade had a little bugs" said Skip "Let's finish him off, Augie"

"You got it, little bro" Augie nodded.

They then have the robot dog short-circuited as they pour more water on it.

"Short...circuiting..." Destroyermutt said as he started to sputter, smoke and short circuit "Detonation in...3...2...1"

At that moment, Skip used his ring to grab the soon-to-explode Destroyermutt and threw it towards the Dark Phantom, where it blew up in his face and lead him to fall backwards as he was fighting Mudsy.

"My Dog Blunder!" Kid Falcon shouted "Now you two twerps will pay!"

"Bring it on" said Augie "You forget punk! There's two of us and one of you!"

"That may be, but you forgot one thing" said Kid Falcon.

"And what would that be?" Augie asked Kid Falcon.

Kid Falcon ran right to Augie and hit him right in the face, sending him flying backwards and crashing on to a pillar.

"Augie!" Skip shouted as he saw his brother.

As they watched the battle through the crystal ball, Shaggy, Daphne, Scooby and Flim Flam turned to Vincent.

56m ago"I see you've been checking up on your friends" said Vincent.

"Yeah, we are." Daphne nodded.

"I hope Nancy is alright." Flim Flam said. "I'm worried about her."

Daphne put her hand on Flim Flam's shoulder.

"I hope they catch the demons before it's too late" Shaggy remarked "I'm sure it wasn't easy when we caught the last two"

"Well, it's easier said than done, Shaggy." Vincent replied. "If I wasn't mistaken, you spent a week succeeding in capturing those two remaining demons."

"We did?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes" said Vincent "And after that, Daphne decided to take Flim Flam in as her own. While Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy went off on adventures of their own, Daphne got back in touch with Fred. They started dating for two years and eventually, they got married, Fred adopted Flim Flam and they started Daphne's show"

"But they don't have two weeks, Vince." Daphne said.

"Yeah" Shaggy agreed. "Like, two weeks may be too late for them, especially if those demons get their hands on the chest and open it!"

"Can you remember how exactly did we capture those demons, Vince?" Flim Flam asked.

Yeah" Scooby said "How'd we do it?"

"Hmmm..." Vincent thought before saying, "You know, the crystal ball also has a 'how it happened' feature, so it may give you all clues."

"Well what are we waiting for, Vince? Turn it on" said Flim Flam.

Vincent nodded as he switched the crystal ball on.

There was the image of Scooby, Daphne, Shaggy, Flim Flam and Scrappy catching Zargon and Gosnellon and sealing them back into the chest.

"With a vacuum?" Flim Flam asked when he noticed the vacuum-like device they were using to capture those two demons.

"And light." Shaggy observed as he watched the two demons were stunned by the strong light. "Their weaknesses must be light!"

"That's right." Vincent nodded. "They may be the most powerful demons in the world, but just like any other demon, light, particularly sunlight, is their biggest weakness."

"That's pretty clever, Vince" said Flim "But our friends don't have a vaccum or light. I don't even think we are any match for those other guys they're fighting"

"Looks like we're going to have to hope that they defeat the villains" said Daphne.

"Like, I will like to do that, Daph." Shaggy said. "But I can't just sit by and watch it happening. I mean, there's got to be something we can do."

"I am sorry" said Vincent "But I can't send you back to the old timeline to help your friends. It was just a fluke that you ended up in the old Crystal Cove and back in time. But I can tell you this; once they stop the demons, they'll end up in this timeline. Along with the survivors in the old Boomerang Land"

"Sounds like there's going to be some paradox, Vince." Scooby pointed out.

"Don't worry" said Vincent "When you four ended up in the new reset Crystal Cove, you didn't have paradoxical selves. So they won't have paradoxical selves either. Still though, I can't send you back. You'll just have to hope for the best"

"I sure don't like the sound of this." Flim Flam sighed.

"Besides, you mentioned last night that you do have a spell that can send us back." Shaggy added.

"That's true Shaggy, I did" said Vincent "But I've done anything like that before. The risks would be enormous"

Shaggy turned to Daphne, Flim Flam and Daphne, his face asking for their opinions.

"I don't know Shaggy, Mr. Van Ghoul's got a point" Daphne said "Besides, those other villains look purely lethal and I don't want my baby getting hurt"

Shaggy nodded understandingly before turning to Scooby and Flim Flam.

"Scrappy is still my son and I want to help him, but we can't" said Scooby "I know he's a brave kid and I know he will succeed in catching the demons. He's always been a hero in my eyes"

Shaggy nodded before asking Flim Flam, "What about you, Flim Flam?"

Flim Flam was at a loss for words. If he went there, he could possibly die thanks to the villains. He didn't want to give up on Nancy, but he also didn't want to break his mother's heart. He was scared to make up his mind and the looks on his mother and uncles' faces made him more nervous.

"Well Flim, what do you got to say?" Shaggy asked him with a scary look.

"Yeah, make up your mind" Scooby added.

"Please baby, don't go" Daphne said as he batted her eyelashes.

"Well Flim Flam, make up your mind" Vincent said in a rather scary tone.

Flim Flam got more and more nervous about his choice. He was so scared and nervous, that he started to cry his eyes out.

"I...i...want to be...with Nancy..." He cried.

The others looked at him as their faces started to soften.

"But...I don't...want to break my mother's heart" he continued "And if I let her go fight the monsters, I'll probably lose her forever. I'll still have my father, but I want my mommy"

Flim Flam continued to cry into his knees. He really didn't know what to do.

Shaggy and Scooby shared a glance at each other, not sure what to do, before the former made a decision.

"Like, I'll go myself." Shaggy said.

Everyone was shocked by what he said.

"Raggy no" Scooby gasped.

"Yeah, Shaggy don't" Daphne agreed. "Everyone here will be devastated if you're gone."

"And there's no way I'm letting you go anywhere without me" Scooby added.

"I'm sorry Shaggy, but I'm not going to send any of you back" said Vincent "You'll just have to stay here and hope for the best"

There was some silence as they contemplated on what to do.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **What should they do? Personally, I think they should hope for the best since our heroes are the ones who are going to save the world. What do you think?**


	46. A New Crisis

The battle on Mount Olympus was very intense. Our heroes were battling their foes with all their strength and vice versa.

"There's nowhere to run, Cavey" Van Devil said to Captain Caveman and Cavey Jr as he cornered them.

Van Devil was shooting magic beams from his staff at the two prehistoric superheroes.

Cavey kept batting them with his club "Unga, there are too many of them"

"Tell me about it, dad" Cavey Jr said as he batted the beams with his club.

Just then, two beams of magic energy knocked the clubs right out of Cavey and Cavey Jr's hands.

"Don't even think you can defeat me!" Van Devil exclaimed before using the magic energy beams to wrap around the two prehistoric heroes.

"Can't move!" Cavey Jr. said as he tried to wiggle free.

May 30"Unga, you not get away with this" Cavey said as he grunted.

"Shut up you prehistoric freaks" Van Devil said as he zapped them with another bolt of energy.

For a few seconds, you can see their skeletons as they were zapped. After being zapped, the two cavemen lost consciousness and were knocked out cold.

"Who's un-evolved now?" Van Devil cackled "Two down, several more to go"

Meanwhile, the Kid was cornering Skip and Augie.

"You losers will pay for destroying my Dog Blunder!" He hissed, ready to use his gadgets on the two boys.

"I don't think so!" Augie replied defiantly as he produced a giant boxing glove and delivered a knockout punch to the Kid.

"Ugh!" The Kid foolishly exclaimed before slumping to the ground.

"You nailed him, bro" said Skip.

"Nailing comes naturally to yours truly, Skip" Augie gloated "Now let's get that chest"

While Skip and Augie went to get the chest, Jabberjaw and Pericles saw Captain Caveman and son about to be finished off.

"Yipes" Jabberjaw gasped "Captain Caveman and Cavey Jr are in trouble! We gotta do something, professor"

Pericles thought for a while before thinking of something.

"I have an idea, Jabber" he said "You will take of the wizard while I grab the cavemen. Do you think you can do it?"

"You got it professor" Jabberjaw saluted "I've fought mad scientists, aliens, evil plants, terrorists and undersea monsters! If I can stop those things, I can stop an evil wizard"

"Then, let's go!" Pericles nodded as they put his plan in motion.

As Jabberjaw emerged from his hiding spot, he shouted, "Hey, Devil! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

"Who said that?!" Van Debil demanded as he looked around.

"Me! Jabberjaw!" Jabberjaw boldly said "You'd better stay away from them or else!"

"You forget one thing, Blubber Boy" said Van Devil "You forget that I'm the most powerful warlock in the world, and you're just a pathetic sharp toothed dolphin"

"I may look like a sharp toothed dolphin, but when you're dealing with me, I'm a fearsome bull shark!" Jabber growled as he showed his sharp teeth "You have no idea who you're dealing with"

"Well then bring it on, buddy" Van Devil said as he drew his staff.

"Ladies first" Jabberjaw growled.

As Jabberjaw engages Van Devil, the latter did not see Professor Pericles sneaking over to Cavey and his son.

"You're a fool if you think you can challenge me, dolphin!" Van Devil exclaimed as he shot a magic beam towards Jabberjaw.

"That's what you think!" Jabber retorted as he ducked the beam and charged towards the evil warlock.

Unfortunately, the evil warlock raised his staff and the beam abosrbed into the Crystal in the staff.

"I ain't as dumb as you think I am, pal" said Van Devil "You think I wouldn't be prepared for something like this? I'm the most powerful warlock in the world. You cannot defeat me"

Jabberjaw growled and showed his sharp teeth "We'll see about that!"

Jabber belly slid right towards the warlock, while showing his sharp teeth.

During this time, Cavey and his son were retrieved by Professor Pericles successfully. Pericles noticed that they were still knocked out and tried to wake them. He started to peck them with his beak.

"Wake up" he said "Wake up"

A few seconds went by before the two cavemen woke up.

"Unga," Cavey groaned as he woke up "What happen? Feel like a bird was pecking me"

"Dad" Cavey Jr exclaimed "You're alive!"

As Cavey went to hug his son in relief, Pericles said, "You guys vere knocked out by that evil varlock. A good thing I dragged you both to safety and woke you both up."

"Great idea, me no want my son to hurt" said Cavey.

"Now, I think ve better help Jabberjaw." Pericles continued. "He won't be able to hold him off much longer."

While they were discussing a plan, (not so) Evil Brenda was using her sai's to battle Zargon.

"Your father is very disappointed at you, dear." Zargon said in disapproval.

"He's not my father." Evil Brenda retorted. "You think you should mind your own business."

"Oh really? We'll just see about that" Zargon said as he started to form a sphere of energy into his hands.

"Now let me teach you some manners!" He then said before firing towards Brenda.

However, she managed to swing her sai's and deflect much of the energy towards different directions, one of them hitting Gosnellon, another reflected back to Zargon, forcing him to duck, and another hitting the Dark Phantom.

"Who did that?" the Dark Phantom demanded.

"I did" said Brenda.

Before he could think of something to say, Mudsy managed to throw him a punch, which threw him off balance.

"Wake up!" Mudsy taunted.

"Yeah, sure." The Dark Phantom growled as he tried to stand back up, although he started to feel weak. "As soon as I finish you, Phantom, I'm taking care of that traitor!"

He then formed another ball of energy and threw them towards Mudsy. For some reason, though, the ball of energy seemed less intense and broke off midway in the air.

"Huh?" He muttered as he saw his ball of energy broke off midway. "What's the meaning of this?"

"It looks you're running out of energy, don't you know" Mudsy stated "Looks like it's an even battle now"

"Impossible!" The Dark Phantom roared. "I am the Dark Phantom, master of all things dark! This can not be happening!"

He then produced another ball of energy, but as he tries to fire it towards Mudsy, he found himself panting too much.

"Here, maybe this will help you." Mudsy says as he float over to his evil twin and gave him a sock in the face, causing the Dark Phantom to be knocked over.

"Looks like you've made a big mistake slimeball" said Mudsy "You messed with the Funky Phantom and nobody messes with the Funky Phantom"

"No!" The Dark Phantom cried as he struggles to get up. "This can't be happening!"

"Well, if only you knew that the ball of energy that Zargon fired towards Brenda is the type that drains your strength and powers, just like how kryptonite affects Superman, Dark Phantom." Scrappy said.

"Come on" Mudsy said to Scrappy "Let's get that chest"

"Right" said Scrappy.

Back in the alternate timeline, Shaggy, Daphne, Scooby and Flim Flam watched Mudsy and Scrappy securing the chest as the Dark Phantom grew weaker while the two demons and Vincent Van Devil were too preoccupied with fighting the others, in addition, the Kid Falcon was still knocked out cold.

"Jeepers" said Daphne "Looks like our friends are taking of those slimeballs better than I thought"

"Yeah" said Scooby "Go get him Scrappy!"

"Like, I guess you were right, Vince." Shaggy said to the warlock.

"So, have you four made up your minds?" Vincent asked them "Do you want me to send you back and possibly cause some problems in the space time continuum? Or can you rest assured knowing that your friends will make it to this world?"

The four looked at each other before Shaggy nodded.

"I suppose we can sit back and know that our friends can make it here." Daphne replied.

Before Vincent could reply, an alarm he thought he would never hear again went off.

"AAAHHH" Scooby shouted as he jumped into Shaggy's arms.

"Zoinks" Shaggy stammered "Wh-wh-what's that?"

Vincent went to his desk, where the alarm was being sounded, and pressed a button. Then, his eyes widened in surprise when he looked at the alarm crystal ball.

"Dr. Zin has escaped from prison and the Chest of Demons is missing!" He replied.

"But that's impossible" said Daphne "How could he get the chest? And what's he doing here?"

"Yeah" said Shaggy "I thought we left him back on that island"

"Hmm..." Vincent said as he looked at the crystal ball for footage of the criminal masterminds escape.

There was footage of the Dr. Zin using a cloaking suit to escape from jail and sneak into Vincent's basement and stealing the Chest of Demons.

"Uh oh." Shaggy said. "What should we do?"

"I don't think we need to do anything." Vincent replied.

"What?" Daphne asked. "What do you mean, Vince?"

"Like, yeah." Shaggy agreed. "Wouldn't the world be in grave danger if he get his hands on that chest?"

"You'll find out soon." Vincent said, his voice suddenly changing, as he pulled out a small grenade and dropped it, releasing knock-out gas.

"Knock-out gas!" Flim Flam exclaimed as Vincent put on a gas mask.

The gang quickly tried to exit the room, but the door was blocked by several mask-wearing agents and before they knew it, everything went black.

"Heh, heh, heh" a voice snickered.

The agents in the room turned as the Vincent impostor pulled out his disguise as the source of that voice arrived at the door.

"You got those meddling kids?" The voice asked.

"We sure did, boss." One of the agents replied as Dr. Zin entered the room.

"Excellent." Dr. Zin grinned before turning to the agent disguised as Vincent. "And excellent work disguising yourself as that warlock, Agent Vic."

"No problem, sir" said Agent Vic "Now what do you suppose we do with the kids and the dog?"

"Imprison them at the hideout, just like what we did to the warlock earlier." Zin replied.

"Yes sir" said the agents.

The agents took the unconscious Mystery Inc. and took them to Dr. Zin's copter.


	47. Stunning Defeats

Hours later, Shaggy found himself waking up in a dark, cold cell.

"Oh man," he groaned "What happened?"

Just then, he saw Scooby, Flim Flam and Daphne waking up right next to him. As he tried to recollect his memories, he thought he remembered that Vincent didn't seem quite right when he met him.

"Raggy" Scooby said as he woke up "Where are we?"

"And what's going on?" Daphne added.

"And why do I feel like I've been inhaling some sort of gas?" Flim Flam added.

"We've been duped, guys." Shaggy said. "I should've noticed that this morning when you woke me up at Vince's castle."

"Why?" Daphne asked. "What's wrong?"

"Mr. Van Ghoul was acting suspicious and sneaky when he saw us" Shaggy explained "And he didn't want us to go back and save our friends. He didn't even seem to care that the chest was stolen"

"Now that you mentioned it, he did seem odd." Flim Flam nodded.

Just then, a voice coming from the other side of the door said, "You kids are awake. Excellent."

The gang turned and looked. It was Dr. Zin, accompanied by several of his agents.

"What have you done with Mr. Van Ghoul?" Daphne said angrily.

"And what do you want from us?" Shaggy added as he crossed his arms crossly.

"Nothing at all" Zin smirked "All I want is for you four to watch me as I unleash these thirteen monsters into the world"

"Doc no" Daphne shouted "If you release those monsters, the whole universe could be in grave danger and only way to stop them is if you return them!"

"Yeah, you don't know what you're doing" said Flim Flam "Those demons are pure evil. Not like the evil you are. I mean, they want to destroy the whole universe and they double cross mortals"

"Not to mention that you won't have a universe to rule over." Shaggy added.

"Yeah doc, think about what you're doing" Flim Flam added "That is an evil entity set on destruction of the universe. You don't know what you're doing"

"It's a good thing you meddlers brought that up before I released the demons." Dr. Zin smirked. "After my men and I had the pleasure of knocking out that warlock in his room and grabbed the chest, I took the liberty of installing a mind-control device on the lid of the chest, which will enable me to control anything inside the chest at will."

"Let's be reasonable, doc" said Flim Flam "You're going to unleash a bunch of monsters just to kill Dr. Quest and his family? But what about everyone else? What about Jenny?"

"That's the purpose of my plan." Dr. Zin smirked. "I'll use these demons to take over the world, and soon enough, everyone, including your friends, will be kneeling down towards me!"

"You won't get away with this" Scooby growled.

"If you lay a finger on my Nancy...or Michelle, you'll be sorry" said Flim Flam.

"You can rest assure that they'll be alright." Dr. Zin replied as he turned to leave.

"Yeah, right." Shaggy muttered under his breath. After making sure that Zin and his agents are gone, he added, "We better figure out a way out of here, guys."

"We've gotta stop him from opening that chest" said Daphne "But how?"

Shaggy looked around in their cell, checking for security features and anything they can utilize in their escape.

"Like, find anything you think may help us get out of this place." He whispered urgently. "And whisper in case they've got bugs in the cell."

"Rugs?" Scooby asked.

"Not like the bugs you think they are, Scooby." Daphne replied. "He meant the gadgets that acts as listening devices."

"Yeah" said Flim Flam "If I know the doc, he must have some stuff hidden all around here. How did you escape from his lair before?"

"Like, we climbed through the air vent and made our getaway." Shaggy whispered. "Among the things we did was to disable the security cameras while hidden."

"Well why don't we try doing that?" Flim suggested "Then, Uncle Scooby can use that magic paintbrush to dissolve the chest, which will also dissolve the demons and our problems are solved! Plus, we can finally give the story's spotlight back to our friends"

"Great idea, Flim Flam." Shaggy said as he looked around and saw only one camera in the cell. "Let's start with that one, but first we will have to remain hidden from the cameras view."

Scooby opened up his dog tag, took out the magic brush and dissolved the camera.

"Great job, Scooby-Doo" Shaggy said as he pet Scooby on the head.

"Now we can figure out a way out of here." Daphne said.

"There's an air vent" Flim Flam said as he pointed to the top "And it's big enough to fit all four of us. All we have to do is crawl to Zin's command deck and we'll find the chest and get rid of it once and for all"

"Then, let's get moving." Shaggy ordered. "We don't have much time to lose."

Meanwhile, Vincent Van Devil was engaged in a struggle against Jabberjaw. Jabberjaw was belly sliding right towards Van Devil and showing his razor sharp, Great White teeth.

"You show me no respect" he growled "And do you know what I do to people who show me no respect? I show them what for!"

"Get away from me, you fish!" Van Devil exclaimed as he tries to counterattack to no avail.

"Let me show you some respect" Jabber said as he flipped up and kept sliding towards Van Devil.

Van Devil tried to zap Jabberjaw with his staff, but luckily, Jabber managed to dodge the energy beam, belly flopped back down and whacked Van Devil with his tail fin. Sending the dark magic warlock flying and crashing into another column.

"Oh..." The evil warlock groaned as he struggled to get up just as Pericles, Jabberjaw, Cavey and son rushed over.

In the same time, the Dark Phantom was having troubles of his own.

"I've...got...to get...up" he said as he struggled to pick up himself.

At that same time, Augie, Skip, Cassidy, Speed Buggy, Tom, Jerry and Ricky found the Chest of Demons.

"There's the chest" Skip said as he pointed to the chest "Quick grab it!"

Tom and Jerry both nodded and raced over to the chest.

In that same time, Gosnellon and Zargon were still occupied with fighting the others. While they may be the most powerful demons, they found themselves getting overwhelmed by the gang of heroes.

"Looks like it's over demons" said Brenda as she used her samurai swords to deflect Zargon's magic.

"You've lost slimeballs" Augie exclaimed.

"Never!" Gosnellon shouted "We will rule the universe and we will crush you pathetic mortals!"

"I don't think so" a voice said from behind.

"Who said that?!" the demons shouted as they looked around.

They turned around and saw Scrappy, human Mysteries Five, Tom and Jerry, Henry and Stanley, Marcie, Madelyn and the Cavemen.

"Get ready to get sucked!" Scrappy said as he opened up the chest.

A huge swirling green vortex appeared from the chest and started to suck Zargon and Gosnellon into it. As they were being sucked into the chest, they grabbed onto Van Devil, Kid Falcon and the Dark Phantom's legs.

"What are you doing?!" the Dark Phantom demanded "Get your hands off us"

"If we're going back into that chest, you're coming with us" said Gosnellon.

"Oh yeah?" asked the Dark Phamtom "If I'm going into that chest, a certain someone is joining me"

While the villains were being sucked into the chest, the Dark Phantom grabbed Mudsy by the legs and Mudsy was being sucked into the chest with the villains.

Mudsy gasped at the sight of his evil twin grinning as he held him while being sucked into the chest.

"There's nowhere to run, phantom" said the Dark Phantom as he tightly gripped Mudsy's arms "You're going to be trapped in that chest with us forever!"

Just then, Brenda managed to find a strong flash light and shined it at the Dark Phantom.

"Yahhhhh!" The Dark Phantom exclaimed as the light was shined at him. "Light! My one true weakness!"

As he tries to shield himself from the light, he unknowingly let go of Mudsy, allowing the Funky Phantom to escape.

"No!" The Dark Phantom shouted as he and the others were sucked into the chest, which Scrappy then closed.

Everybody looked at the chest with surprised faces.

"Heavens to Murgatroyd" Mudsy remarked as he looked at the chest.

"They're gone" Skip remarked.

"Holy cow" Cassidy added.

"I can't believe it!" Scrappy exclaimed. "We've actually did it!"

"Unga." Cavey said. "All bad demons are gone!"

"Whoopee!" Cavey Jr jumped for joy "We did it! We did it!"

"And look" Skip said as he pointed to everything "Olympus is returning to normal"

Everything was turning bright, sunny and the Gods were all freed from the prison that the demons trapped them in.

"We won" said Mudsy "We're number one, victorious even"

"Come on, let's go tell April and the girls" said Marcie.

"Right." Velma nodded. "Let's go!"

Well then ehatre we waiting for?" asked Speed Buggy "Let's sp-sp-sp-zoom!"

Everybody ran (and flew) back to the gate to tell the others the great news.

Back in the alternate timeline, once the gang took out the camera with thinner and discovered the air vent above, the four were crawling through the vent with Shaggy and Scooby leading the way.

"You sure this'll work guys?" Daphne asked Shaggy and Scooby.

"You can count on my uncles to get this done" Flim Flam told his mother.

Just then, a noise was heard from underneath the vent.

"Guys shut up" Shaggy whispered "I hear something"

Everyone kept quiet as Shaggy and Scooby listened carefully to the source of the voice. It sounded like Dr. Zin.

"Just you wait Mr. Van Ghoul" he said to Vincent, who was trapped in some sort of laser prison "Soon, I will unleash those demons onto the world and finally, I will destroy Dr. Benton Quest and his family once and for all!"

"Zin stop" Vincent begged "Those demons will destroy the whole universe if you release them into the world! You don't know what you're doing"

"Oh yes I know." Zin retorted. "I have the liberty of fitting a mind-control device on the chest. Those demons will do anything I please once I release them."

"Zoinks it's Dr. Zin and Mr. Van Ghoul" Shaggy whispered as he and the others eavesdropped.

"Jeepers" said Daphne "And it looks like Vince is in trouble"

"Nobody messes with my Vince and gets away with it" Flim Flam exclaimed.

"Okay everyone, we're going in" Scooby said as he drew out the paintbrush.

"Scooby, wait!" Shaggy held him back. "We've got to know what is in the room. Suppose you can draw a periscope and peek into the room and see if the chest is there."

"Rokay, Raggy." Scooby nodded before proceeding to draw a periscope and uses it to peek into the room below.

Sure enough, there was Dr. Zin gloating in front of Vincent, who was trapped in the laser cage. He moved the periscope and then, he saw the chest with some sort of device attached to it.

"Rook rit's the chest" he said.

Daphne grabbed the periscope "And it looks like he's about to open the chest"

"Well we're not gonna do the 13 Ghosts all over again" said Scooby "Ret's roll"

Scooby took out the magic brush and blasted magic thinner at the vent.

"What the-" Dr. Zin asked when he heard something coming from the vent.

"Dr. Zin!" Shaggy shouted as the four jumped down the hole. "Give up right now, or Scooby will use the brush on you!"

Seeing the brush Scooby is holding, Dr. Zin burst out laughing.

"You, stopping me with a paintbrush?" He laughed. "What a joke!"

"It's not just any paintbrush, doc." Daphne smirked.

"Reah!" Scooby nodded before blasting magic thinner at the chest.

Everyone watched the Chest of Demons and the demons imprisoned inside it dissolving away, to the horror of Dr. Zin.

"The chest, no!" He shouted, but it was too late;the chest, along with the mind control device and the demons imprisoned in it, were gone for good.

"Looks like you've lost doc!" Flim Flam said.

"That's what you think" Zin said as he pressed a button on a remote "I've got something else up my sleeve"

Just then, red lights started flashing and buzzing.

"Self destruct sequence has been activated" said a voice over the speakers "Fifteen seconds till detonation"

"Catch you on the flipside, Mystery Inc" Zin said as he escaped into a copter with his agents.

The copter then made its way out of the lair.

"Zoinks" said Shaggy "We've gotta go after them!"

"No time" said Daphne "We've gotta save Vince"

"Right" Scooby and Shaggy said as they ran to the control panel to find a switch to free Vincent.

"Ris should ro it." Scooby says as he located the switch and pushed it.

Sure enough, Vincent was soon freed from his cage.

"Great going, Scoob!" Shaggy says as they joined Daphne, Flim Flam and Vincent. "Now let's get out of here!"

"With pleasure" said Vincent "Magic staff so powerful and wise, take us home before we meet our demise"

Vincent raised his magic staff and our heroes were transported out of the lair right before it blew into smithereens. Before they knew it, they were in front of the Jones house.

"Boy, am I glad to be home." Daphne remarked.

"Yeah, Pop must be worried." Flim Flam added.

Just then, something came to Shaggy's mind.

"Like, Vince, can you show us what's going on with our friends in the other timeline, you know, the one I talked to you about last night before you got captured by Zin and his goons?" Shaggy asked as he turned to the warlock.

"Of course, Shaggy." Vincent replied as he took out the crystal ball.

There was the image of their friends running back to the gate to tell their friends about their success of capturing the villains.

"Jeepers" said Daphne "Look!"

"They've did it!" Flim Flam said. "They've captured the remaining two demons!"

"So do they get sent to this timeline afterwards, Vince?" Daphne asked the warlock.

"We'll have to find out when they get back to Earth" said Vincent.

Everyone nodded as they watched their friend cheering from the news of the capture of the remaining two demons.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well it's finally happened! Our heroes have stopped the demons and their evil counterparts. Now, they are going to tell their friends the big news. But this ain't over yet folks! We need to see what's going to happen now that the villains have been defeated! Stay tuned for the ending, coming soon.**


	48. Two Earthquakes Strike!

Up in the Heavens, Mudsy and the gang finally made it back to the outside of Olympus; in front of the gate where Shelly, Brenda, April, Googie and the Muddlemore's were waiting for them.

"Dad" Maggie, Sarah and Jeanette shouted as they ran up to embrace their father.

"Did you capture all of them?" Googie asked.

"We sure have" said Augie.

"And they're right in here" Scrappy said as he showed them the chest.

Just then, Jabberjaw saw someone he thought he'd never see again.

"Shelly? You're alive!" he said as he ran up Shelly, picked her up and started kissing her.

Shelly closed her eyes as Jabber kept kissing her.

"Get your salty lips off of me, blubber mouth" Shelly said in disgust.

Jabberjaw paused before saying "That sure sounds like the Shelly I know."

"Jonathan" Amelia said as he ran up to hug Mudsy.

Mudsy hugged his wife lovingly and Boo joined in the family hug as well.

"I told you your father would never give up on us" Amelia said to the triplets.

The triplets all smiled and nodded as their mother made the statement.

Back on Earth, the others were getting worried.

"Oh man, I'm worried about the others" said Alan "I sure hope they're alright"

"Yeah" said Biff "They have to have caught the demons by now"

"Let's ask Vince if he can check on them." Madelyn suggested. "I'm worried about my big sis."

"Great idea, Madelyn" Henry agreed. "Let's go!"

The friends went to the warlock as he looked towards them.

"Mr. Van Ghoul, we're worried about our friends" said Madelyn "They've been gone for a while"

"Yeah" Clamhead added "I'm worried about Jabber, he's my best buddy and I don't want those demons to kill him"

"I can't afford to lose another one of my friends" Biff said.

"Very well, let's see if they're okay" Vincent said as he took out the Crystal ball.

He rubbed the crystal ball and soon, it showed their allies cheering as they managed to capture the last of the demons.

"Oh my god" Suzie said as she saw our heroes "They did it! They caught the demons"

"And wait a minute" said Tom as he saw the image "Is that Shelly? And I'm I seeing double? There are two Brenda's!"

"Yeah" said Madelyn "You're right"

"And who are the girls that are hugging Mudsy?" Alan added.

"Maybe they're old friends of his" Anne stated "They look very happy"

"And is that...Shelly?" Clamhead asked he saw the now angelic Shelly.

"It sure looks like her." Vincent said. "Don't forget that they're in the heavens above, so they can encounter some of our deceased friends, such as the Funtastic Duo."

"Zowie" said Taffy "They must be excited to see them again. I'd love to meet my own creators"

"But maybe we should tell them to come back to Earth now" suggested Madelyn.

"Besides, we've got to do something about the chest now that all of them have been captured." Vincent nodded.

"Well what do you suggest Mr. V?" Dee Dee asked Vincent.

"We have to destroy it for good, that way it can do no more harm" Vincent said.

"But how are you gonna destroy it?" Alan asked Vincent.

"I have a secret weapon, which I will show you." Vincent replied. "But for now, we've got to call our friends to come on down with the chest."

"Right" Bubbles said as she pressed a button on the ball "Hello? Hello? Guys? Can you read me?"

Back in the clouds above, Mudsy saw the crystal ball flashing.

"Guys look," said Sarah "Pop's pocket is flashing again"

"It must be Mr. Van Ghoul" Stanley remarked.

Mudsy swiftly pick up the crystal ball and rubbed it. "Mr. Van Ghoul?"

"Mudsy, than goodness I've found you" said Vincent.

"That's great to hear, don't you know" Mudsy remarked "Because we just caught the demons and sealed them in this chest. True story, fact even"

"Great" Vincent nodded. "I need you all to come back down to Earth, so I can get rid of the chest and the demons once and for all."

"We'll be there, just let us take care of one thing" Mudsy said.

"Okay, but hurry up" Vincent said.

Our heroes turned to their deceased friends, ready to say goodbye.

"Well, Amelia, I have to return back to Earth to take care of that Chest" Mudsy said to his wife and daughters.

"No" said Mudsy's daughters "Don't go daddy"

"Please don't go daddy, stay here" Jeanette pleaded.

"Sorry, girls, but I've got work to do." Mudsy sighed.

The girls sadly sighed and hugged their father.

"Goodbye daddy" they all said.

"So long my three little princesses" Mudsy said as he kissed their foreheads.

Mudsy then walked over to his wife to say goodbye to her.

"So long Amelia," he said as he wrapped his ghostly arms around her.

"Do you really have to go, Jonathan?" Amelia sadly asked him.

"I have to, dear" Mudsy replied "It's part of the mission."

Amelia understood that Mudsy had to do this and she had a good feeling he'd be okay.

"Take care of our daughters, okay?" he asked as he wiped away one of Amelia's tears.

Amelia nodded her head. They both stared into each other's eyes and then they kissed, for the first time in centuries. During this time, Jabberjaw was still hugging Shelly.

"Uh...Jabber, listen here," she said "I'm...sorry for always being mean to you and yelling at you and calling you names..."

"You know me, I'm too nice to hold a grudge" Jabberjaw smiled at her.

"Thanks" said Shelly "And can you do me a favor when you get back to Earth?"

"Anything for you, Shell" he said.

"Tell Biff that I love him and that I'll always be watching him and the others from Heaven. You've gotta be strong Jabber. You have to take care of Biff, Clamhead and Bubbles. Especially Bubbles"

"I sure will, Shelly" Jabberjaw nodded as he broke the embrace.

"See you from above, Jabberjaw" Shelly said as she kissed him on the nose.

Jabberjaw nodded as he joined the others, while Skip and Brenda were having their reunion.

"Skip, are you sure you can't stay?" Brenda asked Skip "I mean, we could be together here in the heavens. We can stay here in Heaven and be together forever. Please don't leave me"

Skip sighed before saying, "I sure will like to stay, Brenda. But I've got work to do and I must return to Earth with the others."

Brenda nodded sadly.

"I love you Brenda Chance, you're the love of my life and don't you ever forget that, okay?" Skip told her.

Brenda nodded sadly as Skip wiped away a stray tear from her eyes.

"Skip, if this is what you have to do, that's okay with me" Brenda told him "But could you please just kiss me one last time, boo?"

Skip nodded before leaning over to his fiance and shared a kiss.

"Come on Skip, time to go" Augie called out to his brother.

"Yeah, we ain't got all day" Cassidy added.

"I love you Brenda" Skip said to Brenda before joining his friends.

"I love you too, Skip" Brenda told him as he joined the others.

Skip joined the others as they prepared to go back to Earth.

"Okay Mr. Van Ghoul" Henry said to Vincent "We're ready to go"

"Alright" Vincent nodded.

As their deceased allies waved goodbye to their friends, a bright light flashed and Mudsy and his friends were sent back to Earth, just in time.

"We're back." Mudsy said as they returned to Earth.

"Henry! Stanley!" Suzie said as she ran up her brothers and hugged them.

"Great to see you too, sis" Stanley said as he hugged his sister.

"Cavey! Cavey Jr!" Taffy and Dee Dee exclaimed as they ran over to hug Captain Caveman and Cavey Jr.

"Mom! Aunt Dee Dee" Cavey Jr said as he participated in the family hug.

"Speedy!" Mark, Debbie and Tinker said as they ran over to hug Speed Buggy.

"Aw shucks" Speedy said as he felt the wonderful touch of his owners' hug.

Marcie then saw her father! He was alive and well.

"Daddy" she happily shouted as she ran to embrace him.

Velma looked around and saw her parents and sister.

"Maddie" Velma exclaimed as she raced over to her sister.

"Sis" Madelyn exclaimed as she raced over to Velma.

The two sisters embraced each other in a loving, sisterly hug and both had tears of joy falling out of their eyes.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me" Madelyn said as she continued to hug Velma.

"I promised myself that I'll never leave you, Maddie." Velma nodded as they shared a long hug.

"You're the best, V" Madelyn said as she held onto her sister "I love you"

As the reunions took place, Mudsy, Googie and Scrappy carried the chest over to Vincent.

"Here's the chest, Vince." Mudsy said proudly.

"With all of the baddie demons locked inside it." Scrappy added.

"So how are you going to get rid of the chest and those demons once and for all?" Alan asked.

Vincent reached into his cloak and pulled out a glowing bottle of magic green thinner.

"Oh my god" said Mei Ling.

"Heavens to Miles Standish, is that magic thinner?" Mudsy asked Vincent.

"That is correct" Vincent replied. "By dissolving the chest and the demons inside it, we'll be rid of them in no time."

"That's good to know" Josie remarked.

"Everybody stand back" said Vincent "One touch of this and the thing that you touched the thinner with could dissolve into thin air"

Everybody stepped back as Vincent started to pour thinner on the chest.

Everyone looked on in amazement as the chest and its prisoners were dissolved away for good.

"And that's that." Vincent said once the Chest is completely dissolved.

Everybody was in total shock now that all the chest and what was in it was now out of existence for good.

"Zowie" said Taffy "The demons are gone forever! We're saved"

"One problem though Taffy" Mudsy said "Our home is now in ruins and our friends have been taken. Not a good time to be celebrating, I'd say"

Just as he finished the remark, the ground started shaking.

"Wh-wh-what's happening?" Alexander stammered.

"E-e-e-earthquake" Clamhead shouted "It's an earthquake!"

"Just when things couldn't get any worse" Corey remarked.

Then, they saw cracks forming in the ground in front of them.

"Yikes" they all shouted.

Suddenly, a large beam of light started illuminating from the cracks as they started to get larger and larger.

"We'd better run!" Dr. Quest stated. "It could be lava."

Everybody tried to run, but wherever they turned, bigger cracks started to form.

"Yahhhhhhhh" Everyone exclaimed as the ground beneath them caved in and they started to fall down the abyss.

Suddenly, there was a whole large flash as they fell to possibly their doom.

Meanwhile, in the alternate timeline, the gang looked on in shock as they watched their friends falling into the abyss.

"AAAHHH" Scooby screamed as he jumped into Shaggy's arms.

"Zoinks" Shaggy shivered "Wh-wh-what's going on?"

"That destruction of the chest must have set off a chain reaction to the timeline." Vincent said.

Just then, a shocking realization came to the gang.

"Jeepers" Daphne said. "I just remembered something!"

"Like, Scooby dissolved the Chest of Demons with the thinner!" Shaggy said. "Does that mean that we're about to have..."

Before he could finish his sentence, the ground started shaking.

"Roh no" Scooby shouted "Rit's happening again"

"Mommy" Flim Flam shouted to his mother.

Daphne picked Flim Flam up and held him tight in her arms. The boy shut his eyes and buried his head into his mother's chest in fear.

"Like, here we go again!" Shaggy exclaimed as cracks started to form in the ground around them.

There again, was the light in the unknown abyss and there was the large flash as they plunged to their possible doom.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oh no! Both timelines have started to shake and break and stuff! What's happening? And has this chain reaction somehow is connected to both worlds. What will happen? Stay tuned cause this story is far from over. We've got a few loose ends to tighten.**

 **By the way, out of all the parts in this story, what is your favorite part and why?**


	49. A Whole New World

The flash had finally cleared up and our heroes woke up in the same spot they were before.

"Oh man" Mudsy groaned as he picked himself up "What happened?"

Mudsy rubbed his eyes and saw April, Skip, Augie, Elmo, Boo, Scrappy, Googie, Fred, Velma, Mysteries Five, Jabberjaw, the Neptune's, the Fleach's, Mei Ling, Madelyn, Miyumi , the Chan Clan, the Pussycats, the Cabots, Team Quest and the parents waking up.

"Dear God above" April said as she picked herself up "What happened last night?"

"I don't know" Fred remarked as he rubbed his forehead. "And where are we?"

"I don't know" said Velma "We're in Boomerang City, but everything looks so...weird and a bit different"

"What do you mean, V?" asked Dee Dee.

"Everything's as if the asteroids never struck the area." Velma said.

"Zowie" said Taffy "You're right. Everything's back to normal"

"Yet something feels kinda different" said Fred "Can't put my finger on it"

"I still can't even see how Brenda is alive and well" Dee Dee added "Not to mention why she's dressed as a Kunoichi"

"It actually had something to do with our adventures while we were supposed to rescue Scooby and the gang when they were captured by Dr. Zin." Jonny explained.

"Yeah" said Race "It's a pretty long story..."

Evil Brenda and our heroes wasted no time in explaining the alternate dimension to the others and what had happened during the whole escape.

"Boy, you guys have been busy" Judy remarked.

"So you're an evil version of Brenda from another dimension?" Velma asked Evil Brenda.

"Yep" Evil Brenda nodded.

"So, why would you betray your own father and help us?" Hadji asked Evil Brenda.

"Because he was abusing us and never treated us with any respect" Evil Brenda replied bitterly. "The guys couldn't take it any more so we rebelled."

"You did?" asked Jade.

"We did" said Evil Brenda "But when we rebelled, my father left locked us in a warehouse and set off a massive explosion. Unfortunately, I was the only one who survived. The others weren't so lucky"

"I'm so sorry, honey" said Cassidy.

"That's okay" Evil Brenda said "But I don't want to go back to Doomsville. All of you look so happy together in your world. You treat each other like you're a family; you're always there for each other and you actually show each other love. Nobody ever loved me; I've been abused and beaten my whole life and trained to be a deadly assassin. I never really knew what it was like to have a father...a real father"

Everyone nodded sympathetically.

Evil Brenda couldn't hold it in anymore. She was finally letting out all the tears she had been holding in for her whole life of abuse and torture. Never feeling the love of a father, having no mother, no friends and spending her whole life being trained to be an evil and ruthless assassin, this made her bitter and cold.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne and Flim Flam woke up after witnessing the bright flash of light.

"Oh man" Shaggy groaned "Like what happened last night?"

"I don't know, Shag." Daphne said as she rubbed her forehead. "But look!"

Scooby, Shaggy and Flim Flam looked around them and saw that everything was the same.

"Hey, everything looks the same" said Flim Flam "Nothing has changed. Was that earthquake and flash for nothing?"

"I don't know" Daphne remarked.

"Oh well" said Flim Flam "Let's go inside momma. I'm sure pop is waiting for us inside"

"Yes baby, I'm sure he is" Daphne said as she kissed Flim Flam on his forehead.

The mother and son walked towards the door and find it locked. Then, the former took out her key to unlock the door.

"That's funny." Daphne said as she tries to unlock the door. "The key is not working."

"Let me try" Flim Flam said as he tried to unlock the door "Hey! The key isn't working. Try ringing to see if Pop is home"

Daphne rang the doorbell. She and Flim waited, but no one came to the door.

"I don't get it" Daphne said as she looked at the key "This is our house right?"

"Yeah, according to that mailbox" Flim Flam said as he pointed to the mailbox that said "JONES"

"Like, maybe Freddie isn't home." Shaggy offered "Or maybe that earthquake and flash was for something."

"What do you mean, Raggy?" Scooby asked Shaggy.

"I don't know" Shaggy said "Maybe we should walk a bit and see for ourselves"

"Great idea, Shag" Daphne agreed. "Maybe something did change after the earthquake and flash, which may also explain why Mr. Van Ghoul isn't here with us."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Shaggy asked. "Let's go for a walk and see if there have been any changes"

In Boomerang City, Brenda was still crying over her life of having nobody to love her or to know how love feels or what it is like.

"Brenda..." Cassidy said as she put her hands on Brenda's shoulders "Listen to me..."

Brenda looked at Cassidy with a sobbing red face with all emotion and seriousness.

"I know how you feel" she said "I know what it's like to be in your shoes. I've regretted all the bad things I've done"

"So have I" Pericles added.

"Me too" Ricky said sadly.

"We all have regrets, Brenda" Judy said "And sometimes, we never live them down"

"But the important thing is that we can learn from our mistakes" said Cassidy "And that we can still be great and fearless, since we've learned from them and we must have faith"

"Faith?" Brenda asked.

Cassidy nodded "It means that you must have strong confidence in yourself, others and God"

Brenda nodded understandingly.

"And when we truly have faith, we won't really feel truly alone" Mudsy added "When I lost my family and was trapped in that clock, I felt all alone. It's really lonely when you're a ghost, but I still had a little faith, and because of that, I met April and I never really felt truly alone anymore"

"Mudsy's right" Cassidy said to Brenda "Listen Brenda, I know you feel bad about everything you've done and we want to help you, but we can't make you do what we want, it's your choice, so what do you want?"

Brenda thought for a while before replying, "I want to live a normal and happy life like all of you do."

"We want that too" said Cassidy "And we'll always be here for you, we promise"

Brenda hugged Cassidy as tears of joy and sadness fell out her eyes.

"Thank you" she softly whispered.

It was then that Scrappy noticed that Vincent wasn't with them.

"Say, have any of you see Mr. Van Ghoul?" He asked.

"You're right, Scrappy" said Biff "Where is he?"

"And where's everyone else?" April added.

"I think that earthquake and flash made a huge difference." Melody remarked.

"Boy Melody" said Alexandra "I'm surprised you thought of that"

"Of course" Melody said "You're making it look like I'm dumb or something"

"Well, we'd better take a walk around" Henry said.

"Main point is that something odd has happened and we need to find out what" Biff remarked.

"You're right, Biff" said Alexander "One minute, our whole world has been crushed by enormous space rocks, next thing you know, everything's all fine and dandy"

"Then, we'd better get moving and see where everyone else is." Fred said.

"Hopefully, Flim Flam is still okay" Nancy said.

"And Shaggy" Mei Ling added.

"And Uncle Scooby" Scrappy added.

"And Daphne" Velma added.

"Wherever they are" Brad remarked.

Our heroes had begun to do their search for their friends. Somehow, they had a feeling that they were closer than they thought.

Meanwhile, Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne and Flim Flam were walking through the neighborhood.

"I don't get it, Uncle Shaggy" Flim Flam told Shaggy "Why are we walking through the neighborhood? Everything looks the same as it was before the earthquake"

"Like, yeah." Shaggy nodded. "But maybe the residences living in the houses are different, and besides, it doesn't make any sense for Vincent to be with us prior to the earthquake and then be nowhere to be seen after the earthquake."

Just then, Scooby gasped and saw something.

"What is it Scooby?" Daphne asked him.

"Rover there" Scooby said as he pointed to what he saw "Rook"

Everyone looked towards where Scooby was pointing at.

It was none other than our main characters, who were still looking for Scooby and the others.

Daphne gasped "Guys"

"Zoinks" Shaggy exclaimed. "It's the others! They must be looking for us!"

Just then, Velma saw them "Guys?"

"Daphne" Fred shouted.

"Flim Flam" Nancy shouted.

"Uncle Scooby" Scrappy exclaimed.

"Shaggy" Mei Ling added.

"Everybody" Velma said to the others "We found them"

"Great Delaware River, that was easier than expected" Mudsy remarked.

Immediately, the two groups rushed over for a large group hug.

"Guys, oh thank heavens!" Velma exclaimed.

"Flim Flam" Nancy said as she ran up to him.

"Nancy" Flim Flam said as he ran up to Nancy.

The two puppy lovers hugged each other in one big embrace. They missed each other so much.

"Oh Flim Flam, I've missed you so much" Nancy said as tears fell out of her eyes.

"I missed you too, honey" Flim Flam added.

"I love you, boo" Nancy said as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you too." Flim Flam smiled as they shared a kiss.

The others looked in shock. Flim Flam didn't even seem to mind that he was kissing a girl on the lips in front of his friends and parents.

"How romantic" Melody sighed.

Alexandria smiled at the sight as she rubbed Sebastian repeatedly.

"Daphne" Fred said as he hugged Daphne "I thought I lost you forever"

"And I thought I lost you too, Freddy" Daphne said as she looked lovingly into his eyes "But I didn't. I knew you wouldn't give up on me"

"I'm glad I didn't." Fred nodded as they shared one long hug.

"I love so much, Freddy" said Daphne.

"So do I, Daph" Fred replied.

During this time, Shaggy and Mei Ling were sharing a long embrace.

"I knew I'd see you again, Shaggy" Mei said as she hugged him "I couldn't imagine being alive and the thought of never seeing you again"

"Mei Ling, there's something I want to tell you" Shaggy swallowed nervously.

"What is it Shaggy?" Mei asked.

Shaggy thought for a while before replying.

"Mei Ling" he said as he started to talk "I...I...I..."

"Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy shouted right before Shaggy could finish his sentence "You're alive!"

"Reah" Scooby said as he went to give his nephew a hug.

Shaggy turned back to Mei Ling to finish what he had in mind.

"What were you going to say, Shaggy?" Mei Ling asked as she blushed.

Shaggy took a deep breath before speaking.

"I...I...love you, Mei Ling" He blushed.

Mei Ling was shocked "What did you say?"'

"I...I love you." He repeated.

"You love me?" Mei Ling asked him.

Shaggy nodded his head.

"Oh, Shaggy" She smiled "I knew you did"

They both looked into each other's eyes lovingly. Their faces started to get closer to one another and they started to close their eyes until finally, they kissed on the lips.

Googie looked on silently as she watched Shaggy and Mei Ling sharing a kiss.

"Something wrong, Googie?" April asked her.

Googie was silent for a moment and didn't reply.

"Guess what, Freddy?" Daphne asked him "I have some great news for you"

"What is it, honey?" Fred asked her.

"I'm a mother now!" She said happily.

"What?" Fred asked "Come again?"

"I'm now Flim Flam's mother!" Daphne replied.

"You are" Fred asked "Daphne that's great"

"And guess what else?" Daphne added.

"What?" Fred asked.

Daphne thought for a while before replying.

"And you're now a father" she said with pride.

"I am?" Fred asked.

Daphne nodded.

"And that's not all" she said "We're married and you're the producer of my new show, Coast to Coast"

"Holy cow" said Fred.

"We're a family now, Freddy" Daphne said as tears of joy fell out of her eyes "The three of us; you, me and our baby, Flim Flam"

Fred nodded silently.

"Mommy, daddy" Flim Flam whispered as he walked over and hugged his parents.

Meanwhile, Velma looked around and noticed that Vincent wasn't with them.

"Guys, shouldn't we be searching for Mr. Van Ghoul?" Velma asked the others "I mean, one minute he was with us and he next, he wasn't"

"Oh yes, that's right." Scrappy snapped his fingers.

"Like, he wasn't with us when the earthquake hit." Shaggy added as they regrouped and carried on with the search.

"We have to think about what happened" said Augie.

"Augie, you're right my boy" Mudsy said "We'll have to do some recollection, recap even. So what did we do before the earthquake and the flash?"

"One thing for sure, we defeated the demons and imprisoned them in the chest." Fred said.

"And then Vince destroyed the chest using thinner." Alan added.

"Like, that's what Scooby did too when we encountered Dr. Zin on the alternate timeline." Shaggy said.

"So this and the dissolving chests are somehow connected" said Skip.

Everybody thought for a minute then, Dee Dee came to a conclusion.

"I've got it" she said as she snapped her fingers "Since both timelines don't have the chests anymore, they must've merged together. Which also means that almost everything is back to before it was crushed by the asteroids"

"No wonder everything is back to normal." Stanley nodded.

"So, does that mean we can all go home now?" Mimi inquired.

"Perhaps." Henry replied.

"So I guess we'll see y'all tomorrow?" asked Josie.

"Sure, I guess" said Daphne.

"Bye everyone" said Jeannie.

"See you later, crocodiles" Tinker giggled.

"Bye" said Hadji.

Everybody except Mystery Inc, the Funky Phantom gang, Jabberjaw, the Neptune's, Captain Caveman and son, the Teen Angels, Mysteries Five, Marcie, Madelyn, Googie, Scrappy, the Cabots, Evil Brenda, the Pussycats and the parents left to go home.

"So, what's it like in this new world?" Biff asked Daphne.

"Yeah, we're here but everything looks a bit different, distinct even" Mudsy added.

"Well, all of us have settled down to have normal lives, including the gang and I." Daphne said.

"Like, after we succeeded in capturing all the demons, Velma had opened a new bookstore, Fred, Daph and Flim Flam have settled down as a family and are working on a television show." Shaggy added.

"Congratulations son" Brad said to Fred.

"I can't believe I'm a grandparent" Judy added.

"Zowie" said Taffy "What about us?"

"Yeah" Mudsy added "What's new Scooby-Doo?"

"Well, I believe it's pretty much the same as the old world." Scooby replied. "Only, you know, before I caused the Thinner Disaster and with Ruff and Reddy being the Kings of Boomerland from the start."

"But we still don't know where Vince could be at." Alan stated.

"Yeah" Cassidy remarked "Where is that psychotic wizard?"

"Why don't we try calling him on the Crystal ball?" Scrappy suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, Scrappy" Josie told him.

Mudsy took out the crystal ball and rubbed it.

"Funky Phantom calling Vincent Van Ghoul" said Mudsy "Come in, come out even"

Vincent's image appeared on the screen.

"Hello my friends" he said.

"Vince, where are you?" Flim Flam asked him "And what happened to you?"

"I'm in the magical world of wizards, warlocks and mystical creatures, where I was born" Vincent explained.

"What're you doing there?" Marcie asked him.

"Everybody listen" Vincent said "When both chests from both timelines were erased, they caused both worlds to merge together. Now that I don't have a chest to guard anymore, I have returned to the other realm where I came from"

"Like, is there a way for us to get there?" Shaggy asked.

"I'm sorry Shaggy" said Vincent "But mortals aren't allowed in the other realm"

"That's true" Mudsy said "Only the supernatural such as me, Boo and Vincent are allowed in that realm"

"He's right" Vincent nodded "Now that my mission of guarding the chest complete, I must now stay and help protect my world, as you have protected yours"

"Then, I guess that means it's time for us to head home then." Daphne said.

"Thank you for guarding the Chest of Demons and bringing peace back to the kingdom" Vincent finished "And if you need to talk to me, I'm always here"

The Crystal ball turned off and Vincent's image faded.

"So long Vince" Flim Flam said as he put his hand on the ball "Good luck protecting your world"

"You're right, Daphne" Velma said "Let's go home"

"But first, we have to settle something" Scooby said, remembering something they were supposed to do.

"Scooby's right" Daphne said "We never did patch things up with you guys"

There was some silence as the gang and their friends looked at each other.

"Everybody, we just wanted to say that...we're sorry" Daphne sighed.

"Daphne's right" Fred added "We were wrong to put mystery solving before you guys and we've been jerks"

"And we've also been thinking about what you've said, Mudsy" Shaggy said "About having a home and all"

"We want to give up mystery solving and we want to move here in Boomerang Land to be with all of you" Velma said "It doesn't matter if we're famous or have solved tons of mysteries, because we don't want to be meddling kids and a nosy dog anymore. Here, we have a family and that's all of you guys"

"That's right" Fred said "Flim Flam, Scrappy, Googie, our parents, Mysteries Five, Marcie, Captain Caveman, Cavey Jr, the Teen Angels, Jabberjaw, the Neptune's and...all of you. You're our family"

"Because that's what we're going to be now, a family" Scooby finished.

The others nodded thoughtfully as Scooby made the last remark.

Fred cleared his throat "And another last thing I wanted to say was...we were wrong about you guys. Mudsy, you, April, Skip and Augie are the best group of meddling kids ever. You four saved our lives and everyone else's and for that, we now see that you guys make a wonderful team, probably an even better team than us"

"Thanks Freddy" said Mudsy "You guys are not so bad yourselves"

"Indeed." Bubbles agreed. "If it weren't for you guys, neither of us here would have existed in the first place."

"Yeah" Dee Dee said "If it wasn't for you guys, we wouldn't even be friends in the first place"

"A Scooby Scout never holds a grudge" said Scrappy "I'm glad you came back, Uncle Scooby"

"And the best part is, we are all together here as a family" Judy finished.

"Too bad Shelly isn't here to enjoy it" Biff sadly said.

"Nor is my Brenda." Skip added before turning to Evil Brenda and added, "And I meant your twin, so to speak."

"I didn't know Brenda had a twin sister" Melody remarked.

"She didn't have one." April said.

"So who are you?" Daphne asked Evil Brenda.

"And why are you dressed as a Kunoichi?"

"It's actually a long story." Mudsy replied before Evil Brenda could answer. "She has to do with what we went through during our attempt to rescue you guys."

The others were quick in their resume of their encounters in Doomsville.

They wasted no time in explaining what had happened.

"Woah" said Fred "That's harsh, Evil Brenda"

"Even I wouldn't be physically abusive to the people around me" Alexandra remarked.

"That now explains why we saw two Mudsy's when we watched you guys fighting those remaining two demons through the crystal ball." Shaggy said. "One of them must be that Dark Phantom guy you guys are talking about!"

"Indeed he is." Ricky agreed. "You four were lucky not to tangle with him or his goons."

"Say, what happened to you guys after the explosion?" Brad asked Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby and Flim Flam.

"Some fluke that caused us to travel back in time" Daphne explained "When we were about to quit ghost hunting that is"

"Yeah" Shaggy continued "We told our past selves to not quit and what would happen if we did quit and apparently they took our advice"

"And now we have this new timeline" Scooby finished.

"Wilikers, that is intriguing" Mudsy remarked.

"So what else is different about this new world?" Biff asked "Besides you guys! Don't any of us have something we didn't have before?"

"For one thing: You and Shelly are married with three children, two sons and one daughter." Shaggy said to Biff.

"Wait a minute" Biff said "Come again?"

"You heard Shaggy." Daphne said. "You and Shelly are married with three children, Biff."

Biff was speechless after finding out what he just did.

"Oh my god" said Bubbles "Biff and Shelly are married? I always knew those two would make a cute couple"

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy" Jabberjaw cheered "Congratulations Biffy! You sly dog"

"Wowee wow wow" Clamhead exclaimed "I'm an uncle! I'm an uncle"

"What are their names?" Biff asked.

"Their names are Jack, Rodney and Michelle" Daphne replied.

"Wow" Biff remarked "Shelly always wanted a child named Michelle. She must be happy that this is the case."

"If she were here that is" Jabberjaw sadly said.

"So where are those adorable nephews and niece of mine?" Bubbles asked Daphne.

"If I remember correctly, they lived just a few blocks away from here." Daphne replied after thinking for a brief moment.

"Well let's go see them" Jabber said "I think they'll be more than happy to see their Uncle Jabber"

"I just don't know how I'm gonna tell them about their mother" Biff remarked.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there." Fred replied as they started walking through the neighbourhood.

After a ten-minute walk, they arrived at the house Daphne remembered where Biff, Shelly and their three children lived.

"This is our house?" Biff asked Daphne.

Daphne nodded her head.

"You can do it, buddy" Clamhead said as he put his hand on Biff's shoulders "Go ahead"

"Get ready to meet your kids, Biffy" Jabberjaw said.

"And tell them their Aunt Bubbles says 'hi'" Bubbles added.

Biff turned the knob door to his house.

"What am I gonna do?" he thought to himself "I'm about to meet my three beautiful children for the first time. But I don't know them yet and how am I going to explain to them what happened to Shelly?"

However, he found it locked as he turned the doorknob.

Looking around, he saw the doorbell and rang it and waited with his heart pounding.

He breathed in "Here goes nothing"

His heartbeat accelerated as he heard footsteps coming from inside the house before the doorknob turned. When the door opened, everyone gasped as they saw the person answering the door.

"S-S-Shelly?" Biff asked in shock.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like our heroes are stuck in this new world! A whole new world indeed. It also looks like Biff is in for something real shocking now that he's seen a face he thought he would never see again. What else is new? Guess you'll have to stay tuned.**


	50. Mudsy's Big Opportunity

Biff was more than shocked to see a person he thought he'd never see again standing right before him, and so were the rest of the Neptune's.

"Sh-sh-sh-Shelly?" he stammered.

"Yes Biff" Shelly said as she smirked at him "It's me, Shelly Sanders-Wilson, your beautiful and lovely wife. Why are you stammering?"

Biff and the others looked at each other, not quite sure how to explain.

"Well?" Shelly asked as she placed a hand on her hip "Aren't you going to spit it out?"

"Come here you" Biff broke the silence as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

As they watched Biff hugging Shelly, Fred whispered to Velma, "What just happened? Isn't Shelly up in the clouds?"

"Yeah, we were just there" Mudsy stated "She was right up there with my wife, my daughters, Brenda and some other woman"

"Maybe Shelly's got a twin sister, too" Melody said.

"Or maybe the merging of the two timelines has resurrected her." Shaggy suggested.

"Gee Shaggy" said Velma "That's actually a very plausible theory and quite logical"

"Who cares?" Clamhead stated "The important thing is that Shelly is back"

"And our broken family has been fixed" Bubbles cheered.

"I could kiss her" Jabber said.

"So could I" Clamhead added.

"Wait up" Bubbles said.

Jabber, Clamhead and Bubbles ran over to Biff and Shelly with open arms and tears of joy.

As the remainder of the group watched the reunion, Daphne said, "Wait, if the merging of the two timelines really resurrected Shelly, then Brenda must be alive as well!"

"You mean my Brenda?" Skip asked.

"Duh" Daphne replied.

Dee Dee gasped "Brenda's alive? Our baby is alive?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Mudsy says.

"And what is it, Mudsy?" asked Alexander.

"One of us will have to ask Shelly if she's seen her" Mudsy replied.

"I'll ask her" said Daphne "Come on, Flim-Flam"

"Right behind you, mom" said Flim.

During this time, the Neptunes were deep in their group hug.

"We've missed you so much, Shelly" Clamhead said as he hugged her.

"Oh Shelly, you don't know how much I've missed you" Jabberjaw said as he started kissing Shelly.

Shelly was confused as she was being hugged.

"What are you talking about, Flubberjaw?" She asked Jabber.

"We're just so happy to see you, Shell" Jabber said as he kissed her again.

"Yuck" Shelly said in disgust as she wiped the shark drool off her cheek "Okay, what's going on here? And why are you guys dressed in your band outfits? Our next gig isn't till next week"

The Neptunes all looked at each other, unsure how to explain.

Biff gulped and started to sweat "Well...we..uh..."

"That's not important" Jabber interupted "What's important is that we're finally together as a family and that you're okay"

"Boy, I guess I'm more beautiful and important than I thought" Shelly said as she made a snooty smile.

Biff thought for a moment "Uh guys, why don't you go inside and say 'hi' to the kids? Shelly and I need some time alone"

"Sure thing, Biff." Bubbles nodded before the rest of the Neptunes entered the house.

During this time, Fred suggested, "I think we probably should ask Shelly if she has seen Brenda around, guys."

"Don't worry Freddy, me and Flim Flam will go ask her" Daphne said, then rubbed her nose against Flim's "Won't we sweetie?"

"Yeah, mom." Flim Flam nodded.

The two walked over to Shelly as Daphne asked, "Shelly, have you seen Brenda around?"

"Oh hello Daphne, hello Flim Flam" said Shelly "I think I saw her go to the park with Jeanette"

"I see." Daphne nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

Jun 11"No problem" Shelly said "Now Biff said that we gotta talk and we have to talk, alone"

"Sure thing" Daphne said "Flim-Flam, say goodbye to Uncle Biff and Auntie Shelly"

"Bye Auntie Shelly" Flim Flam said as he kissed her goodbye.

As soon as Flim-Flam and Daphne went back to the others, Biff and Shelly started their talk.

"So Biff, what was it you wanted to tell me?" she asked him.

Biff thought for a while before replying.

"Baby listen" he said "I just realized how bad it would be if I lost you and the thought of never seeing you again would be the worst thing ever. Shelly, the point is that I love you for who you are. You are a little rough around the edges, but that's what I love about you. You're smart, beautiful and brave and you've given me everything; a home, a family, everything I could ever need. What I'm saying is that...I love you, Shelly"

Shelly seem stunned by the statement but then nodded understandingly.

"Shelly, you're the most amazing girl in the world and I want to spend every waking moment of my life with you, Michelle and the boys" he continued "I love you Shelly, I love you with my heart and soul. You mean the world to me, you are my world"

Shelly smiled and nodded as she hugged her husband.

"I love you too, Biff" she whispered as tears of joy fell out of her eyes.

During this time, the others were on their way to the park to find Brenda.

"Wow" Dee Dee said as they walked "Biff and Shelly really do love each other"

"Yeah" Daphne replied "They're in love as much as well...me and Fred"

After several minutes of walking, the group finally arrived at the park.

"Do you guys see Brenda anywhere?" Ricky asked the others.

Everyone looked around the park until Shaggy saw her in the distance.

"Like, guys, I see her!" He said, gesturing towards the bench she was sitting at in the distance.

There she was; Brenda Chance playing with a little brunette girl who was about Mimi's age.

"It's Brenda" said Dee Dee "And a little girl is with her"

"I've got a feeling that girl is her daughter." Velma remarked.

"Wait, you mean that Brenda and I are already married in this new timeline?" Skip asked.

"If Biff and Shelly are already married in this new timeline, there's a good chance you and Brenda are, Skip." Shaggy pointed out.

"There is?" Skip asked.

Everyone nodded.

Skip's eyes got watery "I'm a father"

"I'm an uncle" Augie said to himself.

"And we're a family at last" April finished.

"I knew we would be a family" Dee Dee said.

"Well then what're we waiting for?" asked Cavey Jr "Let's go see my new cousin!"

"And my new sister in law" Augie added.

"We'd be delighted, overjoyed, under joyed even" said Mudsy.

"Well, then shouldn't we go join them?" April asked.

"Well then let's go" said Mudsy.

While Mudsy, April, Skip, Augie, Boo, Elmo, Cavey Sr, Cavey Jr and the Teen Angels ran over to Brenda and the little girl, Evil Brenda watched sadly as they were about to embrace their lost member and their newest one.

"Aren't you coming, Brenda?" Dee Dee asked as she turned to Evil Brenda "Don't you want to meet your twin sister?"

Evil Brenda was silent, but made a sad and meloncholy look.

"I don't know..." Evil Brenda replied.

"Come on B" said Dee Dee "You're gonna love her"

"I just don't know what to do" said Evil Brenda "I mean, I've been trained and raised to be a ruthless assassin and I've been hit many times. Not to mention, I've done some very bad things. I don't know if she'll like me or accept me"

"Well, we all accepted you back." Dee Dee said. "She can accept you."

"You sure?" Evil Brenda asked skeptically.

"Positive" Dee Dee smiled "Brenda's a sweet girl, I'm sure she'd accept you into our family"

"If you're really sure about that, I guess I'll do it" said Evil Brenda.

"Good" Dee Dee said.

The two then walked over to join the others.

"Brenda" they called out to Brenda.

"Huh?" Brenda asked as she turned around.

Seeing her friends, she smiled.

"Oh, hi guys" she said "What's up?"

"We were talking a walk through the park and saw you, Brenda." Augie said.

"That's wonderful" said Brenda "Jeanette! Guess who's here?"

The little girl turned around saw everyone.

"Hi daddy" she said quietly "Hi Uncle Mudsy, hi Uncle Augie, hi Uncle Cavey, hi Aunt April, hi Aunt Taffy, hi Aunt Dee-Dee, hi Cousin Cavey Jr"

As Jeanette was making the remark, Velma whispered, "I guessed it. She's Brenda and Skip's daughter."

"Aww she's so cute" Melody said as she saw Jeanette.

"Indeed she is." Mudsy nodded.

"You sure must be proud of yourself to be the father of a cute girl like her, Skip." April said.

"Yeah" Skip sniffed as he shed a single tear "I guess I am pretty lucky"

April turned to Augie "What about you, Augie? Do you ever think of having kids?"

Augie thought for a while before shrugging, "I don't know, April."

"I wonder how Brenda's going to react to meeting her twin, though" Valerie said "She's gonna be shocked to see her"

"Oh yeah" Bubbles said.

While the others were talking, Evil Brenda was ready introduce herself to her good counterpart.

Brenda turned and saw her and arched an eyebrow.

"Um...hello" Evil Brenda shyly said.

"Oh my god" she gasped "Is that me? And am I dressed in a Kunoichi outfit?"

"She's your long-lost twin sister, Brenda." April quickly said to Brenda. "Somehow, you two got separated at birth and your parents never told you about her before."

"Uh...that's right, sis." Evil Brenda nodded, going along with the cover story April started. "I've...uh...spent years trying to track down my real family."

"Golly" said Brenda "I had no idea I had a twin sister. I can't believe mommy and daddy never told me"

"Well now, we're together again, sis" Evil Brenda chuckled.

"By the way, what's your name, sis?" Brenda asked her (not so) evil twin.

"Becca." Evil Brenda replied.

"Yeah that's her name" Dee Dee nodded.

"It's wonderful and great to meet you, Becca" Brenda smiled then turned to her daughter "Jeanette come here"

"Yes mommy?" Jeanette asked Brenda.

"We've got another member of our family" Brenda said as she picked her up "This is your Aunt Becca"

"Uh...hi Aunt Becca." Jeanette said shyly.

"Hi Jeanette." Becca replied as she stroked her niece's hair.

"It's really great to meet you" Jeanette said to her aunt "You look just like my mommy"

As they watched Evil Brenda meeting her twin and niece, the others smiled.

"Jeepers" said Daphne "It looks Evil Brenda...I mean, Becca is bonding with her niece fast"

"Yeah" said Cassidy "I think she's gonna be alright"

"And I think she's gonna like living in this world as well" Mudsy added "It's great to see a family welcome a new member into their family with an open heart"

"Indeed." Fred nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but I wish I could say that for everyone" Flim Flam said as he turned around and glared at the Blakes.

Seeing who her son was glaring at, Daphne sighed.

"I know what you mean, son" she said as she held Flim's hand and glared at her parents.

The two glares did not went unnoticed. As Shaggy was looking around, he saw the Blakes being the subject of Daphne and Flim Flam's glares.

"You make me sick" Scooby growled at the Blakes.

"Yeah" Shaggy said "Couldn't have said it better myself"

Daphne went right up to her parents while holding Flim Flam's hand. She was ready to give them a piece of her mind after what they did to him back in Crystal Cove.

"This sure isn't getting any prettier." Velma thought to herself.

Daphne made a glare at her father "Listen 'dad', I know about what you did to my boy and I just wanted to say this; Flim Flam is mine and he's one of us now and if you can't accept him just because he's different well then...to Hell with you, because he's my son and I love him! And if he's not good enough for you, then I'm not good enough. You heard me old man, I'm quitting this family and starting a new one with Fred and Flim-Flam! And if I'm lucky, this bloodline is gonna end up extinct"

"Never had I seen Daphne so angry before." Mudsy thought to himself as the others watched Daphne giving her family, or rather, former family, a piece of her mind.

"Daphne's right" Fred said as he stood next to his wife "Flim Flam's my son and he's the best son I could ever ask for and if you think he's not good enough just because he's different, well then...I don't want to be related to you jerks either! You caviar eating snobs can all take a hike"

"And if you know what's good for you," Daphne continued "You'll be smart enough to stay away from me, my husband and my son and if I ever catch you near them or saying anything mean about them again, you'll pay"

Her sisters and parents all looked at each other.

"And just so you know" she finished "My baby is not a brat and my baby is not pathetic! If anyone's pathetic, it's you"

"Come on son, come on Daph" Fred told his wife and son "Let's go home! Where we won't have to deal with these slimeballs again"

"Right behind you, honey" Daphne said as she held Flim Flam's hand.

Daphne, Fred and Flim Flam turned around and started to walk home.

"Like, let's head home, Scoob." Shaggy suggested. "I don't want to stick around in this high-tension area for too long."

"Right with rou, Raggy." Scooby agreed as they turned to head home.

"So am I Uncle Scooby" Scrappy said as he hopped onto his uncle's back.

"Me too" Googie said as she joined Shaggy and the dogs.

"Me three" Mei Ling said as she walked with them.

"Wait up son" Paula and Colton said as they followed Shaggy, Mei Ling, Googie and the dogs.

"You Blakes are nothing but a bunch of stuck up cows" Madelyn said as she walked home with Velma and their parents.

"And if our son isn't good enough for you, then we don't want you see you jerks again" Judy said to Barty.

"Come on Judy" Brad told his wife "Let's go"

"I'm heading home now." Ricky said to Pericles and Cassidy.

"Right behind you" Cassidy said.

"Ditto" Pericles added.

The others looked at both sides, unsure if they should intervene.

"You know, I may be spoiled, but I wouldn't diss someone just because they're different" Alexandra said to the others.

"Even Alexandra has standards" Josie remarked.

"Listen to me, sir" Mudsy said to Barty "I come from a time where bigotry, homelessness and racism is common. Minorities and colonists were tortured and beaten just for being different. I helped fight to end that and somehow, I feel like I had failed"

"Mudsy's right" Augie said as he folded his arms "You Blakes are a bunch of bigoted jerks"

"Shame on you, sir" April added.

"Come on April and Augie" said Mudsy "Let's go, leave even"

"Right behind you Muddles" said April.

"Guys wait up" said Augie.

Mudsy, April, Augie, Elmo and Boo all walked to join Mystery Inc as they walked home.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, let's see if we can get something to eat." Shaggy suggested.

"What a wonderful idea, Raggy" Scooby said.

"For once Shaggy, this sounds like a great time to be eating" Velma remarked.

"Boy son" said Colton "You've actually thought of something great"

Fred wasn't paying attention, he was still shocked at Daphne.

"You know Daphne, that was pretty brave of you to stand up to your father like that" Fred told her.

"Well, I've waited too long to do that, Freddie." Daphne huffed. "And I prefer if you don't even mention him again."

"Not to mention that Aunt Velma is right." Flim Flam said. "Maybe all of the eating Uncle Shaggy suggested will keep our minds off that."

"Yeah." Daphne sighed. "One thing I always like about Shag and Scooby is their abilities to put the past behind them easily."

"Why don't we invite Skip to come with us?" suggested Mudsy.

"Nah" said Fred "I think we should let him get settled and better acquainted with his family"

"Good point, Fred." Velma nodded before saying, "In the meantime, I'm still amazed by how the merging of the two timelines resurrected Shelly and Brenda."

"I'm sure glad we got rid of those chests" Scooby said.

"Yeah" Scrappy said "But you know, somehow I feel like the deaths actually played a role in all this"

"What do you mean, Scrappy?" Mudsy asked.

"I mean, their deaths helped us learn with coping and dealing with loss" Scrappy explained "And when we blamed Uncle Scooby for it, we realized that we have to be there for each other when we've lost someone we love"

"Scrappy's right" said Mudsy "It wasn't easy dealing with losing my family"

"Losing Brenda may have cost us a friends, but it also really helped us gain something" Scrappy added.

"Like what?" Judy asked the puppy.

Scrappy thought for a brief moment before replying.

"Well" he said "We all started to truly see each as a family and appreciate each other more"

"Scrappy's right" said Madelyn "I mean, we've all been together for decades now, so we're pretty lucky to have each other"

"Yeah" Mudsy said "And we've also learned that we can't hold onto our past and stay attached to certain things. You have to move on and live life to its fullest"

"The Funky Phantom is right" said Fred "I guess it only took four stories for me, Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne and Velma to realize what's really important...it's good friends and always being there for your loved ones when they need you most"

"All good things come to an end" Cassidy said "Our lives as mystery solvers came to an end, but we gained a lot from it. So this isn't the end guys, it's a whole new beginning"

"In other words, that's life" Marcie finished.

It was then that a giant flash of light started to shine down on them.

"Zoinks" Shaggy said "Like what's going on?"

"It appears there's some sort of light shining down from the sky" Velma said as she squinted her eyes.

Then, a figure with white hair and a long white hair and wearing a white robe and holding a golden mace of sorts emerged from the skies above.

"Who's that?" Mei Ling asked the gang.

"I don't believe it!" Googie exclaimed.

The figure then landed right in front of our heroes and the light dimmed enough to see who it was.

"My word!" Pericles exclaimed as they realized who the figure really is.

"It's...God" Scrappy said.

"Yes" said the figure "I am God"

Everybody smiled at him, as they were more than shocked to see him. Not to mention, he was talking right to them.

"What're you doing here, God?" Scooby asked God.

"I am here to see Jonathan Muddlemore aka, the Funky Phantom" said God.

"That's me" Mudsy gasped, then cleared his throat "I mean...I'm Jonathan Muddlemore"

Mudsy then swallowed before asking, "What can I do for you, Sire?"

"Jonathan Muddlemore, I see everything that goes on in the world" God explained "And I saw what you did to save your friends. I commend your courage and bravery"

"Why thank you" said Mudsy "But what dies that have to do with why you're here?"

"As a token of my proudness, I am going to offer you a choice" said God "For your courage and bravery, I am going to offer you to opportunity to become an angel"

Everyone gasped in surprise.

"I...I don't know what to say, Sire." Mudsy said.

"Mudsy, this is it" April told him "You're going to become an angel. You get to be with your family again"

"I know." Mudsy nodded. "Amelia and the girls are going to be very happy for me to join them."

"Yeah" Augie added "And you'll probably see some of your old friends from the war like General Washington and Betsy Ross"

"You hear that Boo?" Mudsy asked his cat "We're going to be up in their in the clouds, the skies"

"Meow" Boo said.

However, Mudsy had just realized something.

"Wait, but if I join my family up there, you guys will be alone" he said to the Teen Angels, specifically to April.

"Mudsy's right" Fred stated "Once Mudsy is in the Heavens, we'll never see him again"

"Can't we work something out, my lord?" Mudsy asked God.

"No Mudsy" said God "You can stay here with your friends or go into the Heavens to be with your family. The choice is yours"

Mudsy looked at his friends and then up towards the skies. That sure is one difficult decision for him to make.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is it. Mudsy has been offered to become an angel and join his family in Heaven. However, he'll have to leave April, Skip and Augie. He'll be up there with his family and his old friends, but the only thing he won't be with is April. What should Mudsy do? Should he stay on Earth as a ghost or should he go up into Heaven and be with his family? What do you think he should do and why?**


	51. From Funky Phantom to Funky Angel

As Mudsy tries to make up his mind, Augie said to him.

"You really should become an angel and join your family up in the clouds above, Mudsy." He said. "You've earned it!"

"Mudsy, you've come a long way since we've met, and I want you to have a great future and move on" said April "Go on Muddles. Go to your Amelia"

Mudsy nodded silently as he turned to face the Man himself.

"Well Mudsy, what's your decision?" asked the Lord.

Mudsy nodded his head slowly.

"Good" said the Lord "Now come onto the Stairway to Heaven. But first, say goodbye to your friends"

Mudsy nodded and walked over to April, Elmo and Augie to say goodbye to them.

"This is going to be the hardest goodbye I've ever said." He sighed.

Mudsy walked over to his friends to say goodbye to them.

"Well Mudsy" Augie said with an angry, yet tearful face "I guess this is goodbye"

"So long Augie, my dear boy" Mudsy said to his friend "Just cut the tough guy act and show me how you really feel"

Augie nodded slowly as he approached Mudsy.

Mudsy made a sad smile at him. Augie for once, wasn't going to let his egotism and tough guy ways take over him, so he did something he thought he'd never be caught dead doing...he hugged him while tears fell out of his eyes.

"It's okay...it's okay...Augie" Mudsy said silently as he comforted Augie.

"It's just that...you've always been there for us and now you're leaving" Augie sniffed "And...I don't know if I can handle it if you're gone. You've always been like a dad to me and Skip. He and I may have each other as brothers, but...we've never had a father and you're the closet thing we've got"

"I understand." Mudsy nodded. "I've always felt you kids as part of the family I've lost, so I understand how you all feel."

"I'm just gonna miss you so much" Augie said as he hugged Mudsy.

"Same here." April agreed as she walked over to Mudsy.

Mudsy looked into April's blue eyes as she approached him. Augie and Skip were like the two sons he never had, but April...he'd never see her again. He was always closest to her; they had this special daddy-daughter bond. Since 1971, they had been each other's best friend and shoulder to cry on. Saying goodbye to April would be the hardest thing he ever did.

"April..." Mudsy began, but tears started to fill his eyes.

April stayed silent as Mudsy held her hands and tears filled her eyes as well.

"This is going to be harder than I anticipated" Mudsy sniffed.

"Go on, Mudsy." April said. "And don't feel embarrassed if you're going to cry your eyes out, because I feel the same."

Mudsy nodded before taking a deep breath and continued.

"April..." he began "You've always been there for me and you've always brightened my day when I've been sad, depressed even. I fell in love with you when you freed me from that clock and you've always reminded me of my Amelia. You're beautiful, kind and the bravest person I've ever known and...listen baby, I may not be your father, but baby doll, remember that I'm your daddy"

"I sure will, Mudsy." April nodded as they shared a long embrace.

"I love you so much, daughter" Mudsy said as he tearfully hugged her.

"I love you too, Mudsy." April says before they broke the embrace.

Mudsy reached into his coat pocket and took out the gold heart-shaped locket that belonged to his wife and put it around April's neck.

"Mine?" April whispered as she looked at the heart shaped necklace on her neck.

Mudsy nodded. "It's a way for you to remember me and Boo."

April nodded as they all watched Mudsy and Boo heading to join the Lord.

"Goodbye daddy" April whispered through her tears.

"Farewell, April." Mudsy whispered back as he, Boo and the Lord started to flew upwards, back to the clouds above.

April started to cry and Augie wrapped his arms around her for comfort.

"It's for the best April" Augie said as he held her in his arms "He belongs with his family"

April nodded silently.

Soon, high in the clouds above, Mudsy and Boo were undergoing the process of transforming into angels.

From their backs, sprouted big, beautiful white wings and large glowing golden rings appeared, floating on top of their heads. However, despite being turned into Angels, they still were white and Mudsy still had his war outfit.

"Boo" he said "Look at us"

Boo looked at his master and purred gently.

"Now come on, my dear little boy" Mudsy said to his cat as he picked him up "Let's go find your mother and your sisters"

"Meow." Boo nodded as they flew off.

During the search for his wife and daughters, Mudsy and Boo encounter a handful of familiar faces, such as those of the Funtastic Duo and the people responsible for bringing them to life.

"Heavens-I mean Earth to Daws Butler, Boo" said Mudsy "It's our creators...the Funtastic Duo even"

"Meow" Boo said.

The two men nodded and smiled as they faced two of their countless creations.

"Good to see you, good to see you" Mudsy said as he shook their hands "A joy, a pleasure even"

"Meow" Boo said as he shook their hands as well.

While Mudsy was getting acquainted with his creators, Boo's sensitive ears heard a voice he thought he'd never hear again.

"Meow." He said as he tugged his owner's coat.

"What is it, Boo?" Mudsy asked as they parted ways with their creators.

"Meow." Boo replied as he pointed to another direction.

Mudsy turned to the direction Boo was pointing at and saw four faces he thought he'd never see again...it was his beautiful Crimson haired wife, Amelia and his three adorable daughters. Speechlessly, the two flew over to Amelia and the girls just as they turned and saw them approaching.

"Jonathan?" Amelia asked when she recognized her husband's face.

"Daddy?" the girls asked as they saw their father.

"My word!" Mudsy said as he and Boo raced towards their family.

The Muddlemore family ran to each other and found themselves in a tearful embrace. Mudsy picked up his wife, whirled her around, put her down and they kissed right on the lips.

"I never thought I could see you and the girls again, Amelia." Mudsy said with tears of joy.

"Neither did I" Amelia whispered as she looked at her ghostly husband.

"How did you and Boo make it here, Daddy?" Their eldest daughter asked.

"The Good Lord saw what I did to stop the last two chest demons" Mudsy explained "How I put my April before myself and because I saved the world, he made me and Boo Angels. But we still have our ghost forms, however"

"I don't care how you got here daddy" Jeanette said "I'm just so happy to see you again"

"Meow" said Boo.

"Yes, I'm happy too see you too, Boo" Jeanette said as she held out her arms "Come here you little furball"

Boo nodded and purred as Jeanette rubbed his back.

"My sweet baby brother" she whispered as she rubbed her nose with Boo's.

"So now that you're back here, Jonathan, we can stay together forever." Amelia said to her husband as they watched their daughters playing with Boo for the first time in, er, centuries.

"I know my love and that's a wonderful thing" Mudsy said as he hugged Amelia "I'm just worried about April that's all"

"Well, you still can go visit her on Earth, Jonathan." Amelia replied.

"We can?" Mudsy asked her.

"I thought the Lord went that over with you, Jonathan." Amelia said to her husband. "As an Angel, you can be in both Earth and Heaven, whereas ghosts can only remain on Earth."

"Wow, that means I can go back to April." Mudsy said. "In that case, would you and the girls be willing to join me and Boo?"

"You want us to live on Earth with you and April?" Amelia asked him.

Mudsy nodded his head "Our family wouldn't be whole without you four and honestly, I've kind grown to like being a ghost"

Amelia nodded understandingly as she looked at their daughters and Boo.

"Sarah, Maggie, Jeanette come here" she said to the triplets "You too, Boo"

"What is it, Mommy?" Maggie asked as the triplets and Boo join their parents.

"Listen baby" Amelia replied "Your father and I were having a talk about moving to Earth"

"Moving to Earth?" Jeanette asked. "You mean we're going to join the people Daddy knew when he was a ghost?"

"That's right my love" Amelia nodded "Your father misses them too much and he wants us all to be together as a family on Earth"

"Living with them on Earth?" Sarah asked. "That sounds pretty exciting."

"I hope the 21st century doesn't have anything weird or unusual" Maggie said "I've always wanted to see what it was like to live on present day Earth and what has changed since the king's soldiers killed us"

"Well, there's only one way to find out, girls." Mudsy said. "Follow Boo and I to Earth and you'll find out."

"Whatever you say, papa" said Jeanette.

"Come on" Sarah said to her sisters "Let's go"

"Boo, come here" Jeanette said to Boo "Come here, baby"

The Muddledores took off and started flying back down to Earth.

"April, Skip, Augie I'm coming home" Mudsy said in his thoughts as he flew back to Earth.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **What a tearful goodbye. The Funky Phantom has made the choice to become the Funky Angel, but it seems that even though he's overjoyed to be with his family again, he's now content with being a ghost and that he wants to stay on Earth as a ghost. But this time, he's bringing his wife and kids with him. Boy are April and Augie gonna be shocked to see their friend again.**

 **What was the most tearjerking part of the chapter and why? Not that I need to ask, just curious.**


	52. A Joyful Reunion

Finally, our heroes had arrived at a nice place to eat. They all went inside and started to eat.

"A malt shop" Velma said as she read the sign "What a great place to eat"

Shaggy and Scooby nodded in agreement as they raced over to take a spot. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Flim Flam, Scrappy, Marcie, Mei Ling, Miyumi, Madelyn, Augie and April joined them on their booth. Mysteries Five and the parents sat on the booth on the left and the Pussycats sat on the booth on the right.

"This is nostalgic" said Fred "I've missed eating in this place"

"Well in Boomerland, things don't get old" Augie said "And there's a lot to like here as well"

"Now that you're staying here and we're done saving the world, what're you guys gonna do now?" Marcie asked Velma "I would recommend catching up on hobbies, friends and family"

"Now that you brought it up, Marcie, mystery solving always did kinda prevent us from doing those things" Velma replied.

"Indeed" Fred agreed.

"Yeah" Shaggy said "I've got a lot of catching up to do with my sister, my brother in law and my parents now that I'm living here"

"Mom and dad sure are happy that you're living here, sis" Madelyn told her sister.

"Yeah" Velma said "It won't be so bad living near family"

"I see what you mean" Scooby said "The closet thing I've had to family bonding is taking care of Scrappy, and he's the only relative I have"

"Not to mention Fred and I taking care of our son, Flim Flam." Daphne added.

"Yeah" said Fred "It's gonna be great to be a dad"

"There are gonna be some big changes around here now that we've retired" Velma said.

"But it won't be the same without Mudsy" April sighed.

"I know what you mean, April" Augie said "I guess it won't be easy since Skip, Mudsy and I aren't roommates anymore. Mudsy's like the father I never had, and Skip's the only relative I've got"

"You know Daphne" Valerie said from her booth "You and your friends are lucky to have your parents around. All of our folks are long gone"

"Valerie's right" said Alexander "It's just me and Alexandra now"

"So Shaggy" Googie said to Shaggy "What're you going to do now that you've given up monster hunting?"

Shaggy turned to his former girlfriend and thought for a while.

"You know, I haven't really thought about that" he said "I mean, I never really thought we'd permanently give up mystery solving for this. So, I really haven't thought of anything"

"I see" Googie nodded before suggesting, "Have you considered, perhaps, travelling around the world and perhaps find out what you think your purpose in life is?"

Shaggy thought "Well, I've always been pretty athletic, but that's only when I'm running away from something"

"Come on Shaggy" Velma said "There must be something you're really good at. I've known you for nearly fifty years, you need to have a special talent"

"Well, Scoob and I always do enjoy cooking." Shaggy said.

"Maybe you guys can become chefs or even open a restaurant." Daphne suggested.

"Us? Become chefs?" Shaggy asked.

"Where are we going to find jobs that'll accept us as chefs?" Scooby added.

"How about here at this malt shop?" Googie suggested "I mean, they've got a help wanted sign for cooks and plus, you two can eat here and see us while you work"

"Like, sounds like it'll work with us!" Shaggy nodded. "And I think this place can use some rock music as well."

"Good thing there's a jukebox over there" Scrappy said as he pointed to a jukebox.

As Shaggy walks over to the jukebox, April was staring at the clouds above.

"April, is something wrong, baby?" Augie asked her.

"I miss Mudsy." April sighed as she looked up to the sky.

"He's a strong man, honey" Augie said as he comforted her "He'll be okay"

"I sure hope so" April said as she looked at the heart shaped necklace Mudsy gave her.

Shaggy walked over to the jukebox and inserted a coin.

"Like, anyone in the mood for The Beatles?" Shaggy asked as he selects a playlist to play.

"No, how about Butch Cassidy?" asked Skip.

"How about the Chan Clan?" Flim Flam asked.

"Oh, the Neptune's" Madelyn said.

"Or maybe Josie and the Pussycats?" Alexander suggested.

"What about the Monkees?" Augie added.

"Wow" said April "Skip loves that band"

"Any other suggestions?" Shaggy asked.

There were no objections from his friends, leading him to nod.

"Then, it's The Monkees we're listening to." He said before selecting the playlist.

"Wait, Shaggy wait" said Cassidy before Shaggy pressed the PLAY button "I have a perfect one"

"What is it, Cassie?" Shaggy asked her.

Cassidy walked up and whispered in Shaggy's ear.

"Hey, that's actually not a bad idea" Shaggy said.

Shaggy changed the playlist and turned on the song. The jukebox started playing the song.

"We are family" the singers on the song sang "I got all my sisters with me. We are family. Get up everybody and sing..."

"Jinkies" Velma remarked. "This song sounds familiar."

"Yeah and it sounds really catchy" Josie added.

The song continued "Everyone can see we're together, as we walk on by. And we fly just like birds of a feather, I won't tell no lies..."

"You know guys, this song is actually pretty fitting for us" Marcie remarked.

"Then, let's sit back and relax." Alan said as Shaggy returned to his seat.

The song continued "All of the people, around us they say, can they be that close? Just let me state for the record; we're giving love in a family dose..."

The gang started to eat the burgers, French fries and milkshakes they ordered.

"Just like the good old days" Velma sighed as she ate.

"You don't say, sis." Madelyn replied.

Just then, some more people walked into the malt shop; it was Skip, Brenda, Jeanette, Becca, Captain Caveman, Cavey Jr, Taffy and Dee Dee.

"Guys look" said Fred "It's Skip and the others"

Everyone turned and greeted their friends.

"Hey everyone" Skip said as he waved to his friends while holding his daughter's hand.

"Skip, what're you doing here?" Daphne asked him "I thought you and your family were getting better acquainted"

"We were" said Skip "But then we got hungry. We didn't really expect you guys to all be here"

"Yeah" said Dee Dee "We figured y'all went home"

"Oh, well" Velma said. "You guys can join us here."

"Thanks" said Brenda "Come on Jeanette, let's eat. Come on baby"

Meanwhile, Mudsy and his family have descended towards the Earth and are looking around. Just then, Mudsy and Boo's angel wings and their glowing rings vanished and they were ghosts again.

"Heavens to Pocahontas" Mudsy remarked "Looks like I'm the Funky Phantom once more"

"Meow" Boo said as he looked at his back.

Amelia and the girls however, were intrigued by their surroundings.

"Golly" said Jeanette "The world sure has changed since we've left the Earth realm"

"Indeed" Maggie agreed. "I don't see the Union Jack around here."

"You're right sis" Sarah remarked "Everything looks so different. No carriages, no King George, no redcoats, no slaves, no pilgrims, no nothing. It looks kinda weird to me"

It was then that Mudsy saw Skip and the others entering the Malt Shop.

"Great Scott" he said to his wife and kids "It's Skip and where there's Skip, there's Augie and when there's Augie, there's April"

"Well what're we waiting for?" asked Sarah "Let's go!"

"Hold on Sarah, my love" Mudsy said as he held Sarah's arm "We need to make this great. Let's surprise them, dazzle them even"

"How do we do that papa?" Jeanette asked her dad.

"We'll turn invisible and when they least expect it, we'll reveal ourselves" Mudsy replied.

"Well come on" said Amelia "Let's go"

"Alright Muddlemores, it's Funky Phantom time" Mudsy proclaimed.

Mudsy, Boo, Amelia and the triplets vanished, ready to put their plan into action.

Back in the Malt Shop, everyone was enjoying the food and music.

The song continued playing "We are family. I got all my sisters with me, we are family. Get up everybody and sing! We are family! I got all my sisters with me! We are family! Get up everybody and sing..."

At that same time, Skip, Brenda and their daughter sat down with April and Augie.

"Skip" Augie said to his brother "Fancy seeing you here"

"Hey Jeanette" April said as she waved to Skip and Brenda's daughter.

"Hi, Aunt April" Jeanette smiled as she looked at April.

"Hi baby" April said as she kissed Jeanette's forehead.

"Hey everyone" said Brenda.

"Great to see you, Brenda" Augie said "We didn't expect to see you guys here"

"Yeah" Brenda said "Big surprise"

"And how are you doing, Becca?" April asked Becca.

"I never felt any better" Becca replied.

"Gee Becca" Skip said to Becca "You must be really happy to have reunited with your sister and met your niece"

"Indeed" Becca nodded. "After being separated for so long, I am relieved to have finally met them."

"Too bad Mudsy isn't around anymore now that he has gone up to join his family up in the clouds above." Augie remarked.

"Mudsy's...gone?" asked Skip.

"That's right" April nodded. "The Lord offered him and Boo a chance for them to become angels and join their family, and they accepted the offer."

"Uncle Mudsy is gone forever?" Jeanette asked as her eyes were getting watery.

April and Augie sadly nodded their heads.

"I'm sorry, baby" Skip said as put his hand on Jeanette's shoulder.

During this time, six invisible figures flew into the Malt Shop right through the walls. Everybody gasped and turned around to see what was happening.

"Zoinks" Shaggy briefly said as he paused the music on the jukebox "Wh-wh-what's happening?"

"Rye don't know" Scooby shivered.

The lights inside the Malt Shop begin to flash and flicker. Jeanette and Brenda held onto Skip with fear for their lives.

"What's going on with the lights?" Josie wondered.

"Maybe somebody is throwing a surprise party for us with cake and ice cream" Melody assumed.

"You're not bright" Velma said to Melody.

"I hope this place isn't haunted or something." Alexander shivered.

"Terrific" Fred sarcastically said "Just when I thought we wouldn't have to deal with anything haunted places anymore"

"Don't worry, you guys wouldn't need to deal with anything haunted anymore." A familiar-sounding voice said.

"Zowie" said Taffy "I know that voice"

"So do I" said Skip.

"Snagglepuss?" Cavey Jr guessed.

It was then that the source of the voice revealed himself; a person they never thought they'd see again.

"It's the Funky Phantom" everybody said at the same time.

"The Spirit of 1776, don't you know" Mudsy replied.

"Mudsy, what are you doing here?" Josie asked. "I thought the Lord turned you into an angel and angels can't stay on Earth."

"Yeah" Augie said "If I remember correctly, you decided to become an angel. How are you a ghost again? And why would you give up living with a bunch of great people in Heaven for this?"

"Actually, I'm not the only ghost here." Mudsy said.

As if on cue, Boo, Amelia and the triplets started to reveal themselves as well.

"Zoinks" Shaggy exclaimed "More ghosts!"

"Yipes" Scooby and Alexander said as they jumped into Shaggy's arms.

"Jinkies Mudsy" Velma remarked "What's going on here? And who are your friends over there?"

"I believe some formal introductions are in order" Amelia said. "I'm Amelia, Jonathan's wife."

"And these girls are our daughters Sarah, Maggie and Jeanette" Mudsy added as he gestured towards his daughters.

"I don't believe it" said Daphne "You're...Mudsy's family"

"Indeed we are." Maggie nodded. "Our father thought that we should join him and Boo on Earth with you guys."

"Wait, but I thought that angels can't stay on Earth." Scrappy said.

"Well, actually." Amelia said. "Angels are given the freedom to stay in both Heaven and Earth, whereas ghosts can only stay on Earth."

"So you're staying here on Earth with us now?" Becca asked Amelia.

"Yes, we are" Amelia nodded.

"Mudsy you still haven't answered my question" Augie said "Why would you choose being a ghost over living in the heavens with your family? I thought you were insecure about being a ghost"

Mudsy turned to him and replied.

"I was insecure about being a ghost, self-conscious even" he explained "When you're a ghost, people always run away from you just because you're dead and think you're a monster, leaving you to spend your whole afterlife all alone and miserable. You're unable to have friends, unable to eat and being stuck in the world that ended you"

Everybody was intrigued by this. Scooby and the gang never knew what being a ghost was really like until now.

"So if all that is true, why did you choose to come back to us?" Skip asked Mudsy.

Mudsy took a deep breath before replying.

"While Boo and I were leaving and saying our goodbyes, if made me look back on all the good times we had together" he explained "Ever since you guys had freed me from that clock, you three had always been there for me when others weren't and never gave up on me, no matter what. That's why I joined you, April and Augie, Skip; because you three reminded me of my own children and I didn't want you three to end up like me"

Some people did not notice it, but even Augie, Ricky, Pericles and Alexandra were getting teary eyed. Which is saying a lot, since they're usually pulling off" tough guy" acts.

"When I reunited with my Amelia, I realized that she and the girls are my family, but we wouldn't be a true family without you three" Mudsy finished "I love you. My one true place is here, on Earth...with you guys. My life is here as a ghost. This...is my home"

Everyone nodded as Mudsy's remark sinked in.

"You came back" April tearfully and softly said to him.

"Indeed I did." Mudsy said as he shared a long hug with April.

April kept hugging him as tears silently fell out of her eyes and she kissed Mudsy on the cheek.

As they watched April kissing Mudsy, Sarah thought to herself "Gee, April must've really loved Dad."

"How romantic" Jeanette sighed.

Eventually, April and Mudsy broke their long embrace.

"It's good to have you back, partner" Augie said as he walked up to Mudsy.

"Yeah" Skip added "It wouldn't be the same without the Funky Phantom around"

"And it looks like Elmo thinks so too" April giggled as she pointed to Elmo, who was licking and hugging Boo.

Mudsy laughed."I can tell."

"You know" said Amelia "I think I'm going to like living on Earth"

"Indeed my love" Mudsy said to his wife, then turned to his daughters "What say you, girls?"

"I think it's going to be fun." Maggie replied. "You know, getting to know all of Dad's friends."

"Indeed." Jeanette nodded. "Not to mention that Skip's daughter shares the same name as me."

"I sure look forward to hearing April, Augie and Skip in relating their adventures with Dad." Sarah added.

"This song you selected sure fits the mood, Cassie." Ricky turned to his wife.

"Thanks" said Cassidy "I think it does too"

The song continued "Living life is fun and we've just begun to get our share of the world's delight. High hopes we have for the future and our goals in sight..."

As the song kept playing, Mystery Inc and Mysteries Five watched as they saw Mudsy, Amelia, the Funky Phantom kids, the Gilroy's, Captain Caveman, Cavey Jr, the Teen Angels and the Muddlemore's conversing like one big happy family.

"Jinkies" Velma remarked "Mudsy and his friends must all really be happy to be together again and he was only gone for an hour"

"I guess that shows how close they are and how they are better off as one large family." Shaggy nodded. "Just like the all of us, being part of one large family of characters created by the Funtastic Duo."

"That's true, Shaggy" Daphne said "Any boob can be a team of amateur detectives, but now we are a family and that's even better"

"Plus, I've always wanted to be a nanny" Judy said as she looked at Flim Flam.

Eventually, the group finished their meals and decided to head back home.

"Guys, it's getting dark outside" said Alan "We'd better get home"

"Good choice, Alan" Alexandra said as she held onto Ålan's arm.

Sebastian rolled his eyes as if he was saying "Some things never change"

Everybody went outside, ready to go home.

"See ya gang" Josie said as she and her friends walked home.

"Bye Josie" said Velma "Bye everyone"

As soon as the Pussycats made their way home, Scooby, Mudsy and the others started walking home into the starry night as well.

"What a great day" Mudsy said "This was probably the best day of my whole life, afterlife even"

"Indeed, Jonathan" Amelia agreed as she wrapped her arm around her husband.

"Guys look" Marcie said as she pointed up to the sky "The night sky and stars sure are beautiful tonight"

Everyone looked up and saw the star-filled night sky.

"This sure is a good way for us to spend the night, eh?" Madelyn asked.

"Come on" said Skip as he pointed to a hill "Let's go sit over on that tall, grassy hill to get a better view"

Everybody went up to the hill and started to look at the beautiful and starry night sky.

As he looked at the stars in the sky, Scooby's mind travelled back to what has occurred in the past few days.

First, he and his friends saved the world and traveled to other dimensions with their friends in the forgotten land. Second, they had a large fight with their friends and they decided to never speak again. Days later, they had realized that they've been doing the mystery solving gig their whole lives, and had realized they had a choice. Nobody said mystery solving had to be a lifetime gig, so they decided to retire, settle down with their friends and start families of their own.

"Something wrong, Scooby?" Dee Dee asked Scooby.

Scooby shook his head. "Rye was just thinking rabout what we went through in the past few days."

"What do you mean, Scooby-Doo?" Mudsy asked him.

"Rou know, all of those adventures we went through in the past few days in Boomerang Rand" Scooby replied.

"Yeah" Velma said "We went through some pretty tough times. We lost two of our friends, had to save the world three times, went back in time and we learned something dark about Mudsy"

"Something even Skip, April and I never knew" Augie remarked.

"Velma's right, these have been tough times" Judy remarked "But I think you guys have learned some important lessons that I know you five won't forget"

"Indeed we did" Fred agreed.

"Oh really?" Judy smirked as she folded her arms "So what exactly have you and your friends learned, son?"

The gang looked at each other before replying.

"We've learned that we can't hold onto something forever, we have to move on" Fred replied.

"And?" Judy asked.

"And we've learned that even though good things come to an end, there's a beginning in every end" Velma added.

"But most of all, we've learned that what's really important in life is good friends and we've learned that home has no particular address" Fred finished.

"You know" said Daphne "I thought I would never be accepted and loved by my family, but now I see that...you guys are my real family. All of you"

"Glad to hear, Daphne." Velma smiled.

"I don't know about you guys, but we are the strangest family ever" Scrappy said "And that's fine with me"

"Yeah" Shaggy agreed. "Like, who knows we'll be having a bunch of special, talking animals and ghosts as part of our diverse and special family?"

"Yep" Cassidy said "We really are one, weird, big happy family"

"And what better way to be together as a family then on a lovely night, looking at the starry sky?" April remarked as Augie put his arm around her.

"Indeed" Skip nodded as he and Brenda and their daughter stayed close.

"And I smell an ending to this story coming soon." Scrappy said.

"But for now, we just enjoy this lovely together" Amelia softly said.

The whole scene fell silent as Scooby, Mudsy and all their friends watched the beautiful, starry night sky. Together, as a family, because that's what they would be from now on...a family.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **That's right. Life goes on and all good things come to an end, but in every end, there's a whole new beginning. I've been doing this series since day one and now that it's over, I would like to reflect on what we've been through these past couple of years.**

 **The Boomerland series was the first series I ever made and now, it's come to an end. Since the series is over, let's take some time to find out what you remember.**

 **Out of all four Boomerang Land stories, which ones are your favorites? And why?**

 **Stay tuned for the epilogue to the story and our saga.**


	53. Epilogue

Since that fateful night at the Malt Shop, Scooby and the gang had gotten settled into their new homes and lives and before you knew it, they were closer to their friends than ever.

Many months later, winter had begun and the snow was falling down all over Boomerang City and the rest of the HB County area. It was that time of year again, Christmas.

That mid-day, Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy were busy putting up Christmas decorations in their house.

"Oh boy Uncle Scooby" Scrappy said as he reached into a box "Don't you just love the holidays?"

"Yeah, I really do" Scooby said "What about you Raggy?"

"I sure do, Scoob old buddy." Shaggy agreed as he set up the Christmas tree.

"I sure hope Googie and Mei Ling are back with the rest of the decorations in storage" Scrappy said "They've been gone for almost an hour"

"Yeah, I wonder what's taking them so long" Shaggy said as he put the tree down.

It was then that the door opened and in came the two girls with the decorations.

"Ah, there you are." Shaggy said as he turned and saw the two girls entering with the decorations.

"What was the hold up?" Scrappy asked.

"It took us some time to find the decorations under a pile of other stuff in the garage." Googie replied.

"Oh, swell." Shaggy said as he placed a hand on his forehead. "That sure reminds me to add 'clean out the garage' for spring cleaning."

"Come on, girls" said Scrappy "Let's decorate the tree"

"Nuh-uh-uh" Googie said as she waved her finger "First things first, Scrappykins. You and Shaggy have to give me and Mei Ling something"

"Rhat is it?" Scooby asked.

"Look up, boys and see for yourselves" Googie said as she pointed up to a mistletoe that was standing above her and Mei Ling.

"Oh, right." Shaggy nodded as he and Scrappy dropped what they were doing and walked over to the girls and gave them each a kiss.

"Oh Scrappykins, you are so romantic" Googie sighed passionately.

Scrappy smiled shyly before they returned to what they were doing.

"I just love the holidays" Mei Ling said as she put on an ornament on the tree "All the snow, the laughter..."

"But this isn't just any old Christmas, Mei Ling" said Googie "This is our first Christmas together as a family"

"Indeed." Shaggy agreed as he started putting the decorations on the tree.

"That's what I like about this particular Christmas" Mei Ling said "I'm going to spend it with the greatest person to come into my life"

"I wonder what the others are doing right now" Scooby remarked.

Speaking of the others, over at the Jones residence, Fred, Daphne and Flim Flam were also busy decorating their house.

"Oh Freddy, isn't this lovely?" Daphne asked Fred "It's snowing outside, Flim Flam's playing in the backyard, the house looks beautiful and it's our first Christmas together"

"Sure is, Daphne" Fred said as he put down a box of ornaments.

They continued on with the decorations in the house, including setting up the Christmas tree.

"Daphne, can you call Flim Flam in?" Fred asked as he put down the tree "We sure could use his help"

"Sure Freddy" said Daphne.

In the same time, Flim Flam was enjoying himself as he played in the snow.

"Oh boy" he said as he finished his snowman "I just love a white Christmas"

"Flim-Flam" Daphne said as she opened up the back door "Come inside and help your father and I with the the tree"

"Coming mama" said Flim Flam.

Flim Flam raced into the house. As soon as he got inside, he hung up his blue coat, yellow scarf, red mittens, hat and boots. Then, he went to the living room to help his parents.

"Son, you're just in time to help with the tree" Fred said as he saw Flim Flam get in.

"Awesome." Flim Flam smiled. "How can I help?"

"Why don't you put the star on the tree, baby?" suggested Daphne.

"Sure thing, ma." Flim Flam nodded as Fred handed him the star.

"Use the ladder, son." Fred said as he gestured Flim Flam towards the nearby ladder.

"Okay pop" Flim Flam said.

While Flim Flam climbed the ladder to the top of the tree, Daphne beamed at what her son was doing.

"Boy, Daphne" Fred said as he wrapped his arm around Daphne "Flim sure looks like he's enjoying this"

"Yeah" Daphne sighed "It seems like about 6 months ago, we moved here"

"We did, Daph" Fred reminded her.

Finally, Flim Flam was done putting the star on top of the tree.

"All set" He said as he climbed down the ladder.

"Good job baby" Daphne said as she kissed Flim on the nose "It looks beautiful"

Flim Flam then remembered something.

"Momma, can I go to Nancy's house and give her her gift?" Flim Flam asked Daphne.

"No baby" said Daphne "You have to stay and keep helping mommy and daddy decorate. You know Nanny and Pop Pop are coming later today"

"Alright." Flim Flam nodded as they carried on with the decorations.

"You're such a sweet baby, Flim" Daphne said as she put on another Christmas ornament on the tree.

Meanwhile, over at the Dinkley residence, the family were also busy with the Christmas decorations.

"Jinkies" Velma said as she put on an ornament "This is going to be a great looking tree"

"As soon as Marcie and her dad come back from the basement with the rest of the ornaments" Madelyn remarked as she sipped a cup of cocoa.

Velma nodded as they turned and saw their parents hanging a few other decorations in the living room.

"Mom, dad, isn't this great?" asked Velma "The snow is falling all over the county area, we're inside all nice and warm and this our first Christmas together as a family"

"Indeed, Velma" Dale nodded as he put up a wreath. "Your mother and I are happy that you and your friends have finally decided to settle down with normal lives."

"Plus, you and Marcie make a great team; running your bookshop together and all" Angie added "I always knew you two could be such good friends"

"Speaking of Marcie, I think she and her dad are coming upstairs, right now" Madelyn said as she heard footsteps.

Sure enough, Marcie and her father arrived at the top of the stairs carrying all of the decorations.

"Bout time you two got back" Velma said as she folded her arms.

"Well, you guys could've clear all of the junk in the basement." Marcie said. "Would've made the search easier for Dad and I."

"What do you expect?" Angie joked "We run a museum"

"Plus, my folks are pack rats" Velma said as she put a hand on her hip.

"Come on" Marcie's father, Winslow said as he put down a box "Let's decorate the tree"

Everyone nodded as Marcie and her father put down the boxes and opened them. They all started to put ornaments on the tree and some nice decorations around the house.

"Gee sis" Madelyn said as she was looking in a box "It seems about a mere six months ago you decided to live here in Boomerang Land with us"

"Yeah, who knew I was going to enjoy my new life here in Boomerland?" Velma remarked.

"And who knew you and I would be great business partners?" Marcie added as she took a sip out of a cocoa mug.

"Yeah" Velma said "Having you work with me at the bookshop was the best choice I ever made"

Everyone else nodded as they carried on with the decorating.

At the Anderson's house, the Muddlemore's, the Gilroy's and the Anderson's were all finishing decorating April and Augie's house.

"Heavens to Betsy Ross" Mudsy said as he looked at the tree "Look at the tree"

"Isn't it lovely, Mudsy?" April asked him.

"Indeed it is" Mudsy nodded.

"Let's show the others" suggested Augie.

"Augie, my boy, that's a great idea, a good one even" Mudsy said.

"Yeah" Augie said "Brenda's been outside playing with Elmo, Boo and the kids all day and your wife's been in the kitchen baking Christmas cookies. We could use a nice family moment watching the tree together"

"Sure, Skip and I will get them" Mudsy said "What do you say, Skip?"

"Sure thing, Mudsy." Skip agreed after placing a wreath on the door. "Let's go!"

Skip finished placing the wreath on the door and they walked to kitchen, where Amelia and Jeanette were just about finished with baking Christmas sugar cookies.

"Don't these look lovely, Jeanette?" Amelia asked as she was spreading frosting on a cookie.

"Indeed they do, mother" Jeanette agreed.

"The whole family will love them" Amelia smiled.

"Amelia" Mudsy called out to his wife.

"Oh, hello Jonathan" Amelia smiled at Mudsy "What brings you here?"

"Just checking on the cookies you and Jeanette are baking, dear." Mudsy said as he entered the kitchen.

"They're nearly done, my love" Amelia said.

"Jeanette, how come you're not playing outside with your sisters?" Mudsy asked his ghostly/angelic daughter.

"Oh, I'm helping Mom with the cookies" Jeanette replied.

"Well that's nice, decent even" said Mudsy "When you're done, you should join the rest of us in he living room"

"We will Jonathan" Amelia said as she kissed Mudsy on the cheek.

"We sure will, daddy" Jeanette said as she kissed Mudsy's same cheek.

Outside in the backyard, Sarah and Maggie were having a snowball fight.

"Gotcha!" Sarah exclaimed as she managed to throw a snowball that hit her sister.

"That's what you think!" Maggie responded as she produced another snowball and threw it at Jeanette.

"Hey" Jeanette said as the snowball hit her.

As the two girls continued to throw snowballs at each other, Skip went over to them.

"Girls" Skip called out "Maggie, Sarah! Your father is calling you to come inside"

"Coming Skip" Sarah said.

"Whatever you say, Red" Maggie added.

Maggie and Sarah walked inside the house, while Boo and Elmo followed them. Skip then turned around and saw Brenda singing to their daughter on the porch swing. Smiling, he walked over to join them.

"Hi honey, hello baby girl" Skip said as he sat down with them.

"Hi dear." Brenda smiled as her husband sat down.

"Hi daddy" said Jeanette.

"What were you doing, Brenda?" Skip asked his wife.

"I was just singing a Christmas song to Jeanette" Brenda replied "All I Want for Christmas is You. It's perfect because it matches my love for the holidays, how much all of you mean to me and this lovely sparkling snow falling down on the Earth"

"It's my favorite" Jeanette said quietly.

19h ago"Glad to know." Skip nodded. "Anyways, Mudsy wants us to gather around in the living room for a nice family moment."

19h ago"That sounds wonderful" Brenda replied.

"Then come on" said Skip "Let's go inside"

"Come on, baby" Brenda said as she picked up Jeanette and kissed her forehead.

"Okay momma" said Jeanette.

Brenda carried Jeanette as she followed Skip inside to the living room. Just then, Brenda stopped at something.

"Brenda, why'd you stop?" asked Skip.

"Look up" Brenda said as she pointed to the top of the ceiling.

Skip and his daughter looked up.

They were standing under the mistletoe.

"You know what that means, don't you Skip?" Brenda asked as she batted her eyelashes at Skip.

"Oh, yes." Skip realized before he leaned over to give his wife a kiss.

Brenda leaned in as well and kissed Skip back.

"What about Jeanette?" Brenda asked Skip as the kiss ended.

Skip nodded as he leaned over to kiss his daughter in the forehead.

"Hey Romeo" Augie called over to his brother "If you're done, you should join us in the living room before Becca, Dee-Dee, Taffy and the cavemen arrive"

"Coming bro" Skip said.

The family of three got up and headed into the house.

There, they found the others standing by the bright and lovely decorated Christmas tree.

"Golly" said Brenda "The Christmas tree looks beautiful. Is that why you called us here?"

"You got that right." Mudsy nodded as Skip, Brenda and their daughter joined the others in the living room.

"This is such a beautiful sight" April sighed.

"Don't get too comfortable kids" said Amelia "We still are going to the Jones' house for dinner later tonight"

"Oh, yeah" Augie nodded.

"I wonder what's taking Becca and the others so long" Augie said as he looked at his watch "They've gotta see this"

It was then that the doorbell rang.

"Speaking of them" Mudsy remarked. "That must be them."

"I'll get it" said April as she walked to the door.

Sure enough, it was Becca along with Captain Caveman, Cavey Jr, Taffy and Dee-Dee.

"Happy holidays" they said at the same time.

"Merry Christmas" Mudsy replied as they went to great their guests "Seasons greetings, happy holidays even"

"Hello everyone" said Amelia.

"Hey sis" Brenda said as she hugged Becca "I'm so glad you're here. I mean, it's our first Christmas together"

"I've never really celebrated the holidays before, honestly" Becca sadly said "I really don't even know what they're for or what they're about"

"Don't worry, sis." Brenda smiled. "You'll soon find out."

"Yeah" said Skip "We're all going to visit Fred and Daphne for a nice family holiday dinner tonight. Maybe you'll find out what the holidays mean, there"

"I suppose so." Becca nodded.

"In the meantime, why don't you come inside for some cocoa and cookies?" Amelia asked Becca and the others.

"Sure, we'd love to" said Cavey Jr.

The visitors made their way into the house and were greeted by the warm fireplace.

"Boy, this is so warm" Dee Dee said as she rubbed her hands together "All of us together, sitting by the fireplace in our house on a cold, snowy day like today"

"Dee-Dee's right" Mudsy said as he put his arm around Amelia "This feels so great, good even"

"So what time do we have to be at the Jones residence?" April asked.

"Eh, somewhere around 6" Augie said as he looked at his watch.

"We got plenty of time to relax." April said as she noted that it was almost four.

"Unga, good thing too" Cavey said as he reached into his fur and held a mistletoe over him and Taffy.

Seeing the mistletoe, Taffy figured what Cavey had in mind.

"Does Cavey Wavey want a kiss from his widdle Taffy Waffy?" she asked as she batted her eyelashes.

"You know my dad" Cavey Jr remarked.

Taffy nodded as she leaned over to give Cavey a kiss. She caressed his furry cheek and crushed her lips right onto his.

"Awww..." A love-struck Cavey remarked after the kiss.

"My pop is one sly dog" Cavey Jr remarked as he saw the kiss.

"Me love holidays" Cavey said before he rocketed up into the air and started bouncing off the walls (without breaking anything) and then, gently floated into Taffy's arms.

Taffy smiled as Cavey landed in her arms.

Meanwhile, back at Shaggy and the Doos' place, all of the decorations are finished.

"Finally" Shaggy sighed with relief "I thought we'd never finish decorating the house"

"Yeah" Scooby nodded.

"I must say, we did such a wonderful hard job" Mei Ling remarked.

"Indeed" Googie agreed as she looked at the clock. "By the way, we better prepare to go to Fred and Daphne's place for the dinner."

"Roh boy" Scooby said as he slurped with his tounge "Rye just rove a roliday rinner"

"Like, so do I" Shaggy added.

"Now remember, boys." Googie said as she placed her hand on her hip. "Don't pig out or you'll left everyone else starving at the table."

"Don't worry about that, Googie" Shaggy told her "Scoob and I have matured since we moved here"

"Yeah, we have" said Scooby "So now, we know better"

"Glad to know." Googie nodded.

"Well, Googie and I are going to be upstairs in our bedrooms getting dressed" Mei Ling said "So be ready by the time we get out"

"Don't worry Mei, we will" Shaggy said.

"Oh and by the way" said Googie "We're under the mistletoe again, so you and Scrappy have to kiss us before we go upstairs and put our makeup on"

Shaggy and Scrappy nodded as they walked over to the two girls and kissed them.

Over at the Dinkley's, the family had finished with the decorations and are preparing to go to the Jones' dinner party.

"Come on Velma" Marcie said as she looked at her watch "It's almost time to go to Daphne and Fred's place"

"Coming, Marcie" Velma replied.

Velma finished putting on her scarf, puffy orange jacket, red hat and mittens.

"Okay everyone" she said "I'm ready"

"Good thing too" Madelyn remarked as she finished buttoning up her coat and scarf "I was worried you'd spend all your time, primping"

"Dude, I'm not Daphne" Velma remarked.

"Anyways, let's go." Angie said to her daughters and husband, as well as the Fleachs.

They all went outside and started to make their way down the snowy neighborhood to the Jones house.

At that same time, Daphne was still doing Flim Flam's hair for the dinner party.

"Flim-Flam, hold still" she said as she tried to comb his hair "Mommy's trying to clean you up for when our guests arrive"

"I'm trying, Ma." Flim Flam replied.

Daphne used some gel to smooth Flim's hair all the way to the back.

"There" she said as she looked at Flim Flam "Oh look at you, baby. You look so cute"

Flim Flam looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. "Thanks, Ma."

"You're welcome baby" Daphne said as she rubbed her nose with his "Now come here and give mommy a big kiss on the lips"

Flim Flam nodded as he leaned over to give Daphne a kiss and quickly kissed her on the lips.

"Aww, thank you" Daphne said as she hugged him and returned the kiss "You're just the sweetest baby ever"

Flim Flam nodded as they got up and prepared for the party.

Meanwhile, Shaggy and the Doos were finished dressing up and are waiting for the girls.

"Boy, like I'm all ready" Shaggy said as he finished with his tie "You ready Scooby-Doo?"

"Sure Raggy" Scooby said "Just let me finish putting Scrappy's bow tie"

As Scooby helps Scrappy with the bow tie, the girls have finished getting changed and came down the stairs.

"Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy" Googie said in a sing song voice "We're ready"

"Alright then" said Scooby "Come on down"

"Sure thing Scooby" said Mei Ling.

"Oh boy" Scrappy exclaimed excitedly. "I can't wait for the dinner party!"

Googie and Mei Ling walked down to the guys. Googie was wearing a purple dress that went down to her ankles and showed off her curves, gold bracelets, purple heels and gold hoop earrings. Mei Ling was wearing a purple and yellow Sleeveless Short-length Cheongsam, golden pearl earrings and brown pumps.

"Row" Scooby remarked as he, Scrappy and Shaggy looked at the girls.

"You can say that again." Shaggy agreed.

"So, how do I look, Scrappykins?" Googie asked flirtatiously as she batted her eyelashes.

"You look...great!" Scrappy replied.

Thanks" Googie said as she picked Scrappy up and kissed him on his furry lips.

Seeing the nearby clock, Shaggy said, "Like, we'd better head over to the Jones' place now."

"Then lead the way, Raggy" Scooby said to Shaggy.

"Sure, lead the way" Mei said as she wrapped her arm around Shaggy's.

Meanwhile, the Funky Phantom and his extended family had decided to head for the Jones' residence.

"Heavens to Delaware" Mudsy said as he looked at his pocket watch "Look at the time! We'd better get to Fred and Daphne's dinner party, late lunch even"

"Then, let's go!" April nodded as they all got up from their seats.

"To the front door, stage left" Mudsy proclaimed.

The gang all walked together, feeling the snow falling lightly from the beautiful night sky.

"Zowie" said Taffy "This sure is a beautiful night"

"Yeah" Brenda said as she carried Jeanette "The snow really sparkles in the night and it's such a quiet and peaceful evening"

"Well it is the holidays, Brenda" Dee Dee said "What more do you expect?"

As the extended family made their way to the Jones home, they ran into Shaggy, the dogs and the girls along the way.

"Guys look" Scrappy said to Shaggy, Scooby and the girls "It's the Funky Phantom and friends"

"And his family, too" Shaggy added when he saw Amelia and the girls.

"Let's go wish them a merry Christmas" said Scooby.

The five walked over just as April turned and saw them coming.

"Hey guys" April waved to them.

"Hiya gang" said Scrappy "Merry Christmas!"

"聖誕節快樂!" said Mei Ling.

"Thank you and same to you guys." Mudsy smiled.

"You headed over to Fred and Daphne's place too?" Shaggy asked them.

"Sure" said Dee Dee "Y'all wanna walk with us?"

"We sure do" Scooby said.

"Then, let's go." Skip said as they continued on.

And so, our heroes walked together in the sparkling snow, on their way to Fred, Daphne and Flim Flam's house.

At that same time, Fred, Daphne, Flim Flam, Brad and Judy were setting up the table for dinner.

"I sure am looking forward to seeing the others." Judy remarked as she placed a plate on the table.

"Well it is our first Christmas together as a family, mom" said Fred.

"You had me at first Christmas" Flim Flam said sadly.

"The others should be arriving soon." Brad remarked as he looked at the clock.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I was right" he remarked "Come on"

Everybody walked over to the door. It was the Funky Phantom and his family and friends, including Shaggy, the Doo's and the girls.

"Merry Christmas everyone" said Mudsy "Happy holidays, seasons' greetings even"

"Merry Christmas" Fred nodded as the Jones went over to greet their guests.

"Feliz Navidad, everyone" Flim Flam added.

"Thank you, Flim Flam." Googie smiled as she walked into the house.

"Oh boy" said Cavey Jr "This is just like Christmas in Bedrock. Only without dinosaurs and mammoths and sabers and stuff made from rocks"

The guests walked over to hang their coats before grouping together in the living room.

It was then that the Dinkley's have arrived.

"Merry Christmas everyone" Velma, Madelyn and Marcie said at the same time.

"Great to be here" said Winslow.

"Merry Christmas" Brad said as he went to greet the Dinkley's and Fleach's.

"Heavens to Delaware" said Mudsy "The place looks great, festive even"

"And even though I don't eat, all the food looks great as well" Amelia added as she saw the food.

"Like, is there anyone else you guys are expecting, Daph?" Shaggy asked as he turned to Daphne.

"Oh yeah" said Daphne "Ricky, Cassidy and Pericles are coming too"

"Right" Shaggy nodded. "What about the Chans or the Neptunes? I'm sure Flim Flam will be happy to see Nancy at the party."

"They should be coming soon" Fred said "I mean, this is a three story house and there's plenty of room for them to fit in"

"Ah, that's good to know." Scrappy remarked.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Zowie" said Taffy "That must be them right now"

"I'll get it" Flim Flam said as he zoomed to the door.

At the other side of the door were the Neptunes.

"Merry Christmas everyone" said Biff.

"Merry Christmas, gang" Jabberjaw chuckled "Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk"

"Hey guys" said Daphne "Great to see that you made it"

"Great to see you, Daphne" Clamhead said.

Just then, Daphne noticed that Shelly had on a hot pink winter coat

"Gee Shelly" she said "That's a nice coat"

"Thank you" Shelly said as she made a snooty smile "Naturally, it looks best on me and not you"

Daphne rolled her eyes as the new guests entered the house.

Just then, Flim Flam saw Jack, Rodney and Michelle walk into the door.

"Hey guys" he said to them.

"Hey Flim-Flam" Jack smiled.

"Merry Christmas" Michelle added.

"Yeah, merry Christmas buddy" Rodney said as he fist bumped Flim-Flam.

"Felix Navidad, guys" said Flim Flam.

The kids nodded and smiled as they took off their coats.

A few minutes later, the Chans arrived at the Jones residence.

"Guys! You're here" said Fred "Thought you'd never get here"

"Merry Christmas everyone" said Charlie.

"Great to be here" said Scooter.

"Merry Christmas, Flim Flam!" Nancy said as she saw him.

"Oh...hi...uh...Nancy" Flim Flam said as he swallowed nervously.

"Isn't it such a wonderful night?" Nancy asked him "The snow is falling, the whole outside is peaceful and we're inside all nice and warm"

"Yeah" said Flim "It really is"

"We're just gonna leave you two alone" Flip said as he walked Mimi and Scooter into the living room.

"Oh, I...uh have your present, right here" Flim Flam said to Nancy.

"Oh, what is it?" Nancy asked eagerly.

"See for yourself" Flim said as he handed her the box with her gift.

Nancy un-wrapped the gift and inside was a necklace with a beautiful fluorite in the middle.

"My word" Nancy's eyes sparkled "Did you buy it?"

"Nope" Flim Flam shook his head "I made it just for you"

"Oh Flim Flam" Nancy smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. "It's beautiful!"

"Thank you" Flim Flam blushed "A beautiful necklace for the most beautiful girl in the world"

Flim Flam nodded as Nancy's other siblings moved to the living room.

"Aww" Suzie said as she beamed at the two hugging "Flim Flam and Nancy look so cute together"

"Yeah, they sure do." Michelle agreed.

"If they kiss, I'm going to be sick" Scooter said as he folded his arms.

"Too bad, Scooter" said Alan "Look up!"

Sure enough, the two lovebirds were kissing.

Eventually, dinner was ready and all of the guests were gathered at the large dining table.

"Oh boy" Nancy said as she looked at the food on the adult table "Look at all that food. I could eat it all in one minute"

"Believe me, she can" Flip remarked.

Shaggy and Scooby sat right on the adult table with drooling mouths and a knife and fork in their hands.

"Roh boy" Scooby said as he slurped his tongue "Rye am starving"

"So am I" Shaggy said.

"I can't wait to dig in." Nancy remarked as she held a knife and fork in her hands.

"Hey wait a minute" said Judy "Where are Cassidy, Ricky and Perciles? We can't eat until they arrive"

"Oh, yeah" Judy agreed. "Where are they?"

It was then that the doorbell rang.

"It must be them." Shaggy remarked as Fred went to get the door.

Sure enough, it was the three remaining members of the Mysteries Five at the other side of the door.

"Sorry we're late." Ricky said. "We had a flat tire on our way and took quite some time to replace it in the blizzard outside."

"Yeah" said Cassidy "It's pretty cold out there"

"It is a wonder I don't migrate" Pericles remarked.

"Well regardless, it's great that you three are here" said Fred "We're about to start eating"

"A good thing, too" Pericles remarked as they took off their jackets. "Ricky and I are starved."

Fred led the three to the dining room, where they all sat down, ready to eat with their friends.

"Alright" said Daphne "Looks like everybody is here and now we can eat"

"Hold on a minute" said Dee Dee "Ain't you forgetting something?"

"What is it, Dee Dee?" asked Becca.

"It's the holidays and we are all together" Dee Dee replied "Before we eat anything, shouldn't we say Grace?"

"You mean a prayer of sorts?" Scrappy asked.

"Yeah" said Dee Dee "It's the holidays and we're together as a family after all"

"Why don't you say Grace and we bow our heads, Daphne?" Amelia asked Daphne "After all, you're our hostess"

"Uh...sure" Daphne nodded as the table went silent and everyone bowed their heads.

She took a deep breath before beginning.

"Dear God" she said as she closed her eyes "We thank you for giving us the opportunity to all come together and have dinner together as a family. We also thank you for giving us Boomerang Land and for all our friends; for Mudsy, Amelia, the Chan Clan and everyone else. We also thank you for bringing us all together as one big happy family and we hope to keep it that way for the rest of our immortal lives and we hope to keep our family growing. Thank you for everything, and amen"

"Amen" Everyone else nodded before digging in.

Everybody started to happily eat and start conversing with each other.

"Wow" Mudsy said to Amelia "Isn't this wonderful, Amelia? All of us coming together for a nice family dinner on a cold winter night like tonight"

"Indeed, Jonathan" Amelia agreed.

"Like, the food is really good!" Shaggy remarked before taking a bite.

"You bet it is" Scooby said as he took a larger bite.

"Isn't this the best Freddy?" Daphne asked Fred "We're all here on a nice, cold winter night and together as one big happy family"

"It sure is Daphne" Fred said as he wrapped her arm around her shoulder "We sure did a wonderful job. Of course, we wouldn't have this dinner if it wasn't for you"

"Yeah" Shaggy agreed. "Daph's got the best cooking skills among all of us."

"Yeah" Daphne said "I didn't know I had it in me"

Just then, some glass started dinging.

"Attention everyone" said Mudsy "Attention"

Everyone turned their heads towards Mudsy.

Mudsy raised a glass of water "I would like propose a toast, a roast even. To Mystery Inc; five people who brought us; one big happy family together during the holidays, never before had I seen such a heartfelt gathering. It seems that a mere six months ago, Mystery Inc. decided to quit mystery solving and move here so we could all be together again and here we are, together as a family once more. And so, a toast to Mystery Inc; the greatest team of meddling kids ever"

"To Mystery Inc.: The greatest team of meddling kids ever." Everyone else repeated as they raised their glasses and gave their toasts before drinking.

"Now I know what the holidays are for" Becca said "They're for coming together, friendship and reflecting on all the good times we've had together. Now I get it"

"Yeah" April nodded as they carried on with their meal.

Later after dinner and dessert, everyone was relaxing in the living room.

"What a beautiful night" Brenda sighed "All of us together on a lovely snowy night. It just doesn't get any better than this"

Just then, Velma came downstairs with a camera and a tripod.

"What's the occasion, Velma?" Fred asked when he saw the camera.

"We're all together on a beautiful winter night" Velma said "And what better way to remember and end a family night then with a photo of all of us together?"

"Good point." Fred agreed before shouting, "Everyone, gather around for a large, family group photo!"

Everybody gathered up on and around the living room couch, ready to take the family photo.

"Move a little closer to Augie, Freddy" Velma said as she set the camera's timer.

Augie complied as they tried to fit into the camera's view.

"Okay everyone" Velma said as she got into the photo "Perfect! Just one more person to add"

Velma sat right between Marcie and Madelyn as the timer was about to go off.

"And now, the fitting end to the series" Brenda said "A group photo of the whole 'ohana"

Velma spoke up "Everybody say 'Scooby Dooby Doo'!"

Soon, the camera started to flash as everyone shouted, "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!"

And so, our four-part adventure in Boomerland draws to a conclusion as we take a look of the developed photo of the whole ohana, taken right on Christmas Eve, as they celebrate the Christmas holidays for the first time together in Boomerland.

To this day, Mystery Inc is no more. For these five meddlers, there are no regrets. Scooby, Fred, Velma, Daphne and Shaggy's lives as mystery solvers had ended, but their new lives in Boomerang Land were just beginning.

But as they begin their new lives in Boomerland, there's one thing for sure about the gang:

Scooby-Doo won't ever be cancelled.

Scooby-Doo won't be dismantled.

Scooby-Doo we're gonna be together.

Scooby-Doo is gonna be forever!

* * *

 _"Parents look at me like I'm somebody pretty important, and say; "We were raised on your characters, and now we're enjoying them all over again with our children"_

 _\- Jospeh Barbera._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for helping me make the best Scooby-Doo series I've ever done. I would like to give a special thanks to my good friend,** **wsdsrdbw4096, the best Scooby-Doo writer ever. I couldn't have done it without you buddy.**

 **Scooby and the gang have now learned about the importance of friendship, faith, love and humility. Now they can begin their greatest adventure ever...raising a family.**

 **And so, we come to the end of our four part story and now it's time for us to go home, just like Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma.**


End file.
